Fire and Water: Book Two - Forest of Secrets
by Hissing Willows
Summary: With Brokenstar dead, the Clans have returned to peace once more - or so it seems. As Crookedstar's health begins to fail, Fireheart begins to question his faith in Leopardfur. WindClan is starving on the moor, and Thistlestar has gone mad, turning on his own Clan and ordering unnecessary attacks. Is another war on the horizon - or is each Clan simply going to destroy itself?
1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Welcome to Book Two of _Fire and Water: Forest of Secrets! _****If this is your first time stumbling across the story, I strongly recommend you read book one, _Into The Wild,_ as many of the changes/relationships/worldbuilding details are explained in that book. As a reminder, this story has adapted worldbuilding that does not exactly match up with canon - this leads to some cultural changes, a naming system, and other tweaks here and there. This story also has a tumblr blog, warriorsfireandwater, where you can keep up to date with any non-chapter updates and ask questions!**

**I'm so excited to _finally_ be back on track with Book Two, and I hope you all are too!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

The summer heat beat down heavily on a lean tom. He was crouched low to the ground, eyes trained on a rabbit many fox-lengths ahead. He _needed_ this catch. He crept forward, painstakingly slow. He panted softly as he walked. He had failed twice already to make a catch, and the temperature did little to help his exhaustion. Nevertheless, he pressed on.

The rabbit lifted its ears. _Now!_ The tom leaped forward. The rabbit darted away, racing as fast as it could. The tom dashed after it, forcing himself to run as fast as he could. He stretched his legs farther with each stride, trying to catch up.

Then, the rabbit dove into a hidden hole, and the tom skidded to a halt. He breathed heavily before he stumbled and flopped down onto his side. _Useless,_ he thought. _That would have fed the queens and apprentices._

"Ferretstar!" a voice called out. There was a thud of paws as another cat raced towards him. "Are you alright?"

Ferretstar lifted his head. He met the cat's gaze and sighed. "I'm exhausted, Deadfoot," he meowed. He rolled back onto his paws and stood. "Have any of the patrols returned with food?"

Deadfoot sighed dejectedly. "They're tired as well," he relented. "Keeping up with border patrols and feeding the Clan with so few warriors is nearly impossible. I saw Lizardpaw trip over his own feet on a chase and nearly fall into a tunnel. Owlwhisker has been yawning every other moment for the past three days." He sat down and curled his tail around himself. The black tom was skinny, with ribs protruding from his sides. WindClan cats often were slim, but this was unusual even for them.

"I thought summer would bring us strength," Ferretstar said, his eyes narrowed with fatigue. "But we haven't even mildly recovered since Brokenstar's death. The battles robbed us of valuable warriors…" his throat tightened with grief. "Flywhisker and Bristlefur had so many seasons ahead of them."

Deadfoot nodded, eyes closed. "Doestep is trying to delay it, but she must retire soon," he said. "Stagleap keeps offering to patrol."

Ferretstar lashed his tail. "What has WindClan become?" he asked. "When I was young, the elders would have never worried about such things…" he clenched his teeth together.

Deadfoot leaned back on his haunches and stared up at the sky. "Has Barkface said anything?" he asked.

Ferretstar shook his head. "StarClan is silent," he said. "He has tried to dream with them, but they offered nothing."

Deadfoot frowned. "How can we go on like this?" he asked. "You are not so young yourself, Ferretstar. I know it's taking a toll on you to hunt and patrol this much."

Ferretstar bowed his head. "How can I do anything else?" he asked. "I can't sit in camp while my warriors waste away." He flattened his ears. "We just don't have enough paws."

"We have to find a way," Deadfoot meowed. The deputy shook his head slightly. "We have no other choice but to push on."

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**Note: This story uses a naming system. Some names and appearances have been altered to better suit the adapted worldbuilding of this story. Additionally, trans characters are marked with * and are described using the gender/pronouns they identify with. Rude comments about either of these things will be ignored.**_

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**: Crookedstar—huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw (Silverstream's father.)

**Deputy**: Leopardfur—dappled, golden tabby molly with unusual golden spots (Dawnwhisker's mate.)

**Medicine Cats:** Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom (Leopardfur's father.)

Yellowfang—ragged gray molly

**Warriors**:

Beetleclaw—broad-shouldered black tom (Minkpaw and Grasspaw's father.) _P: Beetlenose_

Voleclaw—gray tom

_**Apprentice, Minkpaw**_

Petalstream—tortoiseshell molly

Blackclaw—broad-shouldered, long-legged smoky black tom with a long tail

Weaselfoot—dark brown tom

Dawnwhisker—ginger-and-white molly, blind in one eye (Lepardfur's mate.) _P: Dawnbright_

Reedtail—pale gray tabby tom (Skyheart's mate.)

Frogleap—brown tom with dark striped tail

Sedgecreek—mottled ginger-brown tabby molly

_**Apprentice, Grasspaw**_

Silverstream—pretty silver-gray molly with black tabby stripes

Beechflower—stocky brown tom

Shadefang—very dark gray molly

Mossfrost—slim, dilute tortoiseshell-and-white molly

Silverthorn—silver tabby tom

Fireheart—bright ginger tom

**Apprentices**:

Grasspaw—small brown tabby molly *

Minkpaw—thick-furred black molly

**Queens**:

Mallowtail—dark ginger-and-white molly (Mother of Maplekit, a tortoiseshell-and-white molly, Duckkit, a white gom with ginger tabby patches, and Shellkit, a white tom with one ginger paw.)

Brambleflower—brown tabby molly with small white patches (Mother of Dipperkit, a brown tabby tom with white patches, Sootkit, a black tom, Nightkit, a black molly, and Lichenkit, a tortoiseshell molly.)

Skyheart—pale brown tabby molly (Expecting Reedtail's kits.)

**Elders**:

Graypool—thin gray molly with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**: Thistlestar—well-muscled, spiky-furred, dark gray-and-white tabby tom with gray patches mottling his face (Whitecloud's father.)

**Deputy**: Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws (Goldenflower's mate.)

**Medicine Cat:** Ravenpaw—sleek black tom with a white tail-tip

**Warriors**:

Bluefur—blue-gray molly with a graying muzzle (Mother of Mistyfoot and Mosstail.)

Whitecloud—big white tom * _P: Whitestorm_

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Stonefur—large blue-gray tom

Mistyfoot—glossy blue-gray molly

_**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**_

Mosstail—brown tabby cat *

Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom, predominantly with ginger markings (Birchfoot's mate, Sandstorm's father.) *

Willowpelt—slender, very pale silver-gray molly

Birchfoot—slender, light brown tabby tom (Redtail's mate.)

Mousefur—small dusky brown molly

_**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**_

Addertail—pale brown tabby tom with black stripes

_**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**_

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom with dark tabby markings

Sandstorm—slender, pale ginger tabby molly

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

Swiftpaw—black-and-white tom

Cinderpaw—dark gray molly

Brackenpaw—golden-brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

Frostfur—beautiful white molly with blue eyes (Mother of Thornkit and Brightkit.)

Brindleface—pretty brown tabby molly

Goldenflower—sleek, pale ginger tabby molly (Expecting Tigerclaw's kits.)

Speckletail—old, pale tabby molly (Mother of Snowkit.)

**Elders**:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Thrushpelt—sandy-gray tom with a white chest

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom

One-eye—pale gray molly, eldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell molly with a lovely dappled coat

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**: Russetstar—small, sleek dark ginger molly

**Deputy**: Poppyfoot—long-legged, light-brown tabby molly (Mother of Swampkit, Applekit, and Toadkit.) _P: Tallpoppy_

**Medicine Cat**: Marshcloud—small gray-and-white tom

**Warriors**:

Flintfang—gray tom

_**Apprentice, Rowanpaw**_

Fernshade—tortoiseshell molly

_**Apprentice, Antpaw**_

Rowanflower—cream-and-brown molly (Mother of Stumpytail and Cinderfur) _P: Rowanberry_

Nutwhisker—brown tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentice, Whitepaw**_

Darkflower—black molly (Mother of Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw)

Cinderfur—gray tom

Boulder—silver tabby tom

**_Apprentice_, _Littlepaw_**

Rainfoot—gray tabby tom _P: Wetfoot_

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Deerfoot—pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Acornfur—mottled brown molly _P: Applefur_

Ratclaw—scarred dark brown tom _P: Ratscar_

Snowtail—pretty white molly _P: Snowbird_

**Apprentices**:

Oakpaw—small, brown tom

Littlepaw—very small tabby tom

Antpaw—black tom with white chest and paws

Rowanpaw—ginger tabby tom

Cedarpaw—dark gray tom

**Queens**:

Dawncloud—small, pale ginger molly (Mother of Snakekit)

**Elders**:

Nightfur—sickly, sleek black tom

Ashfur—thin gray tom

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**: Ferretstar—black and white tom with a very long tail _P: Tallstar_

**Deputy**: Deadfoot—solid black tom with a twisted paw

**Medicine Cat:** Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**:

**_Moor runners -_**

Doestep—light brown molly

Pigeontail—short-legged dark gray-and-white patched tom

Rabbitfoot—pale brown molly with a white belly

Owlwhisker—small, lean, mottled pale brown tabby tom _P: Onewhisker_

_**Apprentice, Whitepaw**_

Tornear—wiry, lithe gray tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Quailpaw**_

_**Tunnelers -**_

Sorrelcloud—gray and brown molly

Wrenfoot—brown molly

Mudclaw—wiry dark brown mottled tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Lizardpaw**_

**Apprentices**:

Lizardpaw—wiry, dark gray tabby tom _P: Webfoot_

Quailpaw—sleek brown molly _P: Runningbrook_

Whitepaw—white molly

**Queens**:

Ashfoot—skinny gray molly (Mother of Eaglekit)

Morningflower—light tortoiseshell molly (Mother of Gorsekit)

Oatstripe—creamy brown tabby molly

**Elders**:

Stagleap—dark brown tom

Crowfur—dark gray tom

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Barley—large black-and-white tom from the barn

Blackfoot—large black tom with white paws, formerly of ShadowClan

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Mottlepelt—long-furred, pale tortoiseshell molly, formerly of ShadowClan

Stumpytail—brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail, formerly of ShadowClan


	2. Chapter 1

**By the way, this story should be updated every Wednesday until I run out of my pre-written chapters. Sorry about all the issues with the allegiances - they should be fixed up now!**

* * *

Fireheart sighed happily as he slipped into the river. The cool water was a welcome relief. It had been two moons since the downfall of Brokenstar. Early autumn brought hot days and plenty of fresh-kill. Tension on all borders had relaxed, even with ThunderClan—since Ravenpaw, their new medicine cat, was being trained by Yellowfang and Mudfur, it would be foolish for Thistlestar to even put a paw wrong over the border. RiverClan had been able to resume their relaxed ways, and they were thriving.

Most of the Clan was in or alongside the river. Mallowtail and Brambleflower were watching their kits splash in the shallows, while Reedtail and Skyheart shared tongues in the shade. Minkpaw and Grasspaw were diving in and out of the water, splashing each other playfully while others looked on. Crookedstar was sharing a story with Frogleap, Graypool, and Weaselfoot, his tail thrashing as he vividly described some battle he had been in. Even Whiteclaw and Beetleclaw seemed content, which was a rare sight.

Fireheart flipped around to float on his back. Across the river, RiverClan cats were flopped around on Sunningrocks. Beechflower was snoring loudly, draped over a flat stone, while Silverstream was stretched out beside him. Fireheart smirked as he saw them. Though the pair hadn't made things official, it was plain as day to all that the two had feelings for each other. His gaze slid towards Dawnwhisker and Leopardfur, who were sunning themselves together. It had been no surprise to any cat when Leopardfur finally asked Dawnwhisker to be her mate. Fireheart was still unnerved by the intimidating deputy, but Dawnwhisker seemed to be in high spirits whenever Leopardfur was by her side, and he was happy for his old mentor.

Crookedstar called out a greeting as a patrol returned, padding along downstream to join the Clan. Silverthorn, Petalstream, Shadefang, and Voleclaw had all been patrolling along the gorge. Shadefang twitched her whiskers in amusement as she gazed over the Clan. "I see everyone else is having a fun afternoon," she commented.

Leopardfur lifted her gaze. "Anything to report?" she called.

Silverthorn shook his head. "All quiet on the border."

"_Too_ quiet," Petalstream added, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "I've hardly seen a hair of a WindClan cat since the battle."

Blackclaw flicked his tail. "There were barely any of them at the last Gathering," he grunted. "Think they're doing alright?"

Fireheart turned himself in the water and paddled back towards the shore. _I wasn't at the last Gathering, _he thought. _But I thought WindClan would be doing better now that Brokenstar is dead._

"Could ShadowClan he pressing the border again?" Reedtail wondered.

Mossfrost shook her head. "Russetstar said she wanted peace at the last Gathering," she said. "She seemed like she meant it." She flicked her tail. "Ferretstar didn't mention any fights."

Crookedstar sat up slowly and flicked an ear. "The matters in WindClan are their own," he meowed. "Speculating won't solve their problems, whatever they may be. If they're in any trouble, we'll find out tonight at the Gathering."

Whiteclaw shrugged. "Who cares if WindClan isn't at the border?" he asked. "Not _everything_ is a bad sign."

Petalstream sighed. "It's just been too peaceful," she said. "It's hard to not expect the worst."

_Too peaceful?_ Fireheart wondered, as he padded out of the river and gave himself a good shake. _I'd rather it stayed that way!_

"One can never be too careful," Voleclaw agreed. "But it's not exactly something we can do anything about."

Crookedstar shrugged. "We will go on as we have. Patrol daily and mark our borders." The old tom seemed hardly affected by Petalstream's concern. He turned back to the group he was with. "Now, where was I?"

Weaselfoot's eyes gleamed. "You'd just thrown a ThunderClan warrior into the river," he reminded him.

Crookedstar grinned. "Aha! Well, I jumped in after him…"

Fireheart twitched his whiskers and glanced towards the queens. Brambleflower had given birth shortly after the battle. Her kits were nearing two moons old, and they had more energy than any one cat could keep up with. Mallowtail's litter had grown greatly as well, and they were nearly twice the size of Brambleflower's kits. Fireheart purred in amusement as Maplekit dunked Shellkit in the water. _They must be close to being apprentices, _he thought. _Could they be about five moons now? They look more like apprentices every day._

Whiteclaw padded towards Mallowtail and purred as he butted his head against her shoulder. The pair flopped down together and began to groom each other while Brambleflower kept a sharp eye on the kits.

Fireheart sighed softly and stretched out on the warm shore. _Crookedstar is right,_ he thought. _If WindClan was in real trouble, we'd have heard of it. We should enjoy the peace while it lasts._ He rested his chin on his legs and closed his eyes. It was a blissful day—no reason to ruin it with worries about a problem that may not even exist.

* * *

The sun set, and the evening became cooler. The Clan headed back into camp, and Crookedstar hurried to jump up upon the fallen log that he used to make announcements. "The Gathering is tonight," he called. "Come here for a moment so I can announce who's going."

Fireheart padded towards the stone and sat beside Beechflower and Minkpaw. Minkpaw nodded quietly at him. "Think you'll be going?"

"It would be nice to," Fireheart quietly replied. "It's been a while since I've been."

Before Crookedstar could speak, Beetleclaw stood. "Wait," he meowed. The black tom padded towards the log. "I have something I'd like to do before you all go."

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes curiously. "Oh?" He seemed almost wary—it was no secret that he and Beetleclaw rarely got along.

Beetleclaw dipped his head. "I'd like to retire. I'm getting old, Crookedstar, and I can't deny it any longer. Losing Sunwhisker—" his throat tightened at the mention of his deceased mate. "It took a lot out of me. Now that things have calmed down and there doesn't seem to be a war on the horizon, I feel it's the right time."

Fireheart blinked in surprise. Beetleclaw turned to face the Clan, and Fireheart looked him over. He had never really noticed before, but he supposed the tom _did_ look like he was getting on his seasons. His dark muzzle was flecked with gray, and when Fireheart looked closely, his whiskers seemed to be fraying at the ends.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Beetleclaw retired," muttered Beechflower.

"He told me he was going to," Minkpaw whispered. "But it's weird to think about."

Crookedstar seemed surprised, but nodded in understanding. "Very well. Beetleclaw, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Beetleclaw dipped his head. "It is."

Crookedstar nodded once more. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

"Beetleclaw!" called Reedtail.

The Clan took up the cry. "Beetleclaw! Beetleclaw!"

Minkpaw raised her chin and called out, the loudest voice of all. "Beetleclaw! Beetleclaw!"

"Beetleclaw," muttered Fireheart. He had no ill-wishes for the now-elder, but Beetleclaw had certainly never said a kind word his way.

Beetleclaw sighed quietly and padded off towards the elders den. He sat down beside Graypool, who nudged him and smiled warmly.

_At least Graypool won't be alone anymore,_ Fireheart thought. The kind old queen had been lonely since Snowfang's death, despite how much of a grump the elder had been.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to retire?" Crookedstar asked, with a meaningful glance towards Voleclaw and Petalstream.

Voleclaw shook his head. "I'm beginning to feel my age, but I'll give it a few more moons before I quit."

Petalstream just snorted. "As if."

Crookedstar looked amused, before he cleared his throat. "Well, with that out of the way… the cats attending the Gathering shall be Petalstream, Whiteclaw, Weaselfoot, Beechflower, Fireheart, Mossfrost, Shadefang, Silverthorn, Dawnwhisker, and Grasspaw."

Fireheart straightened up. _I am going! I guess I really will be finding out what's going on with WindClan._

* * *

Fireheart padded down the slope to the Gathering place, tail twitching. WindClan and ThunderClan were already present, but there seemed to be more of the latter. Fireheart scanned the clearing as he followed his Clanmates in. He recognized Deadfoot talking to Tigerclaw. _I'd talk to Deadfoot, but not while he's around Tigerclaw._ He flicked his tail and split away from his Clanmates. There was Lionheart and an older WindClan molly, Grasspaw was already greeting a few WindClan apprentices, and—

"Hey!" a sharp voice snapped, as Fireheart stepped on a tail. "Watch where you're going!"

Fireheart glanced over and lifted his paw. "Sandpaw!" he meowed. The pale ginger molly was glaring at him. "We've got to stop meeting at Gatherings like this."

Sandpaw flicked her tail and curled it around her paws. "More like _you_ need to watch where you're going," she growled. She sniffed loudly and smoothed her pelt. "Anyway, it's _Sandstorm_ now."

Fireheart sat down. _Well, she's not exactly the most friendly face, but…_ "Congratulations," he meowed. "Are Graypaw and Ravenpaw here too?"

"Ravenpaw is," Sandstorm meowed, with a nod towards the Great Rock. "Since he's our medicine cat. He's going to be here every time."

Ravenpaw was seated with a lean brown tom, presumably the WindClan medicine cat. Mudfur and Yellowfang padded up to them and meowed a greeting, and Ravenpaw looked pleased to see his mentors.

"Gray_stripe_ is home," Sandstorm went on. "He had a bellyache or something." She flicked her tail. "Beechflower here?"

Fireheart nodded. "Yup. I don't know where he got off to, though."

Both cats looked up as a line of cats appeared on the slope behind the Great Rock. _ShadowClan, _Fireheart thought. After a moment, they hurried down the slope and joined the Gathering.

"Think Russetstar actually wants peace?" Fireheart asked, leaning a bit closer to Sandstorm.

Sandstorm shrugged. "Doesn't matter if she does or not. Battle breaks out eventually. It always does. Our Clans would be at war right now if your medicine cats weren't training Ravenpaw." She twitched an ear. "That's just how it is."

Fireheart watched as Russetstar leaped up to the Great Rock. "That's a morbid way of looking at things," he meowed. "Why not just enjoy the peace?"

Sandstorm rolled her eyes, though she looked more amused than annoyed. "Not everyone spends their days lazing around like you fish-faces," she meowed. "Some of us have _real_ problems to handle."

_Problems?_ wondered Fireheart. He shook his head. "RiverClan isn't lazy!" he retorted. "We just know how to enjoy ourselves."

"Sure _sounds_ lazy," muttered Sandstorm.

Before she could say anything else, Fireheart felt a paw touch his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see a tortoiseshell molly standing before him. He was confused for a moment before he recognized her—they had fought off the old ShadowClan deputy together in WindClan. "Oh, hello!" Fireheart purred.

The queen smiled warmly at him. She looked lean, and her hips and ribs poked out at odd angles. "It's good to see you again," she purred. "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Morningflower. My son, Gorsekit, isn't here, but he talks about you often. He saw you fighting from the nursery."

"I'm Fireheart," he replied. "I'm glad to hear he's well."

"You know each other?" Sandstorm asked, with a curious twitch of her whiskers.

"Not exactly," Fireheart meowed. "We fought together for a heartbeat in the battle."

"Ah." Sandstorm leaned back. Her eyes narrowed curiously. "Why send a nursing queen to the Gathering?" she wondered aloud. "Weren't there enough other representatives?"

Morningflower huffed suddenly. She muttered a goodbye to Fireheart before she strode off and disappeared into the crowd. Fireheart glanced sharply at Sandstorm. "What was _that_ about?" he demanded.

Sandstorm flicked her tail. "It's good to keep an ear out on what goes on in the other Clans," she meowed sagely.

Before Fireheart could reply, a yowl came from the Great Rock. He turned his gaze towards the top of the stone. The four leaders were perched on top. Russetstar began to speak first.

"Welcome," she meowed. "ShadowClan is growing strong once more. We have two new apprentices—Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw, the kits of Darkflower." There were a few welcoming cheers after she paused.

Thistlestar shot her a sly look. "They're old enough, I hope?" he rumbled. "We all know how eager Brokenstar was to train kits before their time."

Russetstar drew back her lips. "Of course they are," she snapped. "We have purged ShadowClan of Brokenstar and his sympathizers. We follow the code."

Crookedstar cleared his throat, and Russetstar shook herself and returned to her announcements. "Dawncloud has given birth," she meowed. "Unfortunately, one of her kits was stillborn. The other, Snakekit, is a healthy young tom." Russetstar sat down. "That is all we have to report."

Crookedstar was next to speak. "RiverClan is doing well," he purred. "Summer has been kind to us, and we have more fresh-kill than we could wish for. Beetleclaw retired today and has joined the elder's den."

Once more, a few cats cheered for Beetleclaw. Crookedstar dipped his head to Thistlestar. "There's not much else I can say," he meowed. "That's all."

Thistlestar dipped his head. "ThunderClan is mighty as ever," he declared. "We are proud to announce _three _new warriors. Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm have received their warrior names." He paused to allow for cats to cheer. Fireheart have Sandstorm a good-natured shove, and she rolled her eyes.

"Additionally, we have two new apprentices," Thistlestar carried on. "Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Our prey runs well and our warriors remain strong." Russetstar snorted quietly, and he shot her a glare.

Ferretstar rose. The black-and-white tom was skinny, far more so than Morningflower had been. "Well!" he coughed out. "If you're all done boasting about how well-fed and well-off you all are… I would like to speak."

"Of course," Crookedstar meowed. "That is why we're here."

Ferretstar lashed his tail. "My Clan is starving!" he spat. A few WindClan cats cried out in protest, but he growled loudly. "I will not put my pride before our survival!" he declared, clearly speaking to his bewildered Clanmates.

_They weren't expecting this,_ Fireheart realized. _It takes guts to show up to a Gathering and go on about how weak your Clan is. But why is he doing it?_

Deadfoot stood. "Ferretstar, please—"

"No, Deadfoot!" Ferretstar snapped. "If I do nothing, WindClan will perish."

Cats of all Clans began to whisper. Sandstorm turned to him, eyes narrowed to slits. "I swear, if he asks us all for territory…"

Ferretstar turned to face the other leaders. "I am making a great risk by admitting my Clan's weakness," he meowed. "But I must bring my plight to you."

"Get on with it," Thistlestar snapped. His thick tail lashed.

"WindClan starves," Ferretstar declared. "We have so few warriors that we cannot properly patrol our borders and hunt. Our warriors are exhausted and some need to retire, but can't." He bowed his head. "That is why I come here to ask you lend WindClan warriors until we have recovered."

"What?" Thistlestar drew himself up and bristled. "I beg your pardon?"

Crookedstar looked confused. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say," Ferretstar meowed. His tone was desperate, and Fireheart felt a pang of pity. "We don't need much. Even just one warrior from each Clan would be a great relief. We simply need more paws to ensure our borders are safe and our kits are fed."

Russetstar looked thoughtful. "How long would you need them?"

Thistlestar whirled around to stare at her. "Surely you're not considering this?"

Ferretstar ignored him, seemingly spurred on by Russetstar's question. "Just a moon or so," he said. "Long enough for our cats to rest and for our kits to be apprenticed. We have two kits who are nearing six moons. We simply just don't have enough paws to keep our Clan fed until then." Quickly, he added, "They could return by the next Gathering."

Russetstar dipped her head. "Very well," she meowed. "I want to right my Clan's wrongs against you. If this is what you ask, I will help." She frowned. "Though I cannot lend you many cats. We are short on cats since the battle… though not as much as WindClan." She closed her eyes and was quiet for a few moments. "I could only spare one."

Relief sparked in Ferretstar's eyes. "That's all I need," he breathed, his eyes sparking with hope. He looked to the other leaders. "What about you?"

Thistlestar had seemed to have calmed in the few moments that passed. He looked thoughtful, before he made the smallest of smirks. "Very well," he meowed. "I suppose I have a cat up for the job."

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. _What's he up to? _he wondered. He doubted Thistlestar would do anything for another Clan unless it benefited him in some way.

Crookedstar shook his head. "I will not force one of my warriors to spend a moon among an outside Clan," he said. He leaned back, ears flat. "Though if a cat wishes to volunteer, I will let them go."

Silence followed his decision. Fireheart looked around. Every RiverClan cat seemed to have become very interested in their own paws. _Surely someone will do it?_ he thought. _Sedgecreek? __Weaselfoot? Mossfrost? Dawnwhisker, maybe?_

But no cat spoke.

Fireheart set his jaw. _Then I will._ He stood up. "I volunteer!" he called.

Crookedstar looked shocked. After a heartbeat, though, he narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he growled.

Ferretstar heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he meowed. "WindClan thanks you all. May I bring them with me tonight?"

Russetstar nodded. "I'll send my cat to you when we disperse," she meowed.

Crookedstar lashed his tail. "Do what you want."

Fireheart swallowed. _Uh oh. Did I do something wrong?_

Thistlestar shrugged. "She isn't here. I'll send her to you when we return."

Russetstar glanced around. "Does anyone else have anything else to share?" she asked. After a beat of silence, she nodded. "Very well! This Gathering is over." She leaped down from the Great Rock and vanished into the gathered cats.

Sandstorm whirled around to stare at him. "Why would you offer yourself?" she asked. "A moon of starving in WindClan and hunting for the enemy?" she scoffed. "You're one weird cat." At Thistlestar's yowl, she started. "I've got to go."

Fireheart snorted. "See you."

Sandstorm flicked him with her tail before she padded off. Fireheart watched her go.

"Frog-brain!"

Fireheart flinched. _Silverthorn… can't you ever shut up?_ He turned to face the tabby tom. He wasn't surprised by Silverthorn's insult—the two toms had been rivals since Fireheart joined RiverClan.

"What were you thinking?" Silverthorn snapped. "Crookedstar obviously didn't want anyone to go. You're only helping the enemy by working for them!"

Fireheart shook his head. "It's not like that," he retorted. "Cats shouldn't have to die. RiverClan won't miss one warrior."

Silverthorn curled his lip and stomped away. Fireheart rolled his eyes. He hesitated for a moment. _What do I do?_ he wondered. WindClan was gathering up. _I suppose I should talk to Crookedstar first._

Fireheart crossed the clearing, heading for RiverClan's group. Leopardfur was speaking to Crookedstar, but as she spotted Fireheart, she stopped and jerked her head in his direction. Crookedstar turned to glance at him.

Fireheart steeled himself as he padded closer. "So…" he meowed. "Should I go join WindClan?"

"Go," Crookedstar snapped. "Do not give away RiverClan secrets. Tell them as little about us as possible."

Leopardfur narrowed her eyes. "Keep your eyes and ears open, Fireheart," she meowed. "Learn what you can."

Fireheart blinked. _Shut up and spy on WindClan?_ he thought. _That sure sounds like what they're saying._ He nodded anyway. "Okay."

Crookedstar turned away without another word, and Fireheart's heart sank. _Have I disappointed him?_

Fireheart forced himself to pad away. _I don't have time to mope, _he thought. _I've got to go see WindClan._ He head away from his Clanmates with a final glance over his shoulder.

Ferretstar was speaking to Russetstar, who had a young white-furred molly at her side. Ferretstar leaned in to touch noses with the younger cat.

"Thank you, Russetstar," Ferretstar was saying. Fireheart stood by and waited. "I… apologize for my misgivings about you."

Russetstar shrugged. "I understood it," she assured him. "Brokenstar was a tyrant, and our Clans have a bloody history between them. Perhaps we can work towards amending that."

Ferretstar blinked, his expression still hard to read. "Perhaps."

Russetstar brushed her tail over the other molly's back. "Work hard, Snowtail. I'll see you at the next Gathering."

"I will!" Snowtail promised. Her blue eyes were wide, and she flicked her tail eagerly.

Fireheart frowned. _Tail?_ he wondered. _She's a warrior?_ Snowtail was short, and she looked younger than Grasspaw and Minkpaw. He flattened his ears. _She must have been one of the cats made a warrior early because of Brokenstar, _he figured.

Ferretstar turned to look at Fireheart. Fireheart straightened up. "Hello," he meowed. "I'm—"

Ferretstar's eyes went wide. His jaws parted slightly. He began to tremble. "Jake?"


	3. Chapter 2

"_Jake_?" Ferretstar rasped. His fur stood on end, and his eyes were wide, looking as though he had seen a ghost.

_Jake?_ Fireheart blinked. _How does he know Jake?_ Jake was the name of his kittypet father—had he known the WindClan leader?

Before he could say anything, Ferretstar blinked, then shook himself. "I—I apologize," he sighed. "I thought… You look…" He turned away and shut his eyes.

"Wait," Fireheart meowed. "Jake is my father. My name's Fireheart. How did you know him?"

Ferretstar lifted his gaze, eyes wide once more. "You're _Jake's_ son?" he meowed. A warm smile came over him, and emotion shined in his eyes. "Jake was my best friend. I knew him many seasons ago…" He shook his head. "It's a long story. One for another time." The leader cleared his throat, beginning to look rather embarrassed. "You're coming with us, then?"

Fireheart nodded. "I'm the RiverClan cat." Curiosity bubbled up within him - how had his kittypet father come to know the WindClan leader? Fireheart himself had only vague memories of Jake, mostly only knowing him through stories from his mother. He held back his questions. _I've got a moon to learn about Ferretstar... and maybe about my father._

Ferretstar straightened up. His eyes were bright with fondness. "Then I'm glad to have you," he said. "Jake was a good cat. Fate must have wanted us to meet!" He lifted his chin and called out, "Come, WindClan! We return home." The WindClan cats began to cluster around him. There were very few of them—aside from Deadfoot and Morningflower, there were only three other cats. An old-looking pale molly, a dark tabby apprentice, and a warrior with shredded ears.

Fireheart nodded briefly to each of them. Deadfoot returned the gesture with a dry smile. Every WindClan cat looked weary, and there were no more protests to Ferretstar's plan. _They're too tired to even try arguing over it,_ he thought, feeling a pang of sympathy.

Ferretstar and Deadfoot headed for the front of the group and began to lead them home. Fireheart fell in beside Morningflower, who smiled briefly at him. _I hope I can help them_, he thought, a bit uncertainty. _They look like they need all the help they can get._

* * *

Warm sunshine filtered through the Warriors' Den, sneaking in through the gaps in the bramble wall. Sandstorm opened one eye before she shifted in her nest and yawned. It was cooler in the den, where the back walls were simply made of stone, but she could already feel the warm air blowing into the den. She sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the other sleeping cats in the den. Most were already out, it seemed, but a few, like Graystripe and Whitecloud, were still dozing.

Sandstorm rose and padded out of the den. She paused in the mouth of the den to stretch, before she yawned once more and then looked around camp.

It was a usual day. Frostfur's youngest kits were tumbling around outside the nursery, play-fighting with Snowkit, Speckletail's son. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw hung around nearby, boasting happily to their mother about the skills they would be working on for the day. Nearby, the group of elders were sunning themselves just outside their den. Thrushpelt called out a greeting to his son, Stonefur, who dipped his head and purred in response. Ravenpaw was sitting outside of the medicine cat's den, mumbling to himself, while Dustpelt was sitting beside him, trying to look interested.

Sandstorm snorted softly at the sight of the brothers and padded over. _I'll save you, Dustpelt._ She called out in greeting, and Dustpelt lifted his gaze, relief sparking in his eyes.

"Hey, Sandstorm," Dustpelt meowed. "Ravenpaw was just listing off all the herbs he needs to find today." His enthusiasm was forced—clearly, he had no clue what his brother had been going on about.

Ravenpaw glanced up at Sandstorm and beamed. "Hi, Sandstorm!" he purred. There had been a marked change in Ravenpaw's attitude since he became the medicine cat apprentice. He was less jittery, less anxious, and much happier. His new duties seemed to have given him a boost in confidence and morale, and it made Sandstorm happy to see.

Sandstorm's gaze slid towards the camp entrance, where Tigerclaw was speaking to Lionheart. _Or maybe it's just because Tigerclaw isn't training him anymore._ Sandstorm held nothing but respect for ThunderClan's mighty deputy, but he was a poor fit to mentor Ravenpaw. The young tom was an anxious mess, and Tigerclaw was harsh and sharp-tongued when it came to failure. He had been furious when Ravenpaw decided to switch positions, but Thistlestar had promised him one of Frostfur's younger kits, so he had resigned himself to the matter.

Even if he was a gruff mentor, he certainly kept the Clan run well.

"Mistyfoot! Mousefur!" Tigerclaw called. "Take your apprentices and patrol the ShadowClan border." At the nods of the mollies, he turned away and scanned camp. "Darkstripe! Take a hunting party to Snakerocks. It's been some time since we've had hunting there. And…" Tigerclaw's amber gaze fell upon Sandstorm. "Sandstorm!" he shouted. "You can lead another hunting party."

Ravenpaw stood up and padded to stand beside Sandstorm. "I need an escort to RiverClan," he meowed. "I was just going to ask Sandstorm."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at his old apprentice. There was a time when Ravenpaw would have never questioned Tigerclaw's orders, let alone is such a clear voice.

Dustpelt nodded to Tigerclaw. "I can go with," he quickly offered. "We can hunt on the way so we don't waste time."

Tigerclaw nodded his approval. "Very well. Don't come back empty-pawed."

Sandstorm bowed her head. "Of course, sir." She stood up. "Guess we should head out, then." Her stomach shifted uncomfortably, but she pushed it away. She could eat later. _Hunger will sharpen my senses, anyway._

Dustpelt stood up and arched his back in a stretch. While Sandstorm waited for him, Ravenpaw rolled his eyes and took off for the gorse tunnel. "Come on, slow-slugs!" he meowed.

Sandstorm chuckled and flicked Dustpelt with her tail. "Let's go." She hurried after the medicine cat apprentice, Dustpelt just a few pawsteps behind her.

Sandstorm ducked as she slipped through the flowering gorse bush. She breathed in the scents of the forest before she sighed to herself. Ravenpaw trotted on ahead, tail lifted high in the air. Dustpelt snorted softly as he padded alongside Sandstorm.

The trip was quite pleasant. The day was warm, but the shaded forest kept the trio from overheating. Sandstorm managed to catch a robin and a thrush on her way to the river, which she buried to pick up on the way back.

Eventually, they reached Sunningrocks. Sandstorm curled her lip as she smelled fresh-scent marks on a bordering tree—currently, Sunningrocks was in the paws of RiverClan. There was little ThunderClan could do to amend the matter, for the time being. Sandstorm could tell that Thistlestar was itching to battle RiverrClan, but any wrong move would ensure that Ravenpaw went untrained, and it would be a great risk to the Clan.

_All in due time, _Sandstorm thought, narrowing her eyes. _Sunningrocks will belong to us again._

Dustpelt curled his lip before he lifted his tail to leave a marker of his own on their side of the border. "I can't stand their scent," he growled. "They reek of rotting fish!"

Ravenpaw paused halfway across Sunningrocks and glanced back towards his companions. "Are you grumps coming or what?"

Sandstorm flicked her tail. _Ravenpaw could care less about borders._ She crossed the border and walked towards the river. She paused to gaze out across the other side. _No fish-faces out this early, I see._ She narrowed her eyes after a moment. _No… there's one._ A pretty silver tabby molly was sitting at the water's edge, a bit of a distance down the river. She lifted her gaze and started as she noticed Dustpelt and Sandstorm staring, then stood and hurried upriver to face them.

"State your business!" she called, before she came to a halt directly across the river.

Dustpelt flicked an ear towards Ravenpaw. "Still can't recognize Ravenpaw, fish-face?" he challenged.

Ravenpaw shot his brother a warning look. "Shut up!" he hissed, before he glanced back towards the RiverClan molly. "Forgive my brother, Silverstream. I'm just coming for training."

Silverstream narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Fine. But leave your companions there."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "I can't come alone—Thistlestar's orders."

Silverstream twitched her whiskers. "Fine. Only one. Leave your sharp-tongued brother."

_Me?_ Sandstorm wanted to groan. It was bad enough having to have the border rubbed in her face, but sitting around in RiverClan all day, surrounded by lazy RiverClanners with frogspawn for brains? _Just kill me now!_ She didn't argue, though—she knew Thistlestar would have her tail if something went wrong. She turned to Dustpelt with a scowl. "You saw where I buried my catches?"

Dustpelt nodded. "I'll find some more prey on the way back." He looked almost amused. "StarClan go with you."

"Go eat snails," Sandstorm retorted, before she shouldered him roughly. Dustpelt left them quickly, and she and Ravenpaw made their way to the stepping stones to cross the river.

Ravenpaw was quick-footed—he was clearly used to the way by now. Sandstorm, on the other hand, was unsteady and nearly slipped a couple of times. Though the rocks were more exposed in the summer, they were still wet and slippery from the water. She made it to the other side and felt a rush of relief as her paws touched sand.

Silverstream flicked her tail for them to follow, before she padded towards a thick bed of reeds. "Follow me," she meowed.

Sandstorm wrinkled her nose distastefully, but obeyed. _So much for spending the morning hunting._


	4. Chapter 3

Fireheart woke up much earlier than he would have liked. He had been quick to learn that WindClan camp was completely devoid of dens, save for the nursery and a small dug-out hole where the medicine cat kept his supplies. The first issue was that he had hardly been able to sleep—being so exposed under the empty sky had been jarring to him. And now, the sun had barely risen and it was already shining right on his face.

He sat up slowly, blinking in the warm sunshine. There was no shade here, save for the shadow that fell from the Tallrock, a large boulder that sat dead center in the camp. The fresh-kill pile seemed to have been moved under it—though it was a poor excuse for a fresh-kill pile. Two small rabbits and some sort of plump bird was all WindClan had to show for their hunting.

The Clan was already up and moving. Fireheart looked quickly around camp, still unfamiliar and disoriented in his new surroundings. Morningflower was sitting outside the nursery, a brown tabby kit tumbling around in front of her. A small gray kit pounced on his tail, and the two began to roll about and wrestle.

Deadfoot was sitting in the shade of the Tallrock with Ferretstar. The deputy was speaking to a skinny tabby tom, who dipped his head and headed for the camp exit. The tabby called out to another warrior, who was quick to join him before they left.

Fireheart sat in his nest, unsure of what to do. _Should I go ask for orders? Or just wait? I don't know how things work here._

A voice from behind startled him. "Don't know what to do?"

Fireheart glanced quickly over his shoulder. The small white ShadowClan molly was seated behind him, still in her own nest. She blinked warmly at him. "Me neither."

"Snowtail, right?" Fireheart meowed. "I'm Fireheart."

Snowtail scratched at her neck. "I heard," she chirped. "Ferretstar seemed pretty interested in you! Aren't you that kittypet warrior?"

Fireheart held back a sigh. "I _was_ a kittypet," he meowed. "Not anymore."

"Russetstar used to be a rogue," Snowtail replied breezily, with a twitch of her whiskers. "Boulder's her brother, so he must be too! We don't have any kittypet warriors, though. It's usually ThunderClan who likes to fill their ranks with kittypets, but that's just what Patchflower says. Apparently they don't do it anymore, now that Thistlestar's in charge, because he hates them! I heard that he—"

Fireheart's glance slid away from Snowtail as the molly continued to ramble on about ThunderClan and ShadowClan and whatever else she was going on about. _She sure likes to talk!_

"Fireheart, Snowtail!" Deadfoot called. "Come here, will you?"

Fireheart stood and turned to face the WindClan deputy. After a heartbeat, he realized there was a new, blue-furred cat standing beside him. _Bluefur?_ he wondered, as he started to walk towards them. _She must be the ThunderClan representative._

Deadfoot nodded to him and Snowtail. "This is Bluefur of ThunderClan," he meowed.

"We've met," Fireheart replied, dipping his head to Bluefur.

Bluefur's eyes hardened. "Don't interrupt a deputy."

Deadfoot just looked amused. "It's fine, Bluefur. You know how casual RiverClan cats are, and we don't take that sort of thing as seriously here either."

Bluefur sniffed. "It's a shame. Young cats could do with more respect these days."

Snowtail leaned towards Bluefur, sniffing curiously at her. She recoiled, wrinkling her nose. "ThunderClan cats smell _weird_."

Fireheart glanced down at her. _You're one to talk._ ShadowClan cats reeked of rotting toadstools.

Bluefur's eyes sparked with annoyance. "ShadowClan sent an apprentice?" she asked.

"I'm a warrior!" Snowtail protested.

Deadfoot leaned towards Bluefur. "It's an unusual situation," he meowed. "She was one of the cats promoted early by Brokenstar."

Bluefur flicked her tail. "I see." Her voice was tinged with displeasure.

Deadfoot cleared his throat. "Anyway, I called the three of you together to get a sense of what you'd be best suited to doing. If we had more cats, I'd spend the day assessing you, but we need to get you on patrols as soon as we can to take some pressure off our Clanmates. So…" he sat down. "Bluefur, I trust you to be honest about your skills. How are you as a runner?"

Bluefur shrugged. "When I was younger, perhaps I could have kept up. I'm fast for a ThunderClan cat, but I'd never be able to run like you all do. I'd be better suited to sticking to border patrols. I'm fast for a ThunderClan cat, but I'm no WindClan runner."

Deadfoot nodded. "Noted." He glanced down at Snowtail. "I can tell from your name that you're agile, but we don't have much in the means of climbing here. What would you—"

"I'm a good tracker!" Snowtail declared, cutting him off without a care. "Russetstar says I have a better nose than half my Clan. She doesn't really know why Brokenstar gave me the name he did. _I_ think it was just the first thing he could think of—"

"Thank you, Snowtail," Deadfoot sighed. Bluefur gave her a stern look, but didn't speak. Deadfoot glanced at Fireheart. He looked him over. "You don't look like much of a runner, either."

Fireheart frowned. "I can run!" he argued. "When I was a kit, I ran all the way from ThunderClan to RiverClan."

Deadfoot shrugged. "Endurance is good, but not as much as _speed_—at least, not here. WindClan prey is fast, and you need to be able to catch it a burst of speed. RiverClan hunting is more… sitting around and waiting."

Fireheart shifted his paws. _I guess he's right._ "I don't really track ground prey, either. We catch it if we find it, but it's mostly just fishing for us." _And I doubt there's anywhere to fish—the river is at the bottom of the gorge here!_

Deadfoot narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Wait a moment," he said, before he stood and hurried towards the Tallrock. There was a crack in the middle, which the deputy disappeared inside. After a few long moments, he returned with Ferretstar, who was frowning.

"This is unprecedented," Ferretstar was saying. "I'm not sure that—" he stopped speaking as he saw Bluefur, Snowtail, and Fireheart.

Deadfoot glanced at Bluefur. "You know Tornear, don't you?" he meowed, before he nodded to a tom across camp. "Go to him. He's going to be leading a border patrol soon." He glanced at Snowtail, and flicked his tail towards a pale brown cat. "That's Rabbitfoot. Go join her hunting patrol."

Bluefur and Snowtail left quickly, and Fireheart was alone with the leader and deputy. He stood up. "What should I do?"

"That's what we're discussing," Deadfoot meowed. "Ferretstar, we have a shortage of them in particular ever since Bristlefur died—"

"I know, I know." Ferretstar sighed quietly. "Fireheart, we do have a job you may be able to do. The trouble is that it is meant to be kept a secret, especially from other Clans." He looked up at Fireheart. "But we're desperate. I know there is no guarantee that you won't report back to Crookedstar about it, but it's a risk I'll have to take."

_Huh?_ Fireheart blinked. _Secret work?_

Deadfoot looked eager. "Have you ever been underground?"

* * *

"I don't understand," Fireheart meowed, frowning. "So you… have tunnels that go under your territory… and you patrol in them?"

"Sure _sounds_ like he understands," muttered a warrior named Mudclaw. The dark tabby had joined Fireheart and Deadfoot when the WindClan deputy had led them out of camp to show Fireheart the work he seemed to have thought up for him.

"But…" Fireheart gave him an odd look. "_Why_?"

Deadfoot flicked his tail. "The tunnels provide another source of prey," he said. "And escape routes from threats on the territory. We don't get many badgers nowadays, but dogs run loose far too often. Being able to disappear in the tunnels has been a lifesaver for many warriors."

Mudclaw curled his lip. "I still can't believe Ferretstar let you take him to the tunnels," he growled. "How can we reveal them to the enemy?"

Despite Mudclaw's fierce tone, Fireheart wasn't offended. _I mean… he does have a point. If it's meant to be a secret, why have me do it?_

Deadfoot sighed. "Fireheart is not an enemy, Mudclaw," he meowed. "He volunteered to help us. Besides, you should know well enough that we have a shortage of tunnelers."

"Tunnelers?" Fireheart echoed.

Mudclaw lashed his tail. "That's what we call warriors who focus on patrolling and hunting in the tunnels. I'm a tunneler."

Deadfoot nodded. "We've always been a bit shorter on tunnelers than we'd like," he explained. "But Bristlefur was one of our best. He was killed in the last ShadowClan battle. Now we only have three full warriors who tunnel, and one apprentice, Lizardpaw."

Mudclaw narrowed his eyes. "If you would give us Gorsekit or Eaglekit when the time comes…" a growl edged his voice.

Deadfoot glanced sharply at him, and Fireheart got the feeling that this was a sore subject for both cats. "Eaglekit will be a moor runner," Deadfoot snapped. "He's already built like one. Gorsekit could, perhaps, but he sounds as though he'd rather be a moor runner."

"He's five moons old!" Mudclaw argued. "He doesn't know what he wants."

"He—" Deadfoot stopped and shook his head. "This is an argument for another time, Mudclaw." He glanced at Fireheart. "I apologize."

Fireheart swallowed uncomfortably. The air was tense between the two WindClanners, and it put Fireheart in an awkward position. "It's fine," he replied.

Mudclaw stopped walking. "Here," he meowed. "The others should be under already."

Fireheart followed his gaze. There was a small hole in the ground leading into darkness. He shifted his paws. _I have to go under there?_

Deadfoot nodded to him. "This is where I leave you. I may be deputy, but I couldn't tell you a thing about how to tunnel."

Fireheart frowned. He quite liked Deadfoot, who seemed equally fond of him—and now he was going to leave him alone with Mudclaw? Before he could reply, Deadfoot turned and raced away.

Mudclaw glared at him. "Come on," he grunted. The dark tabby stepped down into the hole and padded through.

Fireheart hesitated before he followed. _StarClan, what have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 4

"This way," Mudclaw grumbled. Fireheart couldn't see a thing underground, so he relied on Mudclaw's scent and the sound of his paws as he navigated the twists and turns in the tunnel system.

Mudclaw's communication was limited to grunts and growls. Fireheart followed dutifully despite his growing annoyance. _He's just like Silverthorn!_ He thought. _A big grumpy furball._

Eventually, the tunnel widened out, and Fireheart heard voices and loud scraping ahead. He pricked his ears curiously.

Mudclaw called out to them. "Hey!" he meowed. "It's Mudclaw."

There was a brief shuffling, and the scraping noise stopped. "Mudclaw!" a molly replied. "I hear another set of paws. Who's that?"

"Fireheart of RiverClan," Mudclaw muttered. He stopped, allowing Fireheart to stand beside him.

Fireheart tasted the air. The fresh scent of dirt muddled things, but he could make out the scents of two mollies and a younger tom. The molly who had spoken was the closest—her whiskers brushed Fireheart's as she leaned in to sniff at him. "Hm."

"Why is he _here_?" Another voice demanded. Her voice was rougher, and Fireheart got the sense that she was a senior warrior. "The tunnels aren't meant for outsiders!"

"I know," Mudclaw growled. "But Deadfoot insisted. So he's working with us now."

The younger tom finally spoke, though his voice came from further inside the tunnel. "Then let's _work_!" he exclaimed. "Or are you going to sit around gossiping like starlings?"

"You cheek!" the younger molly exclaimed. "Lizardpaw, keep digging. We'll join you in a moment." She turned back towards Fireheart. "I'm Sorrelcloud. My companion here is Wrenfoot, and that upstart further in the tunnel is my son, Lizardpaw."

"Nice to meet you all," Fireheart replied, though he wished he could put faces to the names.

Mudclaw shoved his way past him. "He can scrape the dirt," he grunted, before he strode down the tunnel to join Lizardpaw at what seemed to be a dead end. Fireheart heard his claws score down the wall of the tunnel, as the warrior began to dig.

_Scrape the dirt?_ Fireheart wondered.

"He means drag what we dig up back down the tunnel," Sorrelcloud explained. "When we dig, we dig wider than we need so that as we keep going, we can kick the dirt back and have it spread out and flattened. That way, it doesn't pile up behind us."

Fireheart nodded. "Okay," he meowed. "Where are you digging your tunnel to?"

"None of your business," Wrenfoot quickly retorted. Fireheart got the sense that she was about as excited as Mudclaw was to have him down there, and he fluffed out his pelt in embarrassment.

Sorrelcloud's tail brushed against the tunnel wall as it twitched. "She's right, unfortunately," she meowed. "I guess it makes sense for Deadfoot to give us an extra helper, but… this kind of thing isn't for other Clans to know about. The less we tell you, the better."

"That's fine," Fireheart replied. Despite his curiosity, he understood. _I'm not a Clanmate of theirs,_ he thought. _Just an extra set of paws to help._

Sorrelcloud turned away to retake her place and dig with the others. Fireheart waited behind them for dirt to start piling up.

_Well,_ he thought, sighing softly. _I guess I'm going to be dragging dirt around for the next moon._

* * *

Fireheart padded slowly back into camp, dragging his paws along as he went. The work proved to be exhausting. Dirt clung to his limbs and was stuck between his claws. He was sore and ready to flop into a nest and pass out… but the sun had yet to set, and he was still uncomfortable sleeping out in the open like WindClan did.

Ferretstar lifted his head as Fireheart headed into the camp. The tall tom padded towards him quickly. "Fireheart!" he called. "How did it go?"

Fireheart dipped his head to the leader. "It was good," he lied. It hadn't been _horrible_ work, but it was mindless and the other cats barely spoke to him.

Ferretstar twitched his whiskers. "Would you mind walking with me?" he asked. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Fireheart bit back a tired groan and nodded. Despite his exhaustion, he _was_ curious about the cat who had apparently known his father. He turned himself back towards the camp exit and followed Ferretstar as the leader led him out.

They headed away from camp. Fireheart glanced at his companion. "So?" he asked. "What's this favor?"

Ferretstar sighed softly. "I wanted to ask… that you not tell Bluefur and Snowtail about the tunneling. I've broken a very old tradition by even allowing you to know of it, let alone work the tunnels." He lowered his head. "They're an important part of our Clan's life, and that is part of why they must be kept a secret. If Brokenstar had succeeded in his last attack on us, we may have had to flee into the tunnels to escape. And if ShadowClan _knew_ about the existence of the tunnels…"

"...Then they would be able to follow," Fireheart finished. He took in what Ferretstar had said. "I see."

Ferretstar glanced at him, a pleading look in his eyes. "I know this another big ask," he meowed. "But I also beg of you not to tell _your_ Clan about it. I know that ultimately, I cannot stop you, and I would not blame you if you chose to. But… we keep them a secret for our own safety and survival." Before Fireheart could speak, Ferretstar added, "You don't need to make any promises. I know it isn't possible to demand that of a cat who is not of my Clan. But I only ask that you consider it."

Fireheart nodded. "I will, Ferretstar." _Leopardfur asked that I listen,_ he thought. _But does she really need to know about the tunnels? It's not like they can dig through the river to get into our territory._

They walked along slowly. The sun was beginning to set behind Highstones, casting a warm orange glow across the sky.

"I love the views in our territory," Ferretstar murmured. "Every day, we can see the sun rise and set from anywhere on WindClan soil. It never stops amazing me."

Fireheart glanced at the WindClan leader. "Ferretstar?" he meowed. "May I… ask something of _you_?"

Ferretstar blinked and looked over at him. "What is it?"

Fireheart scuffed his paws awkwardly. "You said you knew my father," he meowed. "Would you… tell me about him?"

Ferretstar blinked, before he stopped walking. He smiled softly. "Yes… yes, I could. Why don't we sit?" Without waiting for a response, the lanky tom sat down in the dry grass and wrapped his thin tail around himself. Fireheart sat beside him.

Ferretstar shifted his paws. "Where to begin?" he mumbled. He glanced towards Fireheart. "Did you ever know him?"

Fireheart shook his head. "Not really," he meowed. "He visited us once, when I was very young. I don't remember much. My mother talked about him, sometimes, but…" he shrugged. "It's… different for kittypets. We aren't with our mothers long and we rarely know our fathers well, if at all."

"That's a great shame," Ferretstar meowed. "Jake was… he…" He cleared his throat. "He was one of the bravest cats I've ever known."

Fireheart blinked. "Really? How did you meet him?"

Ferretstar chuckled wryly. "It all happened a very long time ago," he began. "Certainly before you were born. I was an older apprentice at the time. My father had been a tunneler. We didn't always get along, but… he was still kin. WindClan used to have some loners that would visit us from time to time, and one of them went into a tunnel with him." Ferretstar narrowed his eyes. "Only the loner came back out. There had been a cave-in, and the tunnel collapsed. The loner claimed my father saved him, but I was young and angry, and I refused to believe it."

"I blamed the loner." Ferretstar's hackles rose a bit as he spoke. "Sometimes I still do, though I suppose that doesn't matter. Anyway… moons passed. I became a warrior, but I was still so… bitter. I was angry and lonely and I didn't have any real friends in my Clan. I thought the only way I could give my life some meaning was to go hunt down the cat I believed had killed my father. So I left."

Fireheart pricked his ears. _Ferretstar left his Clan?_ He couldn't imagine leaving RiverClan behind—sure, some cats were terrible, but it was his _home_. His Clan. Leaving for a moon to help another Clan was one thing—but running away, possibly for good? The idea felt terrible.

Ferretstar smiled in amusement. "I know what you're thinking. Seems strange, doesn't it? But…" he shrugged. "I wouldn't be the cat I am now if I hadn't left." He shook his head a little. "Ahem. Jake… yes, Jake. I met him early on my journey. I was a bit foolish then. I had a general idea of the loner's traveling path, but I didn't know the exacts. I ended up wandering a town trying to find a trace of him, and instead, I wound up getting chased by a dog. That's when Jake showed up."

Ferretstar let out a sudden laugh. "He wasn't even a little afraid! I'd never seen a cat so easily charge up to a dog and tell it off. He started spitting in its face and acting like he was going to kill it, and the dog was at least twice his size." He nudged Fireheart. "And you know what? The dog ran away! Cowardly thing, I guess."

Ferretstar chuckled some more before he carried on. "Well, Jake took some interest in me. He was wondering what I was doing wandering around like a lost kit, and I begrudgingly explained my situation. I don't know what compelled that furball, but the next thing I knew, he decided he was going with me. There was no talking him out of it—he wanted to come along and see what 'being a warrior was all about'."

Fireheart twitched his whiskers. "You let him come with you, just like that?"

Ferretstar nodded. "Just like that. I didn't _really_ want him along, not at first, but… I had no idea where I was going, and I knew I could use a guide. So I took him along." Ferretstar smiled fondly. "We grew close quickly. He was always so cheerful and optimistic, even when I was just so… _angry._ He got me to tell him about Clan life and teach him a bit of hunting skills, and he enjoyed every moment of it. It was like having a big, happy apprentice with me."

Fireheart purred softly at the thought of that. _Kind of like Snowtail._

Ferretstar leaned back and looked up at the sky. "I'd never had a cat who seemed so interested in me. Not even my own kin liked me as much as Jake did, and we'd hardly known each other. One day, I finally caught up to the loner—the one I was planning to kill. I was ready to do it. I had myself all worked up, thinking about my father and how I had nothing more to lose, and…" his voice trailed off.

"And?" Fireheart prompted.

"Jake talked me out of it," Ferretstar sighed. "He wasn't angry with me. He wasn't harsh about it. "Ferrettail," he said. "I know that isn't you. I _know_ you, and you aren't a killer." I suppose he was right. I couldn't do it."

Fireheart felt himself relax without having realized he had been tense.

Ferretstar closed his eyes. "So we left. I didn't know what to do. I'd failed to do the only thing I knew I wanted to do, and… I felt so empty." He sighed. "But I had Jake. He led me back home. He told me that he knew I belonged with WindClan. He was right, but…" Ferretstar's voice grew quiet. "I didn't want to leave _him_."

_Oh,_ Fireheart blinked. Understanding washed over him. _Oh._

Ferretstar twitched his tail. "He was my best friend," he meowed. "And I loved him. But… it would have never worked between us. We were part of two different worlds, and though it pained me to leave him behind… it was for the best." He straightened up and glanced at Fireheart with a small smile. "And I suppose it's a good thing we did, eh? I never would have been able to meet his son if things had been different, and you wouldn't be here to help us in our time of need."

Fireheart flattened his ears, feeling a bit embarrassed by what seemed to be some sort of praise. "Well, I'm not the only one helping."

Ferretstar chuckled. "Yes, that's true." He leaned closer and touched his tail to Fireheart's side. "But… a chance like this is a rare one. I never would have expected to meet Jake's son, let alone like we have. StarClan must have wanted us to meet." He pulled away and gave his chest an embarrassed lick. "And… well, if you would like to… I'd really, well…" He cleared his throat. "I'd like to be able to get to know you while you're here. I cared very much for Jake, and… I'd love to be able to know his son."

Fireheart purred. "I'd like that, Ferretstar."

Ferretstar looked delighted. "Wonderful!" he purred. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to camp. Tunneling isn't easy work, I know… come on. Hopefully there will be something good to eat on the fresh-kill pile."

Fireheart followed him, feeling a new sense of warmth and hope as he padded after the WindClan leader. Perhaps things weren't all bad here after all.


	6. Chapter 5

Sandstorm awoke to the sounds of argument. She stirred in her nest and lifted her head as she tried to wake herself properly. She couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but many cats were talking loudly, and some sounded angry.

She quickly shook off sleep and hurried out of the nest. _What in Silverpelt's name is going on?_ Sandstorm ducked out of the Warriors' Den and stopped to take in what was happening.

Thistlestar and Tigerclaw were sitting beside the Highrock. Darkstripe was with them, baring his teeth at Redtail, one of Sandstorm's fathers. Stonefur was glaring at Darkstripe from beside Redtail. Other cats were clustered around, but it seemed the main commotion was from those five.

"That's just wrong!" Redtail snapped. "How would we even hold that territory?"

"Shut up and listen to your leader!" Darkstripe spat. He lifted a paw, claws unsheathed.

Sandstorm tensed. She may have just gotten out of her nest, but Darkstripe would feel her claws if he tried to attack Redtail.

Tigerclaw held back his old apprentice with a paw. "Steady, Darkstripe," he grunted. "Save your claws for a real battle."

Darkstripe withered under Tigerstar's stare. "Yes, Tigerclaw."

"Enough of this," Thistlestar snapped. "I'm making the announcement."

_What's happening?_ Sandstorm wondered. She watched as Thistlestar leaped up to the top of the Highrock and let out a yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The formality was mostly unneeded, as there were very few cats who _hadn't _come running out to witness the dispute. Thistlestar sat down and waited for the Clan to settle.

Sandstorm hurried through the cats to get to Redtail. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Redtail's tail whipped about furiously. "You'll see," he spat.

Sandstorm frowned and sat down beside him. Her other father, Birchfoot, quickly padded up to them and joined them. He didn't have a chance to say anything before Thistlestar began the meeting.

"It has been too long since ThunderClan has seen a proper battle," Thistlestar growled. "Our claws are growing dull and our enemies think us to be weak." He lifted his chin. "Russetstar will think that she can start to take our territory. She will be bold in her early leadership, and I will _not_ be fooled by her guise of peace. ThunderClan will strike the first blow to ensure that she does not get any ideas about ThunderClan and weakness."

Redtail curled his lip, and Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. _What is he talking about?_ she thought. _That's ridiculous! We have no reason to attack ShadowClan. It's _RiverClan _that has our territory!_

"ShadowClan are fools for thinking we are weak!" screeched Addertail. His long tail lashed as he lifted his gaze towards Thistlestar.

"We'll sharpen our claws on ShadowClan hides!" shouted Dustpelt.

Sandstorm shot him a glare over her shoulder. _Is he really so mouse-brained that he thinks this is a good idea?_ She felt a burst of frustration towards her friend. _Is everyone so bored that they can't use their heads?_

She and Redtail weren't alone in their displeasure. Mistyfoot stood up, brows furrowing. "Why are we attacking ShadowClan?" she asked. Though frustration edged her meow, her voice remained steady. "They've done nothing to us."

"Yeah," Willowpelt agreed. "I hardly see why Russetstar wanting peace should warrant violence."

"You are fools if you think she _really_ wants peace," Thistlestar spat. "It's a trick, and we will not fall for it." He glanced down at Tigerclaw. "Call out the patrols, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw stepped forward, head held high. "Whitecloud, Darkstripe, Sandstorm, Addertail, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Swiftpaw will be in my patrol."

Sandstorm blinked. Addertail flicked his tail across Swiftpaw's shoulder, and the apprentice lifted his chin proudly. This would be the young tom's first battle. Dustpelt nodded firmly.

"The second patrol," Tigerclaw said. "Will have Redtail, Stonefur, and Willowpelt."

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. _Aside from Bluefur, they're all some of Thistlestar's loudest critics. Is he planning something, or is it just a coincidence?_

"Why such a small patrol?" Frostfur asked. The queen, another one of the few cats who felt bold enough to question Thistlestar, looked as suspicious as Sandstorm felt.

"It's simple, really," Tigerclaw smoothly explained. "The smaller patrol will cross the road visibly, once a ShadowClan patrol is in the area. They will be focused on the patrol, and believe it will be an easy battle. However…" his eyes glittered dangerously. "I've been sending patrols to investigate the area around the road. There's a tunnel under the road that goes directly into ShadowClan territory. While the small patrol distracts them, the rest of us will be waiting…" His claws unsheathed. "And then, when the battle begins, we will strike from the other side, and drive them into the road."

Sandstorm smoothed her pelt. _I suppose that makes sense,_ she thought, before she shook her head. _But… still! There's no reason for this battle, especially one with such drastic measures. ShadowClan has hardly recovered from losing so many warriors—and we don't need ShadowClan territory!_

"Those of you who will be in the battle, be ready," Thistlestar ordered. "We will leave near dusk."

* * *

Sandstorm crouched in the dark tunnel. The ground above her trembled as monsters raced by. Her heart was beating wildly—she feared no battle, but she would be a fool if the rumbling ground and presence of monsters _didn't _unnerve her. She wasn't alone in her discomfort—Mousefur was shifting about anxiously beside her, while Swiftpaw's tail was flicking about.

"Can't be much longer," Tigerclaw grunted. "I see a patrol moving around. Our patrol should cross soon."

Sure enough, a shout came only moments later. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" It was a ShadowClan cat. Sandstorm could hear pawsteps as the patrol moved closer to the road.

"What does it look like?" Willowpelt replied. "We're out for a stroll."

'Stroll' was the signal.

Tigerclaw let out a mighty yowl as he leaped out from the tunnel. "ThunderClan, to me!"

The patrol poured out of the tunnel. Sandstorm raced out, just a step behind Mousefur. She whirled around to face the ShadowClan patrol, which was standing just on the edge of the road. Redtail, Willowpelt, and Stonefur had all crossed the road and were attacking the ShadowClan patrol. There were only four cats in all—a terrible number compared to the cats Tigerclaw had brought.

One cat, a gray tabby, turned in time to see Tigerclaw leading the patrol out of the tunnel and towards them. "It's a trap!" he yowled.

Swiftpaw and Addertail leaped for a ShadowClan tortoiseshell. She shrieked as Swiftpaw's claws ripped through her cheek. "Oakpaw!" she cried. "Get help!"

Tigerclaw was facing off with an older gray tom, who Sandstorm recognized as a warrior named Flintfang. The ThunderClan deputy stiffened as he heard the tortoiseshell's order. "Stop him!" he yowled.

Sandstorm was the farthest from the battle. There was simply no room to attack with so many of her Clanmates surrounding the three warriors. She blinked as she saw a small brown tom race past her. _That must be Oakpaw!_ She turned and hesitated as she saw him take off into the pine woods. _This is all wrong,_ she thought, swallowing. _But an order is an order._

Sandstorm took off after the apprentice. The ground was damp, and it quickly became difficult to keep her footing without slipping. She slowed down to catch her breath. _It's pointless,_ she thought. _I'll never catch up to—_

"Attack!"

_Fox-dung!_ It seemed the nearest ShadowClan patrol was much closer than Sandstorm anticipated. She heard crashing through the ferns, headed straight for her. She turned around and raced back towards the road.

"Reinforcements coming!" she yowled. "Another patrol on the way!"

Sandstorm reached the side of the road. The remaining three ShadowClan cats were being backed dangerously close to the road. _They'll be run over!_

To their luck, however, the coming patrol soon burst through the undergrowth. It was still a small patrol—only three warriors in all—but there was no sign of Oakpaw.

_He must have kept going for camp._ Sandstorm turned to face the fresh warriors and braced herself as one leaped right for her.

"Fox-hearts!" spat her attacker. "We've done nothing to you!"

Sandstorm said nothing as she rolled aside to dodge a blow from him. There was nothing for her to say—he was right, and she knew it. She lashed out and caught him across the jaw. The tom stumbled back from the force of her blow.

"Enough!" Tigerclaw yowled. "We've shown them our strength. Let us return home!"

Sandstorm turned in time to see Tigerclaw swipe at an apprentice that was in his way of retreat. The black apprentice yowled as he was bowled over by the force of his blow—right into the path of an oncoming monster. He was far too slow to recover his footing. In a heartbeat, the monster would race over him.

Stonefur's eyes widened. "No!" he shrieked. The pale warrior darted forward and sank his teeth into the apprentice's scruff.

He wasn't fast enough.

Sandstorm snapped her eyes shut as the monster collided with them. A sickening, hollow _thump_ could be heard by all. When she opened her eyes again, both the apprentice and Stonefur lay still on the road. "Oh, StarClan, no…"

A ShadowClan molly let out a horrified shriek. "Antpaw!" she wailed. She raced through the throng of ThunderClan cats and hauled him free of the road. "Get up!"

Sandstorm felt sick. The young apprentice's eyes were still half-open, and they were dull. Her gaze traveled to Stonefur. The once-mighty warrior had been crushed by the paws of the monster. His ribs had been flattened, and his shoulders jutted out at awkward angles. Bile rose in Sandstorm's throat as she saw his blood splattered across the road.

_Oh, Stonefur… Mistyfoot and Mosstail are going be horrified. _Sandstorm looked away. _And poor Bluefur! She isn't even here. This was a stupid, pointless battle!_

* * *

The body of Stonefur was carried back to camp by Whitecloud and Redtail. Whitecloud especially looked saddened—he and his cousin had been close. When they made it back to camp and laid his body in the center of camp, Mosstail let out a wail.

"Stonefur!" they cried. The tabby warrior raced to his side. "What in StarClan's name _happened_ to him?"

Whitecloud pressed against her. "He was crushed by a monster," he murmured. "Trying to save a ShadowClan apprentice."

Mistyfoot crept towards his body, eyes dark with despair. "You mouse-brain!" she cursed. "Couldn't you stop being a hero for once?"

The Clan gathered around Stonefur's body, whispering and muttering among themselves. When Thistlestar approached, a few cats moved aside for him to look.

"Tragic," Thistlestar commented, voice devoid of much emotion. "He died a warrior's death. StarClan will welcome him."

"No, he didn't!" Willowpelt spat. "He was killed stupidly while he tried to save an apprentice from being run over."

"He was very brave," Thistlestar plaintively meowed. "We will mourn him tonight."

Whitecloud lifted his gaze. "Will there be more battles?"

Thistlestar glanced at his son. "I don't know yet," he grunted. "But once Ravenpaw finishes his training, we will take back Sunningrocks."

Whitecloud sat up. "Well, I won't be joining in any more battles for some time." He curled his tail around himself. "I'm moving into the nursery."

Sandstorm glanced over at Whitecloud, surprised. _He's expecting?_ The tom was popular in the Clan, but there wasn't anyone that he seemed to have taken as a mate.

Thistlestar raised a brow. "Is that so?" He flicked his tail. "Very well."

Sandstorm resisted the urge to curl her lip. _You'd think he'd be a little more moved by the news!_

"Congratulations," Mosstail murmured, though her voice was hollow.

Sandstorm moves closer to Stonefur's body and quickly pressed her nose to his shoulder. _I'm sorry, Stonefur. This battle should have never happened._


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to get back on track with story! This is a short chapter, but I'l post another tonight as well.**

* * *

Fireheart ran his tongue over his paw. He had become far more meticulous in the grooming of his paws ever since he began tunneling. Every day, he left the tunnels with dirt and mud caked between his claws. He longed to sink into the river and wash off the muck, but the river in WindClan territory was a long fall down the gorge.

"I know I can't go _now_, but _someday_!"

Fireheart flicked an ear as he heard Lizardpaw's mew. He glanced in the direction of the apprentice. The striped tom was sharing tongues with his sister, Quailpaw. The young molly rolled her eyes and made a few movements with her paws.

Lizardpaw let out a soft groan. "Can't you give me a break?"

That was another thing Fireheart began to learn—Quailpaw was mute and communicated with 'pawspeak'. The apprentice had deep scars running down her throat. Fireheart had been told that she'd had a nasty run-in with a weasel on one of her first days as an apprentice and had barely escaped with her life. Her wounds had healed, but it apparently was painful to speak.

Quailpaw tapped her brother's head with her paw and shook her head. Fireheart got the impression from Lizardpaw's dismayed face that she was insulting him, and he chuckled quietly. He had picked up a few of her signs, but because she was a moor runner, he had yet to interact with her much.

Snowtail trotted up to the pair and dropped a plump shrew beside them. Snowtail, on the other paw, seemed to be fitting in with the apprentices quite well. It had already been over a quarter moon since Fireheart and the others had come to WindClan.

"What are you talking about?" Snowtail asked, before she ripped off a hunk of meat from the shrew and began to chew.

Lizardpaw sighed loudly. "I want to go travel beyond the borders," he admitted. "Other cats have done it! But I can't until WindClan is stronger."

Quailpaw shook her head and rolled her eyes. She made another gesture and Snowtail chuckled.

Fireheart blinked. "You can do that?" he asked.

The apprentices both started. Fireheart smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he meowed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just didn't know there were Clan cats that travelled around."

Lizardpaw sniffed. "Well, some _WindClan_ cats do it. I've never heard of anyone else leaving." He looked a bit sheepish for a moment and lowered his gaze. "We're not really supposed to talk about it to the other Clans."

Fireheart tipped his head to the side. _These cats sure have a lot of secrets,_ he thought. _Is it like that back home? Are there some things about RiverClan that are supposed to be kept secret?_ He stood and padded closer to the younger cats. "Where would you go?" he asked.

Lizardpaw scuffed his paws. "Oh, I dunno," he meowed. "It's not like I can leave _now_. Nobody would stop me, but…"

"You'd feel bad," Fireheart guessed.

"Yeah," Lizardpaw replied. He sighed quietly. "I can't leave _now_, while we're struggling so much."

Fireheart flicked his tail. "Wouldn't you miss your Clanmates?" he asked. _I know I do._ He sighed softly to himself. _I wonder how everyone is doing. Mallowtail's kits might be apprentices now. I wonder who their mentors are going to be?_

Lizardpaw shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he meowed. "But I want to see what things are like beyond the borders. There's so much out there!"

Fireheart glanced over his shoulder towards the edge of camp—the direction of the river. RiverClan. He felt a powerful tug in his heart. _I don't think I ever want to leave again,_ he thought. _I miss RiverClan._

A rough voice called to Fireheart. "Fireheart!"

He glanced over his shoulder. Bluefur was standing by the fresh-kill pile, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Have you eaten?"

Fireheart blinked, a bit confused by the question. Bluefur had hardly spoken a word to him since they had arrived in WindClan. "Well, no," he replied. "Not yet."

"Come share a piece with me." It sounded like an order.

Fireheart glanced back at Snowtail, who shrugged, equally mystified. He turned back to Bluefur and nodded. "Alright." He rose and padded across camp to join her. She picked up a round bird from the pile. Fireheart didn't know the name of the bird, but he had seen them out on the moor on his way to the tunnels. They seemed to prefer to run around on the ground rather than fly.

Bluefur led him a few paces away, towards the edge of camp. Fireheart, puzzled, followed her. The senior warrior sat down and took a bite of the bird. Fireheart sat across from her and did the same.

They sat there wordlessly for many long heartbeats. It felt almost painfully awkward. _What's she trying to do?_ Fireheart wondered. _This is just… weird._ He swallowed his mouthful and blurted, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Bluefur furrowed her brow. "You truly have no tact. Do you get that from RiverClan, or your kittypet upbringing?"

Fireheart bristled. He didn't come here to be insulted by Bluefur! He flicked his tail. "Do you get your rude comments from ThunderClan?" he shot back. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he swallowed. Bluefur narrowed her eyes. _I shouldn't have said that… she's a senior warrior!_

"In ThunderClan, that remark would see you punished," Bluefur hissed. A moment later, she flicked an ear dismissively. "...Though I suppose it was fair. You weren't raised the same as ThunderClan cats. You wouldn't understand the kind of respect we expect."

Fireheart wanted to roll his eyes. _Geeze, ThunderClan cats really are full of themselves… _

"Truth be told," Bluefur meowed. "It's your upbringing I'm interested in. I never would have thought a _kittypet_ could become a warrior. The few I've met have always seemed so… _soft_." She leaned closer and looked him up and down. "Was Thistlestar correct when he said you were that stray kit he chased off our territory a couple seasons ago?"

"Yes," Fireheart warily replied. "After he nearly killed me."

Instead of bristling in defense of her leader, Bluefur just sighed. "That... doesn't surprise me," she replied. "Thistlestar isn't fond of outsiders, especially kittypets. You aren't the first kittypet nearly killed on his orders…" She shook her head, as though she thought she were saying too much.

Fireheart twitched his whiskers curiously. _Does Bluefur not approve of Thistlestar?_ It was hard to tell what she thought of him from that alone, but not defending him outright had to mean something. "What's Thistlestar like as a leader?" he asked, bracing himself for a lecture on nosiness.

But Bluefur just frowned thoughtfully. "He's… a strong cat, I'll give him that. Our borders haven't pushed ever since he made it clear trespassing will be dealt with severely. Aside from Sunningrocks, that is… but that territory wouldn't stop being contested even if a horde of badgers had claimed it." She flicked her tail. "But his severity isn't limited to outsiders. Few cats raise their voice against his decisions."

Fireheart got the feeling she wasn't eager to say much more on the matter. "Crookedstar is usually kind," he meowed, hoping to make it sound like he wasn't out for ThunderClan secrets by speaking of his own leader. "But when he gets angry… it's pretty terrifying."

Bluefur chuckled at that. "Hah! I can see that. I've met him in battle before, back when he was just a warrior… he's certainly a strong cat." At last, she leaned in and took a second bite of the bird.

"Ferretstar seems like a kind leader," Fireheart commented. _I wonder what she thinks of him. _"It takes some nerve to be able to admit to the forest that your Clan needs help."

"That's one way to look at it," Bluefur scoffed. "Admitting weakness is dangerous. It opens up a Clan to invasion."

"Or it opens them up to be _helped_," Fireheart replied. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Hmm." Bluefur flicked her tail. A crack of a smile formed. "I suppose you're right." She pushed the rest of the bird towards Fireheart. "Here. Finish this." With that, she rose slowly, turned, and padded away.

Fireheart watched her go. _That's it, then?_ He crouched beside the fresh-kill and twitched his whiskers, feeling oddly amused. _Huh. __What a strange cat._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Runereader of the Nightwings: Yes, tunnelers are here! I loved the concept of tunnelers so much when it was introduced, I wish it had been retconned back into the story even if it was a late idea. **

**Riley-Cooper123: Tunneling just never went away here - I didn't think it really made sense that the Clan would just accept waving away all those generations of tradition and training, even with the dangers. **

**Davidtheumbreon / Rushing Waters: Whitecloud is a trans tom here, he was called a she-cat at birth but identifies as a tom. All the cats in the allegiances marked with asterisks are trans and are referred to with the gender they identify with. I don't see it being a convoluted twist, it's been marked in the allegiances for that reason. Also, Redtail is trans, hence why Sandstorm has two dads. **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Remember that you can always send questions/comments to the blog for this story, warriorsfireandwater on tumblr!**


	8. Chapter 7

"All cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sandstorm glanced up from her meal. She shoved the half-eaten thrush under a clump of ferns and padded towards the Highrock. Graystripe and Dustpelt were already there, and Dustpelt jerked his chin, gesturing for her to join them.

"Another apprentice ceremony," Graystripe whispered. "I wonder if any of us will get an apprentice?"

Sandstorm shrugged. "We're pretty new warriors," she meowed. "But a lot of the senior warriors trained us. They probably won't be getting apprentices again so soon."

Thistlestar stood on top of the Highrock. His thick tail was draped over the edge, flicking back and forth. "Today marks a great day for ThunderClan," he declared. "Two more kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices."

Sandstorm glanced back towards the nursery. Frostfur padded out from the den, nudging her two kits on. Brightkit and Thornkit strode forward, bright-eyed. Both were groomed to perfection, and Sandstorm chuckled quietly to herself. Frostfur's older kits, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, had been as pristine as they were today—though Cinderpaw had come running forward and immediately tumbled into the dirt. Brightkit and Thornkit both had the sense to walk towards the rock rather than run.

"Brightkit and Thornkit," Thistlestar called. "Come forward to receive your apprentice names." He waited until the kits had stopped short of the Highrock.

Sandstorm twitched an ear. _I doubt I'll get one today,_ she thought. _But I think I'd like to train an apprentice. I bet I'd be good enough at it._

"Brightkit," Thistlestar meowed. "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Brightpaw." He paused for a heartbeat before he continued. "Mosstail will be your mentor."

Mosstail blinked and lifted their head. They seemed surprised, but they stood and bowed their head. "I'll do my best," they meowed.

Sandstorm frowned sympathetically. Mosstail hadn't been the same since they'd lost their brother a half-moon ago. _Maybe an apprentice will bring back their spirits._

As Brightpaw and Mosstail touched noses, Thistlestar carried on. "Thornkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Thornpaw. Tigerclaw will be your mentor."

Tigerclaw stood from where he had been sitting at the base of the Highrock. Thornpaw widened his eyes with awe of the gigantic deputy. Tigerclaw strode towards him and leaned down. The pair touched noses, and the Clan burst into cheers.

"Brightpaw! Thornpaw! Brightpaw! Thornpaw!"

Thistlestar allowed the celebrations to continue for a few moments before he let out a short yowl. "This meeting is not finished!" he declared. "I have one more matter of great importance to discuss. It is time we took back Sunningrocks!"

Sandstorm blinked. There were a few yowls of approval, but she felt startled. _Ravenpaw is still in training. If we attack now, they'll stop training him!_

She wasn't the only to think that way. Willowpelt scowled and stood up. "What about Ravenpaw's training?"

Ravenpaw nodded, eyes narrowed. "I'm not a full medicine cat yet!"

Thistlestar lashed his tail. "You may travel to the Moonstone at the next half-moon and ask StarClan for your name if the RiverClan medicine cats refuse to give you one. StarClan cannot refuse a medicine cat."

Ravenpaw bristled. "You don't know that!" he protested.

Tigerclaw whirled upon him and snarled. "Silence!" he spat. "Your leader has spoken!"

Ravenpaw shrank back, eyes wide. Despite his growing confidence, his former mentor still could frighten him greatly.

Thistlestar snorted. "You've had nearly three moons of training as a medicine cat, and more as a warrior. It's time for you to stop being an apprentice."

Sandstorm gritted her teeth. _Medicine cats are _supposed _to train for longer than warriors!_

Thistlestar cleared his throat. "As I was saying… today we take back Sunningrocks. Summer is coming to an end, and we will need all the territory we can get come winter. ThunderClan is stronger than ever! They will not be expecting an attack."

Frostfur's eyes were narrowed, the excitement from the ceremony now gone. "We just lost Stonefur!" she hissed. "How can we go back into battle so soon?"

Tigerclaw fixed his glare upon her. "What did I just say?" he growled. "The decision is already made!"

_This is mouse-brained!_ Sandstorm thought. _Normally I'd be for taking Sunningrocks… but not while Ravenpaw is being trained by RiverClan!_

Thistlestar lifted his chin. "We will _not_ lose this battle. All warriors, save for Mosstail and Birchfoot, will join the battle party. Thornpaw and Brightpaw will remain here, but the other apprentices will fight as well."

Sandstorm flattened her ears. _Thistlestar isn't messing around with petty tactics this time,_ she thought. _This is an all-out invasion._

"There will be three waves of warriors," Thistlestar explained. "RiverClan warriors will tire, and we will have constant reinforcements at the ready. The first patrol will be led by Tigerclaw, consisted of Redtail, Frostfur, Addertail, and Swiftpaw. The second will be led by Willowpelt, with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Mistyfoot, and Cinderpaw. Finally, I will lead the third, with all remaining warriors. I will have the rest of you who have not been called."

Sandstorm caught Willowpelt's eye and nodded. _At least I'll be with Willowpelt,_ she thought.

Thistlestar curled his lip. "Do not retreat," he growled. "We will fight until Sunningrocks is _ours_."

* * *

Sandstorm crouched between Willowpelt and Dustpelt in the ferns. They peered out over Sunningrocks, watching as Tigerclaw's patrol weaved around the scattered borders and placed fresh scent marks. Sandstorm longed to reach up and score her claws down the surrounding trees, but that would give away the hidden patrols.

It wasn't long before an alarmed yowl rang out across the river. "ThunderClan trespassing!"

Tigerclaw lifted his head. "How can we be trespassing on our own land, RiverClan scum?"

Sandstorm dug her claws into the earth as she heard splashes. _They're coming._ Despite her misgivings about Ravenpaw's trainings, she felt her blood stirring with the thought of battle. This wasn't like the battle with ShadowClan, where they had no reason to fight—this was an age-old fight of honor for the Clan.

She lowered herself to the ground as screeches and battle cries began to ring out. _Just wait,_ she told herself. _Let Tigerclaw's patrol tire them._

The wait was excruciating. Sandstorm could hear thuds and yowls of pain as the battle raged on. Then Tigerclaw's yowl sounded out above it all— "Now!"

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes and exploded through the undergrowth. She launched herself upon the nearest cat she could find. Her claws snagged on the slippery pelt of a gray tom, and she threw all her weight forward to shove him over. The tom grunted, surprised by the force of her attack, and fell to his side.

Sandstorm sank her teeth into the side of his neck and latched all of her foreclaws into his pelt. She began pummeling him swiftly with her hind legs, and bit down as hard as she could. The tom shrieked and twisted out of her grip, leaving behind clumps of fur in her teeth and claws. She sat up and spat out the fur.

The tom narrowed his eyes as he faced her. "Mange-pelt!" he spat. "We train your medicine cat, and this is the thanks we get?"

Sandstorm curled her lip. "You've kept our land for long enough, fish-face!" She leaped again. The tom tried to jump aside, but he was too slow, and her paws slammed against his hindquarters. Again the tom fell, and there was a sharp crack as his shoulder hit a protruding rock.

"Frog-dung!" the warrior swore. He kicked desperately at Sandstorm, and she stepped back. _He's not getting up to fight again._

The gray tom struggled to rise. He was favoring one paw, and he glared at Sandstorm before he hurriedly limped towards the river.

_Easy._ Sandstorm scanned Sunningrocks for another fight. Quickly, she spotted two RiverClan cats fighting back-to-back, warding off Willowpelt and Redtail easily. _There!_ She sped towards them, and leaped high in the air, aiming to land on the backs of one of the enemy cats.

One of them, a black molly, spotted her coming. "Grasspelt!" she spat. "Roll!" The black molly ducked and darted away from her companion. Grasspelt rolled the opposite direction.

Sandstorm landed where they had been standing moments before. She wasn't bothered that they had avoided her—she had done exactly what she needed to do by splitting them apart. Willowpelt and Redtail quickly set themselves upon each of them, and Sandstorm turned away once more.

The third battle party was just streaming into the fight. Thistlestar led the charge, letting out a fearsome catterwaul as he came. Even Sandstorm felt herself tremble for a brief heartbeat at the sight. He crashed through smaller warriors, and threw aside a small RiverClan warrior with a bat of his paw. The massive tom reared up and brought his paws down on the back of a tabby warrior, who shrieked with pain.

_They can't win this fight,_ Sandstorm thought. _And they're starting to figure that out._

RiverClan warriors were now struggling to escape. Some let them go easily—Redtail watched quietly as Grasspelt took to the river, now sporting a long scratch between her ears.

Others, though, were forcing the battle to continue. Tigerclaw held Beechflower down against a flat stone, snarling in his face. Addertail and Mistyfoot were batting a dazed Blackclaw between them. Darkstripe was dragging a screeching apprentice towards the ferns, a dark glint in his eyes.

Sandstorm's belly twisted when she spotted Darkstripe. He had killed once before—an accident, he had claimed—would he do it again? To an _apprentice_?

Sandstorm hadn't a chance to do anything. Blackclaw finally freed himself of his fight and let out a yowl. "Retreat!" he cried. "RiverClan, retreat!"

Darkstripe held the struggling apprentice for a few more moments, and Sandstorm thought that he might refuse to free him. After a long heartbeat, he cuffed the apprentice over the ears and released him. The tiny apprentice hared into the river and leaped into the water as quickly as he could.

Sandstorm let out a sigh of relief. _Thank StarClan._

Thistlestar threw back his head and roared his approval. "ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"

All around her, warriors were taking up the cry. "ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"

Sandstorm couldn't help but get swept up in the glee. "ThunderClan!" she yowled. "ThunderClan!"

Then some cat screeched in horror, and the cheers abruptly died.

Sandstorm glanced in the direction of the noise to see what the fright was about.

Frostfur was leaning over the body of a mottled warrior. The cat was lying on their side, throat split. Blood coated the fur on their chest. Sandstorm tore her gaze away and swallowed. _Another death._

Thistlestar strode towards the body. He sniffed at it, before he curled his lip and took a step back.

"What should we do?" called Mousefur.

"Do?" Thistlestar snorted contemptuously. "Throw it in the river. RiverClan will learn the price of taking our territory." He leaned forward and spat on the body. Many warriors gasped loudly. "RiverClan warriors who set foot on our territory will die like this _rogue_ did, and they will go without being helped to StarClan."

A shocked silence fell over the ThunderClan warriors. Sandstorm glanced sharply at her leader. _What? What did he say?_ She could hardly believe her ears. Killing an enemy warrior was bad enough—but throwing their body in the river? That was blatant disregard for _StarClan_ itself.

"Well?" Thistlestar grunted. No one moved. Cats exchanged worried looks and hushed whispers.

"That's…" Addertail crept forward, shaking. "That's not right! Surely we can leave the body for them to collect…"

Thistlestar slowly turned to face Addertail. Rage sparked in his eyes. "Question me again," he said, slowly, with great emphasis on each word, "And you will join that corpse in the bottom of the river."

Addertail shrank down to the ground. A chill ran through Sandstorm. _Thistlestar is hungry for battle, sure… but would he _kill _one of his own warriors to make this point?_

Thistlestar waited for a few moments before he snorted. "That's what I thought. _You_ may dispose of the body, Addertail."

Addertail cowered in place, eyes wide with horror. He looked to Tigerclaw, pleading with his eyes for help.

Tigerclaw looked uncertain, and perhaps even a little unsettled. The deputy blinked, and he glanced sidelong at Thistlestar.

Sandstorm's tail flicked about nervously. _Even Tigerclaw doesn't know what to do._

Finally, Tigerclaw gave the briefest of nods. "Go on, Addertail."

Every cat watched as Addertail slunk towards the body and slowly gripped their scruff in his jaws. He began to drag them towards the river. Sandstorm couldn't hear the rustle of tree branches or birdsong—it was as though the forest itself was waiting to see if Addertail would truly carry out the deed. He dragged it along, agonizingly slow, until he was paw-deep in the water.

It looked as though he were about to simply drop it in the shallows, but Thistlestar let out a growl. "Take it to where the current will drag it, mouse-brain."

_Oh, Bluefur would surely spit in Thistlestar's face if she were here!_ Sandstorm thought. She kneaded her paws anxiously. _StarClan will be furious._

Addertail froze for a few moments before he pulled the body further, and with great effort, pulled it into the current. All of ThunderClan's warriors watched in silence as the body floated downstream and vanished from sight.

"Tigerclaw, Redtail, stay behind and mark all of Sunningrocks," Thistlestar ordered. "Everyone else, back to camp. We will eat well to celebrate our victory over those mange-ridden fools."

No one spoke. The proud feeling of victory was gone—instead, they all felt the shame of what Thistlestar had made Addertail do. The ThunderClan cats slowly stood and padded back into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8

Fireheart crept through the dark tunnel. His ears were alert for the sound of prey. After nearly a moon of working in the tunnels, he had begun to learn how to hunt underground. Although his contributions to WindClan were relatively small, it was clear that the Clan was beginning to recover.

The warriors were beginning to gain weight once more—though they were certainly still slim in comparison to any other Clan, they no longer looked like bony rogues. Two kits were due to be apprenticed by the end of the day.

Fireheart stiffened as he heard the thumping of heavy paws far down the tunnel. A rabbit was coming his way fast. _It won't be expecting me._

The distant thump became a thunder of racing paws. There were two sets now—the heavy feet of the rabbit, and lighter paws of a cat.

Fireheart shot forward as the rabbit came into reach. He collided with it, and the rabbit let out a shrill scream as Fireheart sank his jaws into its neck. The other cat skidded to a halt and waited as Fireheart held the rabbit until it went still.

"Thanks," the other warrior grunted. It was Mudclaw. "It was just out of reach of my claws."

Fireheart dropped it and nodded. "I wouldn't have caught it if you hadn't sent it this way."

Mudclaw grunted again and sniffed at the rabbit. "We should head back to camp," he meowed. "I don't want to miss the ceremony. I swear, if Ferretstar makes both of those kits moor runners, I _will_ make him eat snails."

Fireheart snorted, amused and surprised. Mudclaw was always gruff with him, and it was rare to hear anything resembling a joke. "Let's head out, then."

Mudclaw picked up the fresh-kill, and the two toms padded back the way Fireheart had came.

* * *

When they arrived in camp, the Clan was bustling with excitement. Every cat was there, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Snowtail was sitting with the WindClan apprentices, while Bluefur was talking quietly to Doestep and Stagleap. Sorrelcloud and Rabbitfoot were sharing tongues in the shade of the Tallrock.

Ferretstar and Deadfoot paused in their conversation as they spotted Fireheart and Mudclaw padding into camp. Ferretstar stood quickly and leaped up the Tallrock.

_We must have been the last cats out,_ Fireheart thought. _It's time for the ceremony, then?_

Ferretstar sat down and let out a yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Fireheart was about to pad towards Bluefur and Snowtail to join them, but Mudclaw jerked his chin towards the other side of camp. "Come on," he grunted. "You might as well be an honorary tunneler. Come sit with us."

Fireheart blinked, surprised again. He had never before been invited to sit or eat with the tunnelers. "Alright," he meowed. "Thank you." He followed him towards one side of the Tallrock, where they sat. They were soon joined by Sorrelcloud and Wrenfoot, and a few moments later, Lizardpaw came hurrying over.

Fireheart glanced over the rest of the Clan. He had never noticed before how much of a clear divide there was in the Clan—the tunnelers were all clustered with him, and on the other side of the camp sat the moor runners. Bluefur and Snowtail were both between the groups, seemingly oblivious to the split warriors.

"Today marks a proud day for WindClan," Ferretstar meowed. "Two kits are becoming apprentices. WindClan is finally beginning to recover from the pain caused to us by Brokenstar and his followers." His gaze briefly flickered towards Fireheart before he continued. "We are especially grateful towards the three cats who have stayed with us to help WindClan in our time of need. Tomorrow you return to your Clans, but you will forever be friends of WindClan."

Bluefur seemed to shift uncomfortably at that. Fireheart nearly rolled his eyes. _Are ThunderClan cats always so suspicious?_ He wondered. _I'm glad to be a friend of WindClan._

"Now, for the reason we are all gathered—" Ferretstar smiled widely. "Gorsekit and Eaglekit, please come forward."

Fireheart watched as Morningflower and another queen, Ashfoot, nudged their kits out of the nursery. The two tom-kits hurried towards the Tallrock, bright-eyed. Both were groomed neatly and had their tails held high.

Ferretstar waited until they were standing at the base of the Tallrock. "Gorsekit," he began. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw." He looked towards the tunnelers. "Sorrelcloud will be your mentor. Sorrelcloud, your first apprentice was lost in battle, and you still have many skills to pass on to this young cat. Train him well."

Sorrelcloud sat up straight and blinked, before she dipped her head gratefully and padded towards Gorsepaw. She touched noses with him, smiling.

"Thank StarClan!" Mudclaw whispered. "Another young tunneler."

Ferretstar turned his gaze towards Eaglekit. "Eaglekit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Eaglepaw." Ferretstar paused briefly, looking hesitant. "Wrenfoot will be your mentor."

Fireheart raised his brows. _Both tunnelers?_ From the sound of it, Mudclaw had almost expected that they would both train as moor runners.

A collective gasp came up from the moor runners.

"What?" demanded Doestep. "But that's—"

Deadfoot shot her a sharp look. "Wrenfoot is a capable mentor," he snapped. "Any issues can be brought to Ferretstar or I _privately._" His words were pointed. His own pelt was bristled in the slightest, as he if he too was unhappy with the decision.

Fireheart shifted uncomfortably. _They still are trying to keep tunneling a secret from Bluefur and Snowtail. If they let the moor runners complain openly, they'd have to admit to having tunnelers in the first place…_

Mudclaw was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Ferretstar _never_ would be so bold to do that if you lot weren't here," he whispered. "Any other time and the moor runners would be yowling!"

Fireheart glanced towards the other side of camp. Each moor runner was bristling with indignation, while Bluefur and Snowtail looked completely perplexed.

Wrenfoot hurried towards her apprentice and pressed her nose to his, as though she were afraid Ferretstar might quickly change his mind.

"Eaglepaw!" called Mudclaw. "Gorsepaw!"

The tunnelers were the first to cheer. "Eaglepaw! Gorsepaw!"

Fireheart called out with them. He watched the moor runners, feeling deeply uncomfortable. Though some were shouting, like Deadfoot and Rabbitfoot, the rest were deadly silent. _How mean!_ Fireheart thought. _This is their apprentice ceremony, and they're too bitter about not getting more moor runners to cheer for them._

Ferretstar lashed his tail. He looked displeased as he stared down at the moor runners. "This meeting is over," he meowed.

The Clan broke apart into small clusters. Some of the moor runners were glaring towards the tunnelers, tails flicking with frustration.

Fireheart shifted awkwardly. _Is it always like this?_ He wondered. _How is WindClan supposed to be strong when they're so divided like this?_


	10. Chapter 9

Fireheart awoke early the morning of his final day in WindClan. He rolled in his nest before he sat up and stretched for a long few moments. He yawned loudly before he sat down and leaned back on his haunches. _Today's the day,_ he thought. _Gorsepaw and Eaglepaw are apprentices now, and it's time for me to go home._

_Home…_ Fireheart smiled to himself. _I hope everyone is well._

Fireheart quickly spotted Ferretstar sitting alone under the Tallrock. He lifted himself from the nest and padded towards the Clan leader. Ferretstar noticed his approach and dipped his head. "Good morning, Fireheart."

"Morning, Ferretstar," Fireheart replied. "How are you?"

Ferretstar smiled warmly and purred, "Doing well, Fireheart." He sighed deeply. "WindClan is beginning to get its strength back. There's nothing better to see as a leader." He straightened up. "How are you feeling about going home? I'm sure you're excited—"

"_Ferretstar_!" an urgent hiss cut the leader off. Barkface, the Clan medicine cat, came racing from the camp entrance straight towards Ferretstar. His fur was standing on end, and his eyes were wild with fear.

Ferretstar blinked in surprise. "Great StarClan, Barkface, whatever is the matter?"

"A sign!" Barkface breathed. "I saw it… I saw it in the clouds! The sun was rising… and they were stained with blood! This day will bring an unnecessary death!"

The severity of Barkface's tone made Fireheart shiver. _An unnecessary death?_ Fireheart swallowed. The last time he had doubted a sign from a medicine cat, Sunwhisker had been killed.

Ferretstar blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," Barkface meowed. He kneaded his paws anxiously, tearing at the grass with his claws. "But the sign was clear!"

Ferretstar looked hesitant. "We can't be sure it means a death in WindClan," he meowed. "We carry on. I don't want to upset the Clan when we have only just regained our hope."

Barkface flicked his tail about for a few moments. Eventually, he nodded. "You're right, you're right…"

Fireheart twitched his tail, still feeling uneasy. _How many signs like that do leaders keep from their Clan? _He wondered. _I understand why, but…_ he shuddered. _What if it _is _a WindClan cat that dies?_ A more worrying thought popped into his head. _But what if it isn't? Could it be someone in RiverClan?_ His gaze travelled towards Bluefur and Snowtail, who were beginning to rouse themselves. _What if it's one of them?_

* * *

The morning passed without much incident, despite Barkface's warning. Fireheart tried to push the sign to the back of his mind. Though it continued to nag at him, the worry slowly faded, giving way to excitement at the thought of returning home.

Finally, the time came for Fireheart, Bluefur, and Snowtail to return home. All of WindClan crowded around the three, thanking them and wishing them well.

Fireheart purred as he said farewell to the cats he had spent his last moon with. He signed a goodbye to Quailpaw with a wave of his tail, nudged Lizardpaw and told him to keep up with his training, and touched noses with Deadfoot.

Morningflower and Gorsepaw came to him next. Morningflower was looking far healthier than she had been a moon ago. Her eyes were bright as she dipped her head to him. "Thank you, Fireheart," she purred. "I hope to see you again."

Fireheart smiled and touched his nose briefly to Morningflower's forehead. "I'll look for you at the Gatherings," he promised.

Little Gorsepaw blinked up at him, bristling with excitement. "I'm going to be just like you when I'm a warrior!" he swore.

Fireheart fluffed out his chest fur, feeling embarrassed and proud. "I'm sure you'll be great," he meowed.

The crowd parted to let Ferretstar through. The leader held his head high as he padded towards Fireheart, his eyes warm. "Thank you, Fireheart," he meowed. He looked bashful for a moment before he leaned closer. "I'm glad I got to meet Jake's son."

Fireheart moved closer and pressed his muzzle to Ferretstar's shoulder. "I'm glad that I met you, too."

Mudclaw grunted loudly. "If you want to get back to your Clans before moon-high, we ought to get going." The tunneler was to be one of Bluefur and Fireheart's escorts, along with a moor runner named Owlwhisker. Snowtail was to take another route back home to ShadowClan.

Ferretstar coughed awkwardly and nodded. "Of course," he meowed. "StarClan light your path, Fireheart."

"And yours, Ferretstar." Fireheart blinked warmly at him before he turned and followed Mudclaw to the camp exit.

_This is it,_ Fireheart thought. _I'm going home._

* * *

The patrol travelled along the gorge, heading towards RiverClan territory. It had begun to drizzle since they left, but Fireheart hardly minded the wet.

Fireheart and Bluefur led the way. Even Bluefur seemed more lively than usual. A rare smile tugged at her lips as they walked.

Fireheart glanced at her. "Excited to go home?" he asked.

Bluefur dipped her head. "I've missed my kits," she meowed. "It'll be good to see them again."

Fireheart blinked. "How old are they?"

Bluefur chuckled. "Oh, moons older than you. Sometimes, though, I look at them, and I still see the little scraps of fur they were when they were born."

Fireheart hummed in response and turned his gaze ahead. They had been walking for some time, and he could finally see the human's bridge down the gorge. His eyes widened. _There it is!_ He thought. _We're almost there. The first thing I do when I get home is eat a big, fat carp!_

The cats picked up their pace as they neared the bridge. They stopped just a few paces short of it, and Fireheart turned to say goodbye to his companions. They were at the edge of both ThunderClan and RiverClan territory—a few fox-lengths past the bridge would take them into ThunderClan.

"Thanks for escorting us," he meowed. He gave Mudclaw a friendly blink. "It was good to work with you."

Mudclaw flicked an ear. Fireheart thought he saw a flicker of a smile from the grumpy tom, but it was gone so quickly that he wondered if he imagined it. "See you, Fireheart," he meowed.

"See—" Fireheart stopped and jumped as a screech rang out across the border. He turned to see a RiverClan patrol racing across the bridge.

Fireheart lifted his tail. "It's me!" he called. "I'm back!"

Leopardfur was heading the patrol, flanked by Frogleap, Shadefang, Whiteclaw, Petalstream, and Dawnwhisker.

_Such a large patrol!_ Fireheart frowned. _What's going on?_

Leopardfur took no heed of Fireheart's presence. Her burning gaze was fixed upon Bluefur. "ThunderClan _scum_!" she shrieked. "How _dare_ you show your face around here?"

Fireheart jumped aside as the patrol came racing off the bridge. _They're not here to welcome me! They're going to attack!_

They swiftly circled the smaller group. Every cat had their hackles raised and claws unsheathed, and each looked more furious than the next. Only Shadefang and Dawnwhisker acknowledged Fireheart's presence, but they both only nodded briefly at him before hissing at the other cats.

"Leopardfur, what's going on?" Fireheart demanded.

Leopardfur threw herself upon Bluefur. "These cats are _intruders_!" she spat, eyes blazing with fury.

"Get off of me!" Bluefur growled. "I'm travelling with your warrior!"

The RiverClan cats looked uncertain. Whiteclaw lashed his tail. "Leopardfur, what do you want us to do?"

"Attack!" Leopardfur ordered. "Don't forget what ThunderClan did to us!"

"What are you talking about?" Bluefur demanded. "I've been working in WindClan, as all Clans agreed! I have no idea what has been happening in ThunderClan!"

"Silence!" shrieked Leopardfur. "You will be the first to pay for your Clan's crimes! Fireheart, help us punish the intruders!"

"Leopardfur, please!" Fireheart pleaded. "I was travelling with these cats to the border! They were escorting us home!"

Before Leopardfur could reply, another screech rang out from the other side of the ThunderClan border. A patrol came charging out of the woods. Tigerclaw came leading the patrol, and he let out a mighty roar as he leaped for Leopardfur.

Lightning flashed in the sky. Fireheart narrowed his eyes as the drizzle picked up to a steady downpour. _We're too close to the gorge to be fighting like this!_ He thought. But it was too late to try and calm either side down. Something had clearly happened while Fireheart had been away, but what? _Have they taken Sunningrocks? I don't understand!_

His eyes widened as he recognized Sandstorm. She raked her claws down Petalstream's side, and the older molly lunged for her. Sandstorm jumped back and landed right at the edge of the gorge.

"Watch out!" Fireheart yowled.

Sandstorm's eyes widened as the ground began to crumble out from beneath her paws. She shrieked desperately, and as she fell, she latched onto the edge with her foreclaws. Her legs churned as she tried to pull herself up, but she was only slipping further over.

There was no time to think. Fireheart raced to her, heart racing. "I'm going to pull you up!" he quickly meowed. "You have to push!"

Sandstorm stared up at him, eyes wide and round with fear. All traces of her usual bravado were gone, and Fireheart could hardly blame her. He crouched down and sank his teeth into her scruff, then, using all his might, he hauled backwards. Sandstorm grunted and pushed up with her paws. With great effort, he managed to lift her from the edge and pull her back onto solid ground. The two cats collapsed on the ground and stared at each other, both panting heavily.

Before Fireheart could say anything, he heard a chilling wail and stiffened. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Graystripe leaning over the edge of the gorge, reaching desperately, and the tip of Whiteclaw's paw as it disappeared over the edge.

"No!" Graystripe yowled. He nearly leaped off the edge after him before Tigerclaw hurried over and shoved him aside.

"There's nothing you can do now!" Tigerclaw hissed.

Whiteclaw's final caterwaul could be heard as he plummeted down the gorge. A loud splash marked his demise.

"I didn't mean to!" Graystripe wailed. The soaked gray warrior crouched against the ground, looking pitiful despite his massive size. He seemed truly distraught as he glanced around at both patrols. "We were fighting, and we kept rolling closer… I didn't realize how close we were to the edge…" his voice trailed off as Leopardfur fixed him with a burning, hateful glare.

The deputy whirled around to face Tigerclaw. "First your Clanmates murder Sedgecreek, and now your warrior kills Whiteclaw!" Her voice was thick with rage and grief. "How much more must your bloodthirsty Clan take from mine?"

"Wh-what?" Fireheart choked out. _Sedgecreek is dead? _He stared at Tigerclaw. _ThunderClan killed Sedgecreek?_

"I didn't mean to!" Graystripe cried out. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Tigerclaw looked sickeningly calm. "ThunderClan, it's time to return home," he meowed. "Come, Bluefur."

Fireheart expected Leopardfur to order them to attack again, but her shoulders only slumped hopelessly. She had never looked so defeated before.

Sandstorm stood and padded past Fireheart. She stopped for just a moment, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you," she whispered.

Fireheart nodded quickly. He glanced at Bluefur. The old queen looked tired, and she simply shook her head as Fireheart caught her eye. _This is bad for both our Clans,_ he thought.

"Come on," Leopardfur whispered hoarsely. "We need to go home."

* * *

Drenched RiverClan cats huddled around in the rain to mourn Whiteclaw. The mood was even more somber than Sunwhisker's vigil, for this time, there wasn't even a body to bury.

Few cats spoke to Fireheart when he returned. The mood in the Clan had already been bad before the news of Whiteclaw's death. Whatever had happened to Sedgestream had clearly been bad.

Beechflower brushed against Fireheart as his friend moved to sit beside him. "Welcome back," he murmured.

Fireheart nodded numbly. The excitement of his return home was gone, and now he only felt weary. "Is Sedgecreek really dead?"

Beechflower sighed softly. "Yes," he said. "It was terrible. It happened in a fight at Sunningrocks. We were vastly outnumbered, and we had to retreat… we didn't realize Sedgecreek was missing until we returned to camp. By the time we made it back, ThunderClan… well, they disposed of the body."

_Disposed?_ Fireheart frowned. "What do you mean?"

Beechflower's voice took a hard edge. "They threw her body in the river. It took another day for us to find it. It had gotten stuck against a rock downstream, but… Oh, it was just horrible to look at."

Fireheart dug his claws into the soft soil. He understood Leopardfur's rage now. _That's… horrific._ He hadn't known Sedgecreek well, but she had always been a cheery and friendly cat. And Whiteclaw… Fireheart held no love for the sharp-tongued tom, but he was a Clanmate, and both deaths weighed heavily on him. _Neither of them deserved this._

Mallowtail's wails of grief could be heard from the edge of camp. She buried her face into Dawnwhisker's shoulder. Her three kits sat around her, ears flat and eyes dull with grief.

"I didn't think it would come to something like this," Fireheart murmured. But, suddenly, he recalled Barkface's warning—_This day will bring an unnecessary death._

Fireheart felt sick. _What's the point of sending a sign if there's nothing we can do to stop it?_


	11. Chapter 10

Sandstorm's paws dragged as she padded into camp. She was soaked to the bone and feeling numb after her brush with death. No one on the patrol had spoken since they left the gorge. The battle had been sudden and unexpected—they had simply been marking the border and keeping an eye out for Bluefur's return when they had heard the screeches of RiverClan warriors.

Sandstorm clenched her eyes and flattened her ears as the memory of nearly falling over the gorge flooded her. She had only survived with the help of that stupid RiverClan cat, Fireheart. _Stop thinking about that!_ She told herself. _You have bigger problems to worry about._

She looked over at Bluefur out of the corner of her eyes. Sandstorm swallowed uncomfortably as she padded down the ravine into camp. No one had told Bluefur about Stonefur's death. _Who is going to say it?_

Mistyfoot and Mosstail were eating together in camp, and both looked up sharply as the patrol returned. Mosstail's eyes widened as they recognized Bluestar. "Mother!" they cried. "You're back!"

The sisters abandoned their meal to rush to Bluefur. The queen purred and hurried down the ravine towards her daughters. The three cats weaved around each other for a few moments, Mosstail and Mistyfoot butting their heads against Bluefur while she rasped her tongue over her kits a few times.

Aside from Mistyfoot and Mosstail, no one else was as quick to greet the returning warrior. The feeling of discomfort was clearly held by all. Redtail and Frostfur shared an uncertain glance. Birchfoot shifted uncomfortably. Tigerclaw averted his gaze and sat down beside Darkstripe. Only Graystripe, who slowly slunk towards Ravenpaw's den, seemed to be too caught up in his own grief to pay any attention to Bluefur.

Sandstorm padded towards Dustpelt and sat beside him. The tabby warrior glanced curiously at her. "You look like a wreck," he meowed. "What happened out there?"

"Later," Sandstorm muttered.

Eventually, Bluefur did lift her gaze. "Where's Stonefur?" she asked. "Is he on patrol?"

Silence met her question. Sandstorm flattened her ears. No cat wanted to make eye contact with Bluefur as she looked around quizzically.

Mistyfoot lowered her chin. "Mother…" she murmured. Her tail drooped.

Bluefur stared at her uncertainly. "Mistyfoot…?" Her ear twitched. "What's going on?"

Thistlestar emerged from his den. He flicked his tail as he spotted Bluefur. "You're back," he grunted.

Something flickered in Bluefur's eyes. She curled her lip and whirled around to face Thistlestar. "Where's my son?"

Thistlestar lifted his chin and stared back silently at her. "Did you finish your work?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

The fur along Bluefur's spine began to rise. She arched her back slowly, ears flat. Bluefur's tail lashed furiously. "_Where's my son?!_" she shrieked.

Thistlestar flicked an ear. "He died the death of a warrior," he growled. "Fighting for his Clan."

Bluefur let out a wail of anguish. Her claws slid out. She trembled for a moment, before she stiffened and let out a snarl. "What happened to him?" she demanded. "What did you _do_?" She advanced forward, bristling like a hedgehog and voice thick with rage and grief.

Sandstorm lowered herself in a crouch, stomach churning with anxiety. _This can't go well._

Tigerclaw moved to stand beside his leader. "There was a battle in ShadowClan," he said. "Stonefur was killed." He flicked his tail. Tigerclaw paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, before he carefully added, "We were fighting for more territory."

Bluefur hissed furiously. "Of _course,_" she spat. "You never can stop fighting for more land, can you?" her voice was rising to a shriek. "Now your bloodthirst has killed my son!" Bluefur stepped closer. "You fox-heart! You _useless_ excuse for a leader!"

Thistlestar's eyes sparked with rage. He let out a roar of fury and exploded forward. Cats yowled in surprise and scattered as he slammed into Bluefur and knocked her to the ground. Sandstorm yowled and scrambled back as he pinned her just a fox-length away from her paws.

Thistlestar lifted a massive paw, claws unsheathed.

Sandstorm's breath caught in her throat. _Is he going to kill her? StarClan, no!_

Dustpelt shot forward. "Leave her alone!" he yowled.

Thistlestar paused, surprised as Sandstorm was by the intervention. Thistlestar swung his wide head to face the young warrior. "What?" he snarled.

Dustpelt lifted his chin. "I said… leave her _alone_! She's just found out she lost her kit! She doesn't know what she's saying!" He lashed his tail, though Sandstorm couldn't tell if it was out of fear or anger. "You can't hurt her for yelling at you!"

Something dark flickered in Thistlestar's eyes. He stepped slowly off of Bluefur. The warrior slowly rolled to lay on her belly, but remained pressed to the ground, eyes round with fear.

Thistlestar stepped towards Dustpelt. "I am Thistlestar," he said, slowly, deliberately, with great emphasis on each word, "_leader_ of ThunderClan." His final words were a snarl. "And I can do _whatever_ I want."

Thistlestar shot forward, claws outstretched, but Dustpelt was ready. He snarled and rose up to meet his leader. The two toms clawed furiously at each other, and fell, rolling over and over as they wrestled. Cats leaped out of the way once more as the fighting cats tore at each other. Blood splattered and fur flew.

As quickly as it started, it was over. Thistlestar snarled as he slammed Dustpelt against the earth, digging his claws into his shoulders. He parted his jaws, head weaving like a furious snake. He readied himself to lunge forward.

Sandstorm felt sick. Was she about to watch her friend die?

Tigerclaw let out a growl. "Thistlestar," he grunted. "The Clan."

Thistlestar hesitated. His eyes darted about. Sandstorm herself glanced around.

The ThunderClan cats were all watching him, eyes wide. No cat was in their den. The queens peered out from the nursery, pressed against Whitecloud. The apprentices huddled together, quaking with fright. The elders glared at Thistlestar through slanted eyes.

Though no cat had made a move to defend Dustpelt, it was clear that ThunderClan was not in favor of what Thistlestar was about to do.

"What are you looking at?" Thistlestar demanded. He abandoned Dustpelt to whirl about and face one group of warriors. "Huh? What do you want?" He half-lunged towards Darkstripe, who whimpered and shrank back.

Thistlestar's eyes were wild. He glared about suspiciously. "Cowards, the lot of you," he spat. Spittle flew from his lips as he snapped, "My word is _law! _Never forget that. Get back to your business!" Then, without another word, he retreated to his den.

Silence fell over the ThunderClan camp. No cat seemed sure of what to do or say. Thistlestar's attacks on his own Clanmates had been shocking and unexpected. He had been volatile before, and vicious in battle, but he had never turned his claws against his own warriors before.

Sandstorm hurried towards where Dustpelt lay. "Are you mouse-brained?" she demanded. "He could have killed you!"

Dustpelt grunted softly and pushed himself back up to a sitting position. He was missing a few clumps of fur and had a split ear, but to her amazement, he seemed to be in one piece. "He didn't, though," he muttered. Despite his wounds, Dustpelt seemed to have a touch of pride in his voice. "He _would_ have killed Bluefur." His final words were grim.

Sandstorm nearly shuddered. _Is this what ThunderClan has become?_ She wondered. _A place where we can be killed for simply questioning our leader?_

Ravenpaw crept towards Dustpelt. He sniffed him over, then shook his head. "Great StarClan…" he whispered. "Thistlestar is out of his mind." He drew his tail around his brother. "Come on," he meowed. "Let's get some cobwebs on you."

Sandstorm glanced over her shoulder towards Tigerclaw. The deputy was staring blankly towards the center of camp, eyes dark and narrowed in the slightest. He appeared to be deep in thought. His tail slowly snaked back and forth.

_What's he thinking?_ Sandstorm wondered.

Tigerclaw lifted his chin and blinked. "I need a hunting patrol on Sunningrocks," he meowed.

Sandstorm nearly sighed. _Of course. Nothing about what just happened. He is Thistlestar's deputy, after all._ She stood and turned herself towards the Warriors' Den. _What a day,_ she thought. _And it's hardly over. The Gathering is tonight, and that's sure to be a nightmare with RiverClan. I need some rest._

* * *

Fireheart padded between Beechflower and Minktuft towards the Fourtrees. Minktuft and Grasspelt had received their warrior names in the moon he had been away. The recently-made apprentices, Duckpaw, Shellpaw, and Maplepaw, were also in the Gathering party, though none seemed particularly excited. They had just lost their father, and now, they were supposed to attend their first Gathering.

Fireheart glanced over his shoulder and frowned sympathetically at Shellpaw. He was trailing a few pawsteps behind them. Beechflower had been made his mentor, with Silverstream mentoring Duckpaw. _What a day,_ he thought. _I just want it to be over._ The only relief was from the rain—it had thankfully stalled since sun-down.

They arrived at the edge of the clearing, and Crookedstar flicked his tail. The RiverClan cats rushed down the slope to join the gathered cats. Fireheart tasted the air as he padded down. It seemed only ThunderClan was missing.

He narrowed his eyes. _Good._ He'd had enough of ThunderClan for today. Fireheart turned towards Beechflower, but found that the tom had already vanished into the crowd with his apprentice. Instead, Silverthorn padded from the back of the group and stopped beside him.

"I'm going to talk to Ratclaw and Rainfoot," he grunted. "You can come if you want, I guess, but they don't like you very much."

Fireheart snorted. If this was Silverthorn's attempt at keeping the peace between them, he was doing a poor job of it. "I'm fine," he meowed. "There's some other ShadowClan cats I wouldn't mind saying hello to, though."

As though on cue, an overzealous yowl rang out. Snowtail came running towards him. "Oh, Fireheart, you _did_ come!" she meowed.

Fireheart couldn't help but smile as the small molly skidded to a halt in front of him. "Long time, no see," he purred. Though he hadn't worked alongside Snowtail as much in WindClan, she was a friendly cat, and he had gotten along with her well in WindClan.

"Great!" Snowtail purred. "Everyone's been real nice to me since I got home. Even Ratclaw has been less grumpy! Russetstar said I did a great job of proving I can be a warrior. She even gave me a new name! Brokenstar didn't have any reason for naming me _Snowtail_ \- I'm clumsy as a badger!" She twitched her whiskers excitedly. "I'm _Snowflight_ now." Her eyes were bright with pride.

"Congratulations," Fireheart meowed. "That's great." He hadn't heard what _flight_ meant in a name, but knowing Snowflight, he assumed it had something to do with her excitable nature.

The ThunderClan patrol then appeared at the top of their slope. Fireheart paused and looked up at them, narrowing his eyes. Thistlestar scanned the clearing for a heartbeat before he started down the slope.

There was a clear change in the air upon their arrival. RiverClan warriors all tensed and began to hiss softly, and the air was thick with tension and the scent of their anger.

Snowflight crouched down and twitched her tail nervously. "What's got your Clanmates' tails in a twist?" she whispered.

Fireheart curled his lip. "ThunderClan has killed two of our warriors this moon," he growled. "They threw the body of the first into the river so that the body would be harder to find. The second died today."

Snowflight's eyes widened. "That's terrible," she murmured. "That sounds like something _Brokenstar_ would do."

Fireheart narrowed his eyes to slits. _Yes,_ he thought. _It does._ He watched as Thistlestar headed towards the Great Rock and climbed up it to join the other leaders. Crookedstar glanced sidelong at him, but his cool expression betrayed nothing.

He tore his gaze away from the leaders to see who else had come. There was Mistyfoot and Mosstail, Mousefur, Redtail, Tigerclaw, of course, as well as a few apprentices he hadn't seen before. Then his gaze landed on Sandstorm and Ravenpaw at the back of the group. Sandstorm seemed to have spotted him as well, and she was staring at him oddly.

_What's her deal?_ He wondered. _Is she going to come over here or just keep staring?_

Sandstorm muttered something to Ravenpaw, and then they both started padding over.

Fireheart smiled at the pair as they approached. Despite the tension between their Clans, he supposed that neither of _them_ had killed Sedgecreek or Whiteclaw. "So," he meowed, teasingly. "Tigerclaw didn't rip out your whiskers for nearly falling off the gorge?"

Sandstorm glared at him, and he swallowed back a laugh. _Great StarClan, she certainly isn't in the mood to pretend nothing is wrong._

Ravenpaw coughed awkwardly. "Hey, Fireheart," he meowed. "Didn't you save Sandstorm from that? That's, uh… really great of you."

"What?" Snowflight demanded. "You did a cool thing and didn't tell me?"

Fireheart averted his gaze. "It kind of happened when my Clanmate died," he muttered.

Snowflight's eyes widened, and then she turned to glare back at Sandstorm and Ravenpaw.

Sandstorm curled her lip. "What?" she growled. "I didn't do it, and Ravenpaw is a medicine cat. Save your anger for some other cat." She turned her fierce glare back onto Fireheart. "Filling an apprentice's head with lies, huh?"

"I'm not an apprentice!" Snowflight protested. "I'm a ShadowClan _warrior_!"

Ravenpaw tried to smile at her, but both Fireheart and Sandstorm ignored her. Fireheart lashed his tail. "What?" he demanded. "Did I put a toad in your nest or something?"

"You might as well have!" Sandstorm blurted. "You're such a stupid furball, walking around like you're StarClan's gift to the forest! I don't even know why I came over here."

Ravenpaw leaned towards her. "You said, and I quote, 'to rip out his ugly whiskers off his smug face'."

Sandstorm bristled and shot Ravenpaw a furious look. "Shut up!" she snapped.

"You always talk to your medicine cat like that?" Fireheart shot back. "Yellowfang would have _your_ whiskers for that."

"Who cares what that flat-face thinks?" Sandstorm spat. "She couldn't teach her other apprentice to cure his own cold!"

"Hey, now…" Ravenpaw tried, weakly.

"Seems like ThunderClan doesn't _really_ teach respect to its warriors," Fireheart growled. "Seeing as what you lot did to Sedgecreek's _corpse_ after you slaughtered her."

Sandstorm parted her jaws to reply, but nothing came out. A heartbeat later, she snapped them shut.

Ravenpaw flattened his ears, looking nervous. "I-I think we should go. Sorry about this."

Sandstorm turned away from Fireheart and padded towards the center of the clearing. Ravenpaw followed her, with a final apologetic glance over his shoulder. Sandstorm paused after a few paces, said something to Ravenpaw, and then whirled around and hurried back to Fireheart. For a moment, he thought she was going to attack him, but she stopped a whisker-length away from him. "You know what?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. "You want to know _my_ side of things? Stay behind after the Gathering and I'll tell you _exactly _what it's like living with that leader." She turned around without waiting for a response and raced back to Ravenpaw.

_What?_ Fireheart blinked, feeling confused.

"Are you going to?" Snowflight asked.

"Of course not," Fireheart quickly replied. That was against the warrior code—he thought, at least. He wasn't all that sure, truth be told. The code _did _say that he could have friends outside the Clan, but what were the rules about meeting up on what was neutral territory? _Great StarClan, why must rules and politics be so confusing?_ He shook his head. Sandstorm _was_ Clanborn, so she probably wouldn't propose such a thing unless it was okay. _Right?_

A yowl cut through the chatter, and voices dropped. All four leaders were assembled on the Great Rock. They allowed a few moments for the cats to settle down before Russetstar cleared her throat.

She looked as though she were about to speak, but Crookedstar swiftly cut her off before she could say a word. "_I_ will speak first!" he declared.

Russetstar narrowed her eyes, but she nodded. "Very well," she growled, clearly displeased.

Crookedstar stood and lashed his tail. "Thistlestar is a tyrant and a murderer!" he yowled.

Gasps rose from around the Clans. Some ThunderClan cats hissed furiously, but others looked unsure. Many RiverClan cats howled their approval of Crookedstar's words. Strangely, Russetstar was nodding.

Fireheart frowned. _Did something happen between ThunderClan and ShadowClan? _He lashed his tail. What would Thistlestar say?

Thistlestar curled his lip. "Lies!" he spat.

"You _dare_ accuse me of lying?" Crookedstar snarled. "Your Clan has killed two of my warriors in the past _moon_! You threw the body of Sedgecreek into the river!"

"Sacrilege!" hissed ShadowClan's medicine cat, Marshcloud.

"I did no such thing," Thistlestar cooly replied. "_I_ have not killed any of your warriors. Perhaps you should teach them when to properly retreat, or my warriors would not feel pushed to use extreme measures."

Crookedstar's pelt bristled, and he seemed to grow to twice his size as he straightened up to face the ThunderClan leader. The massive toms seemed evenly matched, and Fireheart wondered who would win if they were to fight. "How dare you blame their deaths on me!" he roared. "Your cats have shown no restraint in any fight! Do _not_ think I have forgotten the death of Sunwhisker, either! Sedgecreek was _my_ apprentice—I should have been able to bury her! Her Clanmates should have been able to hold a vigil for her! But you threw her in the river to be picked at by the fish!"

Russetstar curled her lip, looking disgusted. "Is this true?"

"Of course not," Thistlestar retorted. "If any such thing happened, I had no part in it."

"Liar!" shrieked Frogleap. He was bristling with rage, grief clear in his eyes. Sedgecreek had been his sister.

Thistlestar turned his gaze upon the striped warrior. "Have you any proof?" he demanded. "I suppose none of your fish-faced warriors were there to watch me haul her into the river as you say I did, were they?"

Ferretstar narrowed his eyes. "Dead bodies don't walk themselves into the river," he growled.

"_You_ stay out of this!" Thistlestar snapped. "I gave you one of my best warriors for a moon. What did Crookedstar give you? A filthy _kittypet_!"

Fireheart scowled. "I volunteered!" he shouted.

Ferretstar bared his teeth. "Fireheart is more of a warrior than _you_ are, Thistlestar!"

All around Fireheart, cats were turning on one another, hissing and spitting. Crookedstar and Thistlestar braced themselves, as though ready to spring at each other.

Then, the clearing was plunged into darkness.

Fireheart bristled fearfully, utterly surprised and confused. What had happened? He leaned back to stare up at the sky. Above them, dark storm clouds had shrouded the moon and stars.

"StarClan is angry!" cried Graypool. "The truce has been broken!"

Russetstar cast Thistlestar and Crookedstar a furious look. "Your fighting has brought StarClan's anger upon us all!" she spat. "By the will of StarClan, this Gathering is over!" She looked frustrated, but given her reaction to Crookedstar's accusations, Fireheart had to wonder if she was upset about not being able to share her own.

_I don't understand!_ Fireheart thought. _StarClan covered the moon?_

Crookedstar leaped down from the Great Rock without another word. Ferretstar spat at Thistlestar before he climbed down, Russetstar on his heels. Only Thistlestar remained, seemingly unfazed by it all. Then he leaped down, with a silent flick of his tail for Tigerclaw to follow.

"I have to go," Snowflight murmured. She scurried away without another word, heading for her Clanmates.

Fireheart turned to find his own Clan, but he hesitated as he recalled Sandstorm's request. _What do I do?_ He wondered. _It's not like I can just go tell Leopardfur I stuck behind to catch up with an enemy warrior._ He glanced towards the ThunderClan group, where Sandstorm was standing, staring pointedly at him.

_If I don't stay, it'll eat at me for a while,_ he reckoned. _I'll make up an excuse and double back._ He hurried towards the nearest RiverClan cat, Petalstream.

"I'm going to make dirt," he lied. "I'll catch up. Didn't want anyone to think I'd gone missing."

Petalstream nodded absently. "Alright," she meowed.

Fireheart waited for the RiverClan patrol to start heading towards the slope. He followed them for a few moments before ducking into a thicket of ferns. He waited until they had gone, then came back out and hurried back towards the clearing.

It was already empty—the cats had all left as quickly as they could. It was almost eerie when it was empty like this, especially with the moon and stars still blocked out by clouds.

A few minutes passed, and Sandstorm finally re-appeared at the top of the slope. She hurried down.

Fireheart stood up. "I almost thought you weren't coming back," he meowed.

"Yeah? Well, I did," Sandstorm snapped.

Fireheart sighed and sat down. _Why is she so angry? I saved her life today!_ "Whatever. What did you want to talk about?"

Sandstorm sat down in front of him. She refused to meet his gaze, but he could sense a surge of anger coming from her. After a moment, she answered with her own question. "Why are you telling cats that we murdered Whiteclaw?"

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. "Because ThunderClan _did_!"

Sandstorm lashed her tail. "It was an accident, and you know it!" She curled her lip. "An accident that wouldn't have happened if your Clan didn't attack Bluefur."

Fireheart flattened his ears. She was right, but now she was acting like it was _his_ fault! "I was _with_ Bluefur!" he protested. "I tried to stop Leopardfur!"

"Wow!" Sandstorm said, a thick layer of sarcasm in her voice. "It's almost like it was a complex situation where no one cat is to blame!"

"Well!" Fireheart tried, lamely. "She wouldn't have attacked if your Clanmates didn't kill Sedgecreek!"

Sandstorm flattened her ears. "No cat wanted that to happen," she said, her voice softening. "We all wanted to let you collect the body. Thistlestar forced a warrior to pull it into the river."

It made sense, but it didn't make Fireheart feel any better. _I doubt my Clanmates would like that much, either._ "That changes nothing," he insisted. His voice wasn't as harsh, either, but he wasn't relenting. "Sedgecreek had family and friends. They're still grieving."

"Oh, mouse-dung!" Sandstorm swore. "Do you think RiverClan cats are the only ones to lose family? Every cat has family. You think _I _haven't lost family? Spottedleaf was kin, and ShadowClan killed her like she was prey. Do you know how many cats ThunderClan has lost to RiverClan? To ShadowClan? Yours isn't the only to suffer."

Fireheart didn't have a retort for that. He lowered his gaze and sighed softly. "Why?" he asked, after a few heartbeats. "Why do we do it? Why does there have to be so much fighting? Why do so many cats have to die for pride and honor and strips of land?" The answer had eluded him since he first joined RiverClan.

Sandstorm stared back at him. "It's about more than just pride and 'strips of land'," she meowed. "We fight for _survival_. So our kits can have a better chance for an easier life than we did. So that they can grow old and have kits of their own someday. So the Clans can continue for generations to come!" she spoke with great passion, and Fireheart felt a prick of guilt. "And yeah, some of it is for honor. What's a warrior without it? It's why we live by the code! StarClan, Fireheart, I know you aren't Clanborn, but you're not that mouse-brained that you _really_ think territory is all just useless bits of land, are you?"

Fireheart felt himself deflate. Any last will to debate had left him. A chill breeze swept the air and he shivered. "I guess I hadn't thought of all that," he admitted. "I just… I don't know. There's so much loss for all of it."

Sandstorm nodded. "I know, but it's how we live. It's how we've always lived, even if we don't always like it. ThunderClan doesn't exactly have as much of a bloodthirst as you probably think we do." She paused a moment, before adding, "There are _cats_ who do, but not _Clans_."

"Like Thistlestar?"

Sandstorm was quiet for a few heartbeats. She sighed softly. "Yeah." The ginger molly leaned back to stare up at the sky, looking almost sorrowful. "Like him."

Fireheart shuffled his paws. "You said you wanted to tell me what it was like living with him as leader," he meowed. "What did you mean?"

Sandstorm flattened her ears. "It's… not easy. We don't all want to jump into battle like he does. Today Bluefur yowled at him when she learned her son, Stonefur, died and… he almost struck her. I think he would've killed her if Dustpelt hadn't stopped him." She shook her head. "They fought, and then Tigerclaw of all cats had to tell Thistlestar to lay off before he killed him, too." She shuddered. "It's not just dangerous to fight ThunderClan, Fireheart. It's dangerous to _be_ ThunderClan."

Fireheart shivered again. He couldn't imagine living with the fear of Crookedstar turning on him or his Clanmates and attacking them. He leaned closer and brushed his nose against her cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "That's terrible."

Sandstorm was still for a few moments before she pulled away. "Maybe we should go," she meowed. "It's getting cold."

Fireheart was surprised to find that he didn't want to leave. "Do we have to?" he meowed.

Sandstorm looked away. "We should. It's not… we just shouldn't be here in the first place. But… it was good to talk." She turned away and started to pad towards the slope.

Without thinking, Fireheart quickly stood. "Wait!" he called. "Can't we just meet again? Somewhere else?"

Sandstorm looked back at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Well…" Fireheart looked down at his paws. "I kind of like talking to you when you stop trying to rip out my whiskers. Why can't we talk more?"

Sandstorm shook her head. "No. We can't just—"

"Why not?" Fireheart asked. "Cats can have friends outside their Clan. Talking won't hurt anyone. It's not like we'd be stealing prey or anything."

Sandstorm stared at him for what felt like moons. Slowly, she blinked. She looked away and he watched her shoulders rise and fall as she sighed heavily. "Fine," she meowed. "I'll meet you at Sunningrocks tomorrow night."

Fireheart grinned. "Okay!"

He turned away and ran towards the slope that led to RiverClan, feeling far lighter than he had before the Gathering.


	12. Chapter 11

Fireheart padded into Crookedstar's den, his stomach churning nervously. He had not had the chance to properly speak with his leader since his return to RiverClan yesterday—and Shadefang had just informed him that the leader had summoned him.

"Fireheart?" Crookedstar meowed. "There you are." The large tom sat up. He had been crouched in his nest, eyes shut, before he noticed Fireheart's approach.

"Crookedstar," Fireheart cautiously meowed. "Shadefang said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes…" Crookedstar took a breath. It came in like a wheeze. Fireheart narrowed his eyes as he took in his leader. Crookedstar's muzzle was graying, and the teeth that protruded from his twisted jaw seemed darkened.

_Crookedstar is getting old, _Fireheart realized. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Crookedstar sighed. "Just… feeling a little under the weather." He shook his head and lifted his gaze to meet Fireheart's. "Now… I'm sorry that we haven't been able to speak since you came back. Yesterday was…" his voice trailed off.

Fireheart nodded, feeling a pang of regret. "I know." Whiteclaw's death had been shocking, and the Gathering was a disaster.

"How was your time in WindClan?" Crookedstar asked. "Did they treat you well?"

Fireheart twitched his tail. "It was alright," he meowed. "Ferretstar and Deadfoot were very good to me."

Crookedstar tilted his head to the side. "I wasn't sure you would come back."

Fireheart's eyes widened. "What?" He shook his head. "Crookedstar, being in WindClan only made me even more sure that I need to be here!" A jolt of fear went through him. Crookedstar had been so angry when Fireheart had volunteered—was he thinking about sending him away?

Crookedstar frowned. "Relax, Fireheart. Let me explain." He sighed softly. "I know you had a hard time when you got here. Many cats were unkind to you… especially Silverthorn. I'd hoped you would work it out, but…" He looked uncertain. "Leopardfur told me she saw what happened during his assessment. His attack. She didn't hear the exchange you had… but she saw it."

Fireheart stiffened. _They knew?_ As an apprentice, Fireheart had been part of Silverthorn's warrior assessment—a challenge that took place across the territory. But when Fireheart had made it to the bridge to win, Silverthorn had attacked him with the intention of throwing him off into the gorge. Silverthorn had eventually relented and admitted that his father had been a kittypet—and that his father had murdered Silverthorn's mother. _He didn't really want to kill _me… _he just wanted to avenge her._ His surprise soured into anger. _But wait a moment… Leopardfur saw the whole thing! She saw, and didn't try to stop him?_

"I know what you're thinking," Crookedstar meowed. "She should have done something. Leopardfur said it seemed like you were talking him down, and that if she had charged, Silverthorn might have been so startled that he would have actually done something he regretted." Crookedstar's frown deepened. "I never realized how bad it was between you. I should have. I thought that maybe you had held it against RiverClan, and when you took the first opportunity you could to leave, even to help another Clan…"

"You thought I was just running away," Fireheart finished. He felt a sense of understanding—but his mind was still churning with disbelief. _How could Leopardfur tell I was talking him down if she couldn't hear us?_ He tried to keep his fur from bristling. A sudden feeling of suspicion came over him. _Did she want me to die?_

Crookedstar nodded. His expression seemed regretful. "It wasn't just you—things between all Clans are tense, even before Thistlestar started fighting again. Making the wrong allegiance in a time like this could mean war." He clenched his eyes shut. "Everything used to seem so simple… but now it feels like I must be impartial even when my heart tells me to help."

Fireheart wasn't sure what to say. _There's so much pressure all on Crookedstar… is that what being a leader is like? _He felt sympathetic for the old tom. _I can't imagine handling all that myself. _

Crookedstar opened his eyes. "Do you know why I named you Fireheart?"

Fireheart blinked, surprised by the question. "Well, no," he admitted. "I'm not sure what it means. I'm still learning all the names…"

Crookedstar nodded. He smiled in the slightest. "You may not have always followed orders to the letter, but when you act out… it's to protect someone. You defended Yellowfang when she was attacked, fed her after defeating her, ran to help a WindClan patrol in need…" he sighed. "You make some cats angry when you disobey them, but… it's not because you're breaking the rules and disobeying orders out of selfishness. Your morals are _strong_, Fireheart, and I admire that in you. Lately, I wish I had more of that courage myself."

Fireheart's ears felt warm. He was surprised by the sudden praise from his leader. It had always been so hard to tell what Crookedstar thought of him—but _admiration?_ Fireheart's chest fur fluffed up with pride.

Crookedstar shook his head a little. "I'm sorry if I was short with you before you left. That's all I meant to say." The old tom looked tired—as Fireheart watched him a moment longer, he began to notice how sharp Crookedstar's cheek bones had become, and how grizzled the fur around his muzzle was.

Fireheart felt suddenly uncomfortable. _He _really _is getting old, _Fireheart thought. The longer he watched, the more details he could find. He lowered his gaze, not wanting to be caught staring.

Crookedstar must have noticed Fireheart's strange expression, for he smiled, but there was a dim sadness in his eyes. "You can see it, can't you?" he asked. "Yes… I'm on my last life. I've been able to avoid feeling my age for some time… but this time, I'm getting tired."

_Last life? _Fireheart's whiskers twitched. "Sorry?"

The leader seemed surprised. "Had no one explained to you?" Crookedstar frowned. "Strange… well, Clan leaders are granted nine lives by StarClan upon receiving their name. I can't say much more about how it works… the ceremony is very private and personal."

_Nine lives? _Fireheart's eyes widened. His first assumption was that Crookedstar was pulling his tail—but the pale tabby had a deadly serious expression. "I thought nine lives was more of… a myth," Fireheart blurted. "You know… just a saying." _How on earth does Crookedstar have nine lives?_

A strange twinkle came into Crookedstar's eyes. "Where do you think the old legend came from?" he laughed loudly, seemingly thoroughly entertained by Fireheart's bewilderment. "You may go, Fireheart. I don't want to keep you from the rest of your day."

Still utterly confused, Fireheart bowed his head and turned away to pad out of the den. He blinked a few times as he left the den, mind swimming. _Nine lives? _But that odd bit of information was the least of his worries. As he stopped to stand in the mouth of the den, he caught sight of Leopardfur and Dawnwhisker sharing a fish near the reed barrier. Fireheart's eyes narrowed.

_I can't believe Leopardfur saw us, _he thought, his claws sliding out to dig into the soft earth. Silverthorn had nearly thrown Fireheart into the gorge during the assessment—he had only backed down at the last moment, when hearing a dog going after Mallowtail's kits had brought him back to his senses. _What if he had gone through with it? _Fireheart wondered. He had chosen to forgive Silverthorn—even if they weren't friends—but Leopardfur? He narrowed his eyes. _Would she have let me die?_

Fireheart tore his gaze away. He had never gotten along with the deputy—could she have been _hoping_ he would have been killed? Finally, Fireheart shook his head. _Snap out of it! _he told himself. _She's my deputy. Whatever she was doing… she must have thought it was the right call. Right? _He glanced over at Leopardfur, who was chuckling at something Dawnwhisker had said. _She might be cold… but she's not evil._

Leopardfur looked up and caught Fireheart's glance. "Are you free?" she called.

The question was still a surprise to him. Fireheart was used to being ordered around as an apprentice—he still wasn't used to being asked if he was available. _Not that I _could _turn down a patrol if I felt like it…_ He nodded and padded closer, trying to bury whatever conflicted feelings he was having about Leopardfur.

"Yes," Fireheart replied. "Want me to go on patrol?"

Leopardfur nodded. "Take Mossfrost with you. Check Sunning…" The deputy's voice trailed off, and she scowled. Sunningrocks had changed paws while Fireheart had been away. Dawnwhisker gently touched her tail to Leopardfur's shoulder, and the deputy sighed. "Check the river border," she muttered. "And the bridge."

Fireheart couldn't begrudge her for her irritated tone. This time, he was just glad it wasn't directed at him. "Sure, Leopardfur." He turned to scan the camp for Mossfrost, and found her sitting with Shadefang and Silverthorn. The littermates were sunbathing and talking quietly.

Fireheart frowned as he approached them. He got along with Shadefang fine, but Silverthorn was another matter. He still wasn't sure where he stood with the other warrior… but since becoming warriors, they had managed to keep an uncertain peace between them. _Still, I don't exactly feel like pushing his buttons and getting snapped at._ "Hey, Mossfrost!" he called, as he padded closer. The trio all looked up.

"Hey, Fireheart," the tortoiseshell replied. She gave him a friendly blink, and Fireheart returned it. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure where he stood with her, either. They had never spoken much during their training together, and Mossfrost was either shy or shared her brother's resentment for Fireheart in a more respectful manner.

_Hopefully she's just shy, _he told himself. He had never actually been alone on patrol or in training with Mossfrost. _Maybe this will be a good opportunity to get to know her_. "Leopardfur wants us to check the river border and the bridge."

"Just us?" Mossfrost asked. Her fur lifted nervously.

"Just us," Fireheart confirmed.

Silverthorn sat up swiftly, his eyes narrowing. "After everything that's been going on?"

Fireheart turned to meet his gaze. "Leopardfur decided on the patrol, not me."

Silverthorn parted his jaws, as though to snap at Fireheart. Shadefang fixed him with a sharp glare, and the silver tabby hesitated. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm not letting you two go alone."

Mossfrost gave her brother a grateful glance. "Really?" she asked.

"I don't have anything else to be doing," Silverthorn replied. "And I'm not going to make it easy for ThunderClan to ambush two cats," he added, unsheathing his claws for emphasis.

Fireheart wasn't sure what to say. _Is he coming because he thinks I'm weak or because he actually cares about the border? _He sighed to himself. _Probably both. _Still, he wasn't going to tell Silverthorn to stay—like it or not, it _was_ minnow-brained to have a two cat patrol when the border was so tense. _I don't want to be the next cat ThunderClan murders._ He dipped his head to Silverthorn. "Okay."

Silverthorn curled his lip. "I didn't ask for _your_ permission, Fireheart." He glanced at Shadefang. "Coming?"

Fireheart blinked in surprise. It was incredibly rare to ever hear Silverthorn actually _use_ Fireheart's name—usually it was 'kittypet' this or 'Drypaw' that.

Shadefang shook her head. "I think you can handle yourselves," she replied. Her gaze slid away, and Fireheart turned to see where she was looking. Minktuft and Grasspelt were sharing a small bird across camp. "Besides, I told Minktuft I would go hunting with her when she was done."

Mossfrost's eyes sparked with interest. "Ohhh, is that so?" she drawled, her voice teasing. Shadefang glared at her and flicked her sister with her tail. Mossfrost batted at Shadefang's ear in response before she started to pad towards the camp exit.

Fireheart and Silverthorn followed her silently. If he had hoped to talk to Mossfrost at all during patrol, he had quickly decided against it. _I'm not in the mood to get everything I say get picked apart by Silverthorn, _he thought, twitching his tail in annoyance. He resolved himself to silence as they began to pad through the reeds and out towards the shore along the river.

Fireheart paused a moment to stare out across the wide river. Sunningrocks stood on the other side. His eyes widened as he recalled his exchange with Sandstorm the night before. _I have to remember to meet her tonight, _he thought, feeling a strange little burst of excitement. _Maybe building friendships in ThunderClan will be a good thing for both our Clans._

"Are you coming or not?" Silverthorn loudly demanded, and Fireheart blinked before turning towards him. He and Mossfrost were already walking upstream towards the bridge.

"I'm coming," Fireheart muttered. He nearly felt annoyed again, but with another glance towards Sunningrocks, he smiled to himself. _See you soon, Sandstorm._

* * *

Fireheart slid out of the river. Darkness enveloped the Sunningrocks, save for the glow of the nearly full moon above. He shook riverwater from his pelt, shivering for a moment. _I'll have to start using the Stepping Stones, _he thought. _Nights are getting colder!_

He nearly stepped into the Sunningrocks, but thought better of it, and sat down right on the shore, where water still lapped at his paws. _If anyone smells me, they'll just think it blew over or something._

Fireheart curled his tail around his paws and stared out at the line of undergrowth across the rocky landscape. He had hoped Sandstorm would already be here, but there seemed to be no sign of her. _She'll come, _he told himself.

Ages passed, and Fireheart's paws began to feel uncomfortably cold in the water. He shifted from time to time, trying to keep stiffness out of his muscles. It felt like he had been sitting there for moons.

_What am I doing? _he wondered, tipping his head back to look up at the moon. _I could be asleep in my nest right now. She's not even going to come, is she? Minnow-brain._

Still, Fireheart sat longer. Something compelled him to stay, though he wasn't sure what. Instinct? Stubbornness? He tried not to dwell on it.

Eventually, he heard the ferns rustle, and out stepped none other than Sandstorm herself. Fireheart quickly looked down from the moon to see her cautiously pad out onto Sunningrocks.

"You came!" Fireheart exclaimed. "I didn't think you would."

"I almost didn't," Sandstorm muttered in response. "This was mouse-brained." She paused to stare at him. "Why in Silverpelt's name are you sitting in the river?"

Fireheart looked down at his paws, feeling rather embarrassed by the tone of her voice. The cold water had spread a chill up to his shoulders, even though he had only his paws covered. "I—I thought I should hide my scent," he lamely replied.

"Mouse-brain," Sandstorm retorted, though her voice was lacking its usual malice. "Get out of that. Just follow me. Barely anyone checks the border downstream." She padded towards the river and began to follow it along the shore downstream.

Fireheart stood up, relieved to finally move, and followed her. Sandstorm led him down the bank for a while, until they came across a willow growing right on the water's edge. Its branches hung over the river, casting shade over some of it. Fireheart had swam here many times, though he had never crossed to the shore he was standing on now, as it was well past the boundary of Sunningrocks.

Sandstorm hopped up onto one of the large roots that protruded out of the ground and sat. "Here we go," she meowed. "Like I said—rarely patrolled. We usually see you fish-faces swimming around here when we do come by, so no one pays much attention to your stench."

_Ouch. _Fireheart sat down in front of her. "Why so mean already?" he asked, feigning offense. She had insulted RiverClan so casually that it was hard to tell if she was joking or just that genuine.

Sandstorm lashed her tail and looked away. She shrugged. "Bad day."

_Seems to be a lot of those going around, _Fireheart thought. "I'm sorry," he meowed, and without thinking, added, "If it helps, I just found out my deputy knew my Clanmate tried to kill me and she didn't do anything to help me."

Sandstorm blinked, clearly caught by surprise by his statement. "You—huh?"

Fireheart twitched his whiskers. He was surprised by himself—he hadn't told _anyone_ about what happened with Silverthorn. Not even Beechflower or Minktuft. He curled his tail around himself as a cold breeze swept through the air. "Yeah," he meowed. "It was during Silverthorn's warrior assessment…"

And so Fireheart found himself telling the whole tale: of how he had been part of the challenge during the assessment, the fight on the bridge, and the dog that tried to attack Mallowtail's kits. He told Sandstorm of how Silverthorn had treated him since the moment he arrived in RiverClan, and how Crookedstar had just told him about Leopardfur watching their fight.

It felt _good_. Fireheart sighed heavily as he finished his story. Some tension released in his shoulders. "So, you know," he meowed. "I guess it's not just ThunderClan cats that have to watch their backs."

Sandstorm blinked. "That's… a lot." She fluffed out her fur, frowning. "Why didn't you tell anyone about Silverthorn?"

_That's a good question. _Fireheart looked out across the river. RiverClan camp was concealed behind the tall growth of reeds and cattails, but he knew his Clanmates were sleeping soundly there without him. "I don't know," he admitted. "He's always been terrible to me, and no one really cared. But when he attacked me… he said he was going to kill me, but I don't think he really wanted to. He's been angry long before I showed up." Fireheart glanced back towards Sandstorm. "I guess I felt bad for him." He didn't tell her that like Fireheart, Silverthorn had kittypet blood.

Sandstorm snorted loudly. "You're a big softie. I would have thrown him into the gorge myself if I was you."

Fireheart flicked an ear. "I don't think you would," he argued. "You're not a killer either."

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah?" she challenged. "You don't know me."

"I don't think most cats really want to kill," Fireheart replied. "I mean, Silverthorn _hated _me, and he could have easily done it, but… he didn't _really_ want to. I was mad, but I didn't want to kill him."

"Mouse-brain," Sandstorm muttered. "One of these days you're going to run into a cat who _doesn't_ mind killing you."

Fireheart shivered. He wasn't sure if it was the breeze or the very certain tone of her voice as she said that. "Maybe."

Sandstorm fluffed out her pelt. "It's cold, isn't it?" she suddenly meowed. "Maybe we should go home."

Fireheart blinked. "No!" he blurted. "I mean—we've hardly been here very long. Why go already?"

Interest flashed in Sandstorm's eyes. She smiled mischievously. "Alright," she meowed. "Well, I know _one_ way to warm up…"

"What's—" Fireheart was abruptly cut off by Sandstorm jumping to her paws and leaping for him. He let out a startled yelp as she bowled him over. Fear and confusion rushed through him as they tumbled over a few times. Sandstorm batted at his face, though, and he quickly realized her claws were sheathed.

Letting out a mock growl, he pummeled his hind paws into her belly as they rolled onto their sides. Sandstorm pushed herself up and pounced on him again, pinning his shoulders to the ground. Fireheart sank his claws into the ground and pulled himself forward and out of her grip, and Sandstorm stumbled. Fireheart used the opportunity to leap up to his paws. He swiped at her face, and she laughed as she easily ducked the blow.

"Slow-slug!" she taunted. Sandstorm charged forward and reared up to bring her paws down on him. Fireheart reared in return, and they batted at each other in the air before they toppled over one another, falling into a laughing heap on the ground.

Sandstorm rolled onto her back, panting to catch her breath. "Hah… I haven't sparred like that in a while. It's always so serious in ThunderClan."

Fireheart flopped on his side and grinned. "Maybe you should come to RiverClan," he joked. "We know how to have fun."

"And get as slow and clumsy as you are?" Sandstorm teased. "As if!" She chuckled and turned her gaze up to the stars.

Fireheart laid on his back and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and all of Silverpelt was stretched out before them, glittering in all her glory. He thought on this for a moment before he glanced at Sandstorm. "So the Clans believe Silverpelt is a cat, right?"

Sandstorm looked thoughtful. "Sort of… she's the mother of cats, but it's not that she's a cat like you or I. She's… more than that." Her tail flicked. "Beyond."

Fireheart frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"She's the most powerful being in the world," Sandstorm retorted. "We think of her as a cat, but she's not _meant_ for us to comprehend."

_Okay… _Fireheart felt like rolling his eyes. _That doesn't explain anything._

"StarClan joins her at her side when they pass," Sandstorm added, seeming to sense his disbelief. "She breathes life into us and takes care of us in death. The stars in the sky are the souls of departed warriors, resting in her pelt." Sandstorm glanced at him. "No living cat has ever seen her. Maybe medicine cats, but… what StarClan shares with them is private." She shrugged. "There's not much I can tell you. I'm no storyteller like Ravenpaw."

Fireheart looked back at her. For once, her green eyes didn't show any annoyance for him. They held their gazes together for a long moment before Sandstorm blinked and looked away. Fireheart felt his ears grow warm, and he looked back up at the sky again.

The breeze picked up again, and clouds slowly began to blow over the sky. The air grew colder as the stars began to be blanketed by the thickening clouds.

Sandstorm shivered. She rolled over onto her belly and lifted her head. "I should go home."

Strangely, part of Fireheart wanted to protest again, but as the wind picked up, he felt himself shiver as well. His pelt was far thinner than most Clan cats, and the cold got to him more than them. The idea of curling up in his warm nest was an appealing one.

"Yeah," Fireheart finally replied. "Me too."

They each stood up slowly, taking the time to stretch their limbs. Fireheart shook his pelt out and straightened up when he felt something cold and wet touch his nose.

He blinked and looked up. Tiny white flakes were falling from the sky. It was like rain, but far slower and gentler. Fireheart _mrrowed_ in wonderment and reached up to paw at a large flake.

Sandstorm laughed quietly. "What are you doing?"

"What is this?" Fireheart asked, wide-eyed like a kit.

"Snow, mouse-brain!" Sandstorm purred. "Haven't you seen snow before?"

Fireheart pricked his ears. _Snow! _The last time he had seen snow was when he was a young kit, but he had been trapped inside his human's den, only to look at the white landscape from a window. "It's just been a long time since I've seen it. And I've never actually been _in_ it!"

Sandstorm fluffed out her pelt. "Well, it's a good sign as any that it's time to get back to my nest. See you around, fish-face."

"When?" Fireheart blurted, quickly glancing towards her. He felt embarrassed by how rapidly he had asked—but it didn't feel right to leave without knowing.

"When?" Sandstorm repeated. She glanced towards the forest and flattened her ears. "I—I don't know." She looked back at Fireheart and met his gaze again. "We shouldn't be meeting like this, but... I had a good time."

"So did I!" Fireheart meowed. Hope flared in his chest. "Why can't we do it again?"

"We—" Sandstorm hesitated for a moment, as though trying to think up a reason. Her tail flicked, and she looked away again, almost shyly. "I don't know. Maybe we can."

Fireheart smiled. "Tomorrow?"

Sandstorm twitched her whiskers. "Okay. Tomorrow." She shivered again, scattering some snowflakes that had settled on her pelt. "But right _now, _I'm going home." She turned and began to pad away. With a quick glance over her shoulder as she went, she meowed. "See you, mouse-brain."

Fireheart watched her go, waiting until she had disappeared entirely into the undergrowth of the ThunderClan forest. Even then, he stood there a few moments longer, rooted to the ground. Despite the snow, he felt unusually warm. Finally, he grinned to himself and set out back for camp. _Tomorrow._


	13. Chapter 12

Sandstorm padded into camp, a squirrel dangling from her jaws. Her pawsteps were gentle and quiet, and she looked around cautiously as she stepped through the gorse tunnel. _No sign of Thistlestar._ She let out a soft sigh through her nose. _Good._

ThunderClan had been tense and quiet since Thistlestar's wild outburst and attack on Bluefur and Dustpelt. It had been nearly a quarter moon since, but no one had let their guard down. When Thistlestar did make an appearance, it was to quickly snatch up a piece of fresh-kill and return to his den.

Sandstorm headed for the fresh-kill pile, eager to drop off her squirrel and then retreat to the Warriors' Den for a midday nap. She was tired, and she resisted the urge to yawn as she approached the pile. She dropped the squirrel on top of the pile and examined it for a moment. It wasn't as full as it had been a few moons ago—aside from her squirrel, there were a pair of small birds, a few mice, and a shrew. _Hopefully a patrol brings back more. _Now that Leafbare was setting in, the pile was bound to become even smaller.

Sandstorm turned away, but she had only gotten one paw-step closer to the den when she heard Tigerclaw's voice.

"Sandstorm!" he called. "Come here."

She glanced towards him, holding back a sigh. She had spent the morning looking for that squirrel, after a night of little sleep—though the lack of sleep was entirely her own fault. "Coming, sir."

Sandstorm cursed herself for staying up late as she padded towards her deputy. Every night for the last quarter moon, she had been going to the willow on the border to meet Fireheart. _Not tonight! _she told herself, silently rebuking the stupid kittypet for convincing her to keep coming. The thought was half-hearted, though. Truth be told, Sandstorm strangely enjoyed their nightly meetings, and she was finding it harder and harder to be truly annoyed with the RiverClanner.

"Did you need me for something?" Sandstorm asked, silently praying Tigerclaw was only going to ask her a question or promise a patrol later in the day.

"Yes," Tigerclaw replied. He was sitting alone in the center of camp, his expression hard to read. "I'm assessing all warriors over the next few days—nothing personal about your work, Sandstorm."

"Assessing?" Sandstorm asked. She frowned in displeasure. "Why?"

Tigerclaw's eyes glittered. "Questioning your deputy?" he shot back, and for a moment Sandstorm felt nervous. A heartbeat later, though, he gave a rare smile. "A fair question. Come, we can discuss it on the way."

Sandstorm nodded silently, despite her sinking feeling of disappointment. _Guess I won't be getting a nap today, _she thought.

Tigerclaw rose and headed for the gorse tunnel, flicking his tail for her to follow. Sandstorm padded after him, glancing around curiously. "Just the two of us?"

"That's right," Tigerclaw replied. "Come along."

Sandstorm twitched her whiskers curiously as they padded through the gorse tunnel and back out into the woods. _What's this all about? _she wondered. _Is Thistlestar planning another attack of some kind?_ It was strange to be assessing all warriors like this—in Sandstorm's memory, it had never happened before.

"Let's head to Sunningrocks," Tigerclaw suggested. "See if we can pick up some prey along the way."

Sandstorm's pelt lifted in alarm. _Wait—does he know I've been meeting with Fireheart? Is he trying to get me to give it away? _They had avoided Sunningrocks entirely when they met, but… Sandstorm felt unease creep up her spine by the thought.

"How have you been doing?" Tigerclaw abruptly asked, glancing towards Sandstorm. "I know the Clan has been tense these past few moons."

Sandstorm eyes him carefully. Tigerclaw's amber gaze betrayed nothing, only showing a calm interest. She flicked her tail, unsure of how to respond. _Well, I can't say things have been great, _she thought. _Thistlestar's thirst for battle has cost us a good warrior, and everyone is afraid he's going to rip out their throat if they look at him wrong. _Carefully, she replied, "It… has been tense. But I'm getting on fine."

Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers. "Hm." A moment later, he asked, "And how is Dustpelt doing? You two are close."

"We're friends," Sandstorm pointedly meowed. "He's been alright, all things considered." She was still unsure of Tigerclaw's intentions. _What's he trying to get at? Does he _want _me to admit that I don't trust Thistlestar? _Her eyes widened slightly as another thought struck her. _Or… is it that _he_ doesn't trust him anymore either? _She felt uncertain. It was always hard to tell what Tigerclaw was thinking when he wasn't outwardly saying it—what was he hoping to get out of her?

Tigerclaw nodded slowly. "That's good to hear," he meowed. "You two are fine young warriors—it would be a shame if Thistlestar's… outburst were to throw him off."

Sandstorm glanced sidelong at her deputy. _Why is he being so dodgy?_ Annoyance came over her, and despite her caution, she blurted, "What do you think about that?"

Tigerclaw blinked, clearly surprised she had asked. "I…"

Sandstorm's irritation got the best of her, and she snapped, "I know you're trying to get me to tell you _something_. Just come out and say it already!"

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes in anger, and Sandstorm swallowed. She quickly bowed her head. "I—I'm sorry, sir," she hastily meowed. "I forgot my place."

Tigerclaw was silent for a moment, and he stopped walking to stare at her through slanted eyes. "I'll forget your slight this time," he growled. He flattened his fur and sighed. "Though I suppose I would be annoyed if I was in your paws as well."

"Thank you, sir," Sandstorm meowed, ears flat in apology.

"Be thankful I am not Thistlestar," Tigerclaw grumbled. "Or you would likely be missing an ear."

Sandstorm pricked her ears at that. _There it is! _Tigerclaw's tone was not approving, and she leaned closer. "So you _do_ think he's been too aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Tigerclaw snorted. "No." He flicked his tail and sat down. "A good leader _should_ be aggressive. Intimidation is the first defense—if your enemy fears you, they will be less willing to attack. Aggression keeps our borders and Clan safe."

Sandstorm sat down, facing him. "But?"

"But…" Tigerclaw furrowed his brow. "Thistlestar has gone _beyond_ simple aggression. I have always admired his readiness to fight for his Clan, to never hold back in battle… but he has taken certain actions lately that put our Clan at risk." Tigerclaw looked towards Sandstorm and caught her gaze. "A good leader must balance aggression with strategy."

Sandstorm watched him, still cautious. Tigerclaw had been at Thistlestar's side long before she was born—she still couldn't be sure this wasn't a ploy of some sort. Thistlestar _was_ going mad. Who could be sure he hadn't sent his deputy to interrogate each and every warrior to see where their loyalties lay?

"Do you think Thistlestar hasn't been strategic?" Sandstorm asked.

"Do _you_?" Tigerclaw shot back. His expression was still guarded.

The two warriors eyed each other for a long time, each unsure of where the other stood. They were playing a risky game with one another—a wrong word could spell danger for either if they were secretly in disagreement with the other. Sandstorm flicked an ear and took the risk. "No. Turning his claws against his Clanmates was too far."

Tigerclaw's expression did not shift. He stared back impassively, then nodded slightly. "I see." He stood up and stretched. "You may return to camp."

Sandstorm frowned. _Return to camp?_ "But weren't we—"

"Are you questioning your deputy?" Tigerclaw meowed, smiling in the slightest.

"No… sir," Sandstorm replied. Confusion rose up in her as she backed away. She bowed her head briefly to him before she turned around and began to head back towards camp.

_What was all that? _she wondered. _I still don't know if he was there for Thistlestar… or against him._ Sandstorm disliked not knowing—it made her nervous. For all she knew, Tigerclaw was planning on returning to Thistlestar and reporting her for treason.

_Oh, Sandstorm… _she rebuked herself silently. _Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?_

* * *

Fireheart chewed slowly on his mouthful of carp, only half-listening as his companions chattered with one another. He was sitting with his group of former apprentices, Minktuft, Grasspelt, Shadefang, Mossfrost, Silverthorn, and Beechflower, plus Silverstream, who was nearly pressed against Beechflower's side.

"Fireheart!"

The ginger tom blinked and glanced at Minktuft. "Sorry. What?"

Minktuft rolled her eyes. "Dafter than a dove, you are," she meowed, her voice fond.

Fireheart's were warm with embarrassment. He had been staring out at the reed wall, picturing the river on the other side. _And Sandstorm. _"What did you say?"

"We're talking about kits," Grasspelt meowed. "Do you think you'll ever have any?"

Fireheart frowned thoughtfully. _Kits? _He'd never really given the matter thought. Sandstorm flashed in his mind, and his heart thumped. _Well, I can't have kits with _her_! She's from another Clan! _He gave his chest a self-conscious lick. _But… it is nice to be on friendly terms. _"I don't know," he replied. "I don't really know anything about being a parent."

"I'd like to have kits," Silverstream quietly meowed, casting a coy look at Beechflower. "With the right tom, of course."

Beechflower's eyes widened, and he choked on his mouthful of fresh-kill and spent a few moments coughing. Fireheart and his companions burst out in laughter.

Shadefang flicked her tail. "I don't think I will," she meowed. "Unless my mate really wanted them. I've got my eye on deputyship, you know—kits would be distracting."

Minktuft suddenly became very interested in her own paws. "And I suppose a mate would be, too?"

Shadefang pricked her ears, and for a moment, the stoic molly looked embarrassed. "Oh! No, no I don't mean—"

Mossfrost snickered and shouldered her sister. "Uh oh," she teased. "In trouble again?"

Shadefang swiped at Mossfrost. "Shut up!" she whispered.

Silverthorn was the only one who seemed uninterested in the conversation. "Mollies!" he exclaimed. "All you can ever talk about is romance. _I _for one want to get some actual hunting done before it starts snowing again."

Grasspelt stuck out her tongue at him. "You're just mad because _you_ don't have anyone padding after you," she meowed.

Silverthorn bristled, his ears reddening. "Am not!" he retorted. "It's not like _you_ have anyone padding after you, either!"

Grasspelt shrugged. She reached out and patted Silverthorn sympathetically on the shoulder. "No, but I still hold out hope, unlike Silvergrump here."

Silverthorn ducked away, growling in annoyance. Fireheart chuckled quietly at the tom's clear embarrassment.

Silverthorn sat up and fluffed out his short pelt. "Well, _I'm _going fishing. Is anyone coming, or are you going to keep gossiping like elders?"

Petalstream, who was padding by, overheard this and glanced towards Silverthorn. "Fishing season is over," she called. "It's too cold. Try looking for some birds."

"Birds?" Silverthorn snorted. "I'm going fishing! A little cold water isn't going to stop me. Who's with me?"

Everyone else stared blankly at him.

"Um…" Silverstream glanced at Beechflower. "I still have fresh-kill left…"

"Yeah," Beechflower agreed, inching closer to Silverstream. "Lots of food to eat."

"It _is_ a bit cold for fishing…" Shadefang grumbled.

"All the fish will be moving deeper in the water," Minktuft meowed. "You won't have much luck."

"Sorry, Silverthorn," Mossfrost meowed.

Grasspelt flicked her tail. "Maybe next time."

Silverthorn rolled his eyes. "What a bunch of minnows," he growled. Fireheart, who had said nothing, watched him for a moment, and he caught a flash of hurt in the silver tom's eyes as he began to turn away.

_He just doesn't want to go hunting alone, _Fireheart realized. He let out a sigh. "I'll come, Silverthorn."

Silverthorn blinked. "Really? I mean—whatever. Do what you want." He turned and hurried towards the gap in the reeds.

It was Fireheart's turn to roll his eyes. _What a grateful cat. _He pushed his fish towards the rest of the group. "Someone else can finish this."

Beechflower swiped his tongue across his lips. "Don't mind if I do!"

"Now hold on!" Grasspelt protested.

"Yeah, who says you get it?" Mossfrost playfully growled. "That could be the last fish of the season!"

Fireheart laughed and padded away, leaving his companions to fight over the remnants of his meal. Silverthorn eyed him wordlessly from the reeds before he padded out of camp. Fireheart quickly followed.

He shivered as a breeze ruffled his pelt. It had continued to snow over the last quarter moon, and the snow was slowly beginning to blanket the ground. The river still ran, but the water was far colder now, and most cats had abandoned fishing for other prey.

Snow crunched beneath Fireheart's paws as he padded upstream with Silverthorn. The silver tom stopped near a wide part of the river and sat down, gazing intently into the water. Fireheart found himself a place to sit and waited.

It seemed to be destined to be the longest wait of Fireheart's life. Twice he thought he saw a fish, only to realize it was a rock or a floating stick. Occasionally he glanced towards Silverthorn.

_I wonder why he wanted to hunt so badly, _he wondered. _The fresh-kill pile is still full, even with the snow._ Fireheart shifted his legs. _Maybe he just thinks he has to keep impressing the Clan._ He glanced at him once more. _He's got kittypet blood, too. Mossfrost and Shadefang might be his siblings, but they don't have that same burden._

Without thinking, Fireheart blurted, "Have you ever thought about looking for your father?"

Silverthorn bristled and looked sharply at him. "What?"

Fireheart swallowed. "You know… looking in the town for him."

Silverthorn let out a furious hiss. "What would I want from him?" he snapped. He glared down into the water, eyes blazing. A few moments passed, and his shoulders slumped softly. "So what if I have?" he grumbled. "Finding him wouldn't do anything for me."

Fireheart looked back into the water. "Maybe he would have answers for you," he meowed. "About what happened to your mother."

"I _know_ what happened to my mother!" Silverthorn growled. "That kittypet killed her." A heartbeat later, he sighed. "Maybe I've thought about it. But it's not like I'd ever leave RiverClan to go hunt him down."

Fireheart didn't reply, unsure of what else to say. _Maybe that was a stupid question._

Silverthorn coughed awkwardly, then glared accusingly at the water. "We've been waiting all morning for the fish, and there's nothing!" he exclaimed. "Where've they all gone?"

Fireheart shook his head, relieved that Silverthorn seemed to not have taken offense. "Beats me," he grumbled. "I thought we could catch _something_, but I haven't even seen a minnow!"

The reeds rustled behind them, and Leopardfur emerged, looking strangely amused. "I was wondering when you two would realize there aren't any fish."

Silverthorn and Fireheart whipped their heads around to face the Clan deputy. "Leopardfur!" Silverthorn blurted. "Wait a minute - have you been watching us like apprentices?"

"No," Leopardfur replied. "But I may have been keeping an ear out for you. Petalstream told the other senior warriors about your hunting and the rest of them have been laughing their tails off. They're all warm in their nests."

"Laughing?" Fireheart demanded. "Warm nests?"

"That's right," Leopardfur snorted. "Any cat who's lived through a winter knows the fish go down to the bottom of the river once the snow comes."

"Well, no cat told us!" Silverthorn growled.

Leopardfur flicked her tail. "You aren't the first cats the senior warriors have had a laugh at," she meowed, her eyes still glittering with rare amusement. "If you want to catch fish, you'll have to dive in, and it's colder in there than it is here. Though I'm sure Blackclaw and Beetlewhisker wouldn't be laughing at either of you again if you came back with fresh-kill."

With that, she turned away and headed back into the reeds. Silverthorn was scowling with displeasure. "Well!" he snapped. "I'm going to catch a fish and hit Blackclaw with it!" He stood up and glanced at Fireheart. "Are you in or not?"

Fireheart swallowed at the thought. He didn't have to stick a paw in to know the water would be icy-cold. But with a glance at his companion, he saw fierce determination in Silverthorn's eyes. The tom was stubborn, and Fireheart knew he wasn't going to walk away with his mind set on it.

_And if I say no, it's back to 'Drypaw' this and 'scaredy-mouse' that._ Fireheart narrowed his eyes. "Fine! Let's do it."

Silverthorn looked surprised, and perhaps a little impressed. The tom stood up and took a step back. "Alright then… last one to catch a fish is a slow-slug." With that, he took a running start and leaped into the water.

Not to be outdone, Fireheart pounced forward. He landed in the water with a great splash, and immediately felt all the air rush from his lungs as the cold pierced through him. His head broke the surface, and he gasped. _I can't go back now! _He thought, and so he turned and dove back under the water again.

He opened his eyes. The cold water was almost painful against them. He stared into the clear water, and down below, in the middle of the river, he saw fish tucked as far down as they could be, hiding between rocks. He swam down, paddling as quickly as he could. The fish seemed to not notice him coming - they seemed to be moving very little, as though all asleep. He sank his teeth into the first he came across, sending the nearest fish into a brief panic and flurry of fins. He pushed his paws against the bottom of the riverbed, propelling himself towards the surface.

Fireheart's head broke the surface once more, this time a large fish clasped victoriously in his jaws. Half a heartbeat later, Silverthorn burst from the water, holding another. Both toms desperately struck out towards the shore, neither wanting to stay a moment longer in the river.

They reached the beach at the same time, and dropped their fish. Both toms panted and gasped, wet fur matted. Fireheart felt himself trembling violently, feeling as though his very bones had been frozen.

"H-h-a…" Silverthorn stammered, his teeth chattering together. "Ha…. ha… th-that… th-that'll sh-sh-show th-those m-m-m-minnows…"

Fireheart shivered as he stepped completely out of the water. "G-guess th-the f-f-fish a-are still th-there after all…"

Silverthorn made some sort of noise that sounded like an attempt at laughter, but it was muffled by his gasping and clattering teeth. "L-Let's g-go b-b-back and th-throw this in their f-f-faces!" Despite his chill, the tom seemed uncharacteristically excited. Even Fireheart found himself grinning in amusement, surprised to find that he had _enjoyed_ Silverthorn's company.

The two toms, still shivering like newborn kits, stumbled away from the river, their prizes held tightly in their jaws. They returned to camp as quickly as they could, still dripping freezing water. Side by side, they padded through the reed barrier and into camp.

Blackclaw and Beetleclaw were seated in the center of camp, with Voleclaw, Skyheart, and Reedtail. Voleclaw nudged Blackclaw as he spotted Fireheart and Silverthorn padding into camp.

Blackclaw stood up and faced them, smirking in amusement. "Well, well!" he crowed. "The hunters have returned. How was the fishing?"

Silverthorn, without a moment's hesitation, headed straight for him and threw the fish at Blackclaw's paws. The wet creature slapped against one paw, and Blackclaw yelped and stepped back. "It was fantastic!" Silverthorn proclaimed, loudly enough for any cat sitting in camp to hear. "We figured we'd come right to you and let you know what a _great_ time we had freezing our tails off for your meal, seeing as you thought it was just _hilarious_ that two of the most inexperienced warriors are the only cats out providing for the Clan!"

Blackclaw's amused expression instantly twisted into irritation. Before he could say anything, Silverthorn shook out his wet pelt, showering the black tom with cold water. "I sure hope you were able to rest those old bones while _we_ got food for the elders and queens!"

Fireheart dropped his catch and nodded, feigning sympathy. Normally, he would be too nervous to even look Blackclaw in the eye, but it felt impossible not to join in Silverthorn's brash taunting of the rude warrior. "It must be hard, being one of the most senior warriors in RiverClan," Fireheart meowed. "At least you can rest easy knowing us youngsters are doing the hard work."

Blackclaw straightened up, his eyes blazing with outrage. "Remember who you're speaking to!" he snarled.

"Oh, I certainly do, old-timer," Silverthorn retorted, his eyes gleaming. He gave a mocking bow of his head. "Don't worry yourself too much if you can't bear to rise out of your nest tomorrow, either! Graypool's told me plenty about how hard it is to live with aching bones."

Fireheart continued his sage nodding. "Oh, yes," he said. "No need to worry about braving the snow when we can do all the work for you!"

"Shall we fetch Yellowfang for you?" Silverthorn added. "I can only assume a brave soul like yourself would be lounging about if your bones are troubling you."

Blackclaw let out a wordless snarl of rage, and for a moment, Fireheart thought he might actually strike one of the younger toms. Instead, he whipped around and bounded towards Crookedstar's den.

The other senior warriors watched him go. Beetleclaw's eyes were narrowed in disapproval, but every other cat burst out in laughter.

Silverthorn started to laugh with them. "Hah! Did you see his face? He won't think about laughing at _us_ again!"

Fireheart briefly grinned. It _did_ feel pretty good to show up Blackclaw. He frowned as he watched the black tom race into Crookedstar's den. "But he's gone off to Crookedstar to complain."

Silverthorn snorted and shrugged. "What's he going to do? Punish us for being the only cats hunting? Blackclaw's just going to make a bigger fool of himself."

"Bah!" Yellowfang's harsh voice rang out, and both toms jumped. "Bigger fool than you imbeciles? Unlikely!" The ragged gray molly was hurrying towards them from the Medicine Cats' Den. "Look at you! Soaked to the bone! Did you forget it was winter? Lizard-brains, both of you!"

Fireheart winced as Yellowfang stopped before him, her eyes narrowed to my slits. "My den, now, both of you!" she snapped. "You'll be lucky if you don't catch Greencough!"

Silverthorn parted his jaws to reply, but a shudder ran through him and his teeth clipped together. Yellowfang stared pointedly at him. "Exactly what I'm talking about!" she hissed. "Now, move your pelts!"

Fireheart and Silverthorn shared a glance, both looking somewhere between frightened and amused. Together they stumbled off towards the Medicine Cats' Den, hounded by a furious Yellowfang.


	14. Chapter 13

Fireheart was grooming himself under one of the willows that reached over the dens. He had just eaten a small finch—not his favorite meal, but not terrible, either—and was picking the feathers out from his fur. He had not made any more attempts to fish since his diving attempt with Silverthorn a few days ago. For good reason; it was getting so cold that the edges of the river were beginning to freeze.

He glanced up from his cleaning as he heard heavy pawsteps crunching in the snow towards him. Beechflower was padding his way, and Fireheart grinned. "Hey, Beechflower!"

"Hey," Beechflower grumbled. The brown tom seemed off—his fur didn't have its usual gloss, and his eyes were dull. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"A favor?" Fireheart asked. "Sure. You don't look so good. Everything okay?"

Beechflower sat down and groaned quietly. "Not feeling so great," he admitted. "My belly is all kinds of messed up—I think I ate an old piece of fresh-kill last night. Would you mind taking out Shellpaw for me? I promised him I'd take him on a border patrol with Silverstream and Duckpaw."

Fireheart blinked. "Sure, I could do that." _Might be kind of fun, actually._ Fireheart had never been responsible for an apprentice before, but he had always liked Mallowtail's kits. "You sure you're okay? Maybe you should see Yellowfang and Mudfur."

Beechflower grinned gratefully, though he still looked pained. "I think I'll just sleep it off," he meowed. "If it still feels bad by sunhigh, I'll beg them for some herbs."

Fireheart chuckled quietly. "Alright. Where's Shellpaw?"

Beechflower glanced over his shoulder and nodded towards the fresh-kill pile. "Over there with his littermates."

Fireheart followed his gaze. Maplepaw, Shellpaw, and Duckpaw were each sitting by the pile, staring at it longingly. Silverstream sat nearby, talking quietly to them. Apprentices were not meant to eat until queens and elders were fed, and the pile was already low. Fireheart felt a pang of sympathy for the young cats—he too had spent many hungry mornings in training. "Alright." He stood up. "Feel better, okay?"

"Thanks, Fireheart," Beechflower meowed, before he grimaced silently. "I owe you one." The brown tom slowly padded away towards the Warriors' den.

Fireheart padded across camp. Silverstream spotted him as he headed towards them, and she blinked in greeting. "There he is," she meowed. "Looks like Beechflower managed to get him to come."

Fireheart twitched his whiskers as he joined them by the pile. "I didn't need convincing," he meowed. "Did he tell you he wasn't feeling well?"

Silverstream frowned. "Yes. Hopefully it _is_ just a bellyache—this is the time of year when cats start getting really ill."

"Hi, Fireheart!" Maplepaw chirped. The young molly beamed up at him, her eyes bright. "Are you really coming with us?"

Fireheart smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Yes!" Duckpaw exclaimed. "Fireheart is so cool!" He immediately looked embarrassed to have blurted that out, and Maplepaw giggled and shouldered him.

Silverstream chuckled softly. "Looks like somebody has fans."

Fireheart's pelt fluffed out, a bit self-consciously. Feeling rather embarrassed himself, he ducked his head. "I'm not _that_ cool…"

"You fought off that dog!" Maplepaw proclaimed. "_I'm _going to fight off a dog someday, too! Watch this!" She reared up on her hind legs and swiped at the air. "I've been practicing!"

Shellpaw, who hadn't said a word the entire time, was staring silently at Fireheart. The ginger warrior caught his gaze and stiffened a little, unnerved by the silent apprentice's unreadable expression. "Hey, Shellpaw," he meowed. "I'm going to help train you since Beechflower is—"

"I know," Shellpaw sharply interrupted. Fireheart blinked. Was that hostility in his voice?

Silverstream shot the tom a reprimanding glare. "Don't be rude!" she meowed. "Fireheart is your mentor for the day—you should act the same as you would with Beechflower!"

Shellpaw glared back at her. "Frogleap isn't coming on the patrol," he grumbled. "Why couldn't we just go with _you_?"

"Shut up!" Duckpaw hissed, jabbing his brother in the side with a paw. "We _want_ him to come with!"

"Whatever," Shellpaw muttered. "Can we just go?" Without waiting for a response, he stood and hurried towards the reed barrier, then crashed through them.

Fireheart watched him go, more perplexed than offended. _Does he really just like Beechflower that much that he's mad I'm here instead? _The outburst was strange—Shellpaw had been nice enough when Fireheart had watched him and his littermates as kits.

"Great StarClan!" Silverstream exclaimed, shaking her head with exasperation. "We'd better go after him—and then I'm going to have his whiskers!"

"It's fine," Fireheart replied. "Maybe he's just having a bad morning? He's never been rude like that before."

Maplepaw scoffed. "He's been nothing but a badger since we became apprentices," she replied. The tortoiseshell molly began to pad towards the reed barrier in the direction her brother had gone.

Silverstream, Fireheart, and Duckpaw followed quickly. Fireheart frowned to himself as they left camp. _I wonder what's wrong with Shellpaw, _he thought. _Maybe he'll be better once we start patrolling?_ Doubt pricked at him despite the thought. Had he done something to offend Shellpaw without knowing it?

They padded through the dry reeds, and Fireheart's fur fluffed out against the chill outside as a breeze swept over him. The shoreline, thankfully, only had a thin layer of snow—the dawn patrol must have already trampled over it, making it easier for them to walk now. He glanced towards the river. Chunks of snow were slowly flowing down it, and thin sheets of ice were growing along the edge.

"The river might freeze soon," Silverstream commented. She flicked her tail and frowned slightly. "Though it feels so soon… I swear it was warm just a moon ago."

"Early winter?" Fireheart guessed. "Maybe it means we'll get an early spring, too." He couldn't see why Silverstream sounded worried… but then again, he could hardly remember his first winter.

"I don't know," Silverstream fretted. "Father always says early winter means thaws before snow really sets in. There could be flooding."

_Flooding?_ Fireheart frowned. _No one's mentioned anything before about flooding. _He shook his head a little. "No use worrying about it now," he said. He shifted his gaze towards the shoreline. The apprentices were all walking together a few fox-lengths ahead. Maplepaw and Duckpaw were both meowing something to Shellpaw, who was lashing his tail as though irritated.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Fireheart asked. "I don't get why he's so…"

"Angry?" Silverstream asked. She twitched her whiskers. "StarClan knows. He's usually agreeable enough, even if he isn't as energetic as his littermates."

"Hmm…" Fireheart wasn't sure what to think. _Maplepaw said he's been grumpy lately. But why so rude to me? I don't get it._ "Well, hopefully he lightens up, I guess. Which border are we checking?"

"Just along the river and on the bridge," Silverstream replied. "Shouldn't be too long."

Fireheart nodded wordlessly. _Should I be doing something with Shellpaw? I'm supposed to be a stand-in mentor… what did Dawnwhisker usually do when we patrolled together? _An idea struck him, and he hurried up his pace to catch up to the apprentices. "Hey!" he meowed, forcing himself to sound more cheerful. "What can you three smell?"

Maplepaw and Duckpaw immediately stopped walking to taste the air. Shellpaw, however, shot Fireheart an annoyed glance. "You've got a working nose, don't you?"

Maplepaw shot her brother a mortified look. "Shellpaw!" she gasped.

Fireheart bristled in surprise. _I would have had my pelt ripped out if I had talked like that to a warrior—mentor or not!_ He felt a stab of annoyance, but tried again. "Shellpaw, we're on a border patrol. The point is for you to learn—"

"I don't _want_ you to teach me anything!" Shellpaw blurted out, eyes blazing. His voice rose to a shout. "You're a _kittypet_! Kittypets are stupid and useless and don't help _anybody_!"

Fireheart took a step back, alarmed and flooded with a mix of emotions—anger, hurt, confusion, and uncertainty—and Maplepaw and Shellpaw whirled upon Shellpaw, jaws wide open.

Silverstream, having just reached them, let out a furious hiss. "_Shellpaw_!" Her tail lashed back and forth, and Shellpaw winced. "I have half a mind to claw your ears! Where did you get such horrible ideas about Fireheart?" She let out a huff. "I don't even _care_. Fireheart is a _warrior_—you do _not_ speak to warriors that way!"

Shellpaw glowered at her without a word. Fireheart was still staring in shock at the apprentice, and though he was grateful that his friend had spoken up for him, he was as blindsided as he was stung by the insult. It wasn't the first time some cat had said or implied he was a burden on the Clan—but why _Shellpaw?_ It had always been cats older than him.

"Well?" Silverstream prompted. "Apologize!"

Shellpaw slid his gaze towards Fireheart again. A silent heartbeat passed. Then, he let out a sudden growl. "_No_!"

With that, Shellpaw turned on his paws and broke into a run. He raced away from the patrol, heading further upriver without looking back.

"Shellpaw!" Silverstream called. "Come back!"

Fireheart sighed. "I'll go after him."

Silverstream glanced his way. "Are you sure that's wise? Clearly he seems to have _some_ issue with you, minnow-brained as that is."

Fireheart nodded. "No, I'll go, it's fine. I'm supposed to be his mentor for the day, right?" He started off after the younger tom. _Besides, I'd like to know what exactly his problem_ is_!_ Fireheart hurried along, but didn't run. Shellpaw himself had already slowed to a quick walk, and hadn't looked back once towards his patrol. He was further up the river already, where the ground sloped up above the river towards the gorge.

Fireheart continued on, keeping an eye on Shellpaw as he went on. _If he starts running again, I'll chase him… but I don't want to come running up and make him angry all over again._ His frown didn't waver as he padded after him. _Really, though, _did _I do something? I don't even think I could have said anything that would have made him so mad!_

Eventually, Fireheart saw Shellpaw stop and sit down beside the gorge. The apprentice's tail thumped up and down against the ground, and his ears pressed flat. Fireheart picked up his pace and called out. "Shellpaw!"

Shellpaw bristled, and his ears angled towards Fireheart, but he did not move to acknowledge him. He didn't _run_, though, so Fireheart took that as a good sign and bounded towards him until he had caught up to the apprentice.

"You shouldn't run off like that," Fireheart meowed as he approached Shellpaw. "You've only been training for hardly a half-moon. What if a dog was loose?"

"Well," Shellpaw drawled dryly. "I suppose you would have fought it off single-pawed, wouldn't you?"

Fireheart narrowed his eyes as he sat down a fox-length away. "Listen," he growled. "I feel I've been nothing but nice to you, Shellpaw. I don't understand why you're acting like this!"

Shellpaw fell silent again and resumed his sullen staring down into the gorge. His tail whipped from side-to-side.

Fireheart took a breath, trying to determine what to say. Part of him wanted to keep playing nice, but another part of him was starting to want to box Shellpaw's ears. "Look, I could just go report to Leopardfur that you've been nothing but disrespectful to Silverstream and I, and that you disregarded your duties on patrol." He nearly winced as he said it. _StarClan, I'm sounding like old Bluefur!_ Fireheart paused a moment before he continued, "But I don't really want to do that, and I doubt you'd like whatever horrible task she'd give you for it. So why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

Instead of doing so, Shellpaw snorted. Snidely, he shot back, "Like Leopardfur would take _your_ word!"

Fireheart couldn't help himself anymore. He bristled furiously and let out a growl. "Shellpaw!" he snapped. "I _want_ to help you, but for StarClan's sake, I _will_ make sure you're cleaning the elder's den for the next moon if you keep acting like that!" He lashed his tail. "Leopardfur will take the word of two warriors over a fresh apprentice's, and so will your mentor!"

Shellpaw curled his lip. He was still for a single heartbeat before he sharply whirled on his paws, hissing. "I _hate_ you!" he shouted, his amber eyes blazing. "It's _your_ fault he's dead!"

Fireheart blinked and flinched back, startled once more by the ferocity in the young tom. "Who…?"

"My _father_!" Shellpaw snarled. "You might as well have thrown him off the gorge yourself, fleabag! If it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive!"

Fireheart stared at Shellpaw for a few moments, taken aback. _He… he blames _me _for Whiteclaw's death? Shellpaw wasn't even there!_ He studied the young cat wordlessly, flooded with confusion.

Shellpaw stared back at him, malice in his gaze. But as Fireheart watched, he saw the younger cat trembling, his eyes glistening and wet. Instead of feeling furious with Shellpaw, he felt a pang of pity. Shellpaw was grieving, and he was taking it out on Fireheart.

Fireheart sighed heavily and shook his head. "I didn't kill Whiteclaw, Shellpaw."

"It's still your fault," Shellpaw choked out. The apprentice tore at the grass with his claws. "It's your fault."

"Why?" Fireheart softly asked. "I don't understand. I really don't."

Shellpaw sniffed loudly and sat back down. He curled his tail around himself and lowered his gaze. "You don't want to understand," he muttered. "You just want to make me blame someone else."

Fireheart felt hopelessly frustrated and confused. _Who could have told him it was my fault? _He wondered. _Someone _had _to have given him the idea._ He tried again. "I didn't want your father to die, Shellpaw. We didn't get along… he was never very nice to me. But I didn't do anything to get him killed. The cat that he was fighting with…I don't think he meant for it to happen, either. It was a horrible accident in a sudden skirmish."

Shellpaw scowled. "A skirmish that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone to _WindClan._"

_What?_ Fireheart narrowed his eyes. _That's what this is about?_ "Look, Shellpaw… you obviously think you know what happened. So tell me what _you_ think happened."

"Fine!" Shellpaw meowed. "You went off to WindClan for a moon when Crookedstar and Leopardfur didn't want you to! You were gone when we were attacked by ThunderClan! And then you show up with a ThunderClan warrior by your side and defended her when Leopardfur told you to attack!" He let out a growl. "If you'd listened and chased her out, that fight would have never happened! Actually, if you'd just _stayed_ here like any other warrior, then it _couldn't _have happened!"

Fireheart was quiet for a moment. _No way he came up with that on his own,_ he thought. _He was still a kit when I left. But… why? Why tell him it happened like that?_ It wasn't all _untrue,_ but it certainly was a limited version of events. He took a guess. "Did Leopardfur tell you all that?" _It makes sense, right? First the thing with Silverthorn… and now this?_

Shellpaw scowled. "What about it?" he growled. "I wanted to know what happened in that fight! I wanted to know why it happened!" He flattened his ears again. "Why couldn't you have just _stayed here?_"

"Did she tell you WindClan was starving?" Fireheart demanded. "Did she tell you they had almost been massacred by ShadowClan, their apprentices and young warriors killed?" He saw Shellpaw finally look surprised, and he went on. "How about that she knew the warrior with me had also been helping them? She tell you about how _every _Clan sent a warrior to help WindClan?" He lashed his tail. "Did Leopardfur tell you she _never_ had to start that attack in the first place?!"

Shellpaw blinked a few times. "No, but…"

"Battles aren't easy, Shellpaw," Fireheart snapped. "We've lost a lot of cats to ThunderClan, but WindClan has lost even more. They needed our help, and so I went. And when I came back, Leopardfur decided to attack Bluefur because she was from ThunderClan. Knowing now what happened to Sedgecreek, I don't entirely blame her… but I _won't _sit here and let you tell me that I killed Whiteclaw!" He took a breath and sighed, lowering his voice once more. "I don't know why she told it to you that way, and I'm sorry about Whiteclaw."

Shellpaw's shoulders slumped. He looked defeated. "I just…" He shut his eyes. "I miss him."

"It's okay to miss him," Fireheart softly meowed. "He's your father."

Shellpaw nodded. He was quiet for a few moments before he opened his eyes and looked back at Fireheart. "I… I'm sorry." He looked away quickly. "Will you… are you going to tell Leopardfur?"

Fireheart twitched his whiskers. "No, I won't tell Leopardfur. Can we go back to the patrol?"

Shellpaw nodded. "...Yeah. I'm ready." The white tom stood up and slowly began to pad away, heading back downriver.

Fireheart watched him for a moment before he stood. _Shellpaw…_ he wasn't sure how to feel. _I guess it's easier to have someone to blame._ He could understand that—after Whiteclaw's death, he had blamed ThunderClan, before he properly talked to Sandstorm. But what did Leopardfur have to gain by acting like the entire situation had been _Fireheart's_ fault? He furrowed his brow as he started off after Shellpaw. _I don't know what she's up to… why is she so out to get me?_

* * *

"Are you _sure _you don't want to talk to Leopardfur or my father?" Silverstream asked. They were heading back towards the camp now, with the three apprentices leading the way a few fox-lengths away. "Shellpaw could use a little punishment for how he acted."

"No, I'm sure," Fireheart quietly replied. He slowed down even more. "I'm not so sure Leopardfur would do anything about it."

Silverstream frowned and slowed down as well. She gave him a curious look. "Is something else going on?" she asked. "You're a warrior now. That title comes with respect. Shellpaw can't go around calling you a stupid kittypet to your face. And it's not _just _about you—he shouldn't have the idea he can talk like that to any warrior when he's still practically a kit."

Fireheart flicked his tail. "Leopardfur hates me," he meowed. "I don't know why—maybe just because I'm kittypet-born, maybe because I've irritated her too many times—but she's got something against me. She told Shellpaw it was _my_ fault Whiteclaw died."

Silverstream bristled. "What? But that's crazy!"

"I know," Fireheart meowed. "She started that fight out of nowhere. I'm not surprised she didn't take the blame herself, but why blame _me_ to an apprentice if she doesn't want cats turning against me again?"

Silverstream narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what's going on with Leopardfur, but I don't like it. What does she have to gain from scorning _you_? It doesn't make sense." She stomped one paw and let out a _hmph._ "I'll talk to Father for you. I'll just say I've been noticing her acting strange—I don't want her to twist it to make it sound like you're spreading rumors about your deputy."

Fireheart blinked. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," Silverstream replied. "You're a good cat, Fireheart, and I'd rather not have a snake for a deputy if I can help it." She smiled and gave him a wink. "Just leave it to me. Crookedstar will listen to what I have to say."

Fireheart let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Silverstream."

They fell into silence again as they approached the reed barrier. The apprentices ahead darted into camp without hesitation. Silverstream and Fireheart followed along behind them. Fireheart scanned the camp as he stepped through the line of reeds.

Despite the cold, it seemed many cats were out of their dens and in camp. Crookedstar himself was out, stretched outside of the nursery with Brambleflower's kits flopped across his paws and over his back. Fireheart couldn't hear Crookedstar, but he could see that the old tom was speaking to them. _Probably telling one of his old battle stories,_ Fireheart fondly thought. He glanced at Silverstream, and she smiled.

"He sure loves kits," Silverstream purred. "Leave it to him to spend the day—"

Crookedstar let out a sudden, harsh cough, loud enough to startle most cats, Fireheart and Silverstream included. Fireheart glanced back towards his leader, surprised by the intensity of the noise. Crookedstar sat up slowly and began to hack out a series of rough coughs. Brambleflower's little kits tumbled away from him, bristling.

"Father!" Silverstream called. "Are you alright?"

Crookedstar's eyes briefly flickered towards her. He tried to push himself up to a standing position. His legs lurched under him, and he retched.

Fireheart's chest clenched with unease. _What's happening to him?_

"Yellowfang! Mudfur!" Reedtail's voice rang out. "Something's wrong with Crookedstar!"

Crookedstar tried once more to stand. His limbs quivered, and the huge tom swayed to one side. He tried to take a step, and lurched to the other. Crookedstar's eyes rolled back and he dropped like a stone, landing in the thin covering of snow with a _thump_.

"_Father!_" Silverstream shrieked. She leaped from Fireheart's side towards Crookedstar, racing the short distance to him. Cats let out startled wails.

Mudfur and Yellowfang both emerged from their den, eyes wide. "What's the meaning of this?" Mudfur demanded. Both medicine cats laid eyes upon their fallen leader as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Fox-dung!" Yellowfang swore. She rushed to the tom's side and crouched beside him. Her ragged pelt stood on end as she leaned forward and pressed an ear to him. Quickly, she meowed, "He's still breathing." She looked towards Reedtail, who was still the closest warrior beside Silverstream. "You! Help get him into my den."

"What's happened to him?" Leopardfur demanded. The deputy was across camp, near the Warriors' Den, her eyes narrowed and pelt bristled.

Mudfur shook his head as Silverstream and Reedtail began to drag Crookedstar's limp form towards the Medicine Cats' Den. "I have no idea," he replied. "Beechflower was sick this morning… but not like this."

"Will Crookedstar be alright?" Mallowtail called.

"Was that greencough?" Weaselfoot asked.

"What'll happen to him?"

"Is he dying?!"

Voices rose up over each other, drowning out any individual speaker. Fireheart flattened his ears, eyes wide. _Great StarClan… what's going on? I don't understand what just happened to him!_

"Be quiet!" Yellowfang yowled. "You lot aren't helping by screeching! Let us work." She stood and waited for the cries of the Clan to die back.

Fireheart hurried towards her, alarmed by the whole ordeal. Yellowfang was about to turn back towards her den after Mudfur when he stopped her. "What was that?" Fireheart urgently asked. "He just passed out out of nowhere."

Yellowfang glanced at Fireheart and frowned deeply. "I don't know, Fireheart…" she hesitated, before she sighed. "Crookedstar is old. Even if it _was_ just whitecough that he had… he wouldn't be able to handle it well." She straightened up and narrowed her eyes. "But I'll do all I can in my power to heal him. The rest is up to StarClan." She took a step towards her den, then looked back at Fireheart. "Stay away from the den, lad. I don't want you catching whatever knocked him cold." With that, she hurried into the den.

Fireheart stood there and stared into the dark den. _I don't understand what just happened!_ He thought. _Crookedstar looked like he was fine… and now he's deathly ill?_ He shuddered, feeling his heart pounding with anxiety. _He won't die, will he?_

Many of the RiverClan cats began to approach the den, whispering nervously among themselves. Leopardfur hurriedly darted towards it and cut off Blackclaw's attempt to peek inside. "Warriors of RiverClan!" she snapped. "Get back, all of you. Crowding our healers won't make Crookedstar better. He needs space and rest."

Petalstream sliced her claws across the snow. "But that was so strange!" she blurted. "I've never seen anything like it…"

Leopardfur touched her tail to Petalstream's shoulder. "I will stay nearby and wait for Mudfur's update. Trust me, waiting here will help none of you, and it won't help him." She raised her voice. "As soon as I know anything, I will share it with all of you. Back to your business, now." Her voice was gentler than it often was - but there was still an unwavering sternness.

Fireheart remained in his place as the others filtered away. He stared at Leopardfur, feeling frozen in place by confusion and worry. _If Crookedstar dies… that means Leopardfur becomes leader._ He felt his throat tighten. _What does that mean for me?_ Leopardfur had threatened to exile Fireheart in the past… and now he knew that she had watched Silverthorn try to kill him and convinced Shellpaw that he had practically killed Whiteclaw. _Will she get rid of me?_ His gaze flickered back towards the mouth of the den. _Silverstream was going to talk to Crookedstar… but what if he never gets better?_

He looked back towards Leopardfur and found her intense stare focused on him. Her amber eyes burned into his, expression ever undecipherable. Claws of stress gripped at Fireheart's belly. They could have remained there, staring at one another, for as long as moons, and Fireheart wouldn't have known better.

Finally, Leopardfur broke the silence. "You too, Fireheart. Go on."

Fireheart blinked. He sheathed his claws without having been aware they were unsheathed to begin with. Wordlessly, he turned himself away from her. _I can't understand what's going on in her head,_ he thought. _Why does she hate me so much?_

* * *

**I'm pretty excited to be finally breaking into the second half of the book - much more exciting things start happening soon :). I will say I'm not the most happy with the pacing over the next couple chapters... I kind of needed to push things along to get to where we need to get in the story. If anyone has feedback on the next couple of chapters I would be Especially happy to get it!**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, I really do appreciate it! Remember, if you want to send in questions/ramble about your theories to me, my blog is warriorsfireandwater on tumblr and I love when I hear from y'all.**


	15. Chapter 14

Fireheart crept out from the reed barrier under the darkness of night. Not even Silverpelt lit his path, for the sky was shrouded in dark clouds. Still, he padded forward confidently. He had been visiting Sandstorm frequently for the last half-moon now. His muscles ached with tiredness, but he still felt compelled to go see the ThunderClan warrior. Beechflower was still ill with some odd stomach bug, and so Fireheart had taken Shellpaw out again for hunting practice earlier.

Fireheart frowned to himself as he made his way towards the Stepping Stones. Beechflower had been sick for the last three days, as had Crookedstar. No cat aside for the medicine cats and Silverstream had seen a hair of the leader since he had mysteriously fainted. Leopardfur, true to her word, had remained diligently outside the Medicine Cats' Den for the last three days, waiting for a report.

It made Fireheart uneasy, her sitting and watching. All the more reason to get out of camp for a little while each night. It should have made him nervous to leave his territory and risk getting caught meeting a friend of another Clan—but instead, he was lighthearted. It was a welcome relief from the tensions of the Clan to get out and talk to someone who _wasn't _waiting for word of Crookedstar's death.

He crossed the Stepping Stones quickly and continued on his way downstream, heading for the willow tree where they often met. Fireheart lifted his tail as he saw Sandstorm already sitting at its base.

"Hey, mouse-brain," Sandstorm called. "Took you long enough."

Fireheart twitched his whiskers and grinned as he approached. "Am I late?" He wasn't insulted by her name-calling anymore. It had become clear it was a friendly taunt, not one laced with dislike.

Sandstorm shrugged. "It _feels _like I've been sitting here for a moon, but maybe the cold is just getting to me."

Fireheart nodded as he sat down near her and curled his tail around himself. "It is cold tonight. How are you?"

"Fine," Sandstorm replied, a little too quickly. A moment later, she sighed. "Honestly? I'm tired. Having Thistlestar in camp is like having a fox in the territory. You _know _one is out there, and you _know _it won't go well when it shows it's face… but sooner or later, someone runs into it."

_Seems like I'm not the only one with leadership troubles… _Fireheart frowned. "Did something happen?"

Sandstorm was quiet for a moment. She was often like this; hesitant before she admitted to anything beyond the surface level of what she was thinking. Fireheart leaned closer. It made her strangely intriguing to him, leaving him _wanting _to know what she had to say. _She's always holding back,_ he thought.

Finally, she sighed. "Of course something happened." Sandstorm's voice was resigned. "I wasn't there, but… I guess he wanted to supervise some battle practice. He didn't think Brightpaw was doing well enough, so…" She scowled. "He scratched her."

Fireheart gasped. "He _what_?"

"I know." Sandstorm let out a hiss. "First attacking Bluefur and Dustpelt… and now this. An apprentice! She's barely out of the nursery, of course she isn't the most fighting fit cat in the Clan. Apparently he thought it would 'motivate' her. Remind her what a _real_ battle is about."

Fireheart felt his heart pound. Memories of Thistlestar looming over him flashed in his mind. The wounds of that foolish fight were long gone—but sometimes he was still reminded that it had scarred him in a different way. "That's horrible," he replied, flattening his ears.

"I just…" Sandstorm's shoulders slumped. She clenched her eyes shut as she rasped, "StarClan, it's just so _hard._ Everything is just…" her voice trailed off. "It didn't used to be like _this._"

Fireheart was still for a moment, unsure of what to do. He felt a wave of sympathy for the molly as she bowed her head, teeth gritted. Sandstorm had admitted things about the state of her Clan before, but she had never _crumbled_ like this. Something compelled him to move closer. He shifted towards her and leaned in, pressing his head against her shoulder.

Sandstorm flinched, clearly surprised by the contact. Aside from their play-fight half a moon ago, they had never _really_ touched in their nightly meetings. Fireheart nearly pulled away, but as quickly as she had jerked away, she leaned back against him. Fireheart took a breath. Sandstorm's scent brought a fierce warmth to his chest. She smelled of the forest: of mice, ferns, moss, and the musk of ThunderClan. Such a strong scent of a warrior from an enemy Clan should have repulsed him, but it did not.

Sandstorm turned her head towards him and pressed her cheek against his. It was Fireheart's turn to be surprised—ThunderClan cats were not affectionate by nature, least of all Sandstorm. But he did not pull back. He relished the feeling of her warm breath on his cheek. Finally, he whispered, "It's okay."

A silent sob shook Sandstorm. "It didn't used to be like this," she repeated, quietly. "I'm not… I'm a cat that's _afraid_ of things. But it's been so… it's…"

"I know," Fireheart murmured. "It's okay to be afraid."

Sandstorm didn't reply. She pulled her head away and looked down at the ground. Then, slowly, she lowered herself into a crouch. "I don't want to go back," she said. "Not tonight. I just… need one night to not worry about _him_." She hesitated before she glanced at Fireheart. "Will you stay?"

"Yes." Fireheart didn't give himself half a moment to think about it before he had blurted his response. He crouched beside her, and their eyes met. "As long as you need." His gaze trailed over her. Now that he was looking, the signs of stress were painfully clear. Her pelt hadn't been groomed in what was likely days—dirt and dust clung to it, and clumps of fur were beginning to mat together. _Poor Sandstorm,_ he thought. _Whatever I've been worrying about with Leopardfur… she feels it too in ThunderClan. Maybe even worse._ Without thinking, he leaned forward and licked at a mat of fur.

Fireheart half-expected Sandstorm to jerk away. Instead, she sighed softly, letting herself relax. She let herself slump to one side, her back to Fireheart, and closed her eyes. Fireheart continued to gently groom her. Something fluttered in his belly, as though he'd swallowed a grasshopper. Sandstorm laid her head on her paws, and a low purr rumbled in her throat. Fireheart wasn't even sure that she meant to. He continued for a few more moments, until she finally spoke.

"I should be ripping out your whiskers," Sandstorm meowed. Fireheart blinked and paused in his grooming, and gave her a startled look. Despite her words, her eyes were bright. "Really—letting an enemy warrior share tongues with me. It's… it's not right." She looked away, almost shyly. "But I don't want to shred you." Sandstorm laughed once, in a self-conscious sort of way. Quietly, she breathed, "What _is_ it about you?"

Fireheart felt his heart pounding as he looked at her. Warmth flowed through his chest and burned in his belly, and he couldn't tell if it was excitement or nausea. _This feeling…_ he felt his throat tightening, and he tried to swallow. He had felt _something_ before—something that had compelled him to come here so often with Sandstorm—but not quite like _this_. Or had he always felt it and not noticed? He wasn't so sure anymore.

_I _don't _just want to be her friend,_ he realized. _I've never felt like this about anyone before._ Fireheart swallowed again at the thought. Part of him screamed at him to pull away and run home for good—but he didn't want to, not really. _Does she feel it, too?_

"You're staring at me," Sandstorm whispered. "Say something, mouse-brain."

"I…" Fireheart's throat felt impossibly tight. His tail flicked nervously. "I really, um…" _Get it together!_ He berated himself. Why did he feel like he was about to faint?

He looked down at his paws. _Maybe if I don't say anything we can just go back to how things were. It was so _normal _until… _Fireheart gulped again. _Do I want it to go back to normal?_

Fireheart looked up again and met Sandstorm's warm green gaze, and he knew the answer. "Sandstorm, I… I really like spending time with you."

Sandstorm flicked an ear. He saw her swallow. Half-heartedly, she joked, "Even when all I do is complain about my leader?"

Fireheart shook his head. "No—I mean, yes—I mean…" he took a breath. _Spit it out!_ "I think I… I like _you_."

Sandstorm stared at him, her jaws parting slightly. "You…"

Words kept tumbling awkwardly out of Fireheart. "I mean, it's… I always want to see you, even though it's cold and the middle of the night and you're not always happy—I just—It's all I look forward to anymore." He tore his eyes away from hers, his ears growing painfully warm. "Things in RiverClan have been so stressful, too, and it's… being here with you… it makes me _happy._"

Sandstorm inhaled sharply. She curled her tail around herself. "Every day I tell myself I'm not going to come here," she meowed. "_Every_ day… and I still do it." Sandstorm let out a breath. "I used to think that everything you did made me _angry,_ but… I think I was trying to ignore how I actually felt. How I _feel_. About you."

Fireheart felt his heart leap in his chest. _She does feel the same!_ He let out a purr and pressed his head against her shoulder once more. Playfully, he asked, "So, are you going to stop calling me a mouse-brain?"

"Never," Sandstorm snorted. "But I guess that makes me a mouse-brain too, thinking a fish-face is _handsome_."

Fireheart's pelt fluffed up in embarrassment. "You think I'm handsome?" His ears grew warm all over again, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Shut up." Sandstorm rolled to her other side and batted at him. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll _actually_ shred you."

Fireheart snorted, amused, but the feeling quickly faded. _This doesn't change anything, though,_ he thought. _We're not hurting anyone by being here… but I doubt anyone would like it if they knew _why _we were seeing each other. _Quietly, he asked, "What are we going to do? We still can't tell anyone—"

"Tell anyone _what_?" Sandstorm meowed. She flicked her ears back. "I like you, Fireheart, but that doesn't make us _mates_. I'm not ready for anything like that, and besides, I'm not even sure how that would work."

"We could figure it out," Fireheart blurted.

"Look, I…" Sandstorm sighed. "This is a lot. Can we just… lay here tonight?" She glanced up at him again. "I'm not saying I don't feel something for you. I've just had a _day_ and it's ages too soon to be doing anything like that."

Fireheart was still for a moment as he thought on this. _I guess she's right,_ he thought. _I'm not sure if I can even figure it out tonight myself._ After the last few days of stress in RiverClan… the idea of just resting was a comforting one. So Fireheart let himself flop onto his side beside Sandstorm, and he purred quietly as she shifted closer to press against him.

They laid there for the rest of the night, unaware of the cold, gladly putting aside their own worries until the morning.

* * *

Sandstorm woke to water droplets falling on her face. For a heartbeat, she thought the Warriors' Den was leaking—until she opened her eyes and remembered where she was and who she was with. Her paw was draped over Fireheart's back, his tail tangled with her legs. She lifted her head slowly and looked over at him. The ginger tom was still asleep. Sandstorm felt her heart beat a little harder, and she swallowed and looked away. _Fox-dung, Sandstorm, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Something tugged at her, willing her to relax and press her muzzle into his soft pelt again.

Instead, though, she slowly pulled herself away from him. Sandstorm sat up and was still for a while, looking down at the sleeping warrior. _We're supposed to be enemies,_ she thought, as she watched Fireheart's belly rise and fall. _We're supposed to be at war. But…_ she let her tail brush against him again. _I can't help it. Stupid RiverClan romanticism is rubbing off on me. _Sandstorm _wanted_ to feel irritated, but instead, she just felt warm. This wasn't something any other cat had made her feel. She knew, privately, that some _expected_ her to settle down in ThunderClan and have a few kits—specifically, with Dustpelt—but Sandstorm had never intended on giving them that satisfaction.

She'd never considered that some _other_ cat would make her feel like a moony apprentice. Least of all the one she had convinced herself she hated.

Sandstorm crouched down and curled her tail around herself. _Did I ever hate him?_ She wondered. Ever since he had saved her from falling off the gorge, she had almost been _desperate_ to. _Any normal cat would've been grateful. I told myself I wanted to claw him for it. Why else if not to convince myself I didn't feel something other than disgust? _She flattened her ears. _StarClan, this is supposed to be simple! Clans aren't supposed to mix. Cats have died over less!_

Sandstorm sighed. _I've been trying to fight it without even knowing I was. Everything else is so hard in ThunderClan… can't I have something nice for myself?_ Fireheart kicked slightly in his sleep, and she smiled without meaning to. Almost begrudgingly, she had to admit that he _was_ handsome. His pelt was somewhere between long and short in length, and despite how thin his fur was, it remained fuzzy and bright. His deep fiery color was so unusual for a Clan cat, as most ginger cats were pale like Sandstorm. Though he had grown in his time in the Clans, he still had a softness to him. If it weren't for his kittypet heritage, Fireheart would likely have many cats padding after him.

_Does that make me lucky or even more of a mouse-brain? _Sandstorm wasn't sure of the answer. What she had said last night was true—she _wasn't _about to call him her _mate—_but Sandstorm did feel something for him. That much she couldn't deny.

A _crack _and _splash_ snapped her out of her thoughts. Sandstorm bristled fearfully and looked out towards the river. Far down it, closer to Sunningrocks, a RiverClan patrol had crossed the river. The ice right along the bank had split open, but the rest of the surface had been frozen enough to hold them. A black warrior cursed and shook out his paws—he must have been the one to step into water.

_They're trespassing, _Sandstorm realized. _They're going to take Sunningrocks._

For once, her usually sharp instincts were failing her. Sandstorm pressed herself to the ground and stared, heart pounding, but she did not know what to do. She could not attack them alone. It was dawn, and there should have been a ThunderClan patrol coming to Sunningrocks soon enough—but they needed to be warned so they wouldn't be ambushed. Sandstorm swallowed as she glanced at Fireheart. _But if I find them, they might smell RiverClan on me._ How would she explain that to them? She looked back towards the RiverClan patrol. They were cautiously spreading out among the rocks. _But if I _don't _warn them, I'm just a coward!_

Cowardice was the most despicable trait a ThunderClan warrior could have.

Sandstorm hissed and shoved Fireheart. His eyes flew open, and he nearly yowled, but she slapped a paw over his jaws. "Get up!" she whispered. "Your Clan is stealing my territory!"

Fireheart blinked and pulled his head away from her paw. "What?" He rolled onto his belly and looked towards Sunningrocks. It didn't take long for him to see what was happening. "Oh—oh, fox-dung!" He glanced at her, wide-eyed. "What do we do?"

Sandstorm lashed her tail. _Useless furball! _"I don't know!" she hissed. "Get back to your own camp. I have to warn my Clanmates."

Fireheart blinked. Sandstorm couldn't tell if he looked surprised. Defensively, she meowed, "Look—I have to be loyal to my Clan, regardless of whatever this is. If I see a patrol, I _will_ warn them. I won't have my Clanmates dying for your sake."

"That's not—" Fireheart shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask that you didn't tell anyone." He glanced back towards the patrol. "But I don't think you have to."

As he spoke, a furious yowl rang out. One of the RiverClan warriors had been spotted. A patrol came streaming out of the bushes, bristling and spitting. Darkstripe, Frostfur, and Willowpelt—a small patrol compared to the five RiverClan cats on the shore.

Sandstorm clenched her jaw for a moment. _I have to go. I can't watch them fight like this!_ She looked to Fireheart. "I can't go home now."

Fireheart's own tail was lashing about nervously. He nodded briefly. "I know," he meowed. "You're too fierce for that." He stood up. "Go. It's okay. I'll go home."

_Just like that?_ Sandstorm swallowed. She wondered why _he _wasn't as eager to leap into a fight to help his Clanmates. _Is it just because he doesn't want to fight_ me_? StarClan… I hadn't even thought about fighting him._

Fireheart suddenly shot forward and touched his nose to her ear. "Good luck," he meowed. "I'll come back tonight."

Sandstorm didn't respond as he turned and bounded away, heading further down the river, the opposite direction of the Sunningrocks fight. She assumed he would sneak back to his own camp and avoid the battle altogether. She watched him a heartbeat longer before she bounced away herself, heading right towards Sunningrocks.

It didn't take her long to get there. Sandstorm was a quick runner, and determination to reach her Clanmates hastened her. She bounded across the rocky shoreline and let out a yowl as she reached the edge of Sunningrocks.

The fight wasn't going well. Darkstripe was backed up against a large rock, facing two cats. Leopardfur and Blackclaw were fighting Willowpelt, who could only barely manage to dodge their attacks without being able to land her own blows. Frostfur had just been pinned to the ground by a dark gray cat—Shadefang, Sandstorm believed—but her ears pricked at the sound of Sandstorm's approach. She snarled and dealt Shadefang a blow across her face, and the RiverClan warrior recoiled. She spotted Sandstorm racing towards Leopardfur and bristled. "ThunderClan reinforcements coming!"

Leopardfur whirled on her paws, hissing, and left Blackclaw to deal with Willowpelt alone. Sandstorm leaped for her, and Leopardfur reared up to meet her attack. Leopardfur was a formidable warrior, but Sandstorm had ThunderClan bulk on her side, and the force of her attack brought Leopardfur to the ground. Sandstorm hissed as she felt claws in her shoulder. Leopardfur gripped her with her claws as they fell and pummeled fiercely at her belly with her hind paws. The two warriors rolled and tussled, each kicking at the other. Sandstorm felt claws tear through the side of her neck. She shrieked and pulled herself away, leaving behind fur in Leopardfur's claws.

Both warriors regained their footing and stood, arching their backs. Sandstorm winced at the pain from the scratch—but thankfully, it had missed her throat, and she could fight on. To her satisfaction, she saw Leopardfur's side was bleeding from where a hind claw had cut her.

Leopardfur's eyes narrowed. "There are no more reinforcements!" she spat. "Just one warrior. Is that all ThunderClan could spare?" Despite her words, she was panting heavily.

Still, exhausting the RiverClan deputy wouldn't be enough to save Sunningrocks. Darkstripe was still trapped by two warriors and bleeding from his shoulders. Sandstorm's gaze flicked towards Willowpelt and Frostfur. The two mollies stood back to back as Blackclaw and Shadefang advanced on them.

_We can't win without more cats, _Sandstorm realized. _The others are already tired, and Leopardfur won't give up unless we outnumber her._ She took a step back from Leopardfur and lowered her gaze.

Leopardfur accepted Sandstorm's surrender with a dismissive hiss. "Leave. Before my cats tear that murderer to pieces."

Sandstorm swallowed and glanced at Darkstripe again. _RiverClan is still angry about that warrior he killed. _She nodded and lifted her head to yowl, "ThunderClan, retreat!"

Darkstripe, coward that he was, immediately spun on his paws and leaped through the two cats that had corned him. Willowpelt and Frostfur hesitated longer, sharing a startled glance before they too took off for the undergrowth.

Sandstorm turned to flee, but stopped as she heard Leopardfur's voice behind her. "Tell Thistlestar to not forget who the rightful owner of Sunningrocks is!"

Sandstorm bristled, but she did not reply. She bounded towards the tree line after her Clanmates, disappointment and worry swimming within her. _Fox-dung! Thistlestar is going to lose it when we tell him. _Her heart pounded as she raced into the undergrowth. _What'll he do to us? _

The ThunderClan patrol had stopped short after the border to lick their wounds. Darkstripe seemed to be the worst-off of the lot—aside from the wounds on his shoulders, he had a deep scratch running down his belly.

Willowpelt caught Sandstorm's eye. Her tail flicked with agitation. "Mouse-dung!" she cursed. "Thistlestar is going to shred us."

Darkstripe curled his lip. "It's not _our _fault!" he hissed. "_Sandstorm_ called the retreat!"

Sandstorm bristled indignantly. "You were about to get gutted!"

"It's not Sandstorm's fault we lost Sunningrocks," Frostfur snapped. "We were outnumbered even with her." She glanced at Sandstorm, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Were you with another patrol before you found us?" she asked. "Maybe we can—"

Sandstorm quickly shook her head. "No—just me. Sorry."

Willowpelt sighed. "Well, we need to report this to Thistlestar."

Fear churned in Sandstorm's belly at the thought. He had clawed Brightpaw over slow training practice—what would he do to warriors that had lost territory?

* * *

Fireheart slipped back into camp quietly. He had groomed himself carefully and rolled in toadstools for good measure to rid himself of Sandstorm's scent. It took all his self-control to

keep his pelt flat. The knowledge that his Clanmates were out fighting Sandstorm at this moment… it made him uneasy.

In camp, many cats were out. A few warriors clung close to the reed barrier—likely waiting to come to the aid of the attackers if they needed it. Other warriors hung back, talking in small groups. He caught sight of Beechflower and Silverstream and grinned. _Beechflower is up! _At least _one_ thing was going right today. He hurried to them, tail lifted in greeting. "Beechflower!" he purred. "How are you feeling?"

Beechflower smiled a little, but he remained crouched where he was. "I'm okay," he meowed. "My stomach isn't as bad as it's been the last couple days, but I'm still pretty tired."

Silverstream licked his cheek and pushed a small bird that had been between her paws towards him. "You're tired because you haven't been eating enough," she meowed. "Go ahead."

Beechflower glanced down at it frowned. "I'm not all that hungry, honestly."

Fireheart himself frowned at that. _It's not like Beechflower to not be hungry,_ he thought.

Beechflower lifted his gaze to Fireheart. "Anyway, where were you? Leopardfur took a patrol out to Sunningrocks to take it back. She called for you, but Silverthorn said you'd already left your nest and gone out."

Fireheart blinked. _Fox-dung!_ He thought. _Of course Leopardfur wanted me the _one _night I stayed out!_ "I woke up really early," he quickly meowed. "So I went out for a walk. Leopardfur's taking back Sunningrocks?"

Beechflower nodded. "Crookedstar told her to do it."

Silverstream glanced towards the Medicine Cats' Den at the sound of her father's name. "Is that really wise?" she asked aloud. "I mean, if there's really illness going around, shouldn't we be focused on treating and preventing _that_, not making fresh wounds?"

Beechflower shrugged. "Mudfur says Crookedstar and I have something different, he thinks. Something about his vomit being different, I don't know."

Silverstream looked back at him, worry flashing in her eyes. "You never told me you were throwing up."

Beechflower winced. "I didn't want to worry you more."

Fireheart scuffed his paws uncomfortably as Silverstream sighed sharply. "Well, _now_ I'm worried more!"

"Yellowfang said she would go out after the skirmish to meet with WindClan's medicine cat," Beechflower quickly meowed. "Something about overhearing him dealing with something similar before? I really don't understand the medicine cat speak." He twitched his whiskers. "Don't worry too much, okay?"

Silverstream narrowed her eyes, looking very much like she wanted to disagree. Before she could, though, a yowl from Mallowtail rang out. "The patrol is coming back!"

Fireheart turned his attention towards the reed barrier. A few moments later, the reeds parted as Leopardfur and her patrol padded into camp. All bore a few drying scratches and bites, but their heads were held high. Leopardfur gave a rare smile as she lifted her tail and cried out, "Sunningrocks is ours!"

Cats immediately broke into excited yowls. _Any_ good news was desperately needed as of late, and the return of their hotly disputed territory was the best they could get, next to a sudden recovery by Crookedstar.

"RiverClan! RiverClan! RiverClan!" the cats chanted, as many rose to surround the victorious warriors. The patrol was briefly lost in a swarm of their Clanmates, who pressed around them and congratulated them.

A croaky voice rose above the rest, and all fell silent. "What's going on?"

Fireheart felt his heart leap as he turned and caught sight of Crookedstar. The old tom had hobbled out of the Medicine Cats' Den. His heart sank again as he actually took in what his leader looked like. His pelt was unkempt and his eyes seemed clouded and confused. Drool dripped from one side of his crooked jaw. "Leopardfur?" he rasped. "What's happening?"

Silverstream shot to her paws. "Father!" she exclaimed. "You're up!"

Crookedstar's head tipped towards his daughter, but he seemed so muddled that he nearly fell over in the process. Leopardfur pushed past her Clanmates to hurry to his side. "We have taken back Sunningrocks, as you asked," she reassured him.

"What?" Crookedstar demanded. He took a step towards her and his front legs gave under him. Cats gasped, and Silverstream hurriedly abandoned Beechflower and Fireheart to race to him. He was already trying to right himself by the time she reached him, but clearly struggling to do so. "No, no… I didn't… that isn't…" He stood and wobbled uneasily. "Didn't want… that!"

Leopardfur's eyes widened. "Don't you remember?" she meowed. "I came to you this morning with the report. You said it was time to take back Sunningrocks."

Crookedstar shook his head, but he looked so dazed that it was hard to tell if he really knew what was happening. "I don't…" he wheezed. "I don't remember that…"

Beechflower frowned as Silverstream and Leopardfur moved to support him on either side. "Poor Crookedstar," he meowed. "He seems so… out of it."

"He doesn't even remember asking Leopardfur to claim Sunningrocks?" Fireheart meowed. _Just how sick is he?_ His pelt pricked with unease as he watched Crookedstar he led back into the Medicine Cats' Den. Crookedstar had always seemed so strong… but now he couldn't remember an order he had given that same morning.

_What happens when he dies? _Fireheart wondered. He flattened his ears self consciously as he realized he asked himself _when_, not _if_. The reality was no longer hypothetical. Even if Crookedstar recovered from this illness… he wouldn't live forever. Leopardfur would clearly rise to become leader in his place—but what did that mean for Fireheart?

_I have to be more careful when she becomes leader, _he thought. _She won't hesitate to punish me if I step out of line._ Fear creeped up his spine. _Is this what it feels like for Sandstorm? _This wasn't the first time he had worried about Leopardfur banishing him when she succeeded Crookedstar—the thought couldn't stop nagging at him. He swallowed and crouched down beside Beechflower. _Everything is changing so fast… I just hope Leopardfur is satisfied enough when she's in charge to leave me alone._


	16. Chapter 15

Willowpelt led the way into ThunderClan camp. Frostfur and Darkstripe were both bristling nervously. Sandstorm could feel the anxiety of the patrol as they padded through the gorse tunnel. She, too, was worried. None of the warriors were sure how Thistlestar would react to the news that Sunningrocks had been lost.

A quick glance around camp told Sandstorm that Thistlestar was not out in the open. She wasn't sure whether to feel terrified or relieved. He couldn't have a public fit if he was confined to his den… but he also might be less worried about the reaction of the Clan if he was sent into such a fury that he attacked one of them. Sandstorm swallowed nervously at the thought.

Before Willowpelt could lead them to Thistlestar's den, Sandstorm caught sight of Tigerclaw across camp, talking to Ravenpaw. They were sitting outside the nursery. It was strange to see them together like this, talking to one another without Tigerclaw's glaring or Ravenpaw's cowering.

Sandstorm quickly flicked Willowpelt with her tail. "We should tell Tigerclaw first!" she whispered, recalling the conversation they had shared alone. _Tigerclaw seems like he's starting to doubt Thistlestar,_ she thought. _He never reported me to Thistlestar for what I said. _"He might help us tell him."

Darkstripe's expression lit up, and he nodded eagerly. Cowardly as he was, he had undying faith in his former mentor. Frostfur frowned for a moment before nodding. "I want to talk to Ravenpaw about Brightpaw," she meowed. "After… what Thistlestar did."

Willowpelt looked uncertain. "I don't trust Tigerclaw to take our side over _his_," she growled. "But if you say so, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm eagerly hurried across camp. _Now's the chance to _really _see what he thinks,_ she thought. _If he is starting to doubt Thistlestar… he wouldn't just throw us in there to be torn apart. _"Tigerclaw!" she called.

Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw both started and glanced towards the patrol. "Sandstorm…?" Tigerclaw blinked as he noticed the state of the warriors, and bristled in alarm. "What happened?!" he demanded, his voice deepening to a growl.

Willowpelt moved to stand beside Sandstorm. The molly kept her head high and eyes narrowed, almost defiantly. It was no secret she held no love for Tigerclaw _or_ Thistlestar. To her, they were one and the same. "RiverClan stole Sunningrocks," she reported. "We were outnumbered. Sandstorm came across the fight and tried to help, but we'd already taken on injuries." She glanced back at Darkstripe. "They were ready to kill _him_ because of that mess with their dead warrior from a while ago."

Darkstripe let out a hiss. "I did my hunting for them!" he snapped.

Tigerclaw silenced him with a glare before returning his attention to Willowpelt. "This isn't good," he muttered.

Ravenpaw stood up, his tail twitching frantically. "Were any of you badly hurt?" he demanded.

"Darkstripe is worst off," Frostfur meowed. The queen flattened her ears. "Where is Brightpaw? I want to see her."

Ravenpaw jerked his head towards his den. "In my den, resting," he meowed. "She's doing fine. The scratch she got wasn't too deep. You and Darkstripe can come with me to get herbs." He glanced quickly at Sandstorm. "But you should both come after you finish reporting to Tigerclaw so I can check you."

Sandstorm nodded to him, and Ravenpaw turned and led Frostfur and Darkstripe away. She glanced back at Tigerclaw. "We… we're worried about reporting to Thistlestar," she blurted. Immediately, heat rushed to her ears in embarrassment for admitting fear to her deputy. "Especially after yesterday."

Tigerclaw flicked his ear. "I would normally scold you both for cowardice…" he grumbled. "But I can't blame you. Let me think a moment…" His thick tail flicked, and his gaze slid away from them, towards the nursery. "Just let me handle it."

Willowpelt blinked, looking momentarily surprised. "What?"

Tigerclaw flicked his tail. "I will tell him that I went to Sunningrocks alone and found the border already remarked. You will both stay in Ravenpaw's den for the next day. I care not who you tell about what happened, but Thistlestar does not need more details than I will give him." He looked back towards Willowpelt. "My kits were just born this morning," he meowed. "I have other matters to worry about besides Thistlestar killing two warriors over losing a strip of rocks."

Sandstorm bristled in alarm at the certainty in his tone. Hurriedly, she bowed her head. "Th-thank you, sir." She swallowed as she felt her throat tightening. _Does he actually think Thistlestar would _kill _us?_

"Yes," Willowpelt agreed, though she only lowered her head in the slightest. "And give Goldenflower my congratulations."

"I will," Tigerclaw replied. He stood up and shook out his thick pelt. "You are both dismissed." With that, he padded away, heading straight for Thistlestar's den.

Sandstorm and Willowpelt both watched him go. Willowpelt glanced at Sandstorm, her eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't know why he did that for us," she meowed. "But I still don't trust him."

"It sounds like he thinks Thistlestar would've attacked us," Sandstorm replied. She watched as Tigerclaw vanished into the den. "I don't think he supports him the way he used to."

"_I_ think Tigerclaw is only interested in power," Willowpelt hissed. "You might not remember what it was like before he was deputy, but I do. Tigerclaw's always been a bully and a glutton for power." She lashed her tail. "Deputyship may have refined his attitude, but I don't think it's resolved his ambitions."

_Ambitions?_ Sandstorm frowned. Tigerclaw had been deputy for as long as Sandstorm had been alive. He had always seemed like Thistlestar's loyal companion. _Maybe he's ambitious, but he's never _done _anything to go against Thistlestar!_ She had half a mind to retort that things were changing, but Willowpelt was her senior, and so she bit her lip. _Willowpelt is a good warrior, even if she is suspicious,_ she thought. _It won't help me to get on her bad side by defending _Tigerclaw _of all cats._

"Just stay alert, Sandstorm," Willowpelt warned, ears flat. "I don't rightly understand all that's been happening this last moon… but I'm sure it's going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Fireheart was dreaming. The sun shone down on him as he walked along the river. There was no snow or ice or freezing wind, only pleasant warmth. RiverClan cats splashed in the water, familiar but distorted by sleep. He glanced to his side, and found that Sandstorm stood by him, smiling. She opened her mouth to speak.

A yowl of terror pierced through his dream, jolting him awake. Fireheart let out a yelp as someone stumbled over him.

"_FLOOD!_"

The Warriors' Den immediately erupted into chaos. Cats were leaping up and crashing into one another as Weaselfoot tore through the den, yowling as loudly as he could.

Fireheart's first reaction was confusion and denial—he lifted his head slowly, blinking, not quick to jump out of his nest—but a heartbeat later, he saw what the trouble was. Water was flowing freely into the Warriors' Den. His nest was near the back, not yet impacted, but it was already rushing over the nests of other cats as they ran out of the den frantically.

Grasspelt, who had been asleep a fox-length away, jumped over and shoved him. "Move!" she hissed. "We need to get out!"

"Go!" Fireheart told her, as he stood and found his footing. Grasspelt nodded and rushed towards the mouth of the den. Cats were flooding out as quickly as water was flooding in. As Fireheart hurried to get near the opening, water was already reaching him, flowing over his paws. He gasped as icy cold rushed through him. The water was freezing.

Finally, the way out cleared, and he bounded free of the den—and into a waking nightmare.

Freezing rain was pouring from the sky. The temperature outside had warmed with the early morning—not enough to actually _feel _warm to any cat, but enough to make it rain and thaw the bounds of the river enough for it to break free of the banks. The reed barrier had been completely flattened by rushing water, which was spreading to all corners of the camp.

No cat was taking time to take stock of the situation—pure instinct was taking over as cats shrieked and ran for the nearest trees. Fireheart followed behind Dawnwhisker as she pelted for a willow that grew behind the Apprentices' Den. She leaped up in a single bound, and Fireheart followed close behind. He clawed his way up and clung to a low branch, his heart pounding.

_This can't be happening!_ Fireheart panted as he shared a terrified glance with Dawnwhisker.

As Dawnwhisker caught her breath, she looked back down at the camp. "Where's Leopardfur?" she demanded.

Fireheart looked around. Cats were all climbing the nearest trees as the water flowed faster through camp. It grew in height by the heartbeat.

A desperate wail rang out. "My kits!"

Fireheart and Dawnwhisker both snapped to attention. Brambleflower was struggling against the flow of the water, trying to make it to Lichenkit, who was perched on a boulder in a corner of camp. Fireheart felt a wave of horror as he saw three other scraps of fur being carried away by the water. "We have to help them!" he shouted. He didn't wait for Dawnwhisker to reply as he leaped from the tree and into the flood.

The air went out of his lungs as he was slammed with the shock of the cold and the power of the flood. Fireheart paddled hard, trying to right himself, as he set his sights on Dipperkit. The little tom was being swept downstream, and Fireheart swam with the current as quickly as he could.

The kit seemed to have luck on his side—the current swept him right into the roof of the Apprentices' Den, where he hooked his claws in and clung for dear life.

"I'm coming!" Fireheart yowled. He angled himself in the water so the current would bring him to Dipperkit. With a few more strokes, he reached the tom and grabbed him by the scruff. Fireheart let the water push him back towards the willow, then sank his claws in and dragged them both up the trunk with much difficulty.

He set Dipperkit down on the branch, gasping for air. Fireheart shuddered violently and gripped the branch with all his remaining strength. His limbs felt frozen—jumping in again would kill him, and he knew it. Paralyzed by fear and cold, Fireheart crouched on the branch, Dipperkit pressed against his chest. He scanned the remnants of camp. Although many of his Clanmates had made it to the trees, some were still struggling in the water. Brambleflower had made it to the boulder, and was standing on it with Lichenkit swinging from her jaws. Across camp, Duckpaw was swimming for a tree, holding Sootkit by the scruff.

Fireheart felt his throat tighten as he locked his gaze on the apprentice. Duckpaw was clearly struggling—still a young apprentice himself, the weight of the three-moon-old kit was a struggle for him to handle. He was nearing a beech tree, where Silverthorn and Petalstream were perched, calling out to him. Duckpaw drew closer, trying to lift Sootkit clear of the water and into the reach of Silverthorn, who was hanging from his branch in an attempt to take Sootkit from the apprentice.

Fireheart held his breath as Silverthorn reached closer. Duckpaw managed to sink his claws into the trunk and hold still.

A tree limb, dislodged by the force of the flood, came rushing towards Duckpaw. Petalstream let out a warning cry as she spotted it.

Too late.

The branch smashed into Duckpaw with a dull _thump_, tearing him and Sootkit away from the safety of the tree. Duckpaw didn't make a sound as the tree limb was pushed over him, forcing him underwater.

Fireheart clenched his eyes shut as hard he could, bile rising in his throat. Fear courses through him, and he pulled Dipperkit as close as he could with a paw. _StarClan help us! _

"Mama!" Dipperkit wailed. "Where's Mama?"

Fireheart couldn't reply. His throat was so tight he thought he might suffocate. The image of Duckpaw struck by the branch replayed in his mind, over and over. He clutched the drenched kit to him, ears flat, as his heart pounded and blood roared in his ears.

Another desperate cry forced his eyes open.

"_Crookedstar_!"

Fireheart jolted his head in the direction of the cry. Mudfur, Blackclaw, and Maplepaw were all in one tree, looking down at Crookedstar. The elderly tom was clinging to the trunk, half in the water. Debris rushed around him, but nothing seemed to be about to strike him down like poor Duckpaw.

Still, the pale tom was struggling to pull himself up. The water revealed how much his health had declined. His pelt wasn't shedding water nicely—instead, his wet pelt was matted down, revealing his bony frame underneath. Crookedstar's eyes were wide, and foam frothed in his jaws from the effort of pulling himself up.

"Jump!" Blackclaw yowled to him. The branch that he was on was the lowest, but it was at least two fox-lengths above Crookedstar—too far for such an unhealthy cat to leap from a rapid flood, and too far for Blackclaw to reach down and pull him up. The warrior's eyes were wide with horror, as though he were realizing the impossibility.

Fireheart steeled himself despite his trembling. _I have to help him!_ He tried to stand enough to get into a position to make another leap. He would have to jump far to be able to make it to Crookedstar, otherwise, Fireheart would just be swept away.

Other cats seemed to be reaching the same conclusion. All around the boundary of the camp, cats were uneasily trying to crouch and judge the distance of the leap to their leader.

"Just hang on!" Silverstream cried. She was the farthest away, on the opposite end of camp.

"We're coming!" Mallowtail shouted. Shellpaw was pressed to her side.

"Don't let go!" Petalstream yowled.

Crookedstar sank down a hair as he stopped trying to pull himself out. He held onto the trunk with his claws and planted as he looked all around him, his gaze traveling from one desperate Clanmate to the next.

"Crookedstar!" Fireheart called. "I'm coming!" He braced himself to leap, but a gust of wind shook the branch, making him hesitate and grip the bark to not be knocked free.

Crookedstar seemed to furrow his brow for a moment. He looked up once more at Blackclaw, who was himself looking ready to leap into the flood. Crookedstar set his jaw.

Then, slowly, Crookedstar closed his eyes, let go of the trunk, and slipped into the water. In a single instant, the RiverClan leader was swept away by the flood, forever out of reach of any cat who had hoped to save him.


	17. Chapter 16

Fireheart clung to his branch desperately, Dipperkit's face buried in his chest. The little kit had quieted in the past hour, and both were trembling silently together. The time had passed in a haze. Fireheart's senses had dulled with shock.

Crookedstar was gone. Duckpaw was dead. The camp was destroyed.

And the river was still rushing below him, having swallowed the entire shoreline.

Some time ago, Leopardfur had taken another cat—Fireheart had never registered who—to find a safe spot for the Clan to go. The flooding river could only spread so far, and much of their underused territory was uphill. Still, most of the Clan had stayed behind, still perched in the trees.

"Hello?!" some cat yowled from afar. "RiverClan! I found one of your elders!"

Fireheart bleakly opened his eyes and looked out at the scene below. The flow of the river was beginning to slow already, and it had stopped raining since the Clan had sheltered in the trees. He searched the river and the trees for the source of the voice.

"Is that a ThunderClanner?" Weaselfoot loudly demanded.

Fireheart blinked and looked out towards Sunningrocks. A large gray tom was swimming towards the camp. He found his way to the top of a boulder that hadn't been completely covered by water and hauled himself free. _Graystripe?_ Fireheart wondered. _What's he doing here?_ It seemed the river had slowed enough for even an inexperienced swimmer to strike out towards them. _We might be able to get to somewhere safer now._

"Trespasser!" Snarled Beetleclaw. "How dare you come here?"

Graystripe, soaked to the bone, shook himself out before he lifted his gaze towards the trees. "RiverClan, I come to help you!" he meowed. "I found Graypool washed up on our side of the border. She's okay, but…" He flattened his ears. "I found another cat with her. She said his name was Voleclaw."

_Was?_ Fireheart felt a stab to his chest. Another Clanmate lost to the flood. _How many cats have we lost?_

Silverstream called out to him. "Where is Graypool?" she demanded. "Did you see anyone else?"

Graystripe glanced at her, and seemed to look relieved to find her up in a tree. "No… is there someone you're looking for?"

"Crookedstar," Fireheart blurted. "He… he got washed away."

Graystripe's eyes widened. "I—I'm so sorry," he replied. "I hadn't seen him. Graypool is very confused. She couldn't tell me what had happened, I didn't know—"

A yowl came from behind Fireheart, and he glanced over his shoulder. Leopardfur was beyond the camp, far uphill. The flood seemed to have already receeded from the territory beyond the camp boundary. "RiverClan!" Leopardfur called. "To me!"

Many cats were quick to jump from the trees into the water, emboldened by Graystripe's successful swim. A few still remained. Fireheart himself hesitated as he looked down at Dipperkit, who did not make a sound, but continued to shake from the cold.

"Dipperkit," Fireheart meowed. "We have to get back in the water, okay? We're going to swim to a safe place."

Dipperkit lifted his head to look up at Fireheart. He blinked tiredly, his eyes glazed. "Okay," he murmured.

Fireheart gingerly picked the kit up by the scruff. Graystripe, meanwhile, began to swim towards Brambleflower and Lichenkit, who had not moved from their own stone. "I'll help you get across!" he called to them.

_It's lucky he came, _Fireheart thought. _Too many of us are exhausted. _He didn't stop to wonder why only Graystripe had come, and not an entire patrol of ThunderClan warriors. He leaped down into the water, and for a moment, both he and Dipperkit were submerged underwater. They broke clear a heartbeat later, Dipperkit wailing once more and spluttering out water. Fireheart struck out towards the edge of the river, relieved to find the current was weaker than it had been earlier, albeit still as cold. He didn't have far to swim, though, and quickly made it to land. He carried Dipperkit up the slope for a few paces, taking him away from the flood behind them.

_We're alive, _Fireheart finally thought. _I'm alive. _Clanmates were converging at the top of the slope, bedraggled and soaked. Fireheart took a sharp breath as he struggled up the hill to join them. Dipperkit had gone limp in his jaws. The little tom wouldn't be able to walk up the slope on his own—he was already far too exhausted.

"Fireheart!" Beechflower called, relief clear in his voice. The pale tom was crouched near the gathering Clan, but he sat up as he saw his friend coming. "Thank StarClan you're okay."

Fireheart padded towards Beechflower, feeling warm relief at the sight of him. Crookedstar had been weakened so much by his illness, but Beechflower had made it out safely. He joined his friend and set Dipperkit down on the grass. "I'm glad to see you're okay, too," he tiredly purred.

"Did you hear what Graystripe said?" Beechflower meowed. His ears flattened. "About Voleclaw."

Fireheart nodded slowly. "I know."

Beechflower lifted his gaze towards the flood again. "Here he comes."

Fireheart followed his gaze. Graystripe was padding up the slope, holding Lichenkit in his jaws. Beside him, Silverstream was guiding an exhausted Brambleflower, who was leaning heavily on the younger molly. Fireheart felt a stab of pity for Silverstream. _She's just lost her father, _he thought. _But she's still helping other cats._

Silverstream, Graystripe, and Brambleflower padded towards Fireheart and Beechflower. Once they were on level ground, Graystripe set Lichenkit down and nudged Brambleflower, nodding towards Fireheart and Dipperkit. He meowed something in her ear, and immediately, the queen straightened up and set her sights on Dipperkit.

"Dipperkit!" she cried. Brambleflower darted towards Fireheart, who nudged Dipperkit.

Dipperkit lifted his head at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mama?" he rasped.

Brambleflower hurriedly pulled her son towards her and began to cover him in frantic licks. Her purrs tumbled louder than thunder. After a few moments of her grooming, she looked up at Fireheart. "Thank you," she whispered. "For saving my son."

Fireheart felt his ears grow warm, and he dipped his head awkwardly. "Of course," he replied. "I—I had to."

"You're a good cat," Brambleflower insisted, before giving Dipperkit another firm lick. Lichenkit ducked under her belly and pressed against her brother. Like her brother, she was silent from exhaustion. Brambleflower glanced at Graystripe and smiled. "As are you, for helping us. Thank you for helping us cross."

"I'm happy to," Graystripe murmured. He looked as though he were going to add something, but he looked away, towards Beechflower. "Did you make it out okay? I know you've been sick for a while."

Fireheart's ears pricked at that. _How does he know that? _he wondered.

Beechflower smiled warmly at the ThunderClanner. "I'm alright," he meowed. "Tired but in one piece."

"Good," Graystripe purred.

_Are they friends? _Fireheart wondered. He had never noticed—but then again, he had been to few Gatherings and had often been separated from Beechflower.

Brambleflower, oblivious to anything but the needs of her kits, nosed them to their paws. "Come, kits," she meowed. "Let's find your siblings."

Fireheart felt his throat tighten. He had seen Sootkit and Duckpaw get swept away. Was it possible someone had found Sootkit—or Nightkit, for that matter? _I don't know what to say!_

But Brambleflower led her kits off towards the larger group before any cat could speak to her. Fireheart wasn't even sure if Beechflower or Silverstream had seen Duckpaw's demise. Fireheart looked down guiltily at his paws. _Maybe it's better she has a chance to talk to someone else, _he thought. _I… I don't even know how would tell her._

He glanced up to see Graystripe lean towards Silverstream. The gray tom's eyes were warm, his gaze full of concern. "What about you?" he murmured. "I—someone mentioned that Crookedstar…"

"I can't," Silverstream interrupted, flinching. Her tail hung low. "I can't—if I start believing he's… I won't be any good to any cat." Her voice was strained as she added, "I have to help my Clan _first._"

Graystripe briefly touched his nose to her ear. "I'm sorry," he meowed. "StarClan be with you."

Fireheart expected Silverstream to flinch away from the enemy warrior. Instead, she lingered in place for a heartbeat, and sighed quietly. Beechflower may not have noticed it… but Fireheart was close enough that he heard. It made the fur on his spine lift with unease.

Graystripe quickly stepped back. "I'll see if there's anything else I can do," he meowed. "Otherwise, I don't want to impose by sticking around." He turned away and padded off towards the bulk of the Clan.

Fireheart found himself staring at Silverstream, who's own gaze was lingering on Graystripe. Every sense of hers was clearly trained on him—her whiskers lifted, her ears swiveled his way. Fireheart felt his chest warm, but in an uncomfortable, anxious sort of way.

_Oh, _Fireheart realized, his eyes widening. _Oh, no. They're not—They…_ He swallowed. _Is she… is she _seeing _Graystripe?_ The thought made him ill as he glanced at Beechflower, who seemed blissfully oblivious to Silverstream's longing gaze. _How could she? _Silverstream and Beechflower has never publicly announced becoming mates, though it had always seemed clear they _were_ romantically involved. A flurry of thoughts raced through Fireheart's mind. _Has she just been using him as a cover? _He stared at Beechflower. _Does he know that she's just been leading him on? _He briefly felt a surprising burst of anger for his friend's sake. _Beechflower is so kind—how could she _do _that to him? _Fireheart gritted his teeth and lashed his tail. _I thought she was nice, too… but if she would do that… I don't even _know _what to think of her!_

"Fireheart?" Beechflower meowed. "You okay?"

Fireheart blinked and flattened his fur. "Yes," he blurted. _Keep it together!_ "Just… feeling…" he was at a loss for words. The flood and the possibility of Silverstream's betrayal of his good friend was all too much for him to process.

Beechflower's gaze grew sympathetic. "I know," he murmured. "We all feel it."

_Do you know?_ Fireheart wondered. He forced himself to bite his tongue and nodded silently. _I don't know for sure, _he told himself. _I have to talk to her first._

Silverstream had pulled her gaze away from Graystripe and glanced towards Beechflower. She padded towards him and sat silently beside him, lowering herself into a crouch. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

Beechflower wrapped his short tail around her haunches. "_You_ need to rest," he replied. "No cat can expect you to be taking care of the whole Clan."

Fireheart had to tear his gaze away from them. _I have to ask her, _he thought. _But not now._

"RiverClan!" Leopardfur yowled. "Let all cats gather for a Clan meeting!"

Fireheart felt his chest clench. Leopardfur had never made the announcement for a Clan meeting before. That was always _Crookedstar's _job. _She's already assuming leadership, _he thought.

Behind him, Beechflower gently nudged Silverstream back to her paws. "Come on," he meowed. "Let's see what she has to say."

Fireheart didn't wait for them as he hurried towards the gathered Clan. He wasn't sure he could stand sitting by them until he had the truth from Silverstream. Instead, he found his way into the bedraggled crowd and sat beside Dawnwhisker.

His former mentor smiled tiredly at him. "I'm glad you're okay," Dawnwhisker murmured. "I lost sight of you when we jumped in."

_So she did come in, _Fireheart thought. "I got Dipperkit out," he replied. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Cats of RiverClan," Leopardfur loudly began. "I'm as horrified as you all are by the flood." She stood at the center of the Clan, with all warriors surrounding her. Despite being soaked and likely as tired as the rest of them, she held her head high. "I think most of us saw what happened to Crookedstar." A murmur of sadness ripples through the Clan. Somebody sobbed. Leopardfur flicked her tail. "It is possible that he survived and was washed ashore far from us," she meowed. "But given his condition and the severity of the flood, I fear the worst."

"Can't we search for him?" Shadepelt asked. A few cats meowed their agreement, but others shook their heads hopelessly.

Leopardfur glanced towards her. "Once everyone has rested, search parties can happen," she replied. "But the code demands that I travel to the Mothermouth as soon as possible. She nodded towards Mudfur and Yellowfang, who were both sitting close to Leopardfur. "I have already spoken to Mudfur and Yellowfang, who have agreed the best action is to travel immediately."

Silverthorn let out a hiss. "We still have missing cats!" he retorted. "Crookedstar's body should be with us before you leave!"

Fireheart's gaze shifted towards his old rival. _He's right,_ he thought, though it felt strange to agree with him. _But she'd have my pelt if I said it._

Yellowfang coughed to clear her throat. "A leader is needed," she growled. "If Crookedstar lives, StarClan will give Mudfur a sign and send Leopardfur home. It is better to know for certain than to waste days hoping." She sniffed. "I will remain here to see to any wounds."

Leopardfur nodded gratefully. "The way to the Mothermouth may not be safe," she meowed. "I'm not sure how far the flooding goes, nor how long it will take for us to return." She lifted her chin. "So I will announce my choice for deputy now, in case we return past Moonhigh."

Dawnwhisker leaned towards Fireheart. "A new deputy must be named before Moonhigh," she whispered. "It's the code."

Fireheart still felt uneasy. _It's the right thing to leave us with leadership, _he thought. _But… I'm not ready for _her _to lead._ What would life be like, now that she led RiverClan—without Crookedstar to soothe her rash bursts of frustration? Deep down, he knew there was little hope that Crookedstar had survived. _He could barely stand yesterday, _he thought. _He wouldn't have made it in a flood._

"Blackclaw will be the new deputy of RiverClan," Leopardfur announced. "Of course, so long as StarClan accepts me as leader."

_Blackclaw! _Fireheart wanted to groan. Leopardfur as leader was trouble enough for him. But _Blackclaw_ too? Neither cat held any move for Fireheart. He suddenly found himself regretting the incident with Silverthorn and the fish. _Oh, StarClan… he's going to have it out for me!_

A half-hearted cheer went up from those with enough energy to yowl. "Blackclaw! Blackclaw!"

Fireheart just wanted to lay down and close his eyes. His chest was tight with stress. _Leopardfur can't really be that bad of a leader, _he decided. _Not for RiverClan. I do think she cares about _them. _But she and Blackclaw both _hate _me… how long until they get rid of me for good?_

* * *

Night was falling on the makeshift camp, if anyone could even call it that. A few nests had been thrown together for queens and the injured, but most cats were settling down in the damp grass. Leopardfur had left long ago for the Moonstone with Mudfur.

Fireheart was grooming himself at the edge of the camp area, finally nearly dry. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to flop in the grass and stop moving, but nerves kept him grooming. They were exposed out on the hilltop, with no trees or dens to shelter in. At least WindClan had a _real _camp, even though they slept in the open air.

It wasn't just the exposure, though. Cats were still missing from the Clan. Graypool has returned, escorted by Mossfrost and Shadepelt, but as Graystripe had reported, she was dazed and disoriented. No bodies had been found yet, but a number of warriors were missing, along with Sootkit and Nightkit.

Fireheart paused in his grooming and caught sight of Skyheart, who was sitting between Blackclaw and Brambleflower. Her two companions were grooming her gently. Reedtail, her mate, was one of the missing cats. It was strange to see Blackclaw caring for another cat so tenderly. _I wonder if they're kin, _he thought. He was glad to see Skyheart alive, at least—the queen was heavily pregnant, only days away from kitting.

He glanced out towards the river and blinked. _Sandstorm! _he recalled. _I was going to meet her… _Fireheart felt his chest grow warm. It _would _feel good to see her after everything that had happened. Graystripe must have told his Clan about the flood. _Did she worry about me? _He wondered. He felt a tug in his paws, urging him to get up and go.

Fireheart didn't fight it. Quietly, he rose and padded away from where he had been nested, heading back down the slope towards the flooded camp. No cat stopped him or asked where he was going—most were already dozing off or too busy fussing over another cat. He padded down the hill, trying to ignore the aching of his muscles.

As he neared the bottom of the hill, where the trees bordering camp grew, he could more clearly see the destruction the flood had caused. Water was still receding from the camp, still high enough to cover his paws. There was hardly any sign a cat had ever lived here. The leader's log had been carried away, and the dens were no more than floating scraps of branches and reeds. The reed barrier was no more. The few stalks that remained were crooked or collapsed. Fireheart paused a moment at the edge of camp and swallowed, feeling a great sense of loss weigh down on him.

_It's all gone, _he thought. _We have to rebuild everything._

Movement in the river caught Fireheart's eye, and he paused in his surveying of the camp to look out towards it. He stiffened as he saw another cat swimming out towards the ThunderClan border. _Who is that?_ Fireheart bounded forward into the camp, splashing loudly.

The swimmer looked back over their shoulder and widened their eyes. Fireheart bristled in recognition. _Silverstream!_

There was no doubting now that she was seeing Graystripe.

Fireheart narrowed his eyes and hurried into the deeper water, then began to strike out towards her. Silverstream continued swimming across and hurriedly pulled herself from the river onto Sunningrocks. She stopped there, watching his progress with wary eyes.

_She's not going to try and run off, _he thought, feeling hot with anger despite the freezing water. He swam as hard as he could, making it across quickly.

As soon as Fireheart was out of the water, he stalked towards Silverstream and let out a low hiss. "What are you _doing_?" he demanded.

Silverstream narrowed her eyes. "My father's just died, Fireheart," she snapped. "Can't I want to be alone?"

Fireheart felt a stab of guilt, but he didn't relent. _I didn't _want _to corner her tonight, but I can't ignore seeing her! _"On Sunningrocks?" he challenged. When Silverstream said nothing, Fireheart lifted his head and lashed his tail. "You're going to meet Graystripe, aren't you?"

Silverstream's eyes widened, and she bristled in surprise. "I—how—how did you know that?" She narrowed her eyes once more. "Have you been _following _me?"

"No!" Fireheart growled. "I just saw the way the two of you were acting when he showed up. I'm not _that _minnow-brained, Silverstream!"

Silverstream was briefly at a loss for words. The silver tabby looked away for a few heartbeats, seemingly stunned. A moment later, though, she looked back at him, her brows furrowed stubbornly. "You can't make me stop," she firmly meowed. "I know he's from another Clan. I don't care. Tell Leopardfur if it makes you that angry."

"I—" Fireheart gritted his teeth. _Frog-dung, that's not why I'm angry! _The irony of confronting another cat for meeting an outsider was not lost on him, certainly not when he had been just about to visit a ThunderClanner himself. "I don't care about that!" he blurted. "How can you have a relationship with Beechflower and do _this _to him?"

Silverstream blinked. She hesitated for a moment, before she sighed and sat down. "Look," she meowed. "It's not like that, Fireheart. Do you really think so low of me? Beechflower _knows._ He—" She paused and swallowed. "We _all _care about each other. The three of us. He just hasn't been able to come with me to see Graystripe because of being so unwell these past few days."

It was Fireheart's turn to be speechless. _What? _He didn't know what to make of that. He had been expecting denial, or perhaps guilt—but not this.

Silverstream met his gaze again, her eyes dull. "I would never do anything to hurt Beechflower," she softly meowed. "Really. I love him. But I love Graystripe too. We _both_ do."

Fireheart felt himself deflate. "I… StarClan, I'm really sorry," he replied. He didn't know what else to say. Guilt gnawed at him. _I guess I _am _that minnow-brained._

Silverstream sighed. She looked just as tired as Fireheart. "I get why you would jump to that conclusion," she meowed. "Just… please don't _actually _tell Leopardfur… or anyone. I know it's against the code for us to be together." She lashed her tail. "But it's a stupid rule! I can be loyal to my Clan _and _true to my heart."

Fireheart hesitated before he looked up and met her gaze. "You can trust me," he quietly replied. "You're… not the only cat in RiverClan who cares about someone in ThunderClan."

Silverstream blinked. "You… _oh_." She paused and chuckled softly, looking briefly amused. "I guess we're just a pair of rule breakers, aren't we?"

Fireheart couldn't help but snort. "I guess so." He sighed and scuffed his paws. "I'm really sorry. And… I'm sorry about Crookedstar, too. I wanted to jump in after him, but he—"

"Don't—" Silverstream interrupted. She closed her eyes for a moment. "It's okay, Fireheart. I—I'd been trying to prepare myself for losing him," she meowed. "I just didn't expect it to be like this. I saw him, too. He wouldn't have wanted cats to die going after him, you know?" She opened her eyes again, and they were glistening with tears. "I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye to him."

Fireheart felt compelled to lean forward and touch his nose to her ear. "You'll see him again," he promised. "I'm sure he's watching over you now."

Silverstream nodded quietly. She stood and fluffed out her damp pelt. "I'm going to go," she meowed. "Good night, Fireheart."

"Good night," Fireheart murmured, as Silverstream turned and padded off towards the edge of the woods. He wondered if Graystripe was already waiting on the other side of the border. He watched until she disappeared into the ferns, then he too turned and began to pad downstream towards his usual meeting place.

_How many cats like us are there? _he wondered. _Are there other cats in RiverClan sneaking around meeting others? _Fireheart shook his head. It seemed like he was alone in the way he had been seeing Sandstorm—just how common _was _it? _And why aren't we allowed to see cats from other Clans? _Tired questions nagged at him as he walked on. _Silverstream is right. I can care about both RiverClan and Sandstorm._

* * *

Sandstorm found herself pacing restlessly by the roots of the willow tree where she usually met Fireheart. Her tail lashed from side to side. Graystripe had reported earlier in the day of a flood in RiverClan. He hadn't mentioned if Fireheart was alive, and there was no way for Sandstorm to ask after him without seeming strange.

So she paced. And worried. And paced.

_He's fine, _Sandstorm told herself, for the fifteenth time that night. _You shouldn't even care! _But her heart pounded loudly. Even if he was alive, would he come tonight? When would she even find out if he _was _okay? Her mind raced with countless possibilities of his fate.

When she finally heard Fireheart call out in greeting, she felt her legs buckle. Sandstorm lifted her gaze to see the ginger tom padding down the river side, his tail lifted and his pelt a soaking mess.

Sandstorm didn't stop to think. She bolted to him. Fireheart _mrrowed _in surprise as she bowled him to the ground, purring in relief.

"Gah!" Fireheart flailed as he rolled onto his back. Sandstorm licked his cheek roughly. She didn't even stop to mentally chastise herself before she started to nose him over for signs of injury.

"You're alive," she breathed. He was damp and cold and getting _her _fur wet, but Sandstorm didn't care.

"Yes," Fireheart replied. Despite his surprise, his eyes glowed with amusement. "Were you worried about me?"

"Shut up," Sandstorm grumbled, before she pushed her muzzle into his chest. "Maybe." She lay there a heartbeat before she sat up and let Fireheart get up.

Fireheart stood slowly and shook himself. He looked exhausted. Despite his friendly smile, he looked as though he could barely hold his head up. Sandstorm frowned in concern. "What exactly happened?" she asked. "Graystripe told everyone there was a flood… he said Crookedstar was gone, too. Is it true?"

Fireheart sat and closed his eyes. "Yes," he quietly replied. "He's gone. We lost… a few cats. We're not really sure how many are just missing and how many are _really _gone." He shivered.

Sandstorm shifted closer again, her heart racing. Gently, she began to lick at his wet fur, grooming it back the wrong way. "Don't you usually take the stepping stones?" she asked. "Did they get covered in the flood?"

"I don't know," Fireheart murmured. He leaned into her as she continued to groom him. "I didn't even look."

Sandstorm pulled away, eyeing him inquisitively. "Why did you come tonight?" she demanded. "After everything that happened… I would've understood if you didn't." Saying it felt like lying—but still, it seemed silly that he had come at all, even if she was glad he did.

Fireheart opened his eyes. "I wanted to see you," he replied. Quietly, he corrected himself. "I _needed _to see you. You… make me feel better."

Sandstorm felt her throat tighten. "You make me feel better, too." She leaned in again and pressed her muzzle to his cheek. _StarClan help me, _she thought, as she breathed in his scent. _This is going to be the end of me._


	18. Interlude

"_Don't be afraid."_

Leopardfur padded silently behind her father through the pitch black tunnel of the Mothermouth. Mudfur's tail brushed the tip of her nose every so often, her only guide through the chasm. She was not afraid, but she _was_ glad that her father was there with her.

_What other leader has their father present for their ceremony? _Leopardfur thought proudly . She padded forward confidently, feeling all her exhaustion melt away as she walked on, as though StarClan itself were helping her forward. The flood had been a terrible shock, certainly, but there was a silver lining. _Finally, it's _my _turn to lead the Clan. _Leopardfur had waited with painstaking patience. She had endured Crookedstar's foolish embracing of slothfulness and rule breaking for moons, even as a simple warrior.

_No more, _she thought. Leopardfur would shape RiverClan into the strongest Clan of all—no more would the other Clans look upon them as lazy slobs. _In due time, _she reminded herself. It took time to shape an apprentice into a mighty warrior, and it would take time to refine her entire Clan.

Eventually, the tunnel widened into a cavern, and Mudfur stepped aside to let Leopardfur in. The moon was not yet high enough to illuminate the Moonstone, but Leopardfur's heart still began to race with anticipation. _Everything I've had to do get here… it's all been worth it. _She glanced towards her father, though she still couldn't see him clearly. "What now?"

"Now, we wait," Mudfur meowed. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be too long. Once the Moonstone is bright, you will be able to dream with StarClan and receive your nine lives."

Leopardfur nodded silently. She stared straight ahead, muscles tensed, ready to pounce upon the Moonstone like prey. Her tail twitched back and forth. _I'm sorry, Crookedstar, _she thought. _I respected you for a long time. You were the leader RiverClan needed for a while...but they need strength and resolution now._ Determination, not guilt, was what burned in her belly. _I swore I would do anything for RiverClan. I meant it._

Mudfur's tail brushed her side. "When we return, the Clan will struggle," he quietly meowed. "Crookedstar was leader for many seasons. It will be a challenge for them to accept you as leader immediately… don't take it out on them. They will need time to adjust."

Leopardfur's pelt bristled in the slightest. "I _am_ their leader now," she firmly replied. "I won't let them dawdle on the past. Not when there is so much else at stake!"

Mudfur sighed softly. "Patience, daughter," he meowed. "You're beginning to sound like a ThunderClanner. Respect takes time. RiverClan does not give it on demand."

Leopardfur felt a burst of annoyance. _RiverClan could stand to learn a few things from ThunderClan!_ She thought. Leopardfur had long been loath to admit any strengths that ThunderClan had—but the last few moons had changed her way of thinking. _We fight with them because they think us weak. Yet no one calls ThunderClanners the weak ones! They demand respect and so they have it._ Her tail lashed. _I will demand it, too!_

"They _need_ to respect me," She finally meowed "It's not for my sake! Accepting my leadership means we can all focus on growing stronger. The other Clan laugh at us! I'll have no more of it." She let out a passionate hiss. "If that makes me a ThunderClanner, so be it!"

Mudfur was quiet for a few moments. Eventually, he let out another sigh. "Perhaps."

Leopardfur could tell he disagreed. She bit her tongue and narrowed her eyes. _Fine. You'll see._

A flash of light drew her gaze, and her breath caught in her throat. Leopardfur looked towards the Moonstone in time to see a cool glow spread across it as the moon shifted over the throat of the Mothermouth above, sending moonlight down below. In a heartbeat, the glow became a bright, nearly blinding light. Leopardfur narrowed her eyes against it. Her heart began to pound again. She took a step forward, pushing her irritation towards her father aside. _It's time._ She could feel it with all her being.

"It's time," Mudfur meowed, echoing her thoughts. "Go forward. I'll be beside you."

_Are you proud of me?_ Leopardfur wondered briefly. She didn't glance at him as she walked forward. She couldn't afford to. _Do you know what I had to do to get here?_ Something ugly and sour stirred in her belly. _Would you still love me if you knew?_

Leopardfur crept closer and closer, until she was only a mouse-length away from the stone. Cold seemed to be emanating from it as strongly as the light was. Its chill swept through her, making her hackles rise.

"Go on," Mudfur quietly encouraged. "Touch it, and meet StarClan."

Leopardfur closed her eyes, took a breath, and leaned forward until her nose pressed against the smooth surface of the Moonstone.

Immediately, she went still, gripped by an icy cold that shocked through her veins. She wanted to shriek in surprise and pull back, but she was frozen in place. Leopardfur's vision was plunged into darkness as the cold overwhelmed her.

And then, in a moment, the cold was gone. Leopardfur stood, eyes closed, basked in warmth. She could feel a gentle breeze stir her short pelt. She took a slow breath, and opened her eyes.

She was surrounded by total darkness. It was unlike walking through the tunnel—she could see her own paws clearly, but everything around her was black as night. Fear crept up her spine as she looked around desperately. "Hello?!" she called. "StarClan? Are you there?"

Far away in the darkness, she caught sight of movement. A cat was walking through the inky blackness towards her. A dark ginger molly with starlight glittering in her fur. Where she walked, she left a trail of lush grass sprouting through the darkness. Leopardfur felt soothed by her presence. Memories of milk-scent and gentle grooming washed over her.

Leopardfur had never known Brightstream—she was too young for proper memories when she had died—but somehow, she knew beyond a doubt the cat padding towards her was her mother. Leopardfur's throat was tight. "Mother?" she breathed.

Brightstream did not speak as she approached. Her eyes were dark—as pure of black as the surrounding air. She strode forward, ears back. She did not smile or lift her tail in greeting for her long-lost daughter. Her black stare pierced straight through Leopardfur.

Leopardfur stepped forward. "Mother—you _are_ my mother, aren't you? Are you here to give me a life?" _Does Mudfur see this? _She was sure he would be overjoyed to see his mate.

Brightstream lifted her chin. Her brow furrowed. When she parted her jaws, she spoke not as one gentle queen, but with the thousands of voices of all warrior ancestors like her.

"_**No**__._"

The single word hit Leopardfur like a blow from an enemy warrior. It boomed in her ears, made bile rise in her throat. "What?"

Brightstream curled her lip. "_We know what you have done."_ She let out a hiss, and it sounded as though a lion itself was snarling at Leopardfur. "_You are UNWORTHY. We REJECT you."_

Hot pain tore through Leopardfur's belly as though she had been ripped open by a dog. She choked and staggered backwards. Pain, _real_ pain, burned through her flesh. She let out a yowl of fright. "Brightstream!" she cried. "I am your daughter! Help me!"

For the briefest of moments, the darkness in Brightstream's eyes cleared. Leopardfur could see the clear blue that Mudfur had always described. The queen looked sad; her eyes glistened as she looked at her daughter with disgrace. "You _are_ my daughter," she agreed. "And I am so disappointed with what you've become."

Her gaze darkened, and her voice rose again to a crescendo of ancestors, dozens of voices layered over one another. "_You are BANISHED from this sacred place!"_ Leopardfur felt the surface beneath her paws give way, and she began to plummet into nothingness. "_BEGONE!"_

And with that, Leopardfur awoke with a yowl. She stumbled away from the Moonstone, bristling and panting with fright. For a moment, she looked down at her belly to be sure she wasn't _actually _clawed apart. But there was no blood, only the ebbing agony.

Mudfur, who had been crouched beside the Moonstone, pulled away, blinking rapidly. He caught Leopardfur's panicked gaze, and his eyes widened.

"Did—did you—" Leopardfur's teeth chattered. Both the cold of the stone and her fear made her stammer. "Did you see—"

His horrified expression was all the confirmation Leopardfur needed. Mudfur parred his jaws wordlessly, his eyes dark with confusion. "What… what have you _done_?" his voice was hoarse.

Leopardfur crouched low to the ground, her vision swimming. Bile rose in her throat. She was not one usually gripped by fear, but now her heart was beating like the paws of a racing rabbit. Her chest _hurt_. She could hardly breathe. The words of her mother—of all the ancestors—rang in her ears.

_Unworthy._

_**Unworthy.**_

"Leopardfur!" Mudfur hissed. "What did you do?"

"I…" Leopardfur's eyes were wide. "I did what I had to."

Mudfur's pelt stood on end. His eyes narrowed and widened, clearly trying to make sense of what had happened. "I don't understand…" his tail whipped back and forth. "Never_,_ I have _never _seen such a thing…" He fixed his daughter with a piercing stare. "Only the highest betrayal of the warrior code could have brought such a reaction from StarClan!"

Leopardfur's mind was racing. _I can't return to the Clan like this!_ She lashed her tail frantically. _They need me. Crookedstar is most certainly dead. They need me to be strong… . If I am not to lead, then my choice in Blackclaw will be challenged, too… they'll fall apart into arguments! _Leopardfur could recall the old elder's tale about a Clan left with no leader. In it, many cats had killed each other when pushed to determine their next leader. _They can't handle it. Not after the flood… _She felt as though any moment the ground could drop away beneath her again. Her claws slid out, trying to grip at the packed earth beneath her, to keep it from betraying her. _Not with all the Clans pressing on our borders…_ Leopardfur gritted her teeth. _I am the _only _one who can guarantee a truce with ThunderClan!_

"_Leopardfur_!" Mudfur snapped. "Answer me!"

Leopardfur took a breath. _Get ahold of yourself!_ She allowed herself one heartbeat to push down her panic. She swallowed back the bile in her throat, and then sat up and met her father's gaze. "I told you," she replied, her voice now even. "I did what I had to. I've only ever made my decisions for the good of RiverClan."

"You haven't told me anything," Mudfur retorted, his voice taking a hard edge.

Leopardfur forced her fur flat. _I can't condemn you, too,_ she thought. _But I won't give up, either._ "Knowledge will only hurt you," she meowed. "I have to bear this alone. I _will_ make sure RiverClan stays strong, father, and I won't give up my rightful title."

Mudfur's eyes widened in realization. "You… Crookedstar…" His ears flattened. "His illness… it was no accident, was it?"

_Why won't you listen?_ Leopardfur gritted her teeth. _I won't let StarClan cast you out for my actions. _"Mudfur," she hissed. "You _must_ let me lead. RiverClan can't handle inner conflict! Not now. But if you allow it _and_ you truly know all that I had to do… our ancestors will look at you the same as they see me."

Mudfur closed his eyes. He was quiet for many heartbeats.

Leopardfur flicked her tail. "Father, _think._ The flood devastated us. Our Clan needs clear leadership! If they are allowed to bicker about who should really lead… it could be chaos." She let out a growl. "The other Clans will use it as an opportunity to attack us!"

Mudfur's eyes clenched tighter. Then, finally, he opened them. "Very well, Leopard_star_. I cannot stop you." He sat up and furrowed his brow. "But do _not_ think I am blind to your actions anymore. I don't know _what_ you did to him… but you hurt Crookedstar, didn't you? You made him weak… the fresh-kill you always brought him… what did you put in it? Deathberries?"

_Water hemlock,_ Leopardstar thought, feeling her heart clench. _I didn't want to._

Mudfur let out a rare, furious snarl. "A cruel death," he hissed. "Wasting away like he did until he didn't have the strength to climb a tree! You should have at least done him the kindness of giving him enough to kill him immediately."

Leopardstar gritted her teeth. _I couldn't be caught,_ she told herself. _Who would have replaced me?_ She did not give him the answer he wanted. Instead, she stood. "I'm going back to RiverClan," she meowed. "They need us."

"Go," Mudfur spat. He looked away and would not meet her gaze again. "I will stay here and pray to StarClan they do not curse us all for your crimes."

Claws of anguish tore at Leopardstar's heart, but she steeled herself against them. _I should have known he would react like this,_ she thought. _My clanmates don't understand the way it pains me to see us mocked… to have our territory stolen… to watch our cats cut down over and over by our enemies._ She turned away. "Do what you must," she meowed. "I'm going home."

Leopardstar padded away, leaving her father behind. Once again, she entered the dark tunnel, and began the journey to the outside. _I'm sorry, Crookedstar. But _you _didn't do enough for our Clan. _Fiery determination soothed the ache in her heart as she pressed on. _Father… I swore to you long ago that I would save the Clan. I will always stand by that. I cannot waver… I won't!_ _Even if you can't understand… I just hope you can forgive me, someday._

A cool breeze eventually greeted Leopardstar, and she breathed in the fresh air. She quickened her pace, hurrying along until she could see the grass outside the Mothermouth. She darted out from the tunnel, relieved to be free of the underground.

A deep voice spoke from behind her. "Shame about Crookedstar, isn't it?"

Leopardstar whirled around. Sitting just beside the Mothermouth was Tigerclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan. He was inspecting the claws on one paw nonchalantly, at ease, as though the pair of them were old friends.

"What are you doing here?" Leopardstar demanded.

"Hemlock worked, didn't it?" Tigerclaw replied, glancing up. "Or was it the flood that got him?" His amber eyes glittered in the moonlight.

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. "You could say it was both."

"Hm," Tigerclaw grunted. "And here you stand with nine lives?"

Leopardstar couldn't hesitate. Not even to Tigerclaw. She lifted her chin. "Yes."

Tigerclaw grinned eagerly at that. "Very good!" he let out a deep purr. "I was right. Not even StarClan approves of our mouse-brained leaders anymore…" His thick tail lashed in pleasure. "Congratulations, _Leopardstar._"

Leopardstar did not return his smile. She felt disgusted by his very presence. "Don't pretend we are friends just because _you_ told me about hemlock," she spat. "I hold no love for you, Tigerclaw."

"Nor I you," Tigerclaw replied evenly. "But we have one thing in common—we want the best for our Clans. I haven't forgotten our little deal, Leopardstar." He stood up. "Thistlestar won't be leading for much longer." He spoke with a grim certainty that made Leopardstar shudder. "Come, let me join you on your journey home. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that's been leaving reviews!**


	19. Chapter 17

"Mousefur, a hunting patrol to Tallpines," Tigerclaw meowed. He stood surrounded by warriors, doling out orders for the morning. Sandstorm was behind Mosstail, waiting her turn to be given a patrol. "Take Mistyfoot, Mosstail, and all your apprentices."

Mousefur nodded. "Yes, sir." She backed away, followed by Mosstail.

Sandstorm took the opportunity to move closer to Tigerclaw. "May I have a patrol?" she asked.

Tigerclaw glanced her way. "Wait a moment, Sandstorm," he meowed. "I have a matter to discuss with you."

Sandstorm bristled nervously. _Something to discuss?_ Immediately, her mind buzzed with possibilities. Had Tigerclaw found out about Fireheart? Or had he decided to tell Thistlestar that the loss of Sunningrocks was her fault?

Tigerclaw looked away once more and caught sight of Addertail. "Ah, Addertail! Take another hunting party by the Owl Tree. Bring Graystripe and Swiftpaw. Do me a favor and bring along Thornpaw, will you? I'm not sure I'll have the time to train him properly today."

"Of course, sir!" Addertail hastily meowed. "But couldn't we lead a border patrol instead? Mousefur's patrol is sure to find enough for the morning—"

Tigerclaw silenced him with a lash of his tail. "Best to take advantage of the thaw while it lasts," he replied sternly. "Winter came early, and StarClan has blessed us with a short chance for more prey before it truly sets in. But you may as well check over the RiverClan border as well. They might be tempted to hunt beyond their bounds after the flood."

"Y-yes, sir," Addertail nodded and backed away.

Sandstorm kneaded her paws. _Come on, come on..._

Tigerclaw, however, continued to scan the Clan, apparently oblivious to her anxiety. "Redtail!" He called. "You and Birchfoot are to help Ravenpaw gather herbs. He requested more paws to help bolster his store before the plants are gone to frost."

Sandstorm glanced towards Redtail. Her father looked briefly confused, but he nodded. "Alright."

_Tigerclaw is keeping cats busy,_ Sandstorm thought. _But it makes sense. He's right about the thaw. It was horrible for RiverClan… but it's the last chance for a good store of prey and herbs for us._

With that, Tigerclaw turned to her and sat. "Now, about that matter I mentioned." He curled his tail around his paws. "Sit."

Trying to keep herself from bristling with unease, Sandstorm sat. "Sir?"

"The nursery is about to fill up," Tigerclaw meowed. "Brindleface is due by the next quarter-moon, and Whitecloud shortly after. Speckletail has been making it clear to me that Snowkit is ready for a mentor."

Sandstorm's eyes widened. _He can't mean… he wants to give _me _an apprentice?_ In an instant, all her worries were replaced by a rush of excitement. _This is fantastic!_

Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers as she began to grin. "I would _like_ for you to mentor Snowkit," he meowed. "However, there is one issue."

"Issue?" Sandstorm blurted. _Oh, fox-dung, he _does _know about Fireheart, doesn't he? _She wanted to lash her tail. _Why does he have to be such a nerve-wracking brute? Just spit it out already!_

"It's nothing to do with _you,_ Sandstorm," Tigerclaw assured her. "Ravenpaw and Speckletail have been keeping it quiet, but Snowkit is deaf. To Thistlestar, training him is out of the question. He prefers to leave him in the nursery for the next few moons and then move him to the elders' den."

Sandstorm blinked a few times, surprised by this. "But that's horrible!" she exclaimed. "Hasn't anyone asked him what he wants?"

Tigerclaw sighed. "Communication hasn't been easy," he meowed. "The elders know of 'pawspeak', and say that there are cats in WindClan who use it regularly. But they've only taught Snowkit a few basic signs. Halftail suggested requesting help from the WindClan elders, but Thistlestar forbade that as well.. He sees no use in Snowkit."

"_Use_?" Sandstorm hissed. Disgust welled up in her, along with the nagging urge to find Thistlestar and claw him in the face. She unsheathed her claws and sank them into the ground. "What's the use of forcing a kit to sit in a den for his entire life?"

Tigerclaw shrugged. "I've tried to reason with him. He… has been beyond reason lately. He refuses to leave his den… And when he does, he lashes out." He looked thoughtful. "Some say the last life of a leader is the hardest to bear," he meowed. "Yet it lasts the longest, at the expense of the Clan."

_This is Thistlestar's last life?_ Sandstorm frowned. _He won't be leader forever, then._ The tom was old, there was no denying that. And he seemed to be rapidly losing any rationality.

Tigerclaw's gaze travelled over towards the gorse tunnel. He stared at it for a few heartbeats, then sighed. Sandstorm glanced towards it curiously. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She looked back towards him. His amber gaze was distant, yet he seemed tense, his thick fur slightly bristling. His long claws curled out from his paws.

_What's eating him?_ Sandstorm wondered.

"Thistlestar has led for many seasons," Tigerclaw meowed casually. "But how much do his warriors respect him?" He looked to Sandstorm, his gaze searching.

_Is that an actual question?_ She wondered. Tigerclaw continued to stare. Sandstorm shifted uncomfortably. Finally, she admitted, "I don't think I do, anymore."

"Hmm." Tigerclaw flicked an ear. "And do you think others feel the same?"

Sandstorm swallowed. She thought of Willowpelt's stubborn distrust, of Frostfur and Brightpaw, of the fight with Dustpelt. The fear in her Clanmates' eyes when Thistlestar deigned to emerge from his den. "I think everyone is just afraid of him." She eyed him carefully, tense, ready to spring away should he strike her for her insolence. "I don't think anyone _believes_ in him."

Tigerclaw blinked slowly. He looked away towards the gorse tunnel again. "Well… I hope you're right."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Sandstorm wondered.

Then, Tigerclaw straightened up, eyes wide. "Intruders!" he yowled.

Sandstorm jumped. She glanced sharply towards the camp entrance. As though Tigerclaw's warning call had summoned them, unfamiliar cats were suddenly pouring through the gorse tunnel, screeching and yowling. They flooded the slope of the ravine down into camp like a swarm of rats.

_It's an attack!_ Sandstorm arched her back and hissed. "Invasion!" she shrieked. She braced herself to charge forward, but instinct held her back. The sheer number of them stalled her. Cats were crashing through the tunnel in twos and threes, racing to every corner of the camp and pouncing upon the few cats out in the open. She didn't recognize any of them. _What is this?!_ Sandstorm shook her head and forced herself to charge forward.

She reared to meet an attacker that pounced for her. A black molly, scrawny and filthy, barreled into her. The two cats tumbled over and over. Sandstorm bit down on the enemy's bony tail, and the stranger wailed. Her stench flooded Sandstorm's senses, nearly making her gag. The black cat kicked out furiously, tearing herself free. But instead of turning to fight Sandstorm again, she tore off for the ravine, climbing desperately back up the way she had come.

"Coward!" Sandstorm snarled. _They're just a bunch of stupid rogues! _She turned to find another fight.

She set her sights on the nearest rogue, a mangy ginger tom that was bounding in the direction of the Elders' Den. She leaped forward, landing directly in his path. "Mange-pelt!" she spat. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

The tom arched his back and hissed, but he looked more nervous than menacing. His ginger pelt was matted and caked with dirt, and he was skinny like the molly. "Get back!" he hissed. "Back! Back!"

Sandstorm nearly laughed at how pathetic he was. _Is this what all rogues are like?_ She felt a brief moment of gratitude for her warrior training and the dignity of being a Clan cat. She lunged forward, and he squealed and ran off without even trying to get in a blow.

"This is a joke!" Sandstorm huffed. She whirled on her paws, looking for another cat. She was too slow to notice a cat charging in from behind, and before she knew what was happening, someone crashed into her haunches and knocked her to the ground.

Sandstorm rolled onto her back and hissed. A thick-haired tortoiseshell loomed over her, ears flat. This molly was not like the two cats before—her eyes were bright, her teeth bared. She snarled back at Sandstorm and dealt her a blow across the face.

Sandstorm should have felt claws tearing through her nose, but instead, she was only hit with the surface of a paw. Sandstorm shook her head and hissed, and the tortoiseshell smacked her again.

_Why isn't she fighting with claws?_ Sandstorm snarled furiously and kicked with both her hindlegs. They smashed into the tortoiseshell's belly, sending her flying a fox-length away. Sandstorm rolled to her paws, tail lashing. She straightened up and let her gaze sweep the camp. So many of the rogues were fleeing already, despite the few cats fighting back against them.

It alarmed her to realize just _how_ few Clanmates there were present. Tigerclaw had sent so many out on patrol. She could see Dustpelt crouched outside the Elder's Den with Bluefur, sending off any rogue that dared come near. Speckletail, Willowpelt, and Darkstripe were protecting the nursery.

_Where is Tigerclaw?_ Panic gripped her. Had the rogues cut down her deputy? She couldn't find him among the mass of rogues running in and out of camp.

"ThunderClan, attack!"

Sandstorm hurriedly looked up towards the ravine again. Mousefur was racing down the slope into camp, her patrol and all their apprentices behind her. _Thank StarClan!_ She breathed a sigh of relief. Even one of the large patrols was a blessing. She watched as Mousefur leaped and pounced on the back of a massive black-and-white tom. The tom yowled and reared, swiping his huge paws in the air.

_Wait._ Sandstorm's eyes widened in recognition. _That cat_—_that's Blackfoot!_ He was _not_ just any rogue—he was the former deputy of ShadowClan, under Brokenstar's leadership. Were the former ShadowClan rogues the ones leading this random assault?

_I have to find Tigerclaw!_ She spun around on her paws, searching desperately for him. He had disappeared from her sight as soon as the battle had begun. Sandstorm's gaze fell upon the Tallrock, where not a single cat could be seen fighting.

There was, however, a dark brown tail that disappeared inside the den.

_Tigerclaw!_ Had rogues gone into Thistlestar's den to attack him? Sandstorm narrowed her eyes and raced towards the opening in the rock. Like Thistlestar or not, she was honor-bound to protect him. She burst in through the hanging moss and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was no rogue in the den.

There was only Thistlestar and Tigerclaw, locked in a bloody combat.

Sandstorm watched in stunned horror as leader and deputy circled each other. Both toms were bleeding from small scratches. Tigerclaw's ear had split, and his gaze was hardened with determination. Thistlestar's eyes were wide and his pelt dusty.

Thistlestar snarled furiously. "Traitor!" He swung a huge paw at Tigerclaw, who swatted it away. "After everything I did for you!" Thistlestar lunged forward and snapped, but Tigerclaw dodged to the side. "I trained you! I made you my deputy! You are _nothing_ without me!"

"No!" Tigerclaw spat. "_You_ are nothing without _me_! Your Clan hates and fears you!" He lashed out and slashed his claws across Thistlestar's face. "Your time is _over_!" He leaped and crashed into Thistestar, and the two toms came rolling and wrestling towards the den entrance.

Sandstorm yowled and leaped back out of the den. The two mighty warriors tumbled out, scattering blood and fur as they clawed and fought for dominance. Sandstorm stood and bristled, still unsure of how to act. Getting between them to help _either _party on her own was sure to earn her a clawing.

_This whole attack! _Sandstorm's eyes widened in realization. _It was Tigerclaw!_ She looked around frantically. The rogues were retreating as quickly as they had entered camp. Some didn't even throw themselves at a ThunderClan warrior, and most were only missing scraps of fur. _They' weren't trying to kill us… they were just a distraction!_

Mousefur's yowl rang out. "Thistlestar's attacking Tigerclaw!"

Neither tom took any notice as they continued to claw and roll. But the Clan did. As rogues were abandoning the fight, ThunderClan cats were drawn to the fight between leader and deputy.

"Someone stop them!" Halftail cried. "They'll kill each other!"

A few cats darted forward. Dustpelt and Darkstripe both lunged for Thistlestar, Darkstripe grabbing his scruff in his jaws, and Dustpelt hooking his claws into his pelt. Mousefur and Speckletail both shoved at Tigerclaw, knocking him off balance. Frostfur bravely ran to stand between them, her back arched. Thistlestar lunged forward against the pull of Darkstripe and Dustpelt.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes and leaped forward to stand beside Frostfur, acting as a barricade with her.

More cats ran to help. Mosstail pounced at Thistlestar, helping to force him to the ground. Mistyfoot helped Speckletail to keep hold of Tigerclaw.

A few tense moments passed. All were silent—save for Tigerclaw and Thistlestar, who were both snarling like frenzied dogs. They struggled against the cats that held them back, but even the pair of mighty warriors could only struggle so much against three cats apiece.

The elders pushed their way forward to surround their leader and deputy. One-eye, the eldest warrior in all of ThunderClan, lashed her tail. "What is the meaning of this?!" she loudly demanded. "Leader and deputy fighting in the midst of an invasion! Explain yourselves!"

Sandstorm watched warily as the warriors moved away from their leader and deputy, allowing both toms to stand. Thistlestar let out a furious hiss as he stared down Tigerclaw, looking over the backs of Frostfur and Sandstorm. To Sandstorm's relief, Dustpelt padded into the middle to stand beside her. _They won't attack each other again if we all stay here,_ Sandstorm thought. Still, her heart was pounding, and her mind was swimming with confusion. _Tigerclaw was going to kill Thistlestar. Would he really use rogues to distract us?_ She swallowed. _How did he get them all to help?_

Finally, Thistlestar lashed his tail. "Traitor!" he roared. "Tigerclaw attacked me in my own den! Before I could even come to help in the fight… he charged in and came for me!" His gaze burned with rage.

Frostfur whirled on her paws to face Tigerclaw. She narrowed her eyes. "Is it true?" she demanded.

Sandstorm looked towards the deputy. "The invasion wasn't random, was it?" she asked. She forced herself to keep her voice level. She wasn't foolish enough to think this would all resolve peacefully. Letting either Thistlestar _or_ Tigerclaw think she had chosen a side too early was dangerous. _Whose side _am _I on?_

Tigerclaw glanced at both the mollies. His tail twitched, and he smoothed his thick pelt. "Yes," he meowed. "I attacked Thistlestar. The rogues were a diversion."

"So he admits it!" Thistlestar hissed. "Treason! Exile!" He unsheathed his claws once more. "I should kill you where you stand!"

Halftail curled his lip in disdain. "Tigerclaw has broken the warrior code!"

"Tried to kill Thistlestar!"

"Led an assault on us!"

"Betrayed us!"

Cats of ThunderClan were rising into an uproar, yowling. Sandstorm stayed silent. She watched as Tigerclaw flattened his ears, then let out a yowl.

"ThunderClan!" he shouted. "Hear what I have to say!"

"Silence, traitor!" Thistlestar spat. He lunged forward, but Dustpelt and Frostfur hissed at him, forcing him to stay back.

"Please," Tigerclaw loudly meowed. "I did not make my decision lightly! The rogues—should they have they listened to me—were not meant to hurt anyone. I just needed to get to Thistlestar. I hoped to finish him in private."

Sandstorm was appalled by his casual honesty. _He can't seriously think that Thistlestar would let him live _now_?_

Tigerclaw went on. "Call me a traitor to _him_. But I have not betrayed _ThunderClan!_ Be honest—how many of you fear your so-called leader? How many of you worry he has forsaken us?" He looked Frostfur in the eye. "How many of your kits have died for his battles? How many _will?_"

Sandstorm blinked. She looked past Tigerclaw and caught sight of a number of the rogues who were still in the camp. They were standing apart in their own cluster and watching with keen interest. It didn't look like they had any intention of continuing the fight. _Whatever he promised them in return for this… they're waiting to see if they still get it._

Mousefur let out a hiss. "We are ThunderClan!" she retorted. "We _never_ resort to violating the code—even to remove a fleabag!"

Thistlestar's ear twitched, and his gaze burned. But he remained where he was, to Sandstorm's relief.

Tigerclaw lashed his tail. "How many times has _Thistlestar_ broken the code?" he shot back. "He has attacked you, my Clanmates, in our own camp!" He curled his lip. "I tried to liberate you from him. I can make ThunderClan rise to strength again!" Tigerclaw swung his head towards Thistlestar again. "He will drive us to ruin. Think of the strong warriors we have lost!"

_Like Stonefur,_ Sandstorm thought with a wince. _His death was so mouse-brained… _She felt uncertain. _Tigerclaw is right. Thistlestar is cruel and terrible. _She slid her gaze towards her leader, who was pacing back and forthalong the barrier of bodies between him and Tigerclaw. He looked as though he was contemplating lunging over or around them to sink his claws back into his deputy. When he stalked by her, Sandstorm could hear his furious low growl, but ragged breath.

_But I can't stand up to him without others! Thistlestar will throw me out_—_or worse_—_if enough of us don't say something!_

Tigerclaw was quiet, and he looked around the Clan, clearly hoping another cat would speak in his favor.

"He's right." One did.

Sandstorm's eyes widened, and she spun around on her paws. _Bluefur?_

Bluefur stood, staring at her leader with unabashed hatred in her narrowed eyes. Her ears were flattened in defiance. "I hardly agree with using rogues in the way Tigerclaw did, but he's right about Thistlestar." She arched her back and bristled. "I won't stand for his leadership anymore!"

"Neither will I." Whitecloud padded forward to stand beside her. Sandstorm felt a jolt of shock. Whitecloud, son of Thistlestar—openly standing against him when it mattered most. His expression was hard to read as he looked upon his father. "Thistlestar," he meowed. "Step down. Make it easier on us all."

Thistlestar's eyes bulged as he realized his son had turned upon him. He snarled in response. "You disgrace me!" He took a menacing step towards Whitecloud. "I will _never_ step down. My word is law! You, and you—" he cast a glance at Bluefur. "—Banished!" He whirled on his paws to face Tigerclaw again. "And you! Banished!" His eyes darted about madly. "Get out of my sight! All of you!"

No one moved.

Thistlestar's tail lashed about frantically. "ThunderClan!" he yowled. "Remove the traitors!"

Sandstorm couldn't take it anymore. _I can't keep holding back!_ She thought. _I'm always being cautious_—_always worried about saying the wrong thing_—_I can't, not now!_ She lifted her chin and bared her teeth. "No!" she hissed.

Thistlestar jerked his head in her direction. "What did you say?"

"_No!_" Sandstorm snarled. She raised her voice to a yowl. "ThunderClan doesn't _want_ you anymore!"

Dustpelt stood by her side, his pelt bristling. "_You_ should leave!" he spat. "You've caused so much destruction!"

Mousefur let out a defiant hiss. "This is madness!"

"Shut up!" Frostfur spat in her direction. She too moved to stand beside Sandstorm to stand against Thistlestar.

The tide was quickly turning. Seeing Bluefur and Whitecloud, two respected warriors, stand against Thistlestar, was all some cats needed. While Mousefur and the elders looked on with dismay, the cats of ThunderClan all moved forward to join the growing line of warriors. Sandstorm glanced quickly from side to side, and felt a rush of warm pride as she realized nearly everyone in camp stood with them. There weren't many, thanks to Tigerclaw's patrols, but of the cats in camp, few did not stand at their side.

Thistlestar pressed low to the ground, his ears flattened in fear, as he too saw that he had no chance with his Clan anymore.

Tigerclaw let out a growl. "I banish _you_, Thistlestar." He leaned forward. "Get out while you have the chance."

Thistlestar made the foolish mistake of trying to swipe at Tigerclaw.

In a flash, the warriors of ThunderClan surged forward. Together, they screeched and leaped for their former leader. Sandstorm leaped with them, letting out a yowl. It was utter chaos. Cats collided with one another in their frenzy to be rid of Thistlestar.

By some stroke of luck, Thistlestar managed to scramble free of the mad assault on him. He wasn't foolish enough to think he could fight his way to victory. Instead, he turned tail and raced for the ravine.

"After him!" Tigerclaw yowled. No cat stopped to question him. Tigerclaw charged after Thistlestar, and so the rest of the Clan followed.

Sandstorm managed to race her way towards the head of the group, just a hair behind Tigerclaw. They surged up the slope of the ravine as Thistlestar scrambled his way up a hairsbreadth ahead of them. The exile managed to haul himself free of the gravelly slope and dove into the gorse tunnel. Sandstorm overtook Tigerclaw in a flash and darted through the tunnel after him.

She didn't make it far. What she saw on the other side of the gorse thicket made her halt in her tracks.

Thistlestar lay twitching, in a pool of his own blood. She stared at him in horror, rooted in place. _But_—_he_—_he was just_—

She lifted her gaze and saw the cat standing over him. It was no one she recognized. He was a sleek black tom, slim and angular like a WindClanner, yet not tall enough to pass for one. He met her gaze with piercing blue eyes. The most jarring thing was the monstrosity of a kittypet collar tightly bound to his neck. Yellowed teeth and claws protruded from it.

"You—" Sandstorm choked out. She was at a loss for words. Was this one of the rogues? She hadn't noticed collars on any of them. "How—"

She felt other pelts brush against hers as more cats burst through the tunnel. Dustpelt halted just beside her. Others still were just behind her, and she heard sharp gasps from each of them. Dustpelt shot Sandstorm a mortified look, but she didn't return his glance. Her gaze was fixed on the stranger.

The tom stared back at her, his gaze calculating and cold. He lifted a blood-drenched paw and licked it calmly before standing still again. "As you see," he meowed. "I took care of your little problem." His voice rasped slightly, as though the collar made it difficult to speak. "Though I hardly see what all the trouble was about."

Sandstorm simply blinked. "Who are you?" she blurted.

He didn't give her an answer. The tom twitched his whiskers. "Tell your new leader to remember his debts," he meowed. "Good day." With that, he turned and padded away into the woods.

Sandstorm didn't chase him. She was frozen in place. Her gaze slid down to Thistlestar. Blood was still flowing from the gaping wound in his belly. His eyes were clouded in death, but his paws still twitched. Dustpelt was watching as the stranger padded away. His ears were angled sharply towards him, but he didn't pursue him either. More cats pressed in around them, transfixed by the gruesome sight of their mutliated leader.

Tigerclaw padded by, brushing past Sandstorm as he approached Thistlestar's body. If Tigerclaw had recognized the stranger, he didn't mention it. Instead sniffed at Thistlestar, seemingly undisturbed by the sight of his dead mentor and leader. "That's it, then," he muttered. He glanced behind him. "Darkstripe," he meowed. "Please gather some cats to dispose of this mange-pelt. Don't get the elders."

Sandstorm felt her throat tighten. Elders buried dead bodies. Not involving them meant there wouldn't be a burial. _He's going to be dragged to the Thunderpath for the crows to pick at._

A sudden flash of anger seared through him. _Well,_ she thought. _Serves him right! He was cruel and heartless._ Still, her belly swirled at the sight of him, and she had to tear her gaze away again. _But… that cat… who was he? He said Tigerclaw owed him debts… what did that mean?_

Sandstorm glanced towards Tigerclaw and briefly caught his gaze. The tabby tom nodded to her. She swallowed again and looked away. _Things are changing,_ she thought. _I guess I'm glad Thistlestar is gone… but will Tigerclaw be any better?_ She cast an uneasy glance back towards the gorse tunnel. Rogues were still skulking about in the camp. _What exactly does he owe them?_


	20. Chapter 18

Sandstorm watched as Darkstripe, Mistyfoot, and Addertail dragged Thistlestar's body farther and farther out into the woods. She stood there quietly, watching, until they disappeared into the ferns. All that remained of Thistlestar was the dark smears of his blood in the grass.

Dustpelt nudged her. "Let's go back into camp," he murmured. He looked as in shock as Sandstorm felt. He had a faraway look in his eye, yet every hair on his pelt stood on end.

Sandstorm nodded wordlessly, and together they turned back towards the gorse tunnel. Most of the other warriors had already turned back into camp, but Frostfur and Willowpelt remained. Frostfur's ears were back, her head low. Willowpelt, however, had been watching with narrowed eyes. She blinked as Sandstorm and Dustpelt padded towards the gorse tunnel, as though pulled out of a trance.

Sandstorm paused a moment and caught her gaze. "He's gone." The words were hollow. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to inform Willowpelt of the matter—of course the warrior _knew_ Thistlestar was dead and gone. She wasn't sure why such a heavy weight seemed to be pressing down on her shoulders now that the whole event was over.

Like all the others, she had been caught up in the frenzy to take down Thistlestar as he fled from the camp… but now, she just felt heavy, strangely exhausted for it still being the morning.

Willowpelt nodded. "Yeah…" She glanced over her shoulder into the camp. For a moment, her gaze was distant, seeming to reflect the strange way Sandstorm felt. Then her eyes narrowed again. "Good riddance." She flicked an ear. "It was good of you to speak up like you did. The Clan needed the push."

Sandstorm shifted her paws, uncomfortable with the praise. "Thank you," she murmured.

Frostfur looked nervous. She pressed against Willowpelt, her gaze uneasy. "What about Tigerclaw?" she whispered. "I hated Thistlestar—but can we trust _him_?"

Dustpelt curled his lip at her. "Of course we can!" he exclaimed. "He wouldn't go through the trouble of getting rid of Thistlestar just to be the exact same as him." He flicked his tail. "I don't like that he brought those rogues in to fight, but… I'd still take him over Thistlestar."

_The rogues,_ Sandstorm remembered. She shot Willowpelt a look of concern. "What do you think he's going to do with them?" she asked. "Some of them are still there."

Willowpelt's eyes widened. "I hadn't noticed," she admitted. Her voice was edged with a growl as she added, "Let's hope he sends them off."

"Did you hear what that tom said?" Frostfur asked. "I thought he mentioned a 'debt'."

Sandstorm kneaded her paws anxiously. _StarClan… I hope you're watching over us,_ she thought. _I just hope we aren't walking into a _real _fight, if Tigerclaw can't give the rogues whatever it is they want._ She stepped past Willowpelt, heading into the gorse tunnel. "I'm going to find out."

She padded through the tunnel and stopped at the top of the ravine. Sandstorm peered down into camp, feeling cautious. It felt like only moments ago that it had been swept through by war—but now, all was quiet. Cats hung together in small groups, looking haggard and wary. Sandstorm caught sight of a few of the rogues, still sitting silently. They were positioned near the Highrock. Tigerclaw stood nearby, speaking to them.

_What's he doing?_ Sandstorm swallowed uneasily. She padded down the slope into camp as Tigerclaw turned away from the group and leaped up onto the Highrock.

He let out a yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Most cats were already in the open, but a few crept quietly from the dens. They turned their attention to Tigerclaw while sticking in the small groups where they sat. Some eyed the rogues with fear or outright disgust. As Sandstorm padded to sit, followed by Dustpelt, Frostfur, and Willowpelt, she heard Speckletail let out a loud hiss.

"Those rogues!" the old queen spat. "What are they still doing here?" Speckletail stood up, her eyes burning with defiance. Tigerclaw parted his jaws to speak, but before he could, she bristled with fury. "I recognize some of them—ShadowClanners!"

"She's right!" Mousefur growled. "Are we just going to pretend that isn't Brokenstar's old deputy?"

Blackfoot peered at her from the group of rogues through narrowed eyes, but he did not scowl. He seemed to be sizing her up. Sandstorm stiffened as she noticed him look her up and down. _I swear, if that mange-pelt takes one step towards _anyone…_._

More cats began to hiss with distress. Tigerclaw lashed his tail. "Allow me to explain!" he loudly meowed. "These cats are not our enemies." He glanced down towards the group of outsiders. "It is true—Blackfoot, Stumpytail, and Mottlepelt were all once ShadowClan warriors. I found them hunting at the edge of the road some time ago. I will let them speak for themselves, if you will all allow it, but I believe that they have regretted their choices."

The elders muttered together for a heartbeat. One-eye looked up towards Tigerclaw and gave him a stiff nod. "Very well," she rasped. "They may speak."

Sandstorm glanced the elder's way and found that her eye was narrowed with suspicion. _They don't trust them, but they're not willing to drive them off quite yet._ Her tail twitched nervously. _Would they put up a fight if we sent them off?_

Blackfoot spoke up first. "I _was_ Brokenstar's deputy," he growled. "I carried out his orders like the warrior code demanded of me." He curled his tail around his paws. Though the other rogues with him looked nervous, he betrayed no anxiety. "I'm not happy with the things he made us do. But I won't keep being punished for his crimes." He curled his lip, revealing sharp teeth. "_I_ never laid a claw on a kit."

One of his companions, the tortoiseshell Sandstorm had fought earlier, shot him a worried look. "I—I think what Blackfoot means to say, is… we made the wrong choice to follow him." She looked out towards Thunderclan. "The code isn't perfect. It says the leader's word is law, but if the leader does something against the code… what are we supposed to do?"

Stumpytail nodded. "That's why we agreed to help Tigerclaw," he meowed. "By the sound of it, Thistlestar was a bad leader, too. But you didn't rise up on your own, just like ShadowClan didn't. We thought that maybe, if we helped get rid of one tyrant… it might make up for our mistakes with the last one."

Sandstorm blinked. Her gaze flickered back and forth from Blackfoot to the tortoiseshell. Blackfoot's arrogance was clear in his expression—but so was the sincerity of the tortoiseshell. She swallowed. _We all stood by when Thistlestar had that RiverClanner thrown in the river. And we went along with all his battles… only Dustpelt stood up to him when he almost killed Bluefur._ She looked down at her paws, an ugly feeling of uncertainty and guilt beginning to swirl in her belly. _Are we so different from them?_ A few cats began to whisper to one another.

Dustpelt glanced at her. "Just wait," he muttered. "Two mice says they're going to want to join ThunderClan."

Sandstorm shot her friend an irritated look. "How can you be trying to make a _bet_ right now?"

"What about the other ones?" Thrushpelt asked. "They're not all ShadowClanners, are they?"

"No," Tigerclaw replied. "Snag and Mowgli here are rogues." He flicked his tail to indicate the cats as he named them. "But they are all rogues now. Their past in ShadowClan is behind them." He paused for a moment, before he looked to the elders again. "I have long been speaking to them on the border, I will admit. But I truly believe they regret their past and wish to make up for it. I offered them a place in our Clan if they helped remove Thistlestar from power."

"Told you," Dustpelt whispered. Sandstorm nearly swatted him.

"_What_?!" Mousefur demanded, her voice a snarl. "You can't just bring in a gang of rogues!"

Patchpelt's eyes were narrowed. "I _know_ some of the exiles harmed kits," he spat. "I speak with ShadowClan elders at gatherings!"

Blackfoot met the elder's gaze. "Clawface," he hissed in return. "_Clawface_ harmed kits."

"And where is he?" Halftail demanded. "That mange-pelt won't set foot in my Clan!"

The tortoiseshell flattened her ears. "Dead," she announced.

Stumpytail curled his lips. "I had kits of my own, you know," he growled. "We're not exactly fans of kit-killers ourselves."

Blackfoot nodded. "He came skulking back to our group not long after our exile," he meowed, darkly. "We saw to it he wouldn't bother anyone again."

Sandstorm swallowed. _Are _all _ShadowClan cats so candid?_ _Or are they really just cold killers?_

Speckletail stood up. "I lost one of my kits in that invasion," she hissed. She shut her eyes. "Mistlekit… I think it _was_ that Clawface that took her. It wasn't Brokenstar…" She opened her eyes again and looked up at Tigerclaw, her brow furrowed. "If they gutted that monster, I don't care if they stay or not."

Tigerclaw gave her a grateful nod. "Cats of ThunderClan, I know the day has been a shock to you all," he meowed. "And these cats are strangers to you. But they have spent much time in exile, and they are ready to resume the path of a warrior."

"Or _start_ it," One of the rogues added. He was a large brown tom, nearly rivalling Blackfoot in size. When he closed his jaws, Sandstorm saw that many of his teeth still stuck out. There was an eager look in his eyes. The darker tom beside him, the other true rogue, nodded.

"Give us a moment," One-eye meowed. The elders turned away and spoke quietly. The queens, Speckletail, Brindleface, Whitecloud, and Goldenflower, padded over and joined them.

Sandstorm glanced at Willowpelt and Frostfur as the Clan waited. _What do they think?_ She wondered. Frostfur looked unsure, and Willowpelt was staring at the rogues, seemingly mulling over the decision.

Dustpelt nudged her. "Say something," he growled. "Everyone listened last time."

_That was after Bluefur and Whitecloud spoke up, _Sandstorm thought. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What exactly do you want me to say?" she whispered back.

"Tell him not to let them stay!" Dustpelt retorted.

_Is that what I think?_ Sandstorm hesitated. She wasn't sure. _I don't _think_ I want rogues in my Clan. But what happens if we say no? There's a lot of them. I'm not sure they'll just walk off happily when Tigerclaw doesn't give them what they want._ She looked towards the elders and queens. Brindleface was shaking her head, bristling, while Goldenflower was murmuring to her. "It's not for me to decide," she finally replied. "Brokenstar's cats threatened kits. The queens' opinions matter more than mine."

"Mouse-brain," Dustpelt hissed. "You'll never get cats to respect you by keeping it to yourself."

Sandstorm let out an irritated growl. "Why don't _you_ say something, Dustpelt?"

"Shh!" Willowpelt hissed. "Keep quiet, both of you."

Dustpelt scoffed quietly and turned away. Sandstorm found herself feeling a burst of anger towards him, and had to look the other way. _What's _wrong _with him?_ She wondered. _I thought we were friends. Why is he turning into such a mousebrain?_

After a few more moments, One-eye cleared her throat. "We've come to a decision."

Sandstorm looked over the group. Brindleface and Patchpelt were bristling with anger, but the other cats looked indifferent or determined. _They didn't all agree,_ she realized.

"They may stay," One-eye rasped. "But at the first sign of trouble, they must be banished."

"Very good," Tigerclaw replied. "I'm sure they will be an asset to the Clan."

Dustpelt hissed quietly. Mousefur let out a furious snarl. A few others muttered dubiously, but no one yowled in protest.

Tigerclaw continued, "Then let it be known that these cats are no longer exiles and outsiders." He turned to them, his head held high. "Each of you must swear loyalty to ThunderClan and to the warrior code. Former ShadowClanners, I absolve you of your past—so long as you are true to your word and to your new Clan."

Blackfoot spoke for them all. "ShadowClan is behind us," he growled. "We follow you now, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw nodded his approval, but Sandstorm blinked. _He didn't swear loyalty to ThunderClan…_ she thought. _He gives his loyalty to Tigerclaw._

"Snag, Mowgli," Tigerclaw called. "Do each of you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The cat with protruding teeth lifted a brow, as though amused by the question. "Yes," he meowed.

The second rogue looked a little more genuinely eager. He lifted his tail. "I do!"

"Then I give you your warrior names," Tigerclaw went on. "Snag, you will be known as Jaggedtooth. Mowgli, you will be known as Nightshade." The words weren't quite right, but no one felt compelled to correct their new leader.

_Easy to know which is which now…_ Sandstorm thought. _Jaggedtooth… I don't like the look of him._ Jaggedtooth smirked at his new name. Unlike Nightshade, who was practically skin-and-bones, Jaggedtooth was as muscled as Blackfoot, and with twice the scars. _He must've seen a lot of fights._

No one cheered for their new warriors. Sandstorm was aware of her fur bristling slightly. The air was thick with tension. _How many of the elders and queens actually wanted them here?_ She wondered. _Or were they just worried about what would happen if we kicked them out?_

If Tigerclaw noticed the Clan's unease, he didn't call attention to it. Instead, he sat down on the rock once more. "Finally, I should depart for the Moonstone soon. Before I go, I will announce my choice for deputy." He paused for a moment, and Sandstorm held her breath.

_Darkstripe has always been by his side…_ she thought. _But he wouldn't _pick _him, would he?_

Tigerclaw flicked his tail. "Bluefur will be the next deputy."

_Bluefur?_ Sandstorm found herself surprised again. _If I _were _placing bets like Dustpelt, that's not what I would've guessed…_ She couldn't remember a time the pair had agreed; but, then again, it had always seemed that Tigerclaw and Thistlestar were on the same side—the side Bluefur opposed. _If Tigerclaw challenged him, maybe there's more in common between them than it seems._

Bluefur looked caught off-guard herself. She was quiet for a few moments, her jaws parted slightly. "I… I do not know what to say," she meowed. "I have always challenged you _and_ Thistlestar. Why me?"

"The Clan respects you," Tigerclaw evenly replied. "As do I, even if we don't always see eye-to-eye. You have experience that the Clan can lean on in these changing times."

Willowpelt nodded firmly. "A good choice," she muttered. "She'd better accept."

Frostfur smiled, looking relieved. "She'll be a good deputy," she agreed. She had been Bluefur's apprentice, once.

A ripple of approving murmurs spread through the Clan. Bluefur, being now the most senior warrior in the Clan, _did_ have the respect of all. She looked around for a moment, eyes wide, before she took a breath and nodded. "Very well," she meowed. "I don't know how many more seasons of work I have left to give—but I will do my best to serve this Clan as deputy."

"Bluefur!" Thrushpelt yowled.

The rest of the Clan took up the cry. "Bluefur! Bluefur! Bluefur!"

Tigerclaw allowed the chant to go on for a few more moments before he spoke up again. "I must travel to the Moonstone," he meowed. "I'll leave now and find Ravenpaw." He nodded to Bluefur. "I leave the Clan to you until I return." With that, he leaped down from the Highrock.

Voices were lifted in a more excited chatter, and many cats hurried to Bluefur's side to congratulate her. Sandstorm stayed where she was, her ears folded back in thought. _Bluefur is a popular cat… _she thought. _She has everyone's respect. Did Tigerclaw pick her to soothe the Clan even more?_ Unease crept up her spine, and she tried to push the thought aside. _It doesn't matter why. She'll be a voice of reason with power, now. That's what matters._

Sandstorm glanced towards Dustpelt, curious as to his reaction about Bluefur, but he was already on his paws and padding away to the Warriors' Den. She rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "Bee-brain!" she growled. _I don't know what's gotten into him._ She lifted her gaze and caught sight of the rogues once more. Blackfoot and Jaggedtooth were talking quietly. Jaggedtooth still had an odd, unnerving smirk, while Blackfoot looked stoic as ever. Stumpytail, Mottlepelt, and Nightshade were sitting quietly, looking around, tails twitching nervously.

Sandstorm frowned. _So that's it?_ She thought. _They just… get to be warriors?_ Her claws slid out and dug into the soft earth. _StarClan… what a day. _Thistlestar's eviscerated body flashed in her mind, and she winced. _I never thought I'd see the day he was gone… and not like that._ _Between that and the rogues… what's going to happen now?_

* * *

Fireheart's muscles ached as he pushed mud into place around the base of the Warriors' Den. The young RiverClan warriors had spent all morning rebuilding the den. While Silverstream, Grasspelt, and Shadefang wove together reed stalks and downed branches, he and Silverthorn were shoring up the bottom with a thick base of mud.

Fireheart paused for a moment to examine his work, breathing heavily. _I think we're nearly done._ _It's just the bedding now._ Minktuft and Shadefang were out collecting bedding moss with a few other willing paws.

Silverthorn sat down with a loud _thump_. His legs were caked with wet sand and mud. "I'm beat," he huffed, before he glanced towards the river. It was in plain view now that the reed barrier had been wiped out. "Where's Leopardfur?"

"Still not back," Grasspelt replied. Being the smallest and lightest of the lot, she was perched on the roof of the den, pushing the ends of a few stalks into place and tucking moss around them to patch holes. "StarClan knows when she'll get here. What if something happened to them on the way back?"

Fireheart frowned. _What would we even _do _if she went missing?_ He wondered. _I guess Blackclaw would become leader, then… what a mess that would be._ He glanced across camp. Blackclaw was sitting near the dwindling fresh-kill pile, doling out pieces of prey to small groups of cats as they finished their work. He flattened his ears. _I know we're low on food… but he should send out some patrols or go hunting himself instead of sitting around rationing for everyone!_

A yowl rang out from Mossfrost, who was on sentry duty. "Leopardfur's back!"

All cats stopped what they were doing and became quiet, waiting for their leader's return.

_There's still a chance she's not leader,_ Fireheart half-heartedly reminded himself. _If Crookedstar is still out there, somewhere… she said StarClan would turn them away._

Leopardfur came into sight as she padded into camp. Though she looked tired, she kept her head held high. She nodded wordlessly to Mossfrost as she passed her.

Dawnwhisker was at her side in a flash. The warrior pressed against her, twining her tail with her mate's. "You were gone so long," she meowed. "What happened? Did they tell you about Crookedstar, or…"

Leopardfur quickly touched her nose to Dawnwhisker's cheek before she pulled away. She raised her voice to address all of RiverClan. "I am Leopardstar now," she announced. "StarClan has given me my lives and name. Crookedstar walks with our ancestors."

Fireheart felt his heart sink. Others bowed their heads in sorrow. A few cats murmured their congratulations to Leopardstar, but it was a solemn welcome for her.

A sharp twitch of her tail was the only sign that Leopardstar was unimpressed with how the news was received. She looked around the camp. "I'm glad to see you've been hard at work repairing the dens," she meowed. "Although…" Leopardstar glanced towards Blackclaw. "Why is there hardly any fresh-kill? It's past sun-high. It should be stocked." There was a hard edge to her voice that made Fireheart bristle nervously.

Blackclaw blinked and jolted to sit up straight. "I… I had almost everyone working on the dens, Leopardstar," he stammered. "No one's had the free paws…"

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. "Cats don't need to sleep until sundown," she retorted. "They do, however, need to eat. Especially our elders and queens. Have _they _been fed?"

Blackclaw's rapid blinking continued. "I, well, I don't know—"

"You don't _know_?" Leopardstar demanded.

Fireheart felt a painful sense of awkwardness and he felt the need to shift his gaze away from Blackclaw. He didn't like the warrior… but something about the interrogation felt _uncomfortable_. Other cats were scuffing paws or looking away. _What's going _on? Fireheart wondered. _She should be… you know… leading her Clan… not nitpicking Blackclaw._

"I…" Blackclaw, though he was usually a fierce cat, looked like he might faint.

Mallowtail took a step forward to stand closer to him. "I brought the queens fresh-kill, Leopardstar," she meowed. "It's nothing to worry about."

Leopardstar did not remove her gaze from Blackclaw. "I should hope it won't be," she replied. "Blackclaw, you'd better learn to keep better track of RiverClan's affairs."

_For StarClan's sake…_ Fireheart winced. _I don't exactly feel _bad _for him… but it's like she wants to be leader and deputy. Blackclaw's only had a day of these new duties! _

Leopardstar lashed her tail and turned away, padding straight for the leader's den. Dawnwhisker watched her go, a puzzled expression on her face. Fireheart narrowed his eyes curiously as he caught sight of his former mentor. _So she _does _notice when Leopardstar is off… why doesn't she ever say anything?_

Silverthorn let out a sigh of relief. "I thought that would never end," he muttered. "Serves him right."

Fireheart rolled his eyes. He ignored the comment and glanced at Silverthorn. "Are we done?"

Grasspelt answered for him. "I think so!" She leaped off the den and landed between them. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill, if Blackclaw will 'let' me." She snorted, as though the idea was amusing to her. "Either of you want to come?"

"No thanks," Silverthorn quickly replied. "We have some more mud to patch up."

_What?_ Fireheart wanted to groan. _Where?_ His moon as a temporary tunneler might've given him some experience pushing around dirt, but he didn't enjoy it.

Grasspelt shrugged. "Suit yourselves." She turned and padded off towards Blackclaw.

Fireheart sighed. "Where do we—"

"Want to split something?" Silverthorn suddenly meowed. "I have some leftover rabbit from this morning."

Fireheart blinked. "You… want to share fresh-kill… with me?" The two hadn't talked since their random fishing attempt together, and while it seemed to have ease their tension, it hadn't made them _friends._

Silverthorn scowled. "Oh, don't act so full of yourself," he grumbled. "I have to talk to you about something."

Mystified, Fireheart nodded. "Well… okay."

Silverthorn led him over to the back of the Warriors' Den, where a willow tree stood. Tucked under a root was a half-eaten, sodden rabbit. Fireheart frowned at the sight of it. _It's not the most appetizing meal… but prey's prey, I guess._

Silverthorn pulled out the fresh-kill and took a bite. He pushed it silently towards Fireheart. The ginger tom bent down and tore off a chunk of meat. It wasn't horribly stringy, and was fresher than he thought it would be. _Must've been drowned in the flood,_ Fireheart thought. _We don't usually catch rabbits._

They both chewed silently for a few moments. Fireheart swallowed, then waited. When Silverthorn said nothing, he leaned closer. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

Silverthorn suddenly became very interested in the mangled rabbit. His brow furrowed, and his ears twitched backwards. "I've been thinking," he meowed. "About what you said."

_What I said?_ Fireheart wanted to groan again. _Just spit it out! I don't even know what you're talking about._

Silverthorn scuffed his paws, clearly uncomfortable. "About looking for my father."

Fireheart blinked. "Oh," he meowed. He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," Silverthorn mumbled. "I… I dunno. I _did_ want to before you brought it up. But I didn't really take the idea seriously." He twitched his tail. "And then with the flood and everything and… all the cats we lost… it brought it back up."

_The flood? _Fireheart frowned inquisitively.

Silverthorn's eyes narrowed. "He killed my mother," he hissed. "I want to look him in the eye and ask how he could _do_ that." His voice was edged with a dark growl. "And then… I don't know."

Fireheart felt an uncomfortable twinge in his belly. Silverthorn had tried to kill _him_ once—but couldn't do it. _Could he if it was his father? _Fireheart wondered. _Is that what he wants to do? _ He shifted his paws. "Do you even know anything about him?" he asked.

"I know his name," Silverthorn growled. "My adoptive mother told me that much." He paused for a moment and looked away. "I don't know. I just think… It's just something I need to do. It's whatever if you don't want to help. I'd get it."

Fireheart felt strangely sympathetic for Silverthorn. _I'd decided a while ago that I would forgive him for what happened at the bridge,_ he thought. _I know he didn't really want to kill me… he just blamed 'kittypets' for what happened to his mother._ He curled his tail around himself. _But he's never been kind to me, even before that. _He narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin. "Alright, Silverthorn," he meowed. "But I have some conditions."

Silverthorn stared back at him. "Conditions?"

"No more names or teasing," Fireheart firmly meowed. "You don't have to be my best friend, but if I go back there and help you find him, you're not going to be a complete fox to me anymore."

Silverthorn briefly looked taken aback, but he brushed it off with a shrug. "I haven't called you names in a while," he grumbled. "I didn't forget that you fought that dog, even after… you know." He met Fireheart's gaze again. "But sure. I'll play nice."

Fireheart nodded, satisfied. _I can't believe it was that easy,_ he thought. _Who knows if he'll follow through, but… makes me feel like less of a minnow-brain for helping him._ "Deal, then."

"When things settle down, I'll be ready to go," Silverthorn meowed. "In a couple days, maybe." He stood up and pushed the remains of the rabbit towards Fireheart. "You can finish this."

Fireheart watched as he turned and padded away without another word. He crouched down by the rabbit and tore off another place. _Back to the town…_ he chewed slowly, thoughtfully. _I didn't really think I'd ever go back there. My old house is so far away… I never had a reason to go. Am I really ready to go back?_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kudossi - Thank you! Yeah, I found it strange that they just... kept following her post Stonefur-murder. I'm so desperate for a Leopardstar SE/novella so we can see her side of things. She's such an interesting character to me, even if she let some bad things happen.**

**animenerd26 - It seemed like a few people had some suspicions! I've had a hard time not revealing it... It's a headcanon I've had for a while that Leopardstar in canon had something to do with Crookedstar's death.**

**9 - Thank you! Tigerclaw knows how to work over a crowd! And yes, Snowkit will have a mentor! Hopefully this chapter eased your worries about Darkstripe, haha. Tigerclaw knows his loyalists but he also, uh... knows Darkstripe is a coward with zero respect in the Clan. **

**SedatedDreams - All of ThunderClan is going to be dealing with those same contradicting feelings :)! Tigerclaw's got his problems, but he's not Thistlestar, which... is a plus for many cats.**

**Simitria - Tigerclaw's been planting that seed about Stonefur for a while now! It was kind of subtle, but when he brings up that Stonefur died in a fight for more territory, it was what set off Bluefur against Thistlestar when she got home. It was technically an accident that he died, but not so much an accident that he was put in one of the more dangerous positions in a pretty pointless battle.**

**Riley-Cooper123: Mousefur believed Thistlestar was attacking Tigerclaw because she hadn't seen who started the fight and it was known Thistle had had some violent outbursts against Clanmates already. But now she's pretty solidly against Tigerclaw, lol. Mousefur is a stickler for rules, and she isn't a fan of bending them, even if it means a 'better' leader.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!**


	21. Chapter 19

Fireheart was grooming himself the second morning after the flood when a patrol returned. Petalstream hurried into camp. "We found Reedtail!" she called. "Where's Mudfur and Yellowfang?"

_Reedtail?_ Fireheart paused in his grooming and looked up. Behind Petalstream, Mossfrost and Mallowtail were on either side of Reedtail, supporting the warrior as he walked. He was a bedraggled mess, limping, and caked with mud, but he was alive.

Yellowfang emerged from the Medicine Cats' Den, ears pricked. "Reedtail?" she rasped.

A heartbeat later, Beechflower padded out from the den, bristling. The young tom looked uncharacteristically furious. "We aren't done talking!" he snarled.

Fireheart glanced towards him, alarmed by his harsh tone. _Beechflower? What happened?_

Yellowfang huffed without looking back at him. "I've said my piece, youngster." She padded across camp towards the patrol.

Other cats let out excited yowls at the sight of their Clanmate, but Fireheart turned away to head for Beechflower. _It's not like him to be this angry…_ he thought. He intercepted Beechflower as the tom was about to make a beeline for Yellowfang.

"Beechflower!" Fireheart meowed. He stood firmly in his friend's way. "What's going on?"

Beechflower's lips were curled back. "She wants me to retire," he spat out. "I'm not an elder!"

Fireheart blinked. "_Retire_?"

"It's minnow-brained!" Beechflower spat out. "I won't accept it!" His short tail lashed back and forth. "I'm a _warrior_!"

Fireheart's mind was spinning. _Why would she want him to retire? He's so young… he's just a little older than I am. _Something nagged at him. _He's been sick for a little while now. Is he not getting better?_ "Slow down," he meowed. "Just sit down and tell me what's going on. Yowling at Yellowfang won't help."

Beechflower gritted his teeth, but after a moment, he sighed loudly and sat down with a _thump_. He fell silent for a few moments, and Fireheart studied him closely. The tom looked tired. His eyes were dull, and his whiskers drooped. Beechflower lifted his chin to meet his gaze. "I… I'm not getting better," he whispered. "I don't feel _horrible_ every day, but I keep being so tired and some days my stomach feels like crow-food…"

"Beechflower…" Fireheart felt a stab to his chest. It hurt to see his friend like this.

Beechflower closed his eyes tight. "Yellowfang doesn't think it'll ever go away. She went and talked to Barkface and… he said another cat in WindClan had something similar a long time and she didn't ever stop being sick. She says _I _won't ever stop being sick because of this stupid other random cat I've never even heard of…" his voice trailed off, and he gritted his teeth again.

_Poor Beechflower…_ Fireheart thought, feeling a pang of sympathy. He moved closer and touched his nose to Beechflower's shoulder. Beechflower sniffed and rested his head on top of Fireheart's for a brief moment. "I don't know what to do," he admitted. "I don't… I don't feel good, Fireheart. Sometimes my belly feels okay and I think I could patrol but then I'm just so _tired._"

Fireheart curled his tail around Beechflower. "What do you _want_ to do?"

"I… I don't know." Beechflower lowered himself into a crouch, his head bowed. "I don't want to be an elder. I want to… I want to do _something_."

"Maybe you could train with Yellowfang and Mudfur?" Fireheart half-heartedly suggested. "Being a medicine cat seems less strenuous, but it's still something—"

"No!" Beechflower blurted. "I can't do that. I don't want to be a medicine cat. And besides, they…" He shook his head. "They can't have mates."

Fireheart frowned. _Medicine cats can't have mates?_ He wasn't sure he had known about that rule before. _Why are there all these rules about who you can and can't be with? I guess medicine cats always seemed sort of… separate… from the rest of us, but… never allowed to take a mate?_

They paused in their conversation as Yellowfang and Mossfrost led Reedtail past them towards her den. Beechflower watched them go, his ears flat. "I can't be a medicine cat. So what else am I supposed to do?"

Fireheart frowned. _There's not a lot of options, are there?_ His gaze trailed towards the Elders' Den. _Beechflower is so young to be retiring. But if he can't be a warrior, and he doesn't want to be a medicine cat…_

"Get out of my territory!" a kit's yowl pierced the air. Lichenkit and Dipperkit came tumbling out of the nursery, wrestling. Lichenkit batted playfully at Dipperkit's face. "ThunderClan trespasser!" she cried.

Brambleflower came hurrying out of the nursery. "Kits!" she exclaimed. "I told you to stay in the nursery!"

Fireheart watched her usher her kits back inside, and an idea flashed in his mind. "What about helping out in the nursery?" he asked, glancing back at Beechflower. "There's going to be more kits soon, and I'm sure the queens would appreciate extra paws with them."

Beechflower blinked. He sat up slowly, looking thoughtful. "You know… I never thought about that. I like kits, obviously, but…" He looked towards the nursery. "Being a queen is kind of a temporary thing, usually." He cracked a small smile. "Do you think they'd _want_ me to help? I mean… it sounds like a nice idea."

"Why don't you ask them?" Fireheart suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to have you."

Beechflower stood up. "Yeah… I'll try." He quickly turned to Fireheart and butted his head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Fireheart." He flashed his friend a smile, looking relieved, before he turned and headed right for the nursery.

Fireheart watched him go, uncertainty swirling in his belly. _I'll be glad for him if that works out, but…_ Worry nagged at him. _Is he going to be okay? _He felt strangely useless. _There's nothing I can do to help him, is there? I just have to hope he'll be okay._

Yellowfang's sharp voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Come here, youngster."

Fireheart lifted his gaze to look at the old molly. She stood half in the mouth of the den, watching him. He narrowed his eyes and padded over towards her. "Why did you tell Beechflower he has to retire?" he hissed.

Yellowfang flattened her ears. "Keep it down! You think Beechflower wants you yowling his condition to the whole Clan?" She lashed her tail. "It's his decision when to talk about it and with who. It's his choice what he does, too. I just told him my recommendation." She shrugged and sighed. "I feel for the lad, I do. But the work of a warrior might make his condition worse. With proper rest and care, he can live a full life." Yellowfang's eyes darkened, and she looked almost sorrowful. "I was a warrior once, you know. I didn't choose to become a medicine cat. My Clan needed one. It doesn't bring me joy to tell young cats their dream won't work out for them."

Fireheart's tail twitched. _She's mentioned that before, _he remembered. _But she's never told me about it._ "I told him he could help the queens," Fireheart meowed. "What about that kind of work?"

Yellowfang blinked. "Hm. Well, I can't say I know of a tom who's done it, but ShadowClan isn't known for its maternal nature, either. You RiverClanners care a lot more about _everyone_ raising kits." She paused and looked thoughtful. "Perhaps it could work out. Entertaining kits takes time and effort, but it isn't the same as patrolling and fighting."

_So he could be okay,_ Fireheart thought, relieved. _It feels wrong to lose him as a warrior, but… if he wants it and it would keep him healthy, then it seems like it's for the best._

"It's been a while, youngster," Yellowfang softly meowed. Her gaze was searching. "You've been quite distant lately. Is something going on?"

Fireheart blinked rapidly. "What? I'm fine. I mean—the flood was hard, and losing Crookedstar…" he shook his head. "I don't know. I think it's the same for everyone."

"Hm." Yellowfang seemed dissatisfied with the answer, her eyes narrowed. "I've been seeing odd signs of late," she muttered. "Dangerous ones. It worries me."

"Dangerous signs?" Fireheart swallowed. He still felt guilty about when he had ignored her interpretation of the crows before a battle.

"Yes." Yellowfang sat down and closed her eyes. "Strange dreams… about the river flowing with blood. Piles of bones in the forest… the scent of death and fire." She shuddered. "StarClan is never explicit in their words, but with the signs so clear, I fear more death is coming to the Clans."

Fireheart felt his chest tighten. "Why?" he breathed. "We just lost so much."

Yellowfang opened her eyes. "There are dark forces at work," she meowed. "They aren't clear to me yet." She fluffed out her pelt, as though trying to shake out the visions. "Just promise me you aren't doing anything stupid, Fireheart."

"Me?" Fireheart demanded. "You think the dreams are about _me_?"

"No, lizard-brain," Yellowfang scoffed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She shook her head and huffed loudly. "I need to help Mudfur finish with Reedtail." She hurriedly turned away and retreated into her den.

Despite the odd warning, Fireheart felt himself smile. _She cares about me, in her own way. Still…_ his smile faded. _Yellowfang's signs weren't wrong before. What does she mean by 'dark forces'?_

* * *

Fireheart leaped from the last of the Stepping Stones onto the riverbank. He shivered in the cold wind. Winter had set in again that night, and snow was falling slowly from the sky. He padded along the river, heading for his usual meeting place with Sandstorm.

She was already waiting for him. The ThunderClan molly was stretched out under the willow tree, washing her face with her paws. Feeling a burst of playful energy, Fireheart fell into a crouch as he crept up to her. Despite all the recent stressors of RiverClan life, he felt as excited as a kit when it came to his meetings with Sandstorm. He snuck up, inch my inch, until he was nearly within pouncing distance.

Sandstorm paused in her washing and glanced his way. "I _hear_ you, you know."

Fireheart jolted upright. "What?" he protested. "I almost had you!"

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "You RiverClanners do _not_ know how to be sneaky. Come here, mouse-brain."

Fireheart let out a loud sigh, feigning offense. "Fine," he meowed. "You win. Anyway, how are you? You weren't here last night—"

A sharp hiss from behind him pierced through the night. Fireheart leaped high in the air, and Sandstorm scrambled to her paws, eyes wide.

"What. _Is._ This."

Fireheart whirled on his paws, his heart racing.

Silverthorn was standing a few fox-lengths away, his fur standing on end and his eyes narrowed to furious slits. "What are you _doing_?" he demanded.

Fireheart's jaw fell open. "I—" He searched desperately for an excuse. Sandstorm was silent, her eyes wide with shock. Fireheart couldn't come up with anything. Lamely, he shot back, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Silverthorn's tail lashed back and forth as he stared him down. He bared his teeth and let out a snarl. "You _traitor_!" he spat. "What are you doing with _her_? She's an _enemy warrior_!"

Fireheart bristled. "Sandstorm isn't my enemy," he growled.

Sandstorm stood up, her back arched nervously. "I should go."

Silverthorn took a step towards Fireheart. "ThunderClan is our enemy," he snarled. "She's ThunderClan. There's only one reason you'd be meeting like this. Don't try and tell me it's something else!"

Fireheart felt himself deflate as he stared back at Silverthorn. He had never considered that someone would discover their secret meetings—even after he had so easily found Silverstream when she had been sneaking off. He'd never prepared some cover or a good reason for seeing a warrior of another Clan. So he simply bent his head.

"What do you want me to say?" Fireheart asked, softly.

Something dark flashed in Silverthorn's eyes. "You've said enough," he hissed.

Sandstorm took a step towards them. "We're not doing anything wrong," she growled. "We're just friends."

Fireheart shot her a look, feeling a flash of hurt. _That's not true, is it?_

"Fox-dung!" Silverthorn snapped. "_Friends_ don't skulk around the edges of our territory like they _know_ they're doing something wrong!" He leaned towards Fireheart, his lip curled with disgust. "Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn't turn you over to Leopardstar. She'll banish you in a heartbeat, and you know it!"

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. Feeling strangely bold, lifted his head and flattened his ears. "Fine," he spat. "I could still tell the whole Clan about how you tried to _murder me._" Silverthorn's eyes widened, and Fireheart continued. "Besides, you _need_ me, remember?" _I'm not taking you back to the town if you're going to be a rat!_

Silverthorn gritted his teeth. His eyes flitted from side to side as he thought. Finally, he met Fireheart's gaze again. "Alright," he hissed. "I won't tell her. But you aren't getting out of this now. We go _tomorrow._ And after that, we're even." He started to turn away, his tail lashing. "I won't need anything from you, and you don't get anything from me."

_Fox-heart,_ Fireheart thought. He watched as Silverthorn silently padded back upriver. The tom returned to the Stepping Stones and crossed them, pausing briefly halfway across. Silverthorn glanced back out across the river towards Fireheart, before he turned away and finished crossing.

Fireheart turned back to Sandstorm. "I'm sorry about that," he meowed. "I guess I really _am_ bad at sneaking."

Sandstorm's fur was bristling. She looked away, clearly unamused by the joke. "I… I think I need to go."

Fireheart blinked. "What? Why?" His heart sank. "Because of Silverthorn? I really don't think he'll tell."

"You trust _him_?" Sandstorm demanded. She shook her head. "For StarClan's sake…" The ginger molly looked back towards the forest. "I… I just need to think." She glanced Fireheart's way again, worry clear in her green gaze. "I've had a hard couple days, and I can't—I've already been worried about my Clanmates finding out about us." She flicked her tail and looked away. "I need to think."

Fireheart felt his heart race. _Does she regret coming here?_ His throat tightened, and he stepped closer to her. "Sandstorm," he meowed. "It's okay. It was just unlucky that he followed me. I'm sorry you've been having a hard time. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sandstorm shook her head. She avoided meeting his gaze. "No. I just need to go." She turned her back to him and began to pad towards the treeline. "Don't follow me. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise, I just need to think." Without waiting for his response, she darted away and disappeared into the forest.

Stunned, Fireheart stared at the swaying undergrowth where she had crashed through. He blinked a few times, feeling strangely hurt. He sat down, his mind spinning. _Silverthorn knows about us now,_ he thought. _Is he going to do anything about it? Sandstorm seemed really upset about it…_ He hung his head. _How do I fix this?_

* * *

_Fox-dung, fox-dung, fox-dung!_ Sandstorm bounded through the forest, her heart pounding. _I thought I was being so careful! _She gnashed her teeth. _No_—_I just wasn't thinking at _all_! Of course we were going to get caught! What is _wrong _with me?_

She slowed down to a hurried pace. The forest was silent, dark, and cold. Sandstorm fluffed out her thick pelt. Anxiety made her belly churn. _Silverthorn has always seemed like a fox-heart,_ she thought. _What if he _does _report us? Tigerstar will have my pelt._

_I can't go home yet,_ she thought. Sandstorm shut her eyes for a moment and took a shaky breath. _I need to clear my head._ She started walking again, wandering through the forest. Though the night was considerably dark, as there were thick clouds overhead, there was a small part in the clouds that allowed moonlight to light patches of the woods here and there. A path seemed to have been laid out before her by the moon, and without thinking, Sandstorm followed it.

A distant murmur of voices made Sandstorm's ears flick to one side. Instinctively, she turned towards the sound. _Intruders?_ She dropped into a crouch, eyes narrowed. Sandstorm couldn't discern any particular words, but it sounded like a conversation was happening. She crept towards the source of the sound, taking care to step quietly. A wisp of a sentence reached her ears.

"...Will work with us…"

_Tigerstar?_ Sandstorm frowned. The deep voice could only be his. The tom had returned early that afternoon after receiving his nine lives the previous night. She creeped towards a large boulder up ahead and ducked behind it, catching sight of another cat's back. Sandstorm peered out from around the side of it.

Tigerstar was sitting in a small clearing with a number of other cats. Sandstorm narrowed her eyes as she tried to make them out. Jaggedtooth and Blackfoot sat on either side of him. Though half the clearing was obscured from view, she easily recognized Darkstripe's sharp voice.

"I don't get it," the tom meowed, a complaining tone in his voice. "What do we need these stupid rogues for?"

Sandstorm expected Jaggedtooth and Blackfoot to snarl, but instead, they nodded, shooting a pointed glare at a cat Sandstorm could not see. Tigerstar sighed. "Darkstripe, there's no need to be rude to our guests. They helped us get rid of Thistlestar, after all."

"Yes," a deep voice replied. "We did. Scourge says to remind you of our deal."

Tigerstar's tail flicked. "Scourge needs to be patient," he retorted. Annoyance flickered across the leader's expression. "I told him before this would be a long process."

_Scourge?_ Sandstorm frowned. Nerves made the fur on her spine bristle. It felt _wrong_ to be watching her leader like this… but something about this private gathering was off.

The hidden speaker continued, "It doesn't matter if you need us for the rest of your plan or not. You _owe_ us. You might as well take advantage of our services. It might speed up this 'long process' of yours."

"What _services?_" Addertail's voice caught Sandstorm's attention. The tabby was crouched farthest away from her, but she could just make him out in the shadow of a tree. The tom looked nervous, out of place among the other cats.

The stranger stepped into Sandstorm's view, standing in the center of the clearing. He was the largest cat she had ever seen. The massive black-and-white tom was larger than even Tigerstar himself. He had a blue collar bound tight around his neck, but it was faded and mangled. Dismembered teeth and claws protruded from it.

Sandstorm gasped softly, then scuttled back fearfully. _That collar! It's like that other rogue… the one that killed Thistlestar!_ It seemed no one had heard her, so she peeked back out again.

"BloodClan is full of cats," the stranger meowed. "More than _your_ Clan, that's for sure." His thick tail flicked, and he smiled wide, revealing sharp, yellowed teeth. "Enough that we could wipe out your enemies."

_Wipe out? _There was a dark certainty in his voice that made Sandstorm shudder.

"Extermination isn't the goal, Bone," Tigerstar growled. He straightened up, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. "The Clans will join together as one, ruled by a single leader."

"We don't care _what _your grand idea is, as long as we get what we're owed," Bone growled. "Half the Clans' territories will be ours."

"What?" Sandstorm breathed. Her mind was spinning. She felt her paws tremble. _What in StarClan's name is going on? BloodClan? Extermination? _Her stomach surged as she folded her ears back. _How can Tigerstar promise to give away the forest? I don't understand!_

Blackfoot's ear twitched. "Still," the tom grumbled. "I suppose BloodClan could prove useful in… convincing the other Clans to join us."

The nervousness on Addertail's expression reflected how Sandstorm felt. The tabby shot Tigerstar a panicked look. "Tigerstar…" he meowed. "I—I don't know about this—"

Tigerstar slowly glanced Addertail's way. He stared down the warrior for a heartbeat. "Are you questioning me?" he asked. "You're far too late in the game for that, Addertail. Don't think I've forgotten how _you_ pleaded with me to do something about Thistlestar after that unfortunate incident at the river."

_That time Thistlestar made Addertail get rid of that RiverClan body…_ Sandstorm gritted her teeth.

Addertail sat up, his eyes wide. "I didn't want _this_!" he protested. "I don't understand either, Tigerstar, why would we use these rogues at all? Forcing the Clans together? You never told me _that_ was your goal!" His eyes flitted from side to side. "Just give them Tallpines or something and be done with it!"

Tigerstar stood up and turned to fully face him. "I am your leader now, Addertail," he growled. "Do you serve me or do you not?" His words were laced with a hidden threat.

Addertail visibly swallowed. He crouched down, lowering his gaze towards his own paws. "I—I'm sorry, sir," he stammered. "Of course I do. I spoke out of place. Forgive me."

Tigerstar was very still, his muscles bunched, as though he was prepared to spring. A moment later, he relaxed and sat back down. "Very well. Remember your place next time."

Sandstorm backed away, trembling. She couldn't bear to watch this any longer. Whatever slim hopes she'd had for Tigerstar as a leader were shattered. _He's not like Thistlestar,_ she thought. _He's so, so much worse…_ She stared down at her paws. _What do I do? I can't tell the Clan, can I? Would they believe me?_ Her pounded in her chest. _He has so many allies… and this "BloodClan"… would it even matter if the Clan disagreed with him?_

Sandstorm crept away into the forest, her throat tight as she felt bile rise in it. _Everything just keeps going wrong! I don't know what to do…_ When she was far enough away from the clearing, she paused a moment and looked up at the moon. Her stomach was still twisting and swirling. _Silverpelt, StarClan… please help me._ She closed her eyes as hot tears burned in her eyes. _I don't know what to do!_

No one answered her prayer. Sandstorm grit her teeth and bowed her head. She crumpled and retched while the moon stared down coldly on her.


	22. Chapter 20

Sandstorm's stomach remained unsettled well into the morning. She woke with a groan, feeling the contents of her stomach swirling. A quick glance around the den told her that most cats were already up and out. She stood up and padded outside, grimacing along the way.

_I don't think I can patrol like this… _Sandstorm thought. Her heart was already pounding from stress. She caught sight of Bluefur sitting near the Warriors' Den and padded towards her. _I just need a break._

Bluefur noticed her approaching and frowned. "You don't look so good, Sandstorm," she meowed. "Doing okay?"

"I've been better," Sandstorm admitted. She ducked her head, feeling embarrassed. "I… didn't sleep well. My stomach hurts, too." Sandstorm felt another surge in her stomach and winced. Hot embarrassment flooded her. _Now I look like a weakling in front of my deputy. Can this moon get any worse?_

"Hm." Bluefur eyed her thoughtfully. "Well, you can have the day off patrols. But go see Ravenpaw first. He should make sure that you aren't sick."

Sandstorm frowned. _I just want to sleep some more,_ she thought. Her mind trailed back to the previous night, to the conversation she overheard. _I just want to forget about it and live like a normal cat._

"Go on," Bluefur urged. She flicked her tail dismissively.

Sandstorm sighed softly. "Yes, ma'am." She turned away and padded towards Ravenpaw's den. It was closer to the nursery than the Warriors' Den so that the Clan's medicine cats could quickly check on the queens and kits. She hesitated a moment outside the den. _I haven't really talked to Ravenpaw in a while,_ she thought. Sandstorm flattened her ears. _Why did I stop talking to him?_ _I guess I haven't really spent any time with him since the last Gathering… _

"Sandstorm?" Ravenpaw's voice called out from inside the den. "Is that you? Come in!"

Sandstorm jumped a little, but quickly padded into the den. Ravenpaw was sitting in the back of the den, sorting through a stash of dried herbs. She nodded quietly to him. Ravenpaw paused in his work and turned to her. "How are you?" he asked. "We haven't caught up in a while."

_So he noticed, too,_ Sandstorm thought, wincing a little. "I'm okay," she meowed. "Well, not really. I mean—I have a bellyache and Bluefur wanted me to see you."

Ravenpaw frowned sympathetically. "Bellyache, huh? Well, I can probably give you something for that. Is it pain or nausea, or both? What did you eat?"

Sandstorm sat down, squirming uncomfortably from the state of her stomach. "Nausea," she meowed. "I... I haven't had anything to eat yet. I'm not really hungry."

Ravenpaw was quiet for a heartbeat. He studied her expression carefully. Gently, he said, "You don't look so good, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm bristled defensively. "I'm fine! I just have a bellyache."

"I don't think so," Ravenpaw meowed. He shifted closer to her and curled his tail towards her until it just touched hers. "You look stressed. When was the last time you groomed yourself properly? You definitely haven't been eating well, and yet..." Ravenpaw's voice trailed off. He coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Yellowfang never, ah... taught me how to be subtle with this medicine cat stuff."

Sandstorm wanted to make a fierce face at him and storm off, but she felt herself starting to shake. _I don't know when I washed myself last..._ she bowed her head and closed her eyes. _StarClan... when did everything start going wrong?_

Ravenpaw was sniffing the air. "Sandstorm... your scent... something's different." The sleek black tom met her gaze calmly. "I have to ask you a personal question."

Sandstorm stared back at him. _You've changed so much,_ she thought. _When you trained with us, you were always so nervous... and I was so confident._

"Are you..." Ravenpaw's eyes shifted away, clearly starting to feel awkward himself. "Uh, you know... _seeing_ anyone?"

Sandstorm's eyes shot wide open and she sat straight up with a jolt. "That—that isn't any of your business!" she choked out.

Ravenpaw jolted away, and for a moment, he looked like the old Ravenpaw: frightened and unsure. But he shook his head and sat up straight. "Sandstorm, as your medicine cat, it's not my business _who_, but..." He pressed a paw to her side. "It _is_ my business if you're pregnant. It would be irresponsible if I let you keep going in this state, especially if you were expecting. Will you lay down so I can see?"

_Pregnant!_ The word sent a shock through Sandstorm. She recoiled away from his touch and let out a hiss. "I'm _not_ pregnant!"

Ravenpaw didn't relent. "Then let me just check so I can rule it out," he meowed. "If you aren't, I'll give you some herbs for nausea and a poppy seed to help you sleep."

Sandstorm stayed in a crouch for a few more moments. _I can't... I'm not. That's mouse-brained! I would know, wouldn't I?_ But, with a frown of annoyance, she laid down on one side. _Just let him check so I can get out of here!_

Ravenpaw moved closer and pressed a paw firmly on her belly. He shifted it around a few times, and Sandstorm twitched with discomfort. "Well?" she demanded.

Ravenpaw let her stand up. The tom looked her in the eye, and gently, he meowed, "Sandstorm... you _are_ pregnant. I can't tell how many yet, but—"

"No!" Sandstorm hissed. She crouched down and flattened her ears to her skull. Panic and denial gripped at her as her fur bristled. "_I'm not!_" _I can't be pregnant! StarClan... I can't be! Not with Fireheart's kits... not _now_! Everything is wrong!_

Her fierce response didn't make Ravenpaw shy away this time. Instead, he moved closer and pressed to her side. "Sandstorm," he meowed. "I'm worried about you. Not just as your medicine cat, but as your friend. I've barely seen you out in camp, and when I do, you seem so tired and distant..." Ravenpaw curled his thin tail around her frame. "I don't need to know who the father is. It's your right to keep it private, even from me." He turned to look at her, and when Sandstorm met his gaze, she found only warmth and sympathy. "But you need to take care of yourself."

_Ravenpaw..._ Sandstorm's throat was tight. She felt lightheaded, like she was in a dream. _You're so kind... like Fireheart. _She clenched her jaw. _Why couldn't Fireheart have been born here? Why couldn't I have fallen for a ThunderClan cat?_

"I'm here," Ravenpaw murmured. "If you want to talk about it."

Sandstorm looked up at him again, tears starting to rise. "I'm not ready," she whispered. "I—I _can't_ raise kits right now, Ravenpaw..."

"Tigerstar told me you were going to be Snowkit's mentor," Ravenpaw meowed, nodding slightly. He was clearly trying to sound cheerful. "You don't have to move into the nursery right away, you know. It's just the last bit. And you can train him while the kits are still in the nursery—that's what's great about having plenty of queens! You don't have to do it alone, and—"

"_I'm _not ready," Sandstorm repeated. She felt horribly ill at the thought of kits. "I don't _know_ how to be a mother." Her claws slid out as she gripped at the earth, hoping to gain some sense of stability. _I need to get out of here! _She stood up suddenly, trying to fight down the feelings of panic setting in. "I have to go," Sandstorm hurriedly meowed.

Ravenpaw blinked. "Sandstorm, wait—"

Sandstorm turned and darted out of the den. _I need to be alone!_ She felt a silent sob rack her chest as she rushed out the entrance and back into camp. _I just need_—

Bluefur was standing right outside the Medicine Cat Den, her expression horribly unreadable. Sandstorm skidded to a halt, frozen in place, and stared back at her. _How much did she hear?_

Bluefur's tail flicked from side to side. Her brow furrowed slightly, but she didn't look angry—she seemed almost thoughtful. "I think you should come with me," she meowed.

Sandstorm felt herself begin to tremble all over again. _She knows. She's going to turn me in. _Bile rose in her throat, and she had to fight to swallow it back. _It's over._

* * *

Fireheart walked along the river, his ears flat. Silverthorn plodded along, a few paces behind him, silent. True to his word, Fireheart had risen early that morning to lead Silverthorn to the town—but neither of them were particularly happy with the situation.

"How far is it?" Silverthorn asked, his tone cold. It was the first he'd spoken since they left camp.

Fireheart glanced back at him. Silverthorn's eyes were narrowed in anger. _Is he seriously _that _mad about Sandstorm? _He wanted to roll his eyes. "I don't think it's that far," he replied. "I've never been in the part of town where we'll come in, but I know it stretches up along the Clan borders." His tail flicked. "It goes all the way up to WindClan's far border. We'll hit it eventually."

Silverthorn grunted his acknowledgement.

_Fox-heart, _Fireheart thought, flicking his tail in annoyance. He had half-considered refusing to go on this trip—but Silverthorn's knowledge of his relationship with Sandstorm loomed over him like a hungry fox. He looked out ahead, scanning the horizon. It was hard to see far here, as willows and birches dotted the landscape.

They continued on in silence for some time before Fireheart was able to make out a wooden fence in the distance. _There it is, _he thought. His heart began to beat a little faster, though he wasn't sure if he was excited or afraid. "It's just up ahead," he meowed. He waited for Silverthorn's response, but the tom said nothing.

Fireheart gritted his teeth in annoyance. Feeling a burst of indignation, he spun around on his paws. Silverthorn stopped and widened his eyes, looking surprised. "Listen!" Fireheart growled. "I know you're furious with me, but I'm doing you a huge favor by coming back here." He lashed his tail. "The least you can do is _try _not to act like a complete badger about it!"

Silverthorn furrowed his brow, looking like he was going to snap a sharp reply. But he hesitated, looked away, and took a deep breath—albeit, still looking like he might explode—and grumbled back, "Fine."

Fireheart wasn't finished. "And I don't believe for a heartbeat that you have anything to gain by telling Leopardstar about Sandstorm. I was going to help you anyway. You didn't need to threaten me into it!"

Silverthorn, for the briefest of moments, actually looked embarrassed. He quickly shook his head and started walking again. "Let's just go." He quickened his pace to hurry ahead of Fireheart.

Fireheart let out a loud groan, soliciting no reaction at all from his companion, before he followed. They approached the fence quickly, and Silverthorn stopped just a fox-length short of it. The tabby warrior tasted the air curiously.

Fireheart stopped beside him and closed his eyes as he drew in a breath. All the harsh smells of the town flooded his senses. The asphalt of a road nearby, the smog from cars, smoke from chimneys. There were vague scents of other cats, and a dog not far off.

"Are you ready?" Silverthorn asked.

Fireheart opened his eyes. He glanced towards Silverthorn and met his gaze. His companion didn't look hostile anymore. Rather, Silverthorn looked nervous, though he was clearly trying to hide it. The fur on his spine spiked and smoothed a few times, and his tail slowly twitched from side to side. Fireheart looked up at the top of the fence. "I'm ready." He crouched down before springing up towards the top. _Here we go._

* * *

Sandstorm trailed a few steps behind Bluefur. To her surprise, Bluefur hadn't led her straight to Tigerstar's den—rather, the deputy had brought her out into the forest without any explanation of where they were going. Bluefur had led the way out of the ravine, through the gorse tunnel, and off into the snow.

_Does she have to drag me out to Sunningrocks to humiliate me even more? _Sandstorm wondered. Her tail dragged on the ground behind her. She hadn't the energy or will to lift it, or to demand answers, or to run off.

Bluefur glanced back at her once or twice, but continued on in silence. She seemed to be heading straight for a little hill up ahead. There was a wide hole in the side of it—a badger's den, perhaps? Sandstorm swallowed fearfully. _Is she going to feed me to a badger for betraying my Clan?_

Bluefur stopped a few fox-lengths short of the badger set and waited for Sandstorm to catch up. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here without explaining," the deputy meowed. She had dropped her usually regal tone. "But I could tell you needed some intervention." Her blue gaze was full of pity. "You're in a state of crisis, Sandstorm. We know because we've all been there."

Sandstorm blinked. Confusion washed over her in place of fear. "We?"

Bluefur jerked her chin towards the badger den. "Go on," she meowed. "We'll explain inside."

Mystified, Sandstorm took a cautious step forward and briefly looked down. Several other pawsteps in the snow led the way into the den. _Why didn't I see these before?_ _Who else is here?_ Sandstorm gulped and stepped into the wide hole. Her eyes adjusted for a moment before she recognized the other cats inside.

Willowpelt was the first cat she spotted, seated beside Brindleface. Farther back in the den sat Dappletail. Sandstorm looked back and forth from each of the three cats. "Wh-what's going on here?"

Bluefur stepped inside. "We're here because we all know what led you to this point," she meowed. "You fell in love with a cat from another Clan, didn't you?"

Sandstorm's eyes widened, and she crouched low to the ground. "I—I—" _They all wanted to expose me together?!_

Willowpelt sighed heavily. "Geeze, Bluefur, did you not tell her _anything_ before you brought her?" The normally reserved molly looked at Sandstorm like a worried mother. "The poor thing's heart is going to give out."

Dappletail crept closer. The elder smiled kindly at Sandstorm. "You don't need to be afraid, dear."

"We're not going to hurt you," Brindleface added. The queen's belly was bulging with unborn kits, and Sandstorm couldn't help but stare, knowing she would be in the same state soon.

Bluefur sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "We're here because we've done the same," she meowed. Her voice became soft. "All of us... we know how hard it is."

Sandstorm's mind began to race as she slowly registered all of what had been said. "You—you all—" she took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. "You _all_ took mates from other Clans?" _I thought I was alone!_

Dappletail nodded slowly. "You've been alone for so long now, haven't you?" she asked. "I wish we'd realized sooner."

Sandstorm sat up, trying to clear her head. "But why are you all... _here?_"

"You've experienced firsthand how hard it is to deal with this all on your own," Willowpelt replied. Her gaze was soft. "It's impossible not to break under the pressure. We help each other out. Talk, sit, listen... we support each other."

Brindleface nodded. "The stress of trying to hide your choice can break a cat… I was nearly pulling out my own fur."

"I almost gave away my kits," Bluefur softly meowed. "Our medicine cat at the time was pressuring me. He knew the real father wasn't Thrushpelt."

Sandstorm's ears stood straight up with shock. _StarClan… but that means… Mistyfoot and Mosstail aren't full ThunderClan?_ She looked towards Dappletail. _And Dappletail; she's Redtail's mother. But that means… _Sandstorm swallowed. _But that means _I'm _not full ThunderClan. _She felt her shoulders sink with the weight of knowledge she had been given. _And if Willowpelt… that means Darkstripe and Addertail..._

Dappletail watched as the realization dawned on Sandstorm's face, and the old queen nodded quietly. "Yes, young'n, there are many cats in ThunderClan who have heritage from other Clans." Her tail flicked. "Cats have broken the code for love for countless generations. There are half-Clan cats everywhere—the Clans just prefer to think there aren't."

"There are perfectly good reasons for the rule," Willowpelt meowed. "But…" She bowed her head. "The cruelty that can come with the truth has caused more pain than any broken heart."

Sandstorm felt herself begin to tremble again. "Why do we do this?" she whispered. "I care so much about my Clan, but I… I couldn't…"

"Love is powerful," Bluefur shrugged. "Even the most loyal of warriors can feel its pull." She moved closer to Sandstorm and gently nosed her shoulder.

"Or sometimes it's just a mistake," Willowpelt sighed. "Not something that was _meant_ to be so serious, you know?" the gray molly's tail flicked. "But it doesn't matter to the rest of them."

"But you shouldn't feel stupid, or treacherous, or useless," Bluefur went on. "None of that is productive. It won't change anything."

Brindleface nodded. "You can only decide how to go on from here."

Sandstorm looked up from her paws. Her gaze travelled around from one molly to the next. She felt flooded by emotion as she sat there—gratitude and warmth… but a strange sense of grief, too. She bowed her head. "I can't keep seeing him, can I?"

Dappletail moved ever closer, until she was able to give her granddaughter a soft lick on her shoulder. "The choice is in your paws," she meowed. "It certainly makes things harder when kits are involved. It makes it… easier for others to realize the truth."

Sandstorm leaned into the kind elder, feeling her heart clench. _Oh, Fireheart… What were we thinking? What was _I _thinking?_

The queens pressed around her, each beginning to gently groom Sandstorm's haggard pelt. She pushed her muzzle into Dappletail's soft fur.

"It'll be alright, dear," the elder promised. "You'll see."

"You have us now," Brindleface meowed. "We're here for you."

And though Sandstorm could feel her heart cracking, she smiled.

* * *

Fireheart leaped down from the fence, landing in a small yard. It was a plain thing—just a patch of dry grass dotted with clumps of snow. Silverthorn landed beside him a moment later. The tabby warrior sniffed the air again, looking over the nearby house curiously. "So," he meowed. "You really used to live in one of these things?"

Fireheart nodded. He couldn't sense any hostility in Silverthorn's tone. "Yeah," he meowed. "Mine was a little nicer. My people had a lot of plants outside." Memories were slowly coming back to him. "Other cats came by sometimes." _Like Smudge,_ he silently added. _Smudge… I wonder how he's doing._ "It was… fine, I guess, but pretty boring."

Silverthorn snorted softly. He padded across the yard, heading for the side gate. It had been left often a crack, and the two toms slipped through it with ease.

"Do you know where we're looking, anyway?" Fireheart asked. "You said you knew your father's name."

"Sawyer," Silverthorn growled. "That's his name." His tail lashed. "I figured you could ask around. Find some of your old kittypet friends."

Fireheart flicked an ear in annoyance. _I've never heard of him, I'm sure my 'kittypet friends' haven't either. Not that I really have any anymore._ "We can try and ask around," he replied. "Most house cats aren't too aggressive. Territories don't matter to _most_ cats around here."

"Birdflight—that was my adoptive mother—she said my mother used to go pretty deep into the town to see him," Silverthorn added. "So maybe we need to go farther away from the border."

_Why did I agree to this? _Fireheart asked himself. _He barely has anything to go on… but maybe if we just look for the day he'll give up and want to go home._ His whiskers twitched. _Or he'll just call me a useless kittypet and act like it's my fault._ He sighed softly. "Alright. The edge out here is a little more spread out. I've never been really far into town, but I always heard it's more… busy. More humans and cars."

Silverthorn fluffed out his pelt. "I'm not afraid of those," he grumbled.

Fireheart held back another sigh. "Just… follow me and try not to be a minnow-brain." He quickly padded across the front yard towards the road. Paths stretched on either side of it. It was pretty quiet here, it seemed. A human was walking down the sidewalk across the road, but there was no sign of any dogs out. A lone car slowly drove down the road.

"Well," Fireheart meowed. "If your mother was making a straight shot for the town when she visited, it's pretty likely he lived around here somewhere. Otherwise I don't see how she could have met him." He padded alongside the road, and Silverthorn fell in behind him.

"I guess," Silverthorn meowed. "I don't know just how far she went."

_Very helpful, _Fireheart thought, dryly. He looked around as they walked, trying to catch sight of another cat around. It was still fairly early morning, though, and it seemed to be too early for kittypets. They wandered around the neighborhood for some time, checking the tops of fences and sunny yards for signs of cats.

Fireheart finally caught sight of a cat rolling around out front of a nearby house. The cat's collar jingled as she rolled in the sun, oblivious to any other creature around. His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Hello there!" he called out, quickening his pace. He lifted his tail, trying to appear friendly. _Hopefully I don't scare her off!_

The kittypet jumped to her paws, startled, but didn't bolt. She blinked rapidly. "Who are you?"  
she asked. "I, uh—I didn't see you coming."

Fireheart padded towards her. "I just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

Silverthorn hurried to stand beside him. The tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the molly. "You know a cat named Sawyer?"

The kittypet blinked a few times at Silverthorn without response. She was clearly intimidated by his approach—unlike Fireheart, he made no attempt at an unthreatening appearance. His pelt bristled and his ears were beginning to flatten back.

"We're friends of his," Fireheart quickly meowed. "We haven't seen him in a couple days, that's all."

The kittypet glanced at Fireheart. "Um, I don't know him, not really," she meowed. "But you should talk to my neighbor, Rosie. She used to hang out with him a lot." She shifted anxiously as she looked at Silverthorn again. "What's with your friend? He's giving me the creeps!"

Silverthorn sniffed loudly and took a step back. "Sorry," he muttered. "Just want to find him, that's all."

The kittypet was already backing away, her tail flicking nervously. Suddenly, she blurted, "I-I-um-I have to go!", then turned tail and darted towards her fence, leaped to the top, and disappeared over the other side.

Fireheart groaned. "Nice going, Silverthorn," he said. "Tactful as a dog."

"What?" Silverthorn demanded. "I just asked if she knew him." He rolled his eyes. "Not my fault she has the courage of a shrew."

_StarClan help me,_ Fireheart thought. He shook his head. "Let's see if we can find this Rosie cat." He shot Silverthorn a stern look. "And this time at least _try_ to act like you're not about to claw her whiskers off. Let me do the talking."

Fireheart headed for the next house over. There was no open front yard here; only a short wooden fence that bordered the yard. He tasted the air. _I definitely smell a fresh scent,_ he thought. "Let's check back here," he told Silverthorn, before he jumped up and went over.

The yard here was nicer than the one they had entered the town in, though the snow made it look in a bit of disarray. There was a wooden porch in the back with many garden pots, sure to be filled with plants come spring. A birdfeeder hung from a post in the middle of the yard, and a big squirrel was picking from it greedily.

Silverthorn eyed the squirrel with interest. "Humans _feed_ prey?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Sometimes," Fireheart meowed. "They don't really seem to eat birds and squirrels like us. Lots of plants and meat I don't know the name of." His tail twitched eagerly as he saw the plump squirrel dart to the ground and sit to wash its face. Instinctively, he dropped into a hunting crouch. _That's the fattest piece of prey I've seen in at least a moon!_

Before he could stalk it, he saw another form come racing for it. A fawn-colored molly took a leap from the snow, letting out a yowl of excitement, and landed just over the squirrel. The prey leaped out from under her and raced for the back fence. The kittypet took a playful swipe at its furry tail as it went, but tore out no fur. She straightened up and let out a soft _mhrr_, as though quite pleased with her work.

"Nice squirrel," Silverthorn loudly commented. "Too bad you missed it."

_Fox-dung, I told you to keep your mouth shut!_ Fireheart thought with a wince.

Despite his immediate worry, the molly glanced their way with a grin. "Ah, I'll get it next time!" she purred. "That thing is always hanging around here." She nodded towards the fence. "See? It's just going to sit there until I leave." Sure enough, the squirrel was perched at the top of the fence, watching the cats, bushy tail swishing with indignation.

"Are you Rosie?" Fireheart asked. "Your neighbor sent us over here. She said you might be able to help us."

The kittypet nodded. She padded towards Fireheart and Silverthorn, her tail swaying from side to side. "I'm Rosie," she replied. "What did you boys need help with?" She seemed unafraid of the pair, and approached them with ease. Rosie sat before them and gave her chest a slow lick. She was a pretty cat, with soft kittypet fur and a lovely fawn color, and she carried herself like the sort of cat that _knew_ she was good-looking.

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Fireheart told her. "His name is Sawyer. Your neighbor said you were friends, too?"

Rosie let out a soft laugh. "Oh, I don't know if _friends_ is quite what _I_ would call it…" She swished her tail dramatically. "Sawyer used to be popular with _all_ the ladies around here." Her chest fur fluffed out ever-so slightly. "Of course, he used to spend most of his time here, with me…" She let out a lengthy sigh. "Until he met that wildcat. She had him wrapped around her paw!"

Silverthorn's eyes widened. "What wildcat?!" he demanded, his voice edged with a growl.

Rosie took no notice of his tone. She sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. "I don't know, she was from out of town or something. She never seemed all that interesting to me. Sawyer stopped coming around after that."

Silverthorn bared his teeth, and Fireheart sharply bumped him. _That must be his mother_—_but he needs to keep it together!_ Before Silverthorn could say any more, Fireheart asked, "Do you know where we could find him?"

Rosie batter her eyes a few times, feigning dismay. "Oh, what do you want to go see _him_ for?" She flashed them both a winning smile. "You know, I wouldn't mind having a couple handsome fellas like yourselves around for a little longer—"

"Not interested," Silverthorn interrupted. "Where's Sawyer live?"

Rosie seemed genuinely affronted this time. She stamped her paws a little before she let out a huff. "Well, fine!" she meowed. "He lives a few blocks away. You just go across the road at the corner and keep walking. Big brick house, the only stupid one on the block." She stood up and bushed out her pelt. "If that's all you wanted, then just go!"

Fireheart bowed his head awkwardly. _Was she flirting with us?_ "Um, thanks for your help," he meowed. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Get out of here!" Rosie huffed. "There's no good use for young toms anyway!" She hopped towards them in a way that was surely meant to be aggressive, but was hardly intimidating at all.

"Sorry, sorry," Fireheart quickly meowed, before turning around and heading back towards the fence. They went back over quickly with Rosie hissing in annoyance behind them.

"Mollies!" Silverthorn muttered, as he landed on the ground on the other side.

Fireheart snorted softly. "At least we know where he is now." He glanced at his companion. "Are you ready to go find him? Assuming he's still here, that is." He was pleasantly surprised that they had managed with little difficulty to track down the cat's whereabouts. _I forgot how friendly most kittypets are,_ he thought. _Even if a little skittish._

Silverthorn's gaze was briefly dark. He looked away, once again seeming more nervous than ferocious. "Yeah," he quietly meowed. "I think so."

Fireheart hesitated before he touched his tail to Silverthorn's side. "Are you okay?" He tensed, half-expecting Silverthorn to bite it off in response.

Silverthorn shook himself a bit and straightened up. "Yeah. I'm fine." He looked up and met Fireheart's gaze. "Look… I'm sorry for being… you know." He scuffed his paws. "Thanks for coming with me."

As meager of an apology and thanks it was, Fireheart was glad to hear it. He nodded quickly. "You're welcome. Should we go?"

Silverthorn took a breath and straightened up. "Yeah," he growled. "I'm ready to see him."

The tone of his voice made Fireheart swallow. Worry pricked at his belly all over again. _What exactly is he going to do when we find him?_ He wondered. _He needs to be able to face Sawyer… but can I stop him if he gets out of control?_

* * *

Rosie's instructions proved to be easy enough to follow. Once they had walked far enough, the large brick house on the middle of the block was the only one there, impossible to miss. As Fireheart and Silverthorn had progressed deeper into town, the roads began to grow wider and the cars increased in number. But the house itself seemed peaceful enough. It had a large yard, wide glass windows, and a sleeping car stopped in front of it.

Fireheart could sense Silverthorn growing tenser with each step they took. As they walked towards the large yard, Fireheart could make out a catflap in the front door. _Someone lives here,_ he thought. _If it's not _him_, we'll at least know he's moved on._ As he cast a worried glance at Silverthorn, he found himself half-hoping it _was_ some new cat living there.

Silverthorn began to taste the air as they stood in the middle of the yard. "Where is he?" he growled, his tail whipping about furiously.

Fireheart bristled nervously. "Look, that thing on the door is a catflap—it lets cats go in and out." Silverthorn immediately took a step forward, clearly intending to head right for it, but Fireheart stood in front of him and quickly added, "That means he probably comes outside all the time! Going in there is going to get us kicked by a human or worse."

Silverthorn shifted his weight from side to side like he intended to sprint past Fireheart. His eyes were becoming wild with anger. "You're just getting in my way!" he hissed. "Let me find him!"

"Silverthorn!" Fireheart growled. "We don't know if they have a dog or if he's even in there right now." He lashed his tail. "If we just wait here we'll catch sight of _somebody._"

Silverthorn gritted his teeth, but after a moment, he sat down with a _harumph_. Fireheart stood still for another moment in case the tom decided to spring up. When he was sure Silverthorn would stay put, he sat down beside him and watched the catflap.

It felt like seasons before the flap moved. As Fireheart was starting to get cold and impatient, a pale ginger cat pushed his way out through the opening. The kittypet shook himself, causing the bell on his collar to ring daintily. He took one step forward before spotting Fireheart and Silverthorn in his yard.

Instead of greeting them like the other kittypets, the tom eyed them suspiciously. "What are you boys doing here?" he sharply asked. "If it's my kits you're after, you'd best move along." He arched his back as he took a few slow steps towards the warriors.

_Kits?_ Fireheart gulped. _Maybe we have the wrong cat._ He stood up and spoke before Silverthorn could. "Kits? No, we're just looking for our friend. His name is Sawyer?"

The tom tilted his head to one side, eyes narrowing with suspicion. "_Friend_? Odd, because that's me, and I sure don't know who _you_ lot are." He looked them up and down briefly. "You're not housecats, are you? What are you doing here?"

Instead of responding with words, Silverthorn let out a shriek of rage. Before Fireheart could do anything to intervene, the tom burst forward, his claws flashing out. Sawyer let out a startled yowl, and tried to back away as Silverthorn leaped and pounced upon his kittypet father.

"You're _scum!_" Silverthorn roared. He pinned Sawyer to the ground and slashed his claws against his face. "You're a _monster_!" Blood spurted from Sawyer's nose as it was split by his son's keen claws.

"Silverthorn!" Fireheart cried out. He stood in place, frozen. _What do I do?! StarClan's sake, he did exactly what I was worried he would do!_

Sawyer spat out blood and wriggled furiously, but was clearly struggling to throw Silverthorn off. "What're you _talking_ about, mange-pelt?" He managed to get a foreleg free and pressed a paw to Silverthorn's chest, trying to shove him away. "Let go of me! If you're one of those city freaks, I don't want anything to do with your gang!"

Silverthorn raised a paw, claws still unsheathed. His lips curled back, eyes burning with hatred. "My mother!" he roared. "You killed her!"

Fireheart prepared to spring forward to stop him, but movement from the door caught his eye. Another cat burst through the catflap. She stopped just in front of the door, her jaw dropping from surprise. "Stop it!" she cried. "Leave him alone!"

Fireheart stared at her in horror. Sawyer had a mate—had kits—and StarClan knew how many other friends to back him up. "Silverthorn!" he yowled. He looked at the queen again and found himself briefly transfixed by her.

She wasn't quite like Sawyer—she was larger than him, with notably round features, and a short, thick tail. Her dark tabby pattern was too similar to Silverthorn's to miss.

"Lily!" Sawyer choked out. "Get back inside!"

Silverthorn froze. His paw remained held in the air. "Lily?" The name seemed to have struck him somehow.

_He never told me his _mother's _name,_ Fireheart thought, feeling his chest clench. _But… that cat…_ _she looks like a born RiverClanner._

Silverthorn lifted his gaze from his father to look at the kittypet queen. His eyes widened. His chest was heaving as he caught his breath. Lily started when she met his gaze. Silverthorn was still holding Sawyer down as he rasped, "Lily_heart_?"

_Oh, no… _Fireheart felt sick as he watched. _She was alive this whole time?_ He felt pity like he never had before for Silverthorn. _She… she left him behind._

Lily stepped closer. "Silverkit… my son…" Her eyes were filled with tears. "I know your scent after all these moons." She continued forward slowly. Sawyer seemed to have frozen with surprise as he stared up at Silverthorn. Softly, Lily meowed, "Please, step off your father."

Fireheart watched as one by one, four young kits pushed their way through the flap and looked at the scene before them. "Mama!" one cried. "What's going on?"

Lily's gaze remained on Silverthorn as she meowed, "Your brother has come home."


	23. Chapter 21

Fireheart glanced back and forth between Silverthorn, Lily, and Sawyer. Silverthorn stood squarely on top of his father. Behind Lily, kits no older than three moons were beginning to cluster behind her, curiously sniffing the air. Moments ago, Silverthorn had been ready to kill Sawyer for murdering his mother… but now, she was standing right in front of him, perfectly alive.

It took a few long moments for Silverthorn to regain his senses. He blinked as he stared at his long-lost mother, his eyes growing teary. He leaped off of Sawyer and stood in front of her, sniffing at her gingerly. "Mother?" he meowed. "What are you doing here? We thought—I thought—but—you were _dead_!" He stood in front of Lily and whirled upon Sawyer, bracing himself as though to defend her. "Did he make you stay here?" he snarled, casting his vengeful glare upon his father.

Sawyer stood up slowly, groaning. His cheek and nose were bleeding, but he seemed to be otherwise fine. "What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked. He looked over Silverthorn again. "Are you… you're Lily's kit from the Clans, aren't you?" He wiped a paw over his bloodied nose. "You're my son." He commented on it like it was unsurprising and only minimally interesting.

Fireheart padded closer, hoping that he could prevent any further violence. As he approached, Lily shook her head. "He didn't force me to do anything, my darling. I love him."

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. Silverthorn glanced over his shoulder to stare unblinkingly at her. _She did leave him!_ Fireheart curled his lip. _RiverClan cares so much about family… and she abandoned him. _He raised his chin. "You left him, didn't you?" he demanded. "You left him to come live with your mate."

Silverthorn began to shake. Fireheart wasn't sure if it was from rage or grief. "Tell me that's not true," Silverthorn whispered. "Tell me."

Lily looked away. "I'm sorry," she meowed, softly. "I can't tell you that. I came here willingly to be with Sawyer." She looked back up at Silverthorn. "It was better for you to stay there."

Silverthorn let out a snarl. "Everyone told me you were _dead_!" He recoiled away from her. "Why didn't you take me? Why didn't you _stay_ with me?"

Lily looked a little ashamed. She lowered her gaze. "I loved you so much," she said. "But RiverClan wouldn't have understood if I kept seeing Sawyer. They wanted me to end it with him when they all found out." She shook her head furiously. "I couldn't just do that! A Clan of romantics wanted to tell _me_ how to love someone." She flicked her tail. "We faked my death together. Made it look like Sawyer mauled me and dragged me off somewhere into town. No one in RiverClan wanted to come after me—that's on them!" Lily lowered her voice again. "If I brought you with, they would have followed me. Leaving you behind was the only way you could be a warrior and I could be with the one I love."

Silverthorn hissed wordlessly and stumbled back. "I thought you were dead," he repeated. "I thought he _killed_ you!" He shut his eyes and choked out, "Do you _know_ how that's made me feel?"

Fireheart moved to stand by his side. He said nothing, but fixed Lily with a furious glare. _Everything Silverthorn believed was a lie,_ he thought. _He grew up so angry for nothing._

Silverthorn let out another snarl. "I've spent my entire life waiting for this moment!" He looked at Sawyer. "Waiting to punish him for what he did to you!" He panted with anger. "And now what? You're just a big happy family?" Silverthorn bowed his head, his legs buckling. "You were happy to forget about me?"

Lily shared a glance with Sawyer. "I never forgot about you," she meowed. "But I couldn't come back for you, either. Can't you understand?" She flattened her ears. "Your littermates all died so young. I couldn't do anything to help them. You were better off without me." She sighed softly. "Can't you see that?"

"No!" Silverthorn spat. He turned on his paws and raced away, fleeing from the yard.

"Silverthorn!" Fireheart yowled. _Fox-dung, he's going to get himself hit by a car!_ "Wait!"

Silverthorn didn't stop. He shot across the road and kept on running down the street.

"Fox-dung!" Fireheart swore. He rounded on Lily and Sawyer. "You—you—" his pelt puffed out with anger. "You're horrible!" he blurted. Lily's eyes widened. Fireheart lashed his tail and spat, "You're a horrible mother! You abandoned your son when he was younger then _they_ are!" He jabbed a paw towards her litter for emphasis. "Silverthorn's thought about you every day, angry and hurt because he lost you, and you're sitting here without so much as a 'sorry'!" He heaved in a few breaths, winded by his shouting. "_What's wrong with you_?!"

Lily blinked a few times, stunned. "I—I'm sorry," she lamely replied. "I tried to explain, but—"

"Don't tell _me_ you're sorry!" Fireheart snapped. "I don't care!" He whirled around and began to pad away quickly.

"Wait!" Lily called. Fireheart paused, but he didn't look back. "Tell him he can come back if he ever wants to. I want my kits to know a real warrior. I want him to know his siblings and his father."

Fireheart looked back over his shoulder. Sawyer's ears were flat, his expression emotionless. "I don't think _he _wants to know your son," he spat. "And I don't think you do, either, or you would have come back sometime." With that, he hurried off, anger burning in his chest.

_I can't believe it,_ he thought. _All the anger, all the hatred… it was for nothing._ Fireheart watched as a silver tail disappeared around the corner of the block, and he picked up his pace to follow. _Poor Silverthorn._

Silverthorn was clearly running without thought for direction or danger. Every time Fireheart managed to round a corner, he found Silverthorn far ahead barreling down some alley or back across the busy road. Fireheart was gaining on him, but he was getting nervous as they went deeper into town. The buildings were taller and more tightly packed, the cars driving far faster than he was used to. There were more humans out and about, with dogs on leashes or their young running beside them.

Up ahead, he finally saw Silverthorn slow to a halt just outside of an alley. The tom was panting heavily, eyes wide. He stumbled towards the alley as a human started to walk towards him.

"Silverthorn, wait up!" Fireheart yowled. He charged ahead, dodging a hand from the curious human as he raced into the alley.

He skidded to a halt and froze. Silverthorn was still in the alley—but he was facing a number of cats, all bristling and advancing towards him. Two on either end moved to flank Silverthorn, clearly hoping to surround him.

"Whatcha doin' around here, stranger?" A skinny tom demanded.

"Is he one of ours?" another wondered.

"Nah," a big molly replied. She had a kittypet collar around her neck. "Doesn't smell like it. That means he's a trespasser."

Fireheart blinked, confused. _This must be the city now, _he thought. _Do city kittypets care about territories? _He hurried forward, calling out to them. "Hey!"

The cats who were trying to sneak around Silverthorn froze as Fireheart approached. "He's got a buddy!" one of them hissed.

Silverthorn glanced over his shoulder. He looked confused and disoriented.

_At least he doesn't have it in him to insult them, _Fireheart thought. He bounded forward to stand by Silverthorn's side. _Just be nice. They'll let us go. _"Is this your territory?" Fireheart asked, lifting his tail in a friendly gesture. "We're very sorry. I haven't been in town in a while. I never knew any kittypets that kept territories."

A few of the cats shared amused looks. Most of them began to chuckle.

"Kittypets, huh?" the burly molly snickered. "You _really _must be new in town." She took a step forward. "Since you dunces seem behind on the rules, I'll make it simple for you." As she lifted her head, Fireheart noticed three jagged objects sticking out from her collar. He swallowed as he realized they were teeth.

"The city is BloodClan territory," she meowed. "_All_ of it." She lifted a paw, unsheathing long, dangerous claws. "And you either stick around and give us tribute for the fine protection we provide, or…" Her voice trailed off into a meaningful hiss.

Fireheart gulped and stepped back. _BloodClan?! What is she going on about? I've never heard about a BloodClan! _"I—we really aren't from around here," he meowed. "We're not here to take your territory. Just let us go and we'll go home."

Silverthorn seemed to be coming out of his daze, for he arched his back and let out a hiss. "We're _warriors_," he snarled. "You might think you're tough, but rogues can never match the strength of us!" He lashed his tail. "So you better back off and let us go!"

The BloodClan cats burst out into guffaws of laughter.

"Thinks he's so tough!" the big molly cackled. "These guys are hilarious!"

One of her companions glanced at her. "If they think they're so strong, we should keep them around for entertainment!"

"Bone would rip them in half in a heartbeat," the skinny tom snorted. "What's entertaining about that?"

A cat called out from behind the BloodClan warriors. "What's going on here?"

Fireheart watched as a fluffy white molly padded forward. She was pretty and well-groomed, with a long, plumy tail. The molly seemed out of place in this garbage-ridden alley beside the scruffy BloodClanners. But as she padded forward, they made room for her to pass, all quieting down as they watched her.

When no one answered, she looked towards the big molly. "Well?"

Though the burly cat could have probably clawed the dainty cat to pieces with little effort, she kept her gaze respectfully low. "Found these two skulking around," she reported. "They say they're from out of town."

"Oh?" The white cat glanced towards them. She narrowed her eyes, looking curious.

"Say they're _warriors_," the skinny tom emphasized.

"Warriors?" The white molly's ears pricked with interest. "From the forest? How fascinating!" She strode forward. "What are you boys doing so far from home?" She looked back and forth from one to the other, but when her gaze settled on Fireheart, she stiffened.

_Does she know about the Clans? _Fireheart wondered. _Why's she looking at me like that? _

The molly was squinting strangely at him. "You…" She padded forward, sniffing at him curiously. "There's something…" She came closer and closer, her whiskers twitching.

Fireheart instinctively started to back away, but his nose twitched as her scent fell upon him. _I know that smell, _he thought. He paused and leaned towards her as she approached him, sniffing her in return.

_I remember… _Wisps of memories long buried were stirring in the back of his mind. The scents of milk and mother and littermates and the warmth of the fire in his first house. "You…"

The white molly straightened up, eyes wide. "You're my brother!" She was smiling wide now. "I thought I knew that smell!"

Fireheart gasped. Silverthorn shot him a startled look. "You _know _this cat?"

Fireheart blinked rapidly as he looked at her. "I mean—we were only together for a little while—but I remember how she smells." He felt his tail beginning to twitch as excitement bubbled up inside him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling countless questions brimming in his mind. "What's your name? Do you live here? Who are all these—"

"My name is Princess," his sister cut in. She flicked her tail from side to side. "These are my friends! My new family, you might say." She glanced sidelong at the big molly, revealing a worn blue collar around her neck, partially concealed beneath her long fur. Many teeth and claws protruded from it. The hideous thing seemed so contrary to her pleasant demeanor. "What happened to you, brother? You're a warrior? Isn't that what the forest cats call their own?"

Fireheart nodded. "I'm a warrior, yeah. My name is Fireheart now." He took a step closer. "I don't get it, though. Are you all kittypets?" _And what's with the teeth?_

Silverthorn shot Fireheart a look. "I don't like the look of these cats," he muttered. Silverthorn was still panting quietly. His eyes had taken on a distant look again.

Fireheart felt briefly torn. _Silverthorn needs to get out of here, _he thought. _After what he's just learned… _He glanced towards Princess. _But I just found my sister._

Princess sighed softly. "I _was _a kittypet," she meowed. "It didn't work out. My humans moved and left me behind one day." She shrugged. "I didn't know how to fend for myself on the streets." Princess smiled. "But BloodClan found me. I wasn't the first of our litter to meet them."

Fireheart's eyes widened. "What? More of our kin are here?"

Princess nodded. "Our brother."

Fireheart felt dizzy with giddiness, though he tried to contain it for Silverthorn's sake. _StarClan… I have an entire family out here! _"Where is he?"

Princess flicked her tail. "Not far from here," she meowed. "Do you want to meet him?" She let out a soft purr. "My son is with him, too."

_Her son? I'm an uncle? _He kneaded his paws eagerly at the thought of meeting more of his kin. Fireheart nearly agreed, but a glance at Silverthorn made him hesitate. _I… can't. _He felt himself deflate. _After what happened with Silverthorn's parents, I can't go prance off to meet my kin. _Fireheart looked back towards Princess. _I have to bring him home._ "I can't right now," he meowed. "I want to—but our Clan is going to be wondering where we went."

Princess frowned, but she nodded in understanding. "Of course. Well, come back whenever you like. I'd love to get to know my brother." She smiled again. "If you run into any of BloodClan when you come back, just tell them you know me. They won't give you trouble."

Fireheart eyed the surrounding BloodClan warriors. _They certainly _look _like trouble… but maybe they look scarier than they are. I always heard living on the streets was harder on cats._ He stepped closer and touched his nose to his sister's. "I'll come back when I can," he promised. "I'm really glad I ran into you."

Princess beamed at him. "So am I!"

Fireheart quickly touched noses with her. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope so," Princess replied. She stepped back, turned around, and flicked her tail. As though it were a command, the BloodClan cats silently flanked her and walked down towards the other end of the alley.

_It's like she's in charge of them, _Fireheart mused. _Princess… I'd almost forgotten all about my littermates. How many did I have? _He frowned to himself. _At least two more, I think… or was it three?_ He had been separated so early from his kin that it was hard to be sure.

"Thanks for not sticking around with them," Silverthorn mumbled, snapping Fireheart out of his thoughts. Fireheart glanced at him. The tabby warrior's head was low, his eyes dim. Now that the threat of attack had passed, he just looked… sad. "Can we go home?"

Fireheart nodded. "Yeah. And… I'm sorry about your parents." He hesitated a moment. "I know we're not really friends, but if you need someone to… you know… talk about it with—"

Silverthorn initially let out a dismissive hiss, but after a moment, his shoulders slumped. "I don't know what's real anymore," he blurted. "Everything was a lie." Silverthorn lashed his tail and let out a snarl. "I just don't understand! I've thought about her _every day_ since she died—since she left—I wanted to bring her back! I wanted to make him _pay_!" Silverthorn shut his eyes. "She just didn't _want _me." His voice grew quieter. "I guess I'm just that _worthless_."

"Don't say that!" Fireheart exclaimed. _We've never gotten along… but it's hard to fault him for the way he is after everything he believed. _"You're not worthless, Silverthorn!" _Maybe he can change now that he knows the truth._ "She was wrong to leave you behind." He gently touched his tail to Silverthorn's side.

Silverthorn looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You of all cats should think I am," he choked out. "I wasted all this time hating him—hating kittypets—and it didn't even matter. I was so, so angry!" He dug his claws into the crumbling asphalt. "I'm _still_ so angry!"

"I don't blame you for that," Fireheart quietly meowed. "I would be if I was in your paws."

Silverthorn sat down heavily, trembling. "I'm sorry," he blurted. "You probably hate me. I'm a horrible cat."

Fireheart hesitated again. _I can't just say "Oh, don't worry, Silverthorn, you were never horrible!", but… _

Before he could respond, Silverthorn bowed his head. "I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm so _tired_. I don't have anybody. No one likes me… not really." He coughed out a harsh laugh. "You're the closest excuse to a 'friend' I've got, and we're hardly better than enemies. How pathetic is that?"

_Silverthorn… _Fireheart couldn't muster any of his old anger for the tom anymore. He just felt pity. He silently watched as Silverthorn's claws slid in and out, as his tail lashed agitatedly from side to side.

"You should hate me," Silverthorn spat out. "After everything I've done." He stared at Fireheart like he was waiting for his confirmation.

"I used to hate you," Fireheart quietly admitted. "I couldn't understand why you treated me the way you did."

"_Used_ to?" Silverthorn echoed, clearly doubting his words.

"Yeah." Fireheart shrugged. "You made my apprenticeship really hard, you know? I never wanted to work with you. You were pretty awful to me for a long time."

"I'm sorry," Silverthorn repeated. His gaze slid back down to his paws, his ears flat and eyes dull.

Fireheart was quiet for a moment. _He hasn't been as _mean _to me lately, _he thought. _Just… grumpy. But we've had some good times together, like when we went fishing. _"I don't hate you anymore," Fireheart meowed. "If I'm being honest, I don't know if I've totally forgiven you for all of it. But I don't think you're a horrible cat. I think you've been through some really unfair things."

Fireheart sat down beside Silverthorn. His tail still brushed against his side. It was the longest the pair had ever touched without violence. "I think some of that made you act the way you did. And when you told me about your father… I don't know. I couldn't hate you anymore, not after I understood."

Silverthorn glanced wordlessly at him. Fireheart paused before he went on. "I think you're just really, really lonely. And angry, yeah." Fireheart sighed. "I don't _want _to be enemies, Silverthorn, but you've never made it easy to be _friends_."

"Yeah," Silverthorn murmured. "I guess I haven't."

They sat without speaking for a few moments. Fireheart drew his tail back around his paws. "Maybe we can start over," he offered. "From scratch."

Silverthorn looked briefly hopeful. For a moment, there was a glimmer of warmth in his eyes. Then he clearly hesitated and looked away. "I can't just forget that you're a traitor," he grumbled.

"Traitor?" Fireheart blinked. _Oh. Fox-dung! I forgot all about last night… he knows about Sandstorm. _Fireheart gritted his teeth. "Why does that even matter to you? I'm not hurting anybody."

"Minnow-brain," Silverthorn muttered. "It's against the warrior code for a reason. Forbidden relationships _always _end badly, especially for the kits." He frowned deeply. "Just look at how I turned out." With that, he stood up. Silverthorn began to pad towards the exit of the alley, back to the main street.

Fireheart wanted to groan. _That's it? _He thought. _I almost thought we were getting somewhere. Whatever. _He rose and followed after Silverthorn. Fireheart briefly glanced over his shoulder, looking deeper into the alley. The BloodClan warriors were long by now. _Princess… I'll be back to see her. _He tried to push aside his frustration towards Silverthorn. _I have more kin than I ever dreamed out here!_


	24. Chapter 22

"Tigerstar?" Sandstorm called. She was standing outside his den. Darkstripe had informed her moments ago that Tigerstar was calling for her, though she had no idea what he wanted. "It's Sandstorm."

"Sandstorm!" Tigerstar's deep voice boomed out in return. "Come in."

Sandstorm padded inside the small den, stepping through the mossy tendrils that hung from the edge of the Highrock. Tigerstar was seated inside, an uneaten mouse at his paws. "Good morning," Tigerstar meowed.

Sandstorm bowed her head respectfully. "Good morning, sir." She felt a twinge of anxiety stirring up in her. _What's this about? _It was only yesterday that Bluefur had introduced Sandstorm to her little group. Did Tigerstar already know? Her belly churned as she remembered his secret meeting in the woods. _I have no idea how dangerous he is._

"I called you in to let you know today will be Snowkit's apprenticeship ceremony," Tigerstar meowed. "I would still like for you to mentor him, if you're still willing."

Sandstorm's ears pricked and her eyes widened. _Snowkit—I completely forgot! _She felt a rush of excitement at the news. "Of course I am!" she quickly replied. "Thank you, Tigerstar. I won't let you down." For a moment, all of her fears were forgotten.

Tigerstar chuckled. "I'm sure you won't." He frowned. "But it will not be simple. I sent Mottlepelt and Addertail yesterday to speak with Ferretstar about borrowing one of his elders to help teach ThunderClan pawspeak." His tail twitched. "After we helped them, he was happy enough to agree. Crowfur should be arriving soon. When he does, I'll begin the ceremony."

"Crowfur?" Sandstorm frowned. _I don't know of him. _

Tigerstar nodded. "So for the first while, at least, he will be present for your training with Snowpaw. He will stay with the elders and teach them signs as well, so they can help pass it on to the rest of the Clan." His voice grew stern. "I expect you to work with him well."

"Of course," Sandstorm replied. A nagging thought popped into her mind. _I'm not a fan of the idea of having another cat training my apprentice, but… I am part WindClan, according to my grandmother._ "I have to admit, as glad as I am that you are, I'm surprised you're going through this trouble for Snowkit."

Tigerstar was quiet for a moment. He studied her carefully with his amber gaze. "Have you seen Snowkit?" he asked. "The young tom will grow into a formidable ThunderClan warrior with proper training. Besides…" He smiled. "I see potential in you, Sandstorm, so I will give you advice. Win favor with the queens whenever possible. Though sometimes it may seem to be a great deal of effort… their support will always pay off."

Though it seemed he offered the advice genuinely, it made Sandstorm unsettled all over again. _Is that what this is really about? _She wondered. _Keeping the queens happy? _Sandstorm swallowed. "I see."

"That will be all," Tigerstar meowed. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

Sandstorm bowed her head and backed out of the den. Her heart was still racing. _I was sure he knew about Fireheart again… _She gritted her teeth. Sandstorm took in a deep breath. _How long have I been living my life like this? I can't remember when speaking to Tigerstar—or any cat—alone didn't make me worry._

* * *

Crowfur arrived not long after Sandstorm's meeting with Tigerstar. A young WindClan warrior accompanied him, but his companion quickly left after a short talk with Bluefur near the edge of camp. Shortly after they arrived, Tigerstar called the Clan together.

"All cats old enough the catch prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Despite all the stress and worry Sandstorm had been feeling earlier, she felt a rush of excitement as she padded towards the Highrock. She made sure to sit close to the front, ready for Snowkit's appearance. _This is it! An apprentice of my own! _Her heart thumped rapidly, and for once, it felt good.

The Clan gathered quickly. Excited chatter spread among the cats—clearly, it was no secret that an apprenticeship ceremony was taking place. A gap was left in the crowd, wide enough for a cat to walk down, leading straight to the Highrock.

_After everything that happened, it's great to be naming a new apprentice, _Sandstorm thought, smiling. Even with her misgivings towards Tigerstar, she agreed it was the right thing to do.

Sandstorm glanced over her shoulder to look at the nursery. Just outside the opening, Speckletail was quickly grooming Snowkit's fur into place. He gazed towards the gathered Clan with wide blue eyes. Speckletail stepped back and touched a paw to Snowkit's chest, as though telling him to wait.

"The time has come to name another apprentice," Tigerstar meowed. He wrapped his massive tail around his paws. "Snowkit, please come forward."

Speckletail nodded towards the Highrock. Snowkit glanced uncertainly at his mother, but when she gave an encouraging nod, he grinned and bounded forward. The young tom padded down the path towards the rock.

Tigerstar looked down upon him. "Snowkit has reached the age of six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Until he receives his warrior name, he shall be known as Snowpaw." Tigerstar's gaze fell upon Sandstorm, and she briefly stiffened. "Sandstorm will mentor Snowpaw. You have proven yourself to be a capable warrior, and I trust you to pass on all your skills and courage to him."

_Courage. _The word struck at Sandstorm briefly. _I haven't felt courageous in… I don't know. A long time._ She swallowed, trying to push back her self doubt. Sandstorm turned to face Snowpaw and padded slowly to him. He noticed her approach and glanced at her curiously. _How much of this does he understand? _She wondered. _I don't know how much signing Speckletail has taught him—and I don't know any myself. _

Snowpaw blinked up at her. He was a big kit for his age—that would serve him well as a warrior. Sandstorm smiled at him, and he grinned back. _I can do this._ She leaned forward and touched her nose to his. Though she still wasn't sure if he knew what it signified, he purred and didn't pull away.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" Cats began to cheer.

Before they could take up much of a cry, Tigerstar waved his tail, indicating he had more to say. "Of course this will not be a usual apprenticeship, as ThunderClan has not used signs in some time," he meowed. "That is why I asked WindClan to send Crowfur to help us relearn the language." He dipped his chin towards the elder, who sat near the Highrock as well. He was a very skinny gray tom, with taller ears than Sandstorm had ever seen on a cat before. Crowfur nodded silently.

Tigerstar went on. "I want him to be treated as a welcome guest. Do not give him any trouble and provide for him as though he were an elder of ThunderClan."

Bluefur lifted her voice. "I've already seen to it that the apprentices made you a comfortable nest in our elders' den," she meowed.

"Thank you," Crowfur rasped.

"That will be all," Tigerstar meowed.

"Wait!" Mousefur called. The brown warrior was squinting up at the Highrock. "I have a question."

"About Snowpaw's training?" Tigerstar blinked, clearly surprised to have been questioned so openly.

"No, not that," Mousefur retorted. She sat straight up. "I want to know when we're going to take back Sunningrocks!"

Sandstorm's eyes widened. _Sunningrocks? Why would you worry about that now of all times?_

Whispers began to stir. A few more cats called out.

"We're strong enough!" Dustpelt growled. "RiverClan's leader just died and their Clan is weak."

"Yeah!" Darkstripe hissed. "The flood will have softened them. They can't defend themselves against us!"

"Silence!" Tigerstar snapped. The whispering died back in a heartbeat. His gaze swept the Clan. "Though I can understand your eagerness, it is hardly appropriate to speak of such things in front of a guest!" He bared his teeth in Mousefur's direction, and to her credit, she didn't flinch.

"I thought it would only be natural," Mousefur meowed. "We have yet another apprentice, and we are growing stronger. The snow is already coming back after the thaw—we need more land for fresh-kill."

"You are short-sighted, however brave you might be," Tigerstar growled. "I do not intend to lead as Thistlestar did—leaping into battle at every opportunity for a chance of more territory. There are other ways." He leaned back and smoothed his fur. "I have no intention of taking advantage of RiverClan's misfortune in this way." Tigerstar's eyes glinted in the sunlight. "I believe that we can reach a more mutually beneficial understanding with RiverClan, come time."

"What does _that_ mean?" Smallear grumbled.

Tigerstar's whiskers twitched. "Leopardstar and I are both interested in finding peace and allyship between our two Clans. I plan to personally visit RiverClan in a few days to speak with her more formally."

"Allyship?" Mosstail muttered, their voice dubious.

"So no," Tigerstar meowed. "I have no plans to take Sunningrocks by force, given that our talks go well." He lashed his tail once. "This meeting is over." He leaped down from the Highrock, making it clear he would entertain no further discussion.

Sandstorm felt herself bristling nervously. _Is this the start of this plan of his?_ She wondered. _To join the Clans together under his rule?_ Her claws sank nervously into the ground. She shook her head. _I need to focus on Snowpaw._ She looked down at her newly-named apprentice. Snowpaw tilted his head curiously and lifted a paw. He shifted it to the side before jerking it towards Sandstorm.

_Is he trying to say something to me?_ Sandstorm felt her throat tighten anxiously. _I… I don't know how to respond._

"He's asking if you're okay," Crowfur's voice came from beside her, and Sandstorm jolted. She glanced at the elder. Crowfur was looking at Snowpaw as he spoke to her. "He can tell you're uncomfortable."

_Mouse-brain!_ Sandstorm chided herself. She nodded at Snowpaw and smiled. Snowpaw straightened up a little. He tilted his head sidewise again, looking almost doubtful. Sandstorm looked at Crowfur again. "I… have to be honest, I really don't know how to talk to him," she told him.

Crowfur snorted. "Well, for starters, don't talk about him like he isn't there. He's deaf, not hare-brained." The elder's tail twitched. "Second, we should get out of this busy-body camp." He began to step towards the camp exit before he paused and looked over his shoulder. "You can signal for someone to follow you by extending your tail and curling it in towards yourself." He continued on towards the exit.

Sandstorm took a step forward and looked over her shoulder at Snowpaw. She straightened her tail before curling to her side. "Follow me," she meowed.

Snowpaw smiled as though the sign excited him. He was quick to follow in her footsteps as she padded towards the gorse tunnel.

Sandstorm felt encouraged by his enthusiasm. _Okay, I can do this. He _wants _to come with me, I just need to know how to talk to him._ She had nearly led him to the gorse tunnel when she was sharply intercepted by Speckletail.

The queen looked anxious. She narrowed her eyes at Sandstorm. "I should come with you," she meowed. "He's not used to communicating with other cats."

Crowfur turned around to face the queen. He and Sandstorm watched as Snowpaw immediately bounded to his mother's side and batted at her tail playfully. Sandstorm frowned. _As much as it _would _be useful to have her to communicate… that's what Crowfur is for. _Snowpaw let out a happy chirp as Speckletail's tail flicked above his head. _And she'll be a distraction._

"Are you the lad's mother?" Crowfur rasped. At Speckletail's nod, he frowned. "No, I don't think you need to come along. I can sign to Snowpaw just fine."

Speckletail curled her tail around Snowpaw protectively. "He doesn't know you. He—"

"—Will be perfectly fine," Crowfur interrupted. The elder's tail flicked. "He is an apprentice now, not a kit."

Sandstorm could see Speckletail was growing agitated, so she quickly cut in. "I appreciate your offer, Speckletail, but we'll be okay. Crowfur knows more about signing than either of us."

Speckletail looked down at her son. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "This is embarrassing. I was never like this with Lionheart. I just worry about him." She stepped back. Snowpaw's gaze followed her.

Crowfur reached out and tapped Snowpaw's white paw with his own, before he signaled for Snowpaw to follow him again. Snowpaw glanced back at his mother once before he nodded and followed Crowfur to the gorse tunnel.

Sandstorm padded along behind Snowpaw. _Thank StarClan she backed off, _she thought. _Two cats with one apprentice is already enough._

They padded up the ravine and headed into the forest. Snowpaw walked between Crowfur and Sandstorm. His eyes were wide with wonder as he looked around. He beamed from ear to ear, looking up at the tops of leafless trees.

Crowfur glanced at Sandstorm. "Talk to him like you would any other apprentice," he rasped. "I will sign for him."

"Okay," Sandstorm meowed. She looked down at Snowpaw. "This is ThunderClan territory," she meowed. "I'm going to show it all to you."

As she spoke, Crowfur paused and signed to Snowpaw. Sandstorm watched Crowfur. The elder shifted his ears, paws, and tail as he translated to Snowpaw.

_It really is a whole other language,_ Sandstorm thought. The flicks and twitches seemed only subtly different. _How am I going to pick it up?_

"Let's keep going," Crowfur meowed.

They went on, pausing every so often to point out a particular landmark or hunting spot. Snowpaw never seemed to lose his enthusiasm for the trip, taking in everything with wide, eager eyes.

Crowfur would pause after interpreting to point out a certain sign to Sandstorm. As they stopped at the Owl Tree, Crowfur shared the name with her after signing to Snowpaw. He straightened his tail up for 'tree' and rounded his eyes. Snowpaw nodded eagerly and jabbed a paw at the large oak, as though emphasizing that was what the sign meant.

Sandstorm smiled at him. _He wants to teach me, too, _she realized. She nodded at Snowpaw before repeating the sign back to him.

He kneaded his paws happily, clearly pleased she understood. Sandstorm chuckled softly. _He's very sweet, _she thought. "Come on, let's keep going."

She led them a little further from the Owl Tree when she caught a warm scent. Sandstorm paused and sniffed the air. _Mouse._ She glanced at Snowpaw. _I wasn't planning on hunting with him yet… but maybe this is a good opportunity._ She reached out and gently tapped Snowpaw's paw with her own to get his attention. He looked up at her attentively, and she pointedly closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Snowpaw copied her behavior before his eyes popped open wide.

Sandstorm's gaze swept the forest ahead until she spotted the mouse. It was crouched not far ahead, nibbling on something. It sat atop a small mound of snow, back turned to the cats. Sandstorm dropped into a crouch, touching her tail to Snowpaw's side. _Do what I do._

To Sandstorm's joy, Snowpaw quickly crouched down. She studied his form. _His paws are out too far. _She reached out and gently nudged one of his forepaws towards his center. Snowpaw blinked and shifted his paws so they were closer together. He glanced at her inquisitively.

_Much better. _Sandstorm smiled and nodded her approval, and he smiled in return. Sandstorm jerked her chin towards the mouse.

Snowpaw must have understood her meaning, for he lowered his head and began to creep forward. The mouse was now washing its face, still turned away from the approaching apprentice. Sandstorm hung back and watched. Crowfur sat down, eyeing Snowpaw with interest.

Snowpaw crept towards the mouse, his paws making little noise in the thin layer of soft snow. His white pelt blended in easily. Sandstorm's whiskers twitched. _With a little practice, he'll have no trouble hunting in the winter._

Snowpaw stiffened as the mouse's ears swiveled around. It looked towards him and let out a sharp squeak. As it leaped from the snowbank, Snowpaw let out a _mrrow _and pounced towards it. He flew through the air towards the mouse as it tried to escape. He landed just short of it, but flicked out a paw and managed to give it a hard smack. The mouse squealed as it tumbled. Snowpaw whirled quickly on his paws and pounced again—this time trapping the mouse beneath his claws. Snowpaw bit down quickly, dispatching the small creature.

Sandstorm straightened up with excitement, warm pride flooding her. "That was great!" she purred.

"Impressive," Crowfur chuckled. "A little sloppy, but that's to be expected of an apprentice's first catch."

Sandstorm hadn't expected to feel so overjoyed by her apprentice's success. She wanted to knead her paws like a young apprentice herself. She beamed as Snowpaw trotted towards her, the mouse dangling from his jaws. Although Sandstorm wasn't sure how to sign to him he had done well, he could clearly tell from her reaction that she was happy. Snowpaw dropped the mouse and grinned, his tail flicking back and forth with excitement.

_I showed him the crouch and he got it just right,_ Sandstorm thought. She couldn't stop smiling. It felt _good_ to be this happy about something without having to look over her shoulder. She wouldn't have to hide her progress with Snowpaw from her Clanmates like she did her relationship with Fireheart. The thought was jarring, and it made her stiffen. As Crowfur and Snowpaw started to continue walking ahead, Sandstorm hung back a moment.

_Can I ever be truly happy with Fireheart?_ Her smile fell. _I feel like I can tell him anything… and he's so nice to me. But I'll never be able to tell anyone he's the father of…_ She still couldn't quite bear to admit to herself she was pregnant. _Every time Tigerstar looks at me I'm afraid he knows. I don't _want _to find out what will happen if he realizes what's happening between us…_ Sandstorm closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _Am I really happy with Fireheart if being together makes me feel this way?_

A gentle tap on her paw made her eyes open. Snowpaw stood in front of her, his eyes dark with concern. He made the same sign he had made earlier: _Are you okay?_

Sandstorm blinked and forced herself to smile. She nodded, then began to pad forward, beckoning for Snowpaw to follow. She felt hot tears burning in her eyes, and blinked them away as they walked.

Sandstorm knew what she had to do.

* * *

Fireheart's tail twitched impatiently as he waited for his Clanmates to fall asleep. The Warriors' Den had finally been finished. Fireheart's nest was close to his friends'. Beechflower and Silverstream slept closer to the senior warriors, having been promoted a few moons ahead of the youngest warriors, but were still on the outskirts. Grasspelt, Minktuft, Shadefang, and Mossfrost were along the edge like Fireheart. Silverthorn lay a couple fox-lengths away from Fireheart, near Mossfrost, but he was the closest to the wall of the den. Fireheart noted with fond amusement that Minktuft and Shadefang had their backs pressed together as they slept. _So_ that's _why Minktuft has always been dysfunctional around Shadefang._

Fireheart could tell from the sounds of breathing that cats were asleep. If anyone was awake, he would just tell them he was going to make dirt. He rose carefully from his nest, and tread around the edges of the den, careful not to disturb any tails.

As he passed Silverthorn, the tom's head lifted, his eyes clear. "So you're just going to keep seeing her, aren't you?" His voice was edged with annoyance.

Fireheart nearly jumped out of his pelt. "Shh!" he hissed. "Of course I am," he whispered. "You can't stop me, Silverthorn." He scowled at the tabby warrior. They'd hardly spoken on the return trip from the town yesterday. Silverthorn had made his disapproval of Fireheart's relationship perfectly clear. _I almost thought we might be able to start being friendly,_ Fireheart thought. _Almost._

Silverthorn scoffed and laid his head on his paws. "Minnow-brain," he grunted. But he made no other movement to stop Fireheart, and thankfully, didn't seem interested in rousing anyone else to tattle.

Fireheart rolled his eyes and continued on his way. No one else disturbed him as he left the den. He shivered in the cold air outside and looked up. Fresh snowflakes were falling. Fireheart fluffed out his pelt and headed out of camp. _Will it ever stop being winter?_ He wondered. _I can't stand the cold._

Fireheart crossed the river on the Stepping Stones, not eager to swim in the freezing water. Patches of ice were reforming on the surface. _It might freeze over entirely,_ Fireheart thought. He made it to the other side with no trouble and headed downstream towards the willow where he would meet Sandstorm.

Fireheart scanned the roots of the tree, but found no sign of Sandstorm. He settled down beneath the tree to wait.

Fireheart wasn't sure how long he had waited, but it felt like seasons before he saw the dry brambles on the edge of the woods stir. Sandstorm padded out from the woods slowly. Fireheart leaped to his paws as he spotted her. "There you are!" he purred. "I was wondering if you were going to come tonight." He bounded towards her so that he could touch his muzzle to her cheek.

Sandstorm flinched away from the contact. Her eyes avoided his.

Fireheart pulled away and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. He started to feel nervous. _Did I do something wrong?_ He recalled how afraid she had been when Silverthorn had discovered them a few nights ago. "I swear, Silverthorn hasn't told anyone about us. He doesn't like it, but he doesn't care enough to do something about it."

Sandstorm shut her eyes tight. "Fireheart." Her voice was dry. "I'm not going to come and see you anymore."

A shock went through Fireheart, and he took a step back. His mind began to swirl with confusion. "I don't understand," he meowed. "I thought you liked spending time with me. I really like seeing you, Sandstorm, I—what happened?"

Sandstorm straightened up. Her expression betrayed no emotion. "It's over. I don't _want_ to see you anymore."

"Sandstorm!" Fireheart meowed. He felt his chest clench. _I don't understand!_ "Just talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!" _Don't leave me!_

Sandstorm took a breath. "_We're_ what's wrong," she flatly replied. "We should have never started meeting like this. I can't do it anymore. We're done."

Fireheart's throat felt impossibly tight as Sandstorm started to back away. His legs started to tremble. He _needed_ to make her stop, to think it over, to change her mind—he _needed_ to be with her—but the right words were failing him. "Sandstorm, please," he choked out. "I—I love you."

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Sandstorm flinch. It took her a moment before she replied, "You hardly even know me." She turned away and padded back into the forest.

"Sandstorm!" Fireheart cried out. He was frozen in place, his heart clawed to pieces, but he desperately wanted to run after her. "I _do_ know you! _Sandstorm_!"

She never turned back.

* * *

Fireheart plodded back into the Warriors' Den, feeling numb and shattered all at the same time. He fell into his nest, burying his face into the moss. Fireheart gripped his face in his paws, trying not to let out an audible sob. He repeated the same question he had been asking all the way home: _Why? Why why why why…_

"You're back early," Silverthorn grunted. Fireheart dully wondered if he had woken the tom up on his way back, or if he had been awake the entire time. He didn't care.

"It's over," he whispered. "She doesn't want to be with me."

"Oh." Silverthorn was quiet for a few heartbeats. "I… sorry." For once, there was no note of antagonism in his voice.

Fireheart flattened his ears as tears spilled out onto his paws. "Just leave me alone." He lay there quietly in his nest, shaking and grieving, until sleep finally caught up to him.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Riley-Cooper: Princess is white partially to help her look like Cloudtail and because I always pictured her as white in my head!**

**raindropp14: Thank you so much, that all means a lot! I will say Blazing isn't going to be continued (it's been redone into this story!), but Po3 is still near and dear to my heart and I hope to pick it back up after I finish the first arc of Fire and Water.**

**Arsynis: I really love to see people who enjoy Silverthorn - ever since I started the series in its very first version, I never expected to become quite so attached to him! He has a lot of developing and growing to do as a person and I feel like him starting off so unlikeable gives him even more of a chance to develop and improve. **

**Sylvage: I use my own variant of the "traditional naming system" invented by ailuronymy. My version has more suffixes and a _little_ room for creative flexibility of leaders (-thorn in Silverthorn's name isn't considered 'traditional', but Crookedstar decided to go for a little flair because he had far too many -claw cats, in his opinion). You can check my blog for more info!**

**SedatedDreams: I feel the same way! It's one of those things that everyone is publicly ashamed of/looks down on but is actually fairly common. It's pretty much exactly like you say in this world - no one's going to nitpick too hard if a kit looks sort of off (cats learned their lesson after the Mapleshade affair), but if someone is prancing around boasting about how they're dating so-and-so from an enemy Clan, that's another story. **

**Kaktus Kaktus: I didn't want to reply to your comment about the confusing nature of Sandstorm and Fireheart's relationship too soon, but you're right - it was confusing. The line between friends and "something else" got pretty blurred for them pretty fast, and for Fireheart especially, he's been feeling some puppy love. Although I don't think _all_ forbidden love needs to be doomed to fail, theirs wasn't meant to last. **

**KatieK101: RiverClan is a little less... uptight about the warrior code compared to ThunderClan (they still care about it, they just aren't reciting it to their newborn kits), so while Fireheart generally gets it some of the less commonly discussed rules don't catch his attention. He was also promoted a bit early, so he didn't get all that learning in! **

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Remember, you can always find me at warriorsfireandwater on tumblr if you ever want to send questions or talk about the story!**


	25. Chapter 23

Sandstorm woke slowly. She wasn't eager to leave her nest. Regret pricked at her pelt like sharp thorns.

"_I do know you!"_

Sandstorm shut her eyes again. Fireheart's desperate cries echoed in the back of her mind. It had hurt her deeply to leave him as she did—but what choice did she have? Sandstorm's claws dug into her nest. _I liked him a lot, _Sandstorm thought. _But we never would have lasted together. Someone would have found out—StarClan's sake, someone already _did—_and we would have been ruined._

"_I love you._"

Did he? Sandstorm let out a heavy sigh. _I'm not even sure if I loved him. Maybe I could have, if things were different._ If they had more time, or if they had been from the same Clan—maybe.

_I need to get up and take Snowpaw out, _Sandstorm reminded herself. She forced herself to rise from her nest. Some warriors were still asleep, so she stepped carefully around them as she departed. A heavy feeling weighed down on her shoulders. It brought her no joy to hurt Fireheart the way she did, even if she felt she had to. _I couldn't tell him about our kits… I couldn't let him talk me out of leaving. _It was better this way.

Sandstorm stepped outside of the Warriors' Den, blinking tiredly in the sunlight. She scanned the camp, searching for her apprentice. She noticed him sitting with his mother near the elders. Speckletail was sitting up, beaming, as she chatted with the elders. Crowfur was with them, sharing a squirrel with Dappletail like they were old friends.

"Did you hear?" Speckletail crowed. "_My _boy caught a mouse on his first try yesterday!" She gave him a loving lick between the ears, and Snowpaw purred loudly.

Patchpelt snorted softly. "Yes, yes, Crowfur told us all about it yesterday."

"Well," Speckletail stamped her paws self-importantly. "It's not every day an apprentice catches prey on their first day out of camp!"

Sandstorm smiled to herself as she listened to the conversation. She felt some of the weight lift from her. _I have Snowpaw to think about now, _she mused. _Training him already makes me happy. _

Snowpaw glanced her way and caught sight of Sandstorm. He let out a wordless chirp and bounded towards her. Crowfur looked up and muttered something to Dappletail before he rose and joined them.

"What's your plan for today?" Crowfur meowed.

Sandstorm hesitated. _I hadn't thought at all about that. _Quickly, she meowed, "Let's try some more hunting practice." Sandstorm smiled at Snowpaw. "I want to do some battle training soon, but I think I should probably learn some more pawspeak before we start working with the other apprentices."

"That would probably be best," Crowfur agreed.

_Follow me,_ Sandstorm signed, as she began to pad towards the gorse tunnel. Snowpaw hurried after her, his tail twitching eagerly.

Sandstorm's ears twitched towards the elders as she heard Speckletail speak up again.

"My boy's going to be a great warrior," she purred. "Fresh-kill on his first day… Tigerstar was right to have Sandstorm train him."

Sandstorm's chest fluttered, and she couldn't help but smile. Her pawsteps felt lighter as she continued out of camp. _I made the right choice, _she assured herself. _It's time for me to focus on myself and my Clan. I can't worry about Fireheart anymore._ She chuckled softly as Snowpaw stumbled into a small snowdrift and staggered away, shaking fresh snow from his pelt. _I have Snowpaw to look out for now._

* * *

Fireheart awoke in the morning with a dull aching in his chest. He'd slept terribly after his conversation with Sandstorm last night. _I don't know what to do,_ he thought. He covered his face with a paw. _I don't want to get up… I don't want to talk to anyone._ His heart still felt shattered. His time with Sandstorm may not have been long, but he was certain of the powerful feelings he felt towards her. _She doesn't want me._

"Fireheart!" he heard Beechflower call. "You hungry? Come share some fresh-kill with us!"

Fireheart didn't even lift his paw from his eyes. _I can't!_ He was sure he would completely break down if he had to go out and pretend everything was fine. _How am I supposed to explain to everyone I got my heart broken by a ThunderClanner?_ Fireheart curled his tail tight around himself. "I'm sorry," he rasped. "I'm not feeling great. I think I need to stay in my nest today."

"Oh." Beechflower sounded disappointed. "Sorry, Fireheart. Hope you feel better!" Fireheart listened to the sound of his friend's pawsteps as the tom padded out of the Warriors' Den.

_Sorry, Beechflower,_ Fireheart thought, feeling a pang of guilt. It only made him feel worse to turn his friend away, but what else was he supposed to do? _I just want to sleep._

* * *

The next days dragged on slow as a slug, and Fireheart went through them in a clouded haze. He left his nest only to make dirt before skulking back to it. Fireheart languished in his nest, wishing there was something he could do to make Sandstorm take him back—but mostly he just lay there, wallowing.

* * *

One evening, Fireheart woke to a water vole next to his nose. Someone had dropped the piece of fresh-kill there, but the den was empty. Fireheart stared at it bleakly for a few moments, before his stomach clawed at itself, reminding him that even now he still needed to eat. Fireheart pulled it closer and began to eat it. It was tasteless. He pushed the bones away when he was finished and curled up again.

* * *

A paw touched Fireheart's shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see Silverstream sitting beside him. "Hey," he rasped.

Silverstream looked down at him with pity in her eyes. "It's your ThunderClanner, isn't it?" she asked, softly. "Beechflower said you weren't feeling well, but… you seem more sad than sick."

Fireheart looked around the den to confirm it was empty before he nodded bleakly. "We're not… seeing each other anymore. She doesn't want to. I don't know what I did wrong."

Silverstream's tail twitched. "I'm sorry, Fireheart," she meowed. "Maybe it wasn't anything you did. I know as well as you do that relationships like the ones we have aren't easy. It might've been too hard on her."

_But we weren't worth it?_ Fireheart wondered, a bit selfishly. _I would've kept coming for her. No matter what._

"You can't beat yourself up forever," Silverstream added, when he did not speak. The pretty molly sighed softly. "It's not doing you any good to be laying around in your nest like this." She smiled at him. "Why don't you come hunting with Beechflower and I? He's worried about you, you know."

A small part of Fireheart wanted to go. A tiny voice in the back of his mind agreed with Silverstream—he felt awful just laying around like this. But his legs were heavy and his mind felt dull. He laid his head back on his paws. "I'm sorry," he meowed. "I just need some time to myself."

Silverstream took in a sharp breath. "It's been five days. You missed Beechflower's ceremony. He's been made a permanent nursery resident." She stood up. "He wanted you to be there, but he didn't want to disturb you."

Guilt stabbed at Fireheart. _I didn't even realize there was a ceremony._ "I'm sorry, really," he meowed. "I'm just…"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Silverstream sighed. "But you're missing out on everything else in life, Fireheart. RiverClan needs all its warriors, and we're worried about you. I won't tell anyone about what happened, obviously… but you can't stay in here forever." With that, she turned away and left the den.

* * *

"For StarClan's sake, wake up!"

Fireheart's eyes flew open and he found himself nose-to-nose with Silverthorn. _Great._ Fireheart recoiled back in his nest. "What do _you_ want?" he growled.

Silverthorn sat back on his haunches and scowled. "This is embarrassing to watch," he growled. "You've been laying in your nest for a quarter moon." He picked something up from beside him and tossed it at Fireheart's paws.

Fireheart looked down, dumbstruck. It was a shrew. "Eat it," Silverthorn ordered. "Minnow-brain. You can't feed yourself on self-pity."

"I…" Fireheart looked back and forth from the shrew to Silverthorn, who was continuing to scowl at him. "What?"

"I _said_—" Silverthorn shoved the shrew even closer to Fireheart's face. "Eat_. _It_._"

Fireheart blinked at Silverthorn a few times. "Why did you bring me fresh-kill?"

Silverthorn snorted. "Because everyone just can't stop going on and on about how you obviously aren't eating anything or going to the fresh-kill pile or getting up and _doing anything_ and it's getting on my nerves _and_ it would be _extremely_ _disgusting_ if I had to deal with your dead body because you starved yourself to death in our den!"

Fireheart stared at him in stupefied silence. _What in StarClan's name is he talking about?_

"Just _eat_ it and stop looking at me like I'm a talking badger!" Silverthorn exclaimed. The silver tom rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's like you've never seen fresh-kill before."

Fireheart suspiciously pulled the shrew towards his nose and sniffed it. It was fresh—probably caught that morning. _I'm surprised it's not crowfood._ Fireheart _was_ hungry, though. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. So he bent down and took a bite.

"Finally," Silverthorn muttered. He kept a watchful eye on Fireheart, as though he thought he might quit eating and toss the shrew away. "To be honest, I didn't want to be out in camp right now. It's… weird out there." He glanced towards the mouth of the den and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "_Tigerstar_ is here."

Fireheart paused in his eating. "Tigerstar?"

Silverthorn nodded, his eyes still narrowed to slits. "Yeah. Apparently he's our 'welcomed guest', along with a whole patrol of ThunderClan warriors. I don't trust it, but Leopardstar's meeting with him in her den."

_Is Sandstorm here?_ Fireheart didn't dare ask. The fresh-kill soured in his belly. "Oh."

"Yeah," Silverthorn carried on. "And worst of all, Leopardstar wants us to "socialize" with them. What's that even supposed to _mean?_ I'm not getting friendly with a bunch of squirrel-chasing thieves, no thank you."

Fireheart was quiet. He looked towards the opening in the den. He almost wanted to get up and look for her. He mulled it over in the back of his mind. _We wouldn't be able to talk like we need to,_ he thought.

"She's not there," Silverthorn muttered. "Sandstorm. She didn't come with."

Fireheart flinched in the slightest. He averted his gaze from Silverthorn.

Silverthorn looked briefly uncomfortable. He looked down at his own paws. "Look. I'm… uh." His tail flipped from one side to the other. "Sorry. About what happened. With you two." The words were dragged out of him like it was almost painful.

Fireheart found himself scowling. "No you aren't," he shot back. "Admit it. You wanted it not to work out. You told me as much."

"Ugh…" Silverthorn narrowed his eyes. "_Look_, okay, I didn't like it, and I still don't, but that doesn't mean I can't _see _that it's bothering you." He shifted his paws. "I thought we were trying that whole 'starting from scratch' thing."

Fireheart frowned, feeling suspicious once more. _You didn't _want _to take me up on that when I was still with Sandstorm._

"Fine. Don't believe me." Silverthorn let out an irritated growl. "But we're all tired of watching you waste away in your nest. So… quit it!" He huffed and rose before padding away stiffly.

Fireheart watched him go, unsure of what to make of Silverthorn. He shook his head and finished his shrew. When he was finished, he sighed to himself and curled up again.


	26. Chapter 24

Sandstorm's heart was pounding. She crossed over the stone bridge behind Mistyfoot and Redtail, anxiety making her pelt prick with unease.

The last thing she wanted was to be heading into RiverClan territory—but Tigerstar had asked her to come on this patrol. _What was I supposed to say? _Sandstorm gritted her teeth. "_Sorry, Tigerstar, I actually just broke a RiverClan tom's heart and I'm just not feeling it—oh, and by the way, he's the father of my kits!"_ She had no choice but to agree, even though the last thing she wanted was to see Fireheart.

It had been a little over a quarter moon since she'd last spoken to him. Sandstorm has thrown herself into training with Snowpaw, and despite it being hard work, it helped to take her mind off of Fireheart. And as much as it pained her to leave him—she had to admit, it was doing her good to get a full night's sleep once again.

Tigerstar headed the patrol. It was the fourth time now that he had visited with RiverClan. Sandstorm wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. These kind of diplomatic visits were unheard of between Clans… especially ones with such a violent history between them. But Tigerstar remained strong on his position that he would help foster a better relationship between RiverClan and ThunderClan.

Sandstorm's paws pressed down into crisp snow as she left the bridge. _That night in the woods… _she thought. _When I saw his meeting. Did I misunderstand, somehow? If those BloodClan cats are strong enough to force the Clans under one leader, why not use them to do just that? _Doubt tugged at her. _Maybe I missed some piece of that conversation. If Tigerstar wanted to rule the Clans, and he had allies powerful enough to help him… he would just do it now. Maybe he _does _really just want to build stronger relationships with the other Clans._

Despite her thoughts, she still felt unsettled and unsure. Sandstorm wanted to believe that Tigerstar was doing what was best for ThunderClan—but that night she had overheard a piece of his plans made her worried.

"Tigerstar!" A voice called. Sandstorm blinked, pulled from her thoughts. Up ahead, there was a pair of warriors sitting by the riverbank. They approached the ThunderClan patrol.

Sandstorm recognized them after a moment. _Shadefang and Minktuft._ Shadefang eyed Tigerstar cautiously. "You're on RiverClan land," she meowed.

Tigerstar bowed his head to the young warrior. "Greetings. Shadefang, isn't it? Leopardstar is expecting us."

Minktuft and Shadefang shared an uncomfortable glance, but neither looked surprised. Sandstorm watched them curiously. _They don't like that we're here,_ she thought. _But they know they can't fight us about it._

After a heartbeat, Shadefang sighed. "Of course," she meowed. "I'll lead you to our camp."

"We are grateful," Tigerstar replied.

The RiverClan mollies took up the lead, sticking close to each other. Tigerstar followed a step behind.

Sandstorm fell in beside Redtail. She glanced at her father curiously. _I wonder what he thinks about all this. _Redtail has been one of Thistlestar's loudest critics, but she had no idea what he made of their new leader and his strange plans.

Redtail slowed his pace as they walked, touching his tail to Sandstorm's side. She slowed with him. Redtail glanced at her. "How are you doing?" he quietly asked. "Bluefur mentioned to me the other day you've been rather stressed, and what with being a new mentor and all…" his voice trailed off in hesitation. "I just thought it would be good to talk."

Sandstorm looked down at her paws. _So much has happened, _she thought. _I can't tell him about all of it. Can I?_ Her chest felt tight. She didn't talk to either of her fathers often—it wasn't that they didn't get along, but they had never stayed overly close after Sandstorm was out of the nursery. It was that way for many ThunderClan families. "I…" she started and stopped uncertainly. Sandstorm lifted her gaze to meet Redtail's eyes. "I've been a little off lately," she admitted. "I _was _stressed… but I think I've made things better for myself. Mentoring Snowpaw has been good for me." She smiled fondly. "He works hard."

Redtail slowed to a halt. He looked at Sandstorm with concern in his eyes. "I know you're pregnant."

Sandstorm's eyes widened. "Ravenpaw!" she hissed.

Redtail shook his head quickly. "No, no—I'm sorry. He didn't say anything. I just know." He smiled at her. "I had you, remember? You get a little better at telling when you've had kits of your own." His smile faded. "I just thought—maybe—I was worried…" He shifted his paws. "You being so stressed and down at the same time as becoming pregnant. The sire… they haven't treated you badly, have they?"

Sandstorm swallowed. _Oh, Redtail… _Her father's concern made her feel guilty more than comforted. "No," she meowed. "No, nothing like that." She looked away. "We just didn't work out."

Redtail breathed out a brief sigh of relief. "Good," he meowed. "You don't have to tell me who, if you don't want to—that's your right—but I'm sorry they weren't right for you." He reached out and touched his nose to Sandstorm's cheek. "I know we've been distant for some time, but it doesn't have to be that way." Redtail's eyes were warm with affection. "Birchfoot and I went along with what's normal for the Clan, but we… we've always felt bad we didn't put in more effort to keep up with you." Redtail brushed his tail against Sandstorm's side. "If you ever need anything… we're here for you."

Sandstorm felt her heart grow warm, and she purred and bumped her head against her father's jaw. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Redtail! Sandstorm!" Tigerstar called. "Hurry up!"

The pair began walking again, and quickened their pace to catch up to Mistyfoot. They were close to the camp now. Sandstorm could smell many cats nearby, and it took her only a moment to spot the camp ahead. The reedbed that had once shielded the RiverClan camp from view had been destroyed in the flood, and it was easy to see the dens and warriors from the side of the river. Shadefang and Minktuft led them into camp.

A few cats lifted their heads curiously as they noticed the patrol, but no one hissed. Many only studied them for a heartbeat before returning to their business.

_Seems like they're used to seeing us already, _Sandstorm thought. The idea was strange. It wasn't long ago she had been fighting in the skirmish that lost Sunningrocks.

Shadefang darted into a small den for a moment before returning with Leopardstar. The RiverClan leader padded forward slowly and exchanged a short nod with Tigerstar. "Welcome," she meowed. "How is the prey running?"

"As well as it can in this cold," Tigerstar rumbled. "Shall we continue our conversation from yesterday? We still have much to discuss."

"I have made up my mind already," Leopardstar replied. Her eyes seemed strangely dull. Sandstorm remembered the molly as a firebrand of a deputy, harsh of tongue and swift with her claws. "I will agree to your proposal."

A rusty purr escaped Tigerstar's throat. "Excellent. Both our Clans will prosper from this."

Redtail and Mistyfoot exchanged a confused glance. Sandstorm frowned. _What proposal?_

"I will announce it now, to my Clan," Leopardstar went on. "Then we can tell the other Clans at the Gathering tomorrow. Perhaps it will lead them towards such agreements with us."

"Perhaps," Tigerstar agreed. He sat down and wrapped his thick tail around his paws. He glanced over his shoulder at his warriors. "At ease, ThunderClan," he meowed. "We are guests."

Sandstorm blinked before she slowly followed suit, sitting down quietly. Leopardstar padded away and leaped atop a fallen log. "All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

Sandstorm stiffened as she watched a number of cats pad out from the Warriors Den. She waited, breath caught in her throat, for a glimpse of a bright ginger pelt. She didn't want to see him—or did she? She sank her claws into the sandy earth.

She did not see him.

The RiverClan cats gathered around the log. A few shot confused looks at the ThunderClan warriors. Clearly, they had no idea why the patrol was still here for a RiverClan meeting. Leopardstar sat down and began to speak.

"As you are all aware, Tigerstar and I have been meeting over the last few days to discuss the relationship between our two Clans," she meowed. "Both of us regret the bloodshed and war that has occurred for the last countless seasons over Sunningrocks." She glanced towards Tigerstar and inclined her head slightly, as though inviting him to speak.

Tigerstar cleared his throat. "Although you may know I am leader of ThunderClan now, it may not be clear to you all _why_ I am leader now." His tail thumped on the ground. "As deputy, I served loyally under Thistlestar for seasons. Yet I became disgusted with his actions and behavior." His gaze swept the gathered Clan. RiverClan warriors narrowed their eyes. "I kept my reservations to myself for much time. It is custom in ThunderClan to follow one's leader at any cost, as the code dictates their word is law. But it was when he decided to throw the body of your warrior into the river to be wormfood that I realized he could not go on as leader anymore." Tigerstar paused for a moment. "He turned his own claws against his Clanmates more than once after that. So I did what I had to and helped ThunderClan to rise up and rid ourselves of him."

Whispers flared up in an instant. Cats exchanged startled looks. "You killed your own leader?" some warrior hissed.

"Yes," Tigerstar growled. "He would have driven our cats to war until his last breath." He smoothed his pelt and wrapped his tail over his paws again. "I wish to change the nature of our Clans' relationship for the better. It does us no good to fight petty battles over territory and lose cats when we could find another way."

A RiverClan elder bared his teeth. "What 'other way'?" he demanded. "We will _not_ forget all the harm done to us by ThunderClan!"

"The harm was done under Thistlestar's orders," Tigerstar calmly explained. "I am not Thistlestar."

Leopardstar's tail lashed. "The point is—" she interjected. "From this moment on, any aggression from RiverClan or ThunderClan stops. Neither of us will sanction violence on the other Clan. Furthermore…" She looked hesitant. "We have reached an agreement. Sunningrocks will no longer be disputed territory."

Many RiverClan warriors pricked their ears at that. "Hah!" a warrior laughed. "So the squirrel-chasers have finally given up their claim to it?"

"No," Leopardstar meowed. "We will _both_ give up our claim to it. From this moment on, Sunningrocks will be considered a neutral territory."

Sandstorm's eyes widened as far as they could. _What?!_

Hisses erupted. "How dare you!" Silverthorn spat.

"Sunningrocks belongs to us!" a tortoiseshell molly yowled. "You can't give it up!"

"Silence!" Leopardstar screeched. Her Clan quieted. "You _will_ hear me on this." Her tail whipped back and forth. "Too many lives have been lost. It has been _generations_ since the flow of the river changed. I believe as strongly as you all that RiverClan's claim to the land is true—but even if Tigerstar today agrees to never fight for it, we can have no guarantee of his successor, or the successor after." She lifted her chin. "So we will stop any future war _now_ by making it a place of peace between our Clans. It has already been done with Fourtrees."

"So what does that mean for us?" Shadefang meowed. "We never go to Sunningrocks?"

"Quite the contrary," Tigerstar replied. "You are welcome to visit it all you like. Hunt, if you wish." He twitched his whiskers. "And my warriors shall do the same. But this time, there will be no fighting. ThunderClan and RiverClan can meet peacefully there. Leopardstar and I believe that with this, we can work on repairing the long-tarnished relationship our Clans have."

"We want friendship between our Clans," Leopardstar meowed. "Battle with ThunderClan has been the source of most of our cats' deaths and wounds. We can put an end to it and bring both our Clans into an age of prosperity."

Sandstorm furrowed her brow. Her mind was reeling from the announcement. _A neutral meeting space?_ Her chest clenched. _Fireheart and I could have met there all along without any suspicion. We could have_— She shook her head. _No! I can't think like that. They're not doing away with any part of the warrior code. We still couldn't have stayed together._

"I understand this will be difficult to get used to," Tigerstar meowed. "But I have no intention of taking Sunningrocks from you. You can still use it freely. ThunderClan will do the same. And when we cross paths, we do not have to fight."

Sandstorm noted with interest that a few cats were nodding in understanding, though many were bristling with indignation. Sandstorm herself wasn't sure how she felt. _I can't believe we just give up Sunningrocks forever,_ she thought. _All the cats lost over it… what a waste._ Her tail twitched. _But maybe if it works we won't have to lose anyone else._

Leopardstar's gaze hardened. "If anyone has concerns, you may bring them to me privately." She lashed her tail and leaped down from the log. "Dismissed."

Tigerstar stood up and shook out his pelt. "Well, a faster visit than I had planned," he meowed. "But we got what I came for." He glanced towards the rest of his patrol. "You may return home."

Mistyfoot blinked. "What about you?"

Tigerstar set his gaze on Leopardstar. "I will stay a while."

_I… _Sandstorm stared blankly at him. _What even is happening? _She wasn't sure what to say. _Stay and visit?_

"Go on," Tigerstar meowed. "I'll return in some time."

Redtail nodded slowly. "Er—yes, sir." He turned towards the exit to the camp. "Mistyfoot, Sandstorm, come on."

Sandstorm followed her father. She cast one more look over her shoulder towards the gathered RiverClan cats. They were muttering among themselves. Her gaze searched them for any flash of bright ginger. There was none. Some of the pressure on her chest eased as she padded out of the camp. _Thank StarClan we didn't run into each other,_ she thought. _I… don't know what I would have done._ She still felt guilty for leaving him in the way she had—but she wasn't ready to see him.

When they had left earshot of the camp, Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes. "Okay, can we talk about that?" she growled. "That was _weird._"

Redtail shook his head incredulously. "Never in my days did I think I would hear something like that."

Sandstorm frowned. "I'm not sure it's the most horrible idea I've ever heard," she meowed. "I just don't get why Leopardstar would agree when she _has_ control over Sunningrocks already."

"I was wondering the same," Mistyfoot meowed. "She's never been friendly towards our Clan." She furrowed her brow. "Huh. I've never heard of ThunderClan and RiverClan working together. It just seems… wrong."

Redtail looked uncertain. "I don't think it's _wrong_, exactly. It's just…" He paused thoughtfully. "It's hard to believe. I can't remember what it was like before Thistlestar became leader. He always chose to fight over negotiation."

Sandstorm nodded wordlessly. _I still can't be sure we can trust Tigerstar,_ she thought. _But… I don't know. As weird as it is… maybe it _is _a good thing to be working with RiverClan._

"To be honest," Mistyfoot meowed, her voice a little cautious. "I wasn't so sure about Tigerstar at first, especially not after the whole coup thing… but maybe he really _does_ want to change ThunderClan for the better."

"Change can be good," Redtail meowed. "I mean, look at it this way—he's won us Sunningrocks without any bloodshed. RiverClan can use it, but so can we." His tail flicked. "I'm willing to see how it plays out. Perhaps ThunderClan _will_ be better off with him."


	27. Chapter 25

"Get up."

Fireheart woke to a sharp jab in his ribs. "What?" he groaned.

"I said _get up_." Jab.

Fireheart blinked his eyes open. Silverthorn was standing over him with a scowl. He lifted a paw to prod Fireheart again. "I'm awake," Fireheart growled. "What do you want?"

Silverthorn narrowed his eyes. "_Get. Up._"

"Why?" Fireheart meowed.

"Because this is depressing and embarrassing to watch," Silverthorn snapped. "StarClan's sake, you've been wasting away in here for almost half a moon. _Get up_ or I _will_ drag you out of your nest myself."

Fireheart stared at him blankly before he snorted. "No." He laid his head back on his paws. "Leave me alone."

Without another word, Silverthorn leaned forward and sank his jaws into Fireheart's scruff. Fireheart let out a yowl as Silverthorn dragged him just clear of his nest before releasing him and spitting in disgust. "Fox-dung!" Silverthorn hissed. "Your fur tastes like moldy moss. When was the last time you groomed yourself?"

Fireheart reeled away from Silverthorn, bristling. "You didn't _have_ to take a bite out of me!" he retorted. "I don't know! It's been a while."

Silverthorn looked him up and down. "You _look_ like a mess." He sat down and stared at Fireheart with a furrowed brow. "Clean yourself up. You can't go outside like that."

"I'm not going outside," Fireheart muttered. Irritation pricked at his pelt. He knew he was being pointlessly stubborn, but Silverthorn was the last cat he wanted to be forcing him out of the den. _I have been in here too long,_ he thought, feeling a stab of regret. But with all the ThunderClan visits that had been happening… he couldn't risk running into Sandstorm.

Silverthorn curled his lip. "Do I have to groom you myself, too?" He leaned closer, his nose wrinkled in annoyance. "Because I _will_. You're getting up today, and I'll drag you out clawing and screeching if I have to."

"Don't groom me!" Fireheart snapped. He and Silverthorn stared at one another for a few heartbeats. Silverthorn's glare was unnerving. Fireheart swallowed. _StarClan's sake, he's actually serious._ Fireheart broke the stare to glower at his own paws. "Fine. I'll groom myself." Part of him felt a bit like a petulant kit, but he wasn't going to give Silverthorn the satisfaction of just doing whatever he wanted nicely. He turned and began to wash his flank.

Silverthorn snorted to himself and leaned back, but continued to stare at Fireheart watchfully, as though intending to be sure Fireheart actually cleaned himself up.

Fireheart's nose wrinkled at the taste of his own fur. _Fox-dung, he's right. I'm disgusting._ He couldn't remember the last time he'd groomed himself. Although it was unpleasant, the realization spurred him on a little. His pelt was matted down and dull. Tufts of old moss clung to it. He was sure he smelled. _I really can't keep living like this,_ he thought, wincing. _Silverpelt's sake, this _is _embarrassing._ He began to lick his pelt faster, feeling strangely eager to get clean.

"This is taking forever," Silverthorn grunted. He leaned forward and rasped his tongue over one of Fireheart's shoulders.

Fireheart paused and shot Silverthorn a startled glance. _What is he doing?_

"What?" Silverthorn meowed. "Clanmates do this all the time." He was still scowling. "I'm still trying that 'starting from scratch' thing."

"I…" Fireheart was at a loss for words. He didn't have the energy to fight Silverthorn off—and it probably _would_ be faster if he had help with his mess of a pelt. He sighed wordlessly and continued grooming his flank while Silverthorn washed his other side.

The grooming _did_ go faster with help. It struck Fireheart as he washed his fur that he had never shared tongues with a Clanmate before, even though it _was_ a normal occurrence. He had seen cats groom one another before, even if they were only the most minor of friends, but he had never groomed with others. It made him wonder if Silverthorn had never shared tongues as well. _He's got kittypet blood like me. He never got the kind of treatment _I _did… but maybe he was still excluded in ways I didn't notice._

When Fireheart's pelt was satisfactory, Silverthorn quickly pulled back and washed his own chest, perhaps in embarrassment. He coughed awkwardly. "Well, come on."

Fireheart sighed. _There's no use arguing with him, is there?_ Truthfully, he _did_ feel a little better now that he was clean. _I should get up._ "Fine." He pushed himself up to his paws. "Are we going on a patrol or something?" He frowned. "I thought Leopardstar didn't care what I was doing."

"You'll see." Silverthorn turned around and headed for the exit to the den. Fireheart shrugged to himself and followed.

Fireheart shivered in the cold. It was lightly snowing, but still quite sunny. Many RiverClan warriors were lying about camp. A few looked up as Fireheart padded out the den. He noticed some exchanged glances and murmurs.

His throat tightened in embarrassment. _Everyone knows._

"Ignore them," Silverthorn grunted. He continued padding towards the camp exit.

A sharp yowl rang out. "Fireheart!"

Fireheart glanced over his shoulder to see Yellowfang padding towards him. The ragged molly's eyes were narrowed curiously. "It's been some time since I've seen you out of your nest," the old molly huffed.

Fireheart looked down at his paws. "Yeah." He paused for a few moments. "I haven't been feeling well."

"Hm." Yellowfang's thick tail twitched. Her gaze softened, and she had a rare look of sympathy. "I suspect it wasn't a sickness."

Fireheart swallowed. _I can't tell her about Sandstorm. Especially not in the middle of camp like this!_

"No cat can hold it against you," Yellowfang meowed. The old molly touched her tail to Fireheart's side. "Sometimes things happen, and you need some time to yourself." She fluffed out her thick pelt. "You know, a medicine cat isn't just for shoving herbs down your throat. You ever need someone to talk to…"

Fireheart found himself smiling a little, touched by the molly's rare kindness. "Thanks, Yellowfang," he meowed. "I appreciate it."

Silverthorn glanced over his shoulder. His tail flicked impatiently. "Are you coming?" he growled.

Yellowfang's gaze travelled towards Silverthorn. She snorted quietly. "That one is an interesting young cat," she muttered.

Fireheart frowned once more. "What do you mean?"

Yellowfang smiled knowingly. "He's spent such a long time being an angry little brat that even when he's not, he tries to pretend he's furious." She chuckled to herself. "Reminds me of myself when I was young." She turned around and plodded back towards her den.

Puzzled, Fireheart turned back towards Silverthorn and followed him to the camp boundary. The silver tabby tom stalked out of camp and padded towards the riverbank, then turned sharply to follow the river downstream.

Fireheart padded alongside him. Silverthorn didn't seem to be tasting the air for prey or looking around for signs of trespassers. _What are we doing?_ Fireheart glanced out across the river and stiffened.

There were ThunderClan cats on Sunningrocks.

He didn't recognize any of them. Two were either apprentices or young warriors, rolling around and playing without a care. A pair of warriors watched over them, laughing. _How dare they! It's like they don't even care if we see them!_ "Silverthorn!" Fireheart hissed, his pelt bristling with anger. "Intruders!"

Silverthorn let out a wordless growl. He glanced sharply towards Sunningrocks and curled his lip, but made no move to go after them. "Just another thing you missed out on," he hissed.

"What?" Fireheart demanded. "Did ThunderClan take Sunningrocks again?"

Silverthorn shook his head. "No. It's even more ridiculous than that. Tigerstar and Leopardstar made it _neutral_ territory." His lip nose wrinkled in anger. "We're not supposed to fight over it anymore."

Fireheart blinked a few times. "So… wait." His tail twitched as he tried to make sense of what Silverthorn had said. "So does that mean we _both_ get Sunningrocks?"

"I guess," Silverthorn muttered. It was clear he disapproved of the idea. "It's insulting. We had no reason to give it up!"

Fireheart pulled his gaze away from Sunningrocks. _I mean… it's not the worst thing I've ever heard._ When he had first joined the Clans, he couldn't understand why cats would fight so desperately over small pieces of territory. _Then again… Silverthorn's not wrong, either. I don't get why Leopardstar of all cats would just hand it over. She's never been friendly to ThunderClan._

"What's even _with_ all these Tigerstar and ThunderClan visits, anyway?" Silverthorn carried on, his tail lashing. He started to walk again. "I don't get it! We've only ever been their enemy, and all of a sudden our leaders want to be best friends?" He let out a short growl. "I don't buy it."

"It doesn't really make sense to me, either," Fireheart meowed. He sneezed as a snowflake hit his nose. "I mean, I don't know. I don't like fighting ThunderClan, but I can't picture Leopardstar being friendly to them."

Fireheart braced himself for the scathing "_Of course _you _would say that,"_ but it never came. Silverthorn just lashed his tail again. "Seriously!" he spat. "We have nothing to gain from working with them. Especially not if it costs us territory that's rightfully ours!"

Fireheart held his tongue. _I'll be glad if we stop having minnow-brained battles,_ he thought. _I don't like the idea of Clanmates dying. _But confusion still nagged at him. _Leopardstar's never seemed to like Tigerstar. Why be friends now?_ He shook his head. The politics of Clans never ceased to boggle his mind.

"Anyway," Fireheart finally meowed. "What are we doing?" He fluffed out his short pelt. "It's cold."

Silverthorn smoothed his pelt. He looked almost a little sheepish. "I, uh… well." He frowned. "I thought maybe it would do you good to go see those kin of yours. The 'BloodClan' ones."

Fireheart's eyes widened. _We're going to find Princess?_ He felt warmed and excited by the thought. _She said I have a brother and a nephew there, too._ "Are you sure?" he meowed. "I'd get it if you never want to go back to the town again, after—"

"—After I realized my mother is a dirty traitor that abandoned me?" Silverthorn cut in. His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I didn't really want to go back, either."

"Then why?" Fireheart asked. Hesitantly, he added, "Why are you… being so nice to me?" He flattened his ears. "I don't get it. You made it pretty clear you didn't approve of Sandstorm and I, even after I tried to offer a fresh start between us. Now you keep going on about 'starting from scratch'. What made you change your mind?"

Silverthorn was quiet for a few moments. His head was held low as they walked. "Look…" the tabby sighed. "I've been thinking a lot since we got back from the town that day. I want…" He hesitated. "I don't know. I've been thinking about the kind of cat I want to be."

"Okay," Fireheart meowed.

Silverthorn lifted his head. "And… I've been feeling a lot of regret." He paused again, looking uncomfortable. "My whole life, the only thing I was sure of was getting revenge on Sawyer. I wanted to hurt him for what he did to my mother. I hated kittypets because of it. I hated _myself_ because I had kittypet blood." His brow furrowed, but for once, he didn't look angry. "I hated myself a _lot_."

Fireheart's pelt pricked uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what to say. _Silverthorn doesn't talk about his feelings much,_ he thought. _I always thought he was stuck-up as an apprentice._

Silverthorn glanced at Fireheart. "So when you came and joined RiverClan, it just… I don't know, it felt personal. The warriors always gave me pity as a kit for being inferior and for being the kit of a murdered queen and they acted like I knew I'd always be nothing." His frown deepened. "And then Crookedstar welcomes you in with open paws." He shrugged. "It felt unfair. I know it's stupid _now,_ but…" the fur on his spine lifted. "All that fox-dung you got from cats like Blackclaw… that was what _I _got before you came here. And I wanted to make sure it stayed that way."

Fireheart felt his throat tighten.

"But I was doing it too because I still hated that _I_ was a kittypet's son," Silverthorn said. "And I…" He gritted his teeth. "After learning what really happened, I feel so…" He stopped walking and flattened his ears. "I feel so stupid. I was horrible and angry for no reason, and…"

_Silverthorn…_ Fireheart felt his stomach turn. He didn't like hearing _any_ cat talk about themselves this way.

"And I'm _sorry_," Silverthorn finally choked out. "I'm really sorry." He opened his eyes and looked at Fireheart again. "I was a total fox-heart to you. I was just so angry for so long and…" Silverthorn let out a breath. "I don't _want_ to be that cat anymore." He looked embarrassed again. "So, I guess I thought I'd start trying to make up for everything I did."

"Oh," Fireheart quietly replied. "I… thanks for telling me all of that."

"Yeah," Silverthorn mumbled. "Shadefang says I should just talk about my feelings instead of 'bottling it all up and exploding at every cat that looks at me the wrong way'. I guess she's right."

Fireheart snorted softly. "I mean, I could have told you that."

"Don't push it," Silverthorn growled, but he didn't sound angry. He was quiet for a few moments before he straightened up a little and cleared his throat. "So how do we find that sister of yours again?" He frowned. "I don't really want to get surrounded by another BloodClan patrol. They were…"

"Kind of freaky?" Fireheart meowed. "Yeah, I don't know. She said I should just tell whoever we run into that I'm her brother." He shrugged. "I'm not sure if it'll work, but…"

"It _better_ work," Silverthorn grumbled. "I didn't do this to get my pelt torn off."

Fireheart rolled his eyes. He had to admit that it felt good to be out of his nest. "Have you ever heard of BloodClan?" he asked. "I thought there were only four Clans."

"There _are_ only four Clans," Silverthorn retorted. "I don't know who these BloodClanners are, but they're not one of _our_ Clans, if you get what I mean. I've never heard of them before. My guess? Some kittypets that ran into a warrior once and wanted their own adventure from the comfort of home."

Fireheart frowned. _That's not the impression _I _got._ The BloodClan cats had been cocky and aggressive. _They talked about how amusing we could be. Didn't sound like angry kittypets to me._ _Let's just hope this will go better when we actually want to run into them._

* * *

Fireheart and Silverthorn had reached the busier part of town once again. They stuck to the side of the road as best they could, glancing into alleys whenever they could. Every so often they would spot a stray cat or two from across the street, but no one tried to challenge them.

Fireheart was about to turn down another alley when Silverthorn tasted the air. "Wait," he meowed. "I smell some cats up ahead. Let's go further." He picked up his pace, and Fireheart hurried to keep up with him.

Just as they were about to reach the corner of the block, three cats rounded the block and turned to see the pair heading their way. Fireheart stiffened as he noticed that one of them, a tall russet cat, had a collar like Princess—worn, a bit tattered, and displaying a number of claws and teeth protruding through the material.

Fireheart gulped. The collar was still an unsettling sight. _Where do they _get _those from?_ The three cats narrowed their eyes. _They're definitely BloodClan. Right?_

"You!" the russet molly hissed. "Who are you?" She began to pad forward, claws unsheathed. "You don't _smell_ like one of ours."

Fireheart lifted his tail in greeting, trying to keep himself from bristling nervously. "Hello!" he meowed. "I'm sorry for intruding. My name is Fireheart. I came here to see my sister, Princess."

The three cats immediately stilled. The other two BloodClan cats widened their eyes in amazement, while the russet cat looked curious. "You are Princess's brother?" she asked.

Fireheart dipped his head. "Yes, she invited me to visit her."

The russet cat glanced at Silverthorn. "And who is this?"

"My Clanmate," Fireheart meowed. "We're from the Clans outside of town."

The stranger raised a brow. "How interesting." She kinked her tail to the side. "Well, if you are Princess's brother, I'm sure Scourge will be pleased to see you as well. If you aren't who you say…" Her claws flexed in the slightest. "Well, you'll be today's entertainment, I suppose."

Fireheart felt a short chill at the word _entertainment_. "Well, we, er… we'd be really grateful if you could take us to see her," he meowed. "I haven't seen my sister since… well, since we were kits."

The molly dipped her head. "Any kin of Scourge and Princess is welcome among us," she meowed. "Come with us."

Fireheart and Silverthorn exchanged a relieved glance. The BloodClan cats started padding back the way they had come. "This way," the russet molly meowed.

The warriors padded after them obediently. Occasionally, Fireheart would catch the two BloodClanners who had not spoken staring at him curiously. It made his pelt twitch uncomfortably. He looked up at the russet molly. "Can I get your name?"

"I am Brick," the molly meowed. "Advisor to Scourge."

_Advisor? _Fireheart blinked. _Is that like a deputy?_ Whatever it was, the molly gave herself the title like it was important.

One of Brick's companions, a small black tom, squinted curiously at Silverthorn. "Have you come to join us?" he meowed.

"No," Silverthorn grunted. "I have my own Clan."

The tom tipped his head to the side. "You must be brave to refuse to join us," he replied. "Most cats wouldn't dare walk around _our_ territory."

"Max!" the third cat hissed. She was a small tortoiseshell. "That one is Scourge's brother. Of course they're welcome here!"

_Scourge, _Fireheart thought. _That's my brother's name. Sounds sort of… dark. _He twitched his whiskers thoughtfully. "What's Scourge like?" he asked. "I met Princess, but—"

"Oh, Scourge is the _best_ leader!" the tortoiseshell immediately gushed. "He's really boosted BloodClan's numbers since he took over. No one dares to challenge him because he's too good of a fighter."

Fireheart noticed Brick give Max a sharp look. Max looked nervous as he quickly added, "Y-yeah! He protects us and gets rid of cats that would take our food."

Brick nodded slowly. "Scourge runs BloodClan well," she meowed. "Before he led us, BloodClan was merely a rag-tag bunch of flea-bitten strays." Her tail swished from side-to-side. "Perhaps he will invite you to join us. Blood is very important to us." She looked down at Fireheart from the corner of her eye. "We take care of our own."

Fireheart swallowed. Something about the molly's sharp gaze made him wary. "My Clan does the same," he replied.

"I have heard only whispers of the Clans that live outside the city," Brick meowed. "I would be curious to hear more."

Silverthorn curled his lip at that, but he did not hiss. Fireheart wasn't sure what to say, so he held his tongue. _I hope Scourge is friendlier than this Brick cat. She's… intimidating._

It wasn't much longer before they reached an alley that Brick stopped the group at. She nodded towards a chain fence a few fox-lengths into the alley. "Our camp is just through here." She led the way, pushing through a small gap in the bottom of the fence where the links had been torn. Fireheart followed her through. The scent of cat was strong here, flooding his senses. _So many cats,_ he thought. Large bins were at the end of the alley. A few cats sat on top as though acting as sentries. They watched the returning patrol with sharp eyes. The alley turned at the end, opening up into a large, abandoned lot.

Fireheart's eyes widened. The sheer number of cats was overwhelming. They littered the ally like rats. Small cats clung to the edges, crouched low to the ground as they cleaned their pelts. Larger cats were out in the middle of the lot, sharing tongues or fresh-kill. Fireheart could hear the mewling of kits not far off.

All matter of human rubbish was strewn about. An overturned dumpster made for a makeshift nest. Cats slept in old boxes while younger cats batted around tin cans. The lot was quite large, much of it obscured from view by piles of junk.

"This way," Brick meowed. She led them through the throng of cats confidently. Fireheart noticed that when any cat spotted Brick, they scrambled out of the way.

_She _is _important around here,_ Fireheart decided. His nervousness continued to build as countless stares turned to him.

"We can still go, you know," Silverthorn muttered. The tom was clearly nervous himself, for his pelt stood on end.

Fireheart shook his head. _We've already come this far,_ he thought.

Brick was leading them towards an abandoned car that stood at the far end of the lot. It was rusted over and missing a tire. The front window looked as though it had been shattered open long ago. A long line of cats waited outside the car. Fireheart frowned curiously as he noticed them. They waited in twos and threes. Many carried something with them—mostly scraps of food, but he saw some odd human baubles, or the occasional bone. _What are they waiting for?_

Brick nodded to the top of the car. "There he is." Fireheart followed her gaze.

Atop the car sat a black cat. His pelt was sleek and glossy, and his eyes were a striking blue. His thin, long tail curled around his paws. He sat up straight, alert, as he looked down upon the cats that had come to visit him. Fireheart caught sight of the telltale collar studded with teeth and claws and gulped. This cat had so many trophies that the collar itself was almost impossible to see. It looked as though the teeth were growing out of his very throat.

"_That's_ your brother?" Silverthorn whispered.

"Scourge," Brick meowed. "That's him."

Fireheart's gaze caught sight of a fluffy white tail, and he smiled eagerly. Princess was lying on her side on the car. She watched the goings-on with interest, but seemed less involved. She caught sight of Fireheart and smiled widely.

Brick began walking again. "Come on." As she approached the car, Princess pawed at Scourge's shoulder. She meowed something to him, and he pulled his gaze away from the cat below to look upon Fireheart.

Scourge made a short gesture with a white paw, and down below, a huge black-and-white tom stepped in front of the line of gathered cats. "That's enough for today," the tom gruffly meowed. "Go on. Scourge will see you tomorrow."

It took a few moments, but the cats quietly gathered up their offerings and left. Some looked terribly disappointed, and shot irritated looks towards the incoming patrol.

When the crowd had dispersed, Scourge leaped down from the top of the car. He eyed Fireheart curiously. His blue gaze was piercingly bright. "Welcome to BloodClan," he meowed. He padded towards Fireheart slowly, tasting the air. Brick stood aside, and Fireheart took a step forward, sniffing.

Fireheart's ears pricked straight up. _He _does _smell familiar! It's so distant, but… I can remember it, just barely._

"You feel it too, don't you?" Scourge said. His tail kinked back and forth slowly as he examined Fireheart. A slow smile spread across his features. "It is good to see you, brother."

Fireheart heard a loud thump as Princess leaped down from the top of the car and padded towards them. "See?" she purred. "I _told_ you I found our brother. Fireheart, this is Scourge."

Despite how strange and unnerving arriving in BloodClan had felt, Fireheart felt his heart leap with joy. He grinned at his littermates. "It's great to meet you," he purred. "I never thought I would see my littermates again!" Fireheart kneaded his paws. "How did you both end up here? What happened to your housefolk?"

Scourge and Princess exchanged a glance. Scourge spoke first. "We have much to catch up on, Fireheart." His whiskers twitched. "I'm quite interested in how _you_ found your way to the forest Clans as well." The slim tom shivered slightly. "Come. This is no place to talk. I loathe the cold." He turned and leaped into the car through the open window. Princess followed him quickly.

Fireheart glanced at Silverthorn. "Sorry," he meowed. "Do you mind?"

Silverthorn was staring at the car with wide eyes. "Uh—yeah, whatever." He flattened his ears. "You couldn't make me go inside that thing."

Fireheart had a feeling the car was long dead, but he didn't tell Silverthorn that. He padded closer to the car and leaped up into the window. The seats had been laid flat, making it much like wide, cozy den. Scourge crouched on one side. Princess laid down on one seat. Fireheart caught sight of a second white cat beside her. This one was young, about the age of a new apprentice. He stared at Fireheart with wide eyes. His eyes were mismatched—one green, one blue.

"Is that him?" the young tom gasped.

"Yes," Princess purred. "Meet your uncle." She glanced up at Fireheart. "This is my son, Cloud."

Fireheart leaped down from the window and into the car. It was warmer in here, even with the open window. He sat down and gave Cloud a friendly blink. "Hello," he meowed.

Scourge eyed Fireheart from across the car. "It must be strange to be back in the city after being away so long," he commented.

Fireheart nodded. "Yes," he meowed. "Although I never lived this deep in the town at all. I only moved a few blocks away from Mother." He curled his tail around himself. _I haven't talked about my old home in a long time._ "My housefolk lived right on the edge of the forest."

"Funny," Scourge quietly meowed. "So did mine."

Fireheart tilted his head to one side. "So how _did_ you end up here?" he asked. "I'd barely even _heard_ much at all about the city. Nobody I knew came this deep into town."

Scourge sighed softly. "It is a long story," he meowed. "And an uninteresting one. I went exploring when I was far too young for it and got terribly lost." He shrugged. "There is not much to tell. Brick and Bone brought me here and told me BloodClan needed a leader."

Fireheart blinked. _Just like that?_

Princess rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such a terrible storyteller!" She flicked Scourge with her tail. "He frightened off a dog when he was barely three moons old. BloodClan took it as a sign he was meant to be their leader."

Cloud sat up quickly, kneading his paws with excitement. "That's where uncle Scourge got his first tooth!" he piped up. "Beat it right out of that dumb dog's mouth!"

Scourge snorted softly. "Yes, that is true." He lifted his head to meet Fireheart's gaze. "Who was I to deny them? The dog was old and half-dead, but they thought I had some kind of power for scaring it off." He shrugged again. "They needed hope. I would not take that from them."

Fireheart blinked again. _Leader at three moons old?_ He tried to picture Brambleflower's kits in charge of RiverClan and resisted the urge to shake his head. "That's… quite the honor," he meowed. He glanced at Princess. "What about you?" he asked.

Princess's smile fell. "Oh… well, I was with my housefolk a little longer than Scourge," she meowed. "I got pregnant young." She sighed softly. "I don't know if it was a coincidence that my housefolk abandoned me when it became obvious or if they were just that tired of me." Her ears flattened. "I tried to be a good kittypet, you know—played with my housefolk's girls, kept quiet, stayed in our yard… but they still left me." She gave Cloud an affectionate lick. "I was wandering the streets half starved when BloodClan found me. They offered me their protection, and when I made it here… well, Scourge and I realized we were kin."

Fireheart felt his heart wrench with sympathy. _That's horrible,_ he thought. _My housefolk were always nice enough to me._ "I'm sorry that happened to you," he murmured. "I'm glad you two found each other."

"What about you?" Scourge meowed. "Surely you must have a grand tale for how you joined the Clans." His eyes seemed to narrow in the slightest. "To all my knowledge they have always rejected outsiders harshly."

Fireheart felt his throat tighten as he thought of his first day out in the woods. _Some of them certainly did…_ He frowned. "I didn't really mean to find them, at first," he meowed. "I ran into some ThunderClan cats when I tried to go out hunting, and… I got attacked." He looked down at his paws. "One of them, their leader, clawed me up pretty bad. I got lost when I tried to escape and ended up running to the river. Another Clan, RiverClan, found me, and they saved me." He lifted his gaze and smiled. "They were different. I mean, not all of them were totally accepting of me, but… I didn't know how to get back home without getting attacked by ThunderClan, and Clan life seemed so… exciting."

Princess looked curious. "So this RiverClan let you in just like that?"

"I guess so," Fireheart meowed. "They trained me as a warrior. It wasn't easy, but… I think it's been worth it. It's great to be a part of a Clan." He wrinkled his nose. "The politics still confuse me every day, though."

"'Warrior'?" Cloud repeated. The young tom blinked. "That sounds _cool_."

Fireheart smiled at his nephew. "It's a lot of work. We have to patrol our borders with the other Clans, fight off intruders, and hunt to feed our Clanmates."

Princess snorted softly. "You should join us, brother," she meowed. "You wouldn't have to work if you were part of BloodClan."

"Why not?" Fireheart asked.

"Others bring us all the fresh-kill we need," Princess breezily replied. "We lead the Clan, and as thanks, they take care of us."

Fireheart frowned. "I wouldn't know much about leading." _I don't want to join BloodClan!_ He thought. _I just want to get to know you._

Scourge shot Princess a warning look. "Fireheart is new to our ways," he meowed. "There is no need to pressure him." He looked back towards Fireheart, eyes bright. "But I would be pleased if you did consider joining us. Kin is everything here, Fireheart. You would be taken care of."

"Thanks," Fireheart meowed, trying to keep from frowning. "I'll… think about it."

"Don't feel like you need to decide anything," Scourge meowed. "But it would be good to see more of you regardless." He smiled in the slightest. "Perhaps you could stay for a while. There is going to be a performance soon. A warrior like yourself might enjoy it."

_A performance?_ Fireheart blinked. Curiosity tugged at him. "I wouldn't mind staying longer," he purred. "I want to get to know you all, too. Kin matters a lot in my Clan as well, and it's definitely hard not to have any." A heartbeat later, he felt a stab of doubt. _I should go back to my own Clan,_ he thought. _I just spent so long avoiding them all in my den… I haven't patrolled since before Sandstorm ended things._ _I can't talk about how much work being a warrior is when I've hardly been doing any of it lately. _He frowned and looked away. "Actually… I don't think I can stay," he meowed. "I should really get back to my Clan. Things have been kind of hard for us lately, and they need me."

Princess flattened her ears, looking disappointed. "But you've just arrived!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry—" Fireheart quickly meowed. "I promise to come back, if you'll have me again."

"I understand completely," Scourge evenly replied. "One's Clan should come first." He stood up and stretched. "You are, of course, welcome to return anytime you like."

"Thank you," Fireheart purred, dipping his head quickly. "I'm not sure when I'll be back again, but I hope it's soon." He would be lying if he said that the BloodClan camp with its countless members wasn't a bit startling, but his littermates intrigued him.

"Bye!" Cloud meowed. His fluffy tail lashed from side to side in excitement. "Will you teach me warrior moves when you get back?"

"Sure," Fireheart chuckled.

"Safe travels," Scourge meowed. Fireheart dipped his head to his brother before he turned around and leaped out through the car window.

Silverthorn was waiting outside, his eyes darting about nervously. Many of the cats that had cleared out of the way clung to the edges of the lot, staring at him through narrowed eyes. Brick was speaking to the massive black-and-white tom near the back of the car, and they paused as Fireheart landed on the ground with a _thump_.

"That was quick," Silverthorn muttered. "Can we go? This place gives me the creeps."

Fireheart nodded. "They invited us to stay longer," he meowed. "But I think we should go back." He took a breath. "I think I want to go hunting."

Silverthorn looked smug. "So it _did_ work, huh?" He stood up and fluffed out his pelt. "Well, let's get going. The sooner we're out of this town, the better."

Brick padded over towards them. "Are you leaving?" she meowed. "I trust you had a good visit."

"Yes," Fireheart quickly replied. "I have to get back to my Clan, but I'd like to come back soon."

"Very good," Brick purred. "Any kin of Scourge and Princess are friends of BloodClan." She turned back towards her companion. "You should have no trouble from our cats should you return here. It will be known that you are welcome."

"Thank you," Fireheart meowed.

"_Fireheart,_" Silverthorn muttered. His tail twitched impatiently.

Fireheart rolled his eyes. "We're going." He started off towards the alley they had come in, with all the eyes of BloodClan's gathered cats watching them as they went.


	28. Chapter 26

Fireheart felt himself get nudged awake. He blinked drowsily. Beechflower was sitting next to him, grinning. "Come on, Fireheart!" he meowed. "Come share some fresh-kill with us."

Fireheart briefly felt the old weight of his separation from Sandstorm tug at him, compelling him to stay in his nest. He still didn't feel like his old self. And yet… he felt his belly clench with hunger at the thought of fresh-kill. Something about his trip to BloodClan yesterday _did_ wake him up again. Even though his paws felt like heavy stones, he didn't _want_ to lay about. _It felt good to get up yesterday,_ he thought. _I need to keep trying to feel better._ He smiled up at Beechflower. "Sure."

"Great!" Beechflower purred. "We've all missed you, you know." His thick tail twitched from side-to-side. "I've missed having fresh-kill with you."

Fireheart felt guilt tighten in his chest. He sat up slowly. "Beechflower…" his voice grew quiet. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. And that I missed your ceremony." He looked down at his own paws, feeling self-conscious. "I've just been… really out of it lately."

Beechflower sat next to Fireheart and wrapped his tail around him. "Hey," he meowed. "It's okay." He gave Fireheart a sympathetic smile. "Silverstream didn't tell me what was wrong, but she said you were really sad and probably needed some time to yourself." He kneaded his paws. "I wasn't really sure if I should've tried to help or not."

Fireheart looked up and returned the smile. "Honestly, I don't know what would've helped," he meowed. "Silverthorn had to drag me out of my nest to get me to finally get up." He flattened his ears. "It's a little embarrassing."

Beechflower let out a loud laugh. "Silverthorn? Since when does _he_ care what you do?"

Fireheart snorted softly, but he hesitated to reply. _It's kind of strange when I think about it, too,_ he mused. _We used to hate each other so much. Now… I don't know. Are we friends? He's so confusing. Even when he's trying to be helpful he's grumpy about it._ Yellowfang's words from yesterday morning came back to him. _Maybe he doesn't really know how else to be yet. Even if he _does _pretend to be a fox-heart… he _did _make me feel better yesterday._

Fireheart finally shrugged. "I guess we're kind of trying to be friends," he meowed. "It's complicated."

Beechflower squinted like he was trying to make sense of what that meant. After a moment, he shook his head. "I don't get him," he meowed. "He's like an old badger."

Fireheart glanced at him. "Did you know he's half-kittypet?"

Beechflower blinked. He frowned slightly. "I mean… yeah, I guess so." He twitched his whiskers. "I dunno, cats don't really talk about it anymore. The whole thing with his birth parents…" he shuddered. "It's not exactly something that comes up in pleasant conversation."

Fireheart nodded. "I know. He told me about it." He shifted his paws, unsure of how much he should share. _The truth about his parents… that's for Silverthorn to talk about, if he wants to. Maybe it's better for RiverClan to keep thinking Lily is dead._ "He said he used to get a lot of flack from cats before I got here."

"Huh." Beechflower shrugged. "I guess I didn't really think about it. I mean, he's never been popular." His frown deepened. "I always just thought he was an annoying furrball, and downright mean when I saw how he acted when you were around." He looked briefly thoughtful. "But… yeah, I guess warriors were weird around him when he was a kit and when he started his training."

"I think he was just lonely and bitter," Fireheart meowed. "He says he wants to be different."

"Good for him," Beechflower replied, though he sounded unconvinced. He shook his head. "Come on, let's go eat something." He stood up and padded off towards the opening in the den.

Fireheart stretched briefly before he followed. _Beechflower can't understand what it's like to be a kittypet in the Clans, _he thought. _Silverthorn and I have that much in common._ He padded out of the den after Beechflower. Sunlight hit his face, and he took a moment to bask in it. The light was refreshingly warm. Though there was still snow on the ground, it didn't feel as bitterly cold as usual.

_Maybe winter is finally ending,_ Fireheart thought. He followed Beechflower to the side of camp. The old group was all together—Shadefang, Minktuft, Silverstream, Grasspelt, Mossfrost… even Silverthorn. Beechflower sat beside Silverstream, and the pair butted heads affectionately. Fireheart came and sat by Beechflower's other side.

"Fireheart!" Grasspelt purred. "It's good to see you."

"It's been a while," Shadefang added. "Feeling okay?"

Fireheart smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling better."

Minktuft pushed a half-eaten grouse his way. "Here, you can have the rest of this," she meowed. "It's way too big for me to finish. Think it wandered over the bridge from WindClan territory or something."

Fireheart grinned gratefully at her and pulled it closer. As Minktuft sat back down, Fireheart noticed her lean against Shadefang's side. Shadefang smiled softly and curled her tail around Minktuft.

_Guess a lot _has _happened since I've been around,_ Fireheart thought, twitching his whiskers with amusement.

Silverstream gave Fireheart a friendly blink. "Glad to see you back on your paws," she purred.

"He was back on his paws _yesterday,_" Mossfrost reminded the group. She squinted curiously at Fireheart before glancing at Silverthorn, who was crouched beside her. "Just where exactly _were_ you yesterday?"

Silverthorn, who was slowly eating a vole, swallowed his bite before grunting, "None of your business."

Fireheart hesitated a moment. _I can't tell them I went and met my siblings,_ he thought. _They're from my kittypet life. They wouldn't understand._ "We were just out hunting," he meowed.

"You were hunting for a pretty long time," Mossfrost commented. She raised her brow inquisitively. "You two were gone all day."

"Geeze, Mossfrost, mind your own business," Silverthorn snapped. He snorted loudly and lashed his tail. "It's like he said. We were just hunting. Takes forever in this StarClan-forsaken snow."

Mossfrost smirked and shrugged. "Whatever."

Fireheart rolled his eyes and took a bite of the grouse. _I don't know what she's trying to get at._

"Aw, leave the poor toms alone," Silverstream chuckled. "Besides, I have something I want to share with everyone."

Beechflower glanced quickly at her. "You're ready?"

Silverstream nodded, beaming. She sat up straight. "It's… well—I'm expecting kits!"

Fireheart choked on his bite of fresh-kill. The others gasped loudly. After a heartbeat of stunned silence, everyone grinned at Silverstream and Beechflower.

"That's great news!" Mossfrost purred.

"Congratulations," Shadefang meowed.

Fireheart gently shouldered Beechflower. "That's wonderful!" he purred.

Beechflower was grinning from ear-to-ear. He gave Silverstream a gentle lick on her cheek. "We're really excited," he meowed. He let out a rusty purr. "And it's kind of perfect that I just moved into the nursery, too."

"As much as I _am_ excited to be a mother, I don't want to give up my warrior duties for six moons," Silverstream explained. She twined her tail with Beechflower's. "One of the perks of having a permanent nursery cat."

"Graypool says we used to be called Den Mothers or Den Fathers," Beechflower purred. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"Well, we're happy for you both," Grasspelt meowed. She sighed wistfully. "StarClan, I can't believe you're having kits. I feel like it was just a few moments ago we were all apprentices!"

Fireheart tried to picture Beechflower and Silverstream's kits running around camp. _Or are they Graystripe's? Does he know?_ He looked down at his grouse, feeling a pang of longing. _Sandstorm and I could have had kits, someday. _The fresh-kill in his belly felt sour. _What am I even thinking?_ He wondered. _It's not like I could have raised them. She would have never left ThunderClan to be with me, and… I don't know if I could leave RiverClan._

Fireheart forced himself to smile at Beechflower and pushed the grouse towards him. "Here, you should finish this," he said. "Congrats."

Beechflower swiped his tongue across his lips. "Don't mind if I do!"

Silverstream shouldered him. "You better share that with me!"

Minktuft yawned loudly. She glanced towards Leopardstar's den as the RiverClan leader padded out from inside, Dawnwhisker close behind. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you think she'll say about Sunningrocks at the Gathering?" she hissed.

Silverthorn curled his lip. "Probably will let Tigerstar announce the whole thing," he spat. "He basically did it here."

_The Gathering's tonight?_ Fireheart blinked. _StarClan, I've been so out of the loop. _He looked down at his paws. _It would be nice to go. It's been a while._ If he wanted to show he deserved to go, he would need to do _something_ worthwhile today. He straightened up. "Anyone want to go hunting?"

"I'm feeling pretty good today, actually," Beechflower meowed. "I'll come."

"I've got to take Shellpaw out for training," Silverstream meowed. She touched her nose to Beechflower's ear. "Before I can't anymore!" She glanced at Fireheart and explained, "I took over his training now that Beechflower's moved into the nursery." There was a flash of sadness in her eyes.

_And now that Duckpaw's dead, _Fireheart realized. _Poor Silverstream._

"I'll come, too," Silverthorn meowed. "No use sitting around camp all day." The tom yawned and stretched before he stood up.

Fireheart glanced at Beechflower. "Are you ready?"

Beechflower was about to gesture to the grouse, but Silverstream quickly tugged it away from her and grinned. "He is now."

Beechflower shot her an astonished look. "Aw, come on!" he meowed.

"I'm eating for at _least_ two now," Silverstream teasingly reminded him. "Though I have a feeling it might be three of us."

"_Three?_" Beechflower looked momentarily dizzy. "Silverpelt, I hadn't even thought about how many we'd have."

Silverstream nosed him fondly. "Go on with you!" she purred.

Beechflower gave her a quick lick. He stood up and fluffed out his pelt. "Alright, let's go."

Silverthorn was quick to lead the way out of camp. Fireheart and Beechflower followed along after him. Despite the cold air, the sunlight warmed Fireheart's ginger pelt. Beechflower took in a deep breath as they began to walk downstream, following the river bank. "It's actually kind of nice out," Beechflower purred. "Hopefully this snow will be gone within the quarter-moon."

Silverthorn shivered. "It's still perfectly cold to _me_," he meowed. "I'll be glad to be rid of the frost."

Fireheart glanced curiously at him. He had never noticed it before, but it dawned on him that Silverthorn had a less dense pelt than the other RiverClanners, just like Fireheart. _It's probably a little thicker than mine, _he thought. _But he probably gets pretty cold, too._

"Where do you want to hunt?" Fireheart meowed.

"Let's try the beech copse," Beechflower meowed. "There might be some ground prey there."

Fireheart and Silverthorn nodded their agreement. The three toms split off from the river, heading back inland. The small wooded area was close to the river. It looked sparse and dead. The snow-covered branches of the beeches and willows were leafless and still. Fireheart frowned as they walked towards the trees. _Hard to believe there's any prey there._

A path had been worn into the snow that wove through the trees. Fireheart sniffed at it. _Weaselfoot and Frogleap, _he thought. _Must have been the last hunting patrol to come here._

Beechflower tasted the air. "I smell squirrel," he meowed. He padded to the front of the group and began to walk quickly, scanning the trees for a sign of the creature.

Silverthorn shrugged and sniffed the air. Fireheart glanced around slowly, trying to catch a sign of movement. A flash of gray caught his eye, and he spotted a small robin little more than a tree's fall from where he stood. He flicked Silverthorn with his tail and nodded towards it.

Silverthorn narrowed his eyes as he saw it. "I've got this," he muttered, dropping into a crouch. The silver tabby stalked through the wet snow. Fireheart crouched down low to wait. Silverthorn was quickly gaining on the bird.

He paused beneath a large willow branch. It was sagging from the weight of melting snow. Fireheart glanced up as he noticed it bending further and further down. His eyes widened. "Silverthorn, watch—"

In a heartbeat, the pile of snow slid off the branch and landed on top of Silverthorn with a loud _WHUMP._

"—Out…" Fireheart finished. He stood still for a moment. The mound of snow didn't move. He stood up quickly, feeling a flash of worry. _Is he okay?_

A few heartbeats later, Silverthorn's head burst out of the snowpile, gasping. The tom pulled himself out of the mound hurriedly, stumbled a few steps, and shook his pelt out, sending snow flying. His pelt was damp from the slowly melting snow, and flakes slung to his whiskers. He glanced around frantically, wild-eyed, like he expected another heap of snow to dump on him again.

Fireheart couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing at the sight of Silverthorn. Silverthorn puffed up indignantly. "It's not funny!" he shouted.

Fireheart doubled over laughing. "You should see your face!" he choked out between laughs.

"I could have died!" Silverthorn growled. His tail lashed from side to side.

"_Pfffft!_" Fireheart snorted. "You're so melodramatic."

"That's it!" Silverthorn snarled. He took to his paws and charged Fireheart, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Fireheart fell silent and stiffened. _Uh oh._ He braced himself for the attack, unable to dodge quickly enough. Silverthorn leaped through the air and slammed into Fireheart, bowling him off his paws.

"Say it wasn't funny!" Silverthorn yowled. He pushed Fireheart into the snow and pinned him there.

Fireheart stared up at him in shock for a heartbeat—before he realized Silverthorn's claws were sheathed and he was grinning victoriously. Fireheart smirked. "Of course it was funny!" He retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Silverthorn narrowed. "Then how would you like some snow in _your_ face?" He flashed out a paw and slapped a pawful of damp snow into Fireheart's muzzle.

Fireheart let out a yowl of protest. "StarClan's sake, that's _cold!_" He kicked out at Silverthorn and shoved him off, then rolled over to his paws. He felt a playful rush of adrenaline as he dropped into a crouch and twitched his tail. He pounced for Silverthorn, this time knocking the tabby off _his_ paws and pushing him to the ground. Silverthorn growled and gripped Fireheart's shoulders with his paws, and the two toms were sent rolling head-over-paws as they wrestled in the snow.

After a few moments, Silverthorn came out on top and pressed his paws firmly against Fireheart's chest to pin him in place. "Hah!" he laughed. His blue eyes were bright. "I won." He leaned in close. "Now admit it wasn't funny!"

"Make me!" Fireheart retorted.

"Um…" Beechflower's voice interrupted them. "Guys?"

Fireheart and Silverthorn both glanced over towards him. Beechflower was staring at them, appearing completely puzzled. Beechflower shook his head. "I think you both scared off whatever prey was left."

Fireheart coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Beechflower." He pushed Silverthorn off of him and stood up, shaking the snow off of his pelt.

"I almost died," Silverthorn lamely explained.

"From Fireheart's attack?" Beechflower let out a loud snort. "Pfft. Okay." He picked up a squirrel he had dropped at his paws. "C'mon, let's go hunt somewhere else."

Silverthorn tossed another chunk of snow in Fireheart's direction as soon as Beechflower turned his back, but missed terribly. Fireheart stuck out his tongue. Silverthorn laughed quietly before he bounded after Beechflower.

Fireheart was still for a moment before he followed. _It's nice to be getting along with Silverthorn,_ he thought. _That was… actually kind of fun. _He padded after his companions, sniffing the air for prey.

* * *

The toms returned just after sun-high. Though the territory wasn't booming with prey, they had managed to each catch a piece each. Silverthorn had made up for the lost robin with a blackbird, and Fireheart had found a bank vole on their way back to camp. Silverthorn led the way to the meager fresh-kill pile.

Fireheart noticed Leopardstar and Blackclaw sitting beside the fresh-kill pile. The two cats paused in their conversation as the group approached the pile. Leopardstar's eyes seemed to flash with interest as she noticed each of them carrying fresh-kill.

"Good hunting?" Leopardstar meowed.

Fireheart dropped his vole in the small pile. "Good enough," he meowed.

Blackclaw narrowed his eyes. "I never assigned you three a hunting patrol," he growled.

Silverthorn dropped his piece before he raised his chin to stare at the deputy. "We went hunting on our own," he replied. "It wasn't like you asked us to do something at all."

Blackclaw bristled with indignation, but Leopardstar seemed to look thoughtful. She glanced at Beechflower. "How are you feeling?" she meowed. "You haven't been on patrol in some time."

Beechflower dipped his head to the molly. "I'm pretty tired," he admitted. "I'll be glad to get back in the nursery." He grinned at Fireheart. "But it was good to get out again."

"Hm." Leopardstar twitched her whiskers. "Well, it was good of you all to go hunting with so little fresh-kill in camp. You may each come to the Gathering tonight, if you wish."

Blackclaw gave her a startled glance. "But—"

Leopardstar fixed him with a sharp look. "Less idle paws is to be rewarded, Blackclaw," she meowed. Her voice was terse, and Fireheart assumed she was irritated with the realization that Blackclaw was leaving cats without tasks to do.

He resisted the urge to smirk. _Even though he's a fox-heart, he's no good at being Leopardstar's deputy. Maybe he won't last._ Everytime Fireheart had seen the pair interact, Leopardstar was disapproving of Blackclaw's actions.

"You are dismissed," Leopardstar meowed. "Be ready to leave at sun-down."

The toms backed away from their leader and deputy. Silverthorn scoffed as they padded away. "Hah—Blackclaw can't stop making a fool of himself."

Beechflower frowned at Silverthorn. "He's not so bad," he quickly replied. "He taught me a lot."

Fireheart blinked. _I forgot Blackclaw was Beechflower's mentor. How does a snake-tongue like that train Beechflower?_

Silverthorn rolled his eyes. "Give me a break," he muttered. "He's nice to you because you're _pure_ RiverClan. If you had outsider blood like us, he would've turned his nose up at you."

Something flashed in Beechflower's eyes. Fireheart thought for a heartbeat that he was angry… but as Beechflower looked away, he realized it was a look of worry. Beechflower's voice was soft. "No cat should get trouble over what kind of _blood_ they have," he murmured.

_He's thinking about Silverstream's kits,_ Fireheart realized. He felt a stab of pity for his friend. _And Graystripe._ _Their kits are going to be half-Clan._

Silverthorn seemed to ease when he realized Beechflower wasn't becoming defensive. He fluffed out his pelt and looked away. "Yeah."

Beechflower shook himself a little and perked back up. "I'm going to go back to the nursery," he meowed. "I promised Lichenkit and Dipperkit I would tell them some stories about the Great Clans." He touched his nose to Fireheart's ear quickly in farewell and padded away towards the nursery.

Fireheart's pelt was still damp from his tussle in the snow. He sat on the edge of camp and began to groom himself quietly, licking his fur dry. Silverthorn settled a little more than a fox-length away and proceeded to do the same.

Fireheart glanced his way curiously. _We actually had a nice time today,_ he thought. _Are we becoming friends?_ It was starting to feel almost natural, the lack of animosity between them—yet it seemed odd to think about. _I wouldn't have believed any cat when I was an apprentice if they'd told me we'd be getting along now. _He stretched out a hind leg to smooth the fur along it with his tongue.

His mind wandered to the Gathering as he groomed. _I haven't been in a while. It'll be nice to see Ferretstar… maybe Snowflight will be there, too. _Sandstorm's image appeared in his mind, and he winced. _What am I going to do if she's there? _

His belly stirred uncomfortably. The end of their relationship still made his heart clench with pain. Fireheart paused in his washing and sat still. _I don't want to see her, _he thought. _I'm not ready._ He couldn't help but wonder if she regretted leaving him—but deep down, he knew they would never be together again.


	29. Chapter 27

Stars speckled the sky above. Leopardstar led RiverClan to the edge of the slope to Fourtrees, and lifted her tail briefly to halt them. Fireheart was near the back of the group, standing beside Beechflower and Silverstream. He tasted the air. The scents of the other three Clans were fresh—RiverClan was last to arrive.

"RiverClan, go on," Leopardstar meowed, lowering her tail. The warriors began to descend down the hill and into the small valley. Fireheart walked down with his companions, his heart beginning to pick up in pace.

_StarClan, just let me not see her,_ he thought. _That's the only way I can make it through the night._

Cats were gathered below in small clusters. It had been some time since Fireheart had last attended a Gathering, and it was a welcome sight to see so many mingling peacefully. The air was cold, but not as bitterly as it had been for the last moon. Leopardstar and Blackclaw headed straight for the Great Rock, while RiverClanners split apart and melded with the other cats.

Beechflower and Silverstream were looking around the clearing. Silverstream spotted someone across the clearing. "There he is," she purred. Fireheart followed her gaze.

_Graystripe,_ he realized. The gray tabby was sitting with another ThunderClan warrior. Fireheart held back as Beechflower and Silverstream started off towards him. "Go on without me," he meowed. "I've got some friends in WindClan to catch up with." _And I need to stay away from all things ThunderClan!_

"Alright," Beechflower purred. "See you later."

Fireheart watched them go before he began to look around for any familiar faces. A dark tabby pelt caught his eye. "Mudclaw!" he called, and turned to head towards the tunneller.

Mudclaw was talking with a gray ShadowClan tom. He paused in his conversation and glanced up. "Fireheart!" he meowed. He gestured with his tail for Fireheart to join them. "Long time, no see. How's the prey running?"

Fireheart smiled at him as he sat. Mudclaw had been stoic and reserved for most of his time in WindClan, but by the end of Fireheart's service there, the two had come to respect one another. "It's okay," Fireheart replied. "We're doing as well as we can with the ground prey, but I'd prefer fish."

"Fireheart, is it?" the ShadowClanner meowed. "I'm Rainfoot."

Mudclaw nodded. "Rainfoot and I were just talking about ThunderClan. Did you hear Thistlestar died?"

"I just want to know _how,_" Rainfoot added, his eyes narrowing curiously. "Thistlestar tried to push our border a few times, then all of a sudden, nothing." He leaned in close and whispered, "And I could've _sworn_ I just saw Blackfoot with the ThunderClan party when they got here."

"You're out of your mind," Mudclaw retorted. "Blackfoot probably died with those other exiles of yours."

Fireheart blinked. Sandstorm had been very quiet about the circumstances of Thistlestar's death. He couldn't remember even properly discussing it with her. _Maybe something happened those few nights we missed each other… or around whenever Silverthorn found us._ The last moon felt like a blur. _So much has changed._

"Crookedstar passed away as well," Fireheart meowed. He lowered his gaze to his paws. "He drowned in a flood."

Mudclaw frowned sympathetically. "I heard. We crossed paths with a border patrol not long after that told us about it."

"He seemed like a good leader," Rainfoot meowed.

Fireheart tried to push away the growing feeling of sadness as he thought of his old leader. "How is Ferretstar?" he asked.

"He's well," Mudclaw replied. "He'd be glad to see you, you know." He chuckled quietly. "He asks the patrols sometimes if they've seen you."

Fireheart felt his ears grow warm. He glanced towards the Great Rock. "Maybe I'll see if i can talk to him before the meeting starts," he meowed. He was about to rise when Russetstar let out a yowl from the top of the rock.

_Or not._ He let out a sigh. "Or I'll wait until after."

The leaders quickly assembled at the top of the Great Rock. Ferretstar leaped up to join Russetstar, and was quickly followed by Leopardstar. Fireheart could see her eyes gleaming with pride even from where he sat.

_She's been waiting to lead for a long time,_ he thought.

Tigerstar was the last to appear at the top of the boulder. The massive tom dwarfed the others as he sat to one edge beside Leopardstar. The two leaders shared a friendly nod.

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. _How will they announce the new border agreement?_ He wondered. His gaze slid towards Mudclaw. _I wonder what the other Clans will think._

"Cats of all four Clans," Ferretstar meowed. "Welcome to the Gathering." He glanced towards Leopardstar and Tigerstar. "We have two new leaders among us, I see. My condolences for your losses. You may speak first, if you wish."

Leopardstar dipped her head gratefully, but Tigerstar straightened up and replied, "No condolences are necessary, Ferretstar. If I may?"

Russetstar nodded, and Tigerstar raised his voice to address all. "Cats of the Clans," he declared. "I am ThunderClan's new leader. I know many are wondering what happened to Thistlestar." He paused for a heartbeat. "ThunderClan has done away with him."

Russetstar narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean what I say," Tigerstar meowed. "We rose up and put him down."

Mudclaw's eyes widened. Rainfoot hissed in surprise. All around, cats were gasping. Fireheart was stunned into silence. _Put him down?_ He gripped the earth with his claws. _Sandstorm _definitely _never mentioned that._

Tigerstar's thick tail lashed once. "You should not be surprised!" he boomed. "I will be the first to admit that Thistlestar was a terror to all other Clans. StarClan's sake, he was a terror to ours." He stood up and turned to face the other leaders. "We would have no more of it. That is why I come to you tonight to ask that ThunderClan's crimes against your Clans be forgiven. We followed Thistlestar out of obligation until we could bear it no longer."

"Tigerstar and I have already agreed on an age of peace between our Clans," Leopardstar announced. "Our history of war is behind us." She looked towards Russetstar and Ferretstar. "I believe Tigerstar intends to put ThunderClan back on the right path, and I look forward to working with him peacefully."

Ferretstar stared evenly at Tigerstar. "I had little quarrel with ThunderClan," he meowed. "But I often heard of Thistlestar's attacks on RiverClan and ShadowClan. If you say you condemn him, so be it."

Russetstar's eyes were narrowed. "I am not so eager to play nice with your Clan," she hissed. "An apprentice was killed in your last raid on our territory!"

Rainfoot let out a deep growl. "Antpaw," he hissed.

Tigerstar bowed his head to the molly. "I am sorry," he meowed. "Truly. We lost a good warrior in that foolish battle. But if there is anything I can do to make amends between our Clans, please, tell me."

Russetstar stared back at him unblinkingly. "I will think on this."

Tigerstar dipped his head. "Very well." He turned back to face the Clans and sat. "ThunderClan is recovering from Thistlestar's harsh rule. Our new deputy, Bluefur, is organizing the Clan into good shape, and we have a new apprentice, Snowpaw."

ThunderClan cats were quick to take up a cheer. "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

Fireheart looked around for a sign of a new apprentice. He saw a fluffy white tom being nudged by a few other apprentices. _That must be him._ The young cat was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Tigerstar allowed the cheering to go on for a few moments before he continued. "We are grateful to WindClan for allowing Crowfur to help us relearn pawspeak." He nodded respectfully towards Ferretstar, who blinked in return. "And I have one last thing to speak of."

He looked to Leopardstar. "Leopardstar and I have been working over this past moon to repair the relationship between ThunderClan and RiverClan. We have recently reached an agreement that will be in both our favor."

_Sunningrocks,_ Fireheart realized, frowning deeply.

"Sunningrocks has long been disputed territory, and the site of much bloodshed between us,  
Tigerstar meowed. "That is why we have agreed to forgo fighting over it. From now on, Sunningrocks will be neutral territory between us."

"_Neutral?_" Mudclaw muttered. "Like Fourtrees?" He glanced curiously at Fireheart.

Fireheart shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied. "I barely understand it myself."

Rainfoot raised a brow curiously. "Wasn't it under RiverClan control last? I'm surprised Leopardstar was willing to give it up. I thought she hated ThunderClan."

_Does he want me to admit something?_ Fireheart shifted his paws uncomfortably and said nothing.

"I must admit I am surprised to hear this," Ferretstar meowed. His whiskers twitched. "There has never been any love between your Clans."

Tigerstar met his gaze. "I intend to change ThunderClan for the better," he declared. "I believe that _all_ Clans can work together in peace." He paused for a moment. "I hope to meet with both of you as I have with Leopardstar. I believe we may be able to reach similar agreements to foster peace between us."

Ferretstar frowned, appearing unconvinced. "Perhaps."

Russetstar's eyes were still narrowed. "I have no interest in allowing ThunderClanners onto ShadowClan land," she growled. "If your bargain of peace truly holds between ThunderClan and RiverClan for the next moon, then maybe I will be willing to reconsider."

Tigerstar nodded. "That sounds fair to me." His eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I have no doubts that we will continue to grow stronger together."

Fireheart felt his belly stir uncomfortably. _What's that supposed to mean? _He couldn't tell if there was a hidden threat, or if the tom was being genuine.

"Squirrel-chasers," Rainfoot snorted. "They think they can do whatever they want." He eyed Fireheart. "What exactly is going on between your Clans?"

Fireheart sighed. "I literally have no idea."

Leopardstar lifted her chin to speak. "RiverClan is recovering after a flood," she loudly meowed. "We lost many good cats, including our leader, Crookedstar."

Fireheart's chest clenched with sadness. _Crookedstar… Duckpaw… the kits…_

Leopardstar curled her tail around her paws. "But we are growing stronger again. Blackclaw has taken on deputyship, and Silverstream is expecting kits. We have rebuilt our dens and are glad to be repairing our relationship with ThunderClan."

Murmurs of congratulations went around for Silverstream. Leopardstar glanced towards Russetstar and meowed, "That is all I have to say."

Russetstar's gaze slid over the Clans. "Before the start of winter, ThunderClan ambushed a border patrol in an unprovoked attack," she hissed. "Our apprentice, Antpaw, was struck by a monster and killed during the fight." She cast a glare towards Tigerstar. "It has been three moons, and we have _still _not received reparations for his death!"

Tigerstar nodded quickly. "There is no warrior who killed him," he meowed. "But if it would satisfy you, I will hunt personally for his kin."

Russetstar blinked, clearly surprised by the offer. "I… Very well." She nodded quickly. "I accept your offer."

"Of course," Tigerstar replied.

Russetstar seemed caught off guard by how easy it had been to receive such an offer. She was quiet for a heartbeat, like she was trying to collect her thoughts.

_She probably thought she'd have to fight for it,_ Fireheart thought. _Just like every other time Thistlestar caused problems… I wonder if she'd argued with him about it at the last few Gatherings._

Russetstar cleared her throat. "Well. My only other piece of news is that Littlepaw has decided to forgo his warrior training to take on the path of a medicine cat." She nodded down at an apprentice who was seated with the other medicine cats. "StarClan welcomed him at the Mothermouth this past half-moon, and our best wishes go with him."

"Littlepaw!" cats began to cheer. "Littlepaw!"

Russetstar sat down. "That is all."

Ferretstar stood to speak. "WindClan is doing well," he meowed. "Rabbitfoot has moved into the nursery, and Oatspeckle gave birth to her kits, Willowkit, Robinkit, and Rushkit." He smiled warmly. "The winter has not been so harsh for us, thank StarClan." He was about to sit when he looked like he recalled something. "Ah! Russetstar—" he glanced at the molly. "A border patrol chased off a fox this morning near the road. It was near the edge of both our territories, so it may not have wandered deep in yours… but I'd keep an eye out for it."

Russetstar nodded gratefully. "Thank you for the warning, Ferretstar."

Fireheart was glad to see that the two leaders seemed to be getting along. _Ferretstar didn't seem eager to trust ShadowClan after everything that happened with Brokenstar,_ he remembered. _But they must have not had any problems lately._ It seemed like all the Clans were beginning to feel more at peace with one another.

Ferretstar looked to the other leaders. "If there is no more news to be shared, then we should end our announcements." The others did not argue, so he turned back to the gathered cats. "This Gathering is over!"

_That was quick,_ Fireheart thought. _I guess we must have gotten here a bit late._ Already cats were beginning to peel away from each other and return to their respective Clans.

Mudclaw stood and stretched. "See you around."

"I think I'll come with you for a moment, if that's alright," Fireheart quickly meowed. "I'd like to say hello to Ferretstar."

"Suit yourself," Mudclaw replied. The brown tabby led the way across the clearing, to where WindClan's group was gathering. He meowed a quick 'goodbye' to Rainfoot as they padded away.

Fireheart spotted Ferretstar as the leader approached his Clan from the Great Rock. He lifted his tail in greeting and called out, "Ferretstar!"

Ferretstar blinked and turned at the sound of his name. He beamed as soon as he saw Fireheart. "Fireheart!" he loudly purred, and hurried over to greet him. The tall tom quickly pressed his muzzle to Fireheart's forehead. "How are you, youngster? I feel like I haven't seen you in moons."

Fireheart let out a warm purr in response. "I've been okay," he replied. "The last moon has been hard for all of us."

Ferretstar pulled away, his expression sympathetic. "Yes, Crookedstar… it's a shame. He was a great leader."

Part of Fireheart wished he could tell Ferretstar all about Sandstorm—but he held his tongue. He nodded, his smile falling. "None of us expected it," he murmured.

Ferretstar's voice lowered somewhat. "How is Leopardstar settling into her role?"

Fireheart stiffened, his pelt pricking uncomfortably. _What am I supposed to say?_ He would be lying if he said he had any love for his leader… but Ferretstar _was_ from an enemy Clan, regardless of their friendship. He shifted his paws awkwardly. "She's working really hard," he meowed. "But… she's just different from Crookedstar."

Ferretstar snorted softly. "She's a little more fiery, isn't she?" His tone wasn't antagonistic, though, so Fireheart supposed he meant it in a complimentary way. "Well, I do hope whatever agreement stands between you and ThunderClan works out." He frowned. "War is never a good thing between Clans. StarClan knows your Clans have seen their fair share."

Fireheart was about to reply when he heard Leopardstar yowl from across the clearing. He glanced over his shoulder. "I should get going." He looked up at Ferretstar and smiled. "But it was great to see you."

Ferretstar purred and leaned forward to touch his nose to Fireheart's. "It's always a pleasure. Never forget that all of WindClan are your friends, Fireheart."

Fireheart lingered for a moment longer before he pulled away, his heart warm with fondness for the WindClan leader. "Thank you." He turned and hurried across the clearing to rejoin his Clan. As he walked towards them, he furrowed his brow in confusion. _Why is ThunderClan with them?_

Tigerstar and Leopardstar were speaking together to the side of the large group, but ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors were still mingling together. Fireheart padded up to Beechflower and Silverstream, who were still sitting with Graystripe. He sat beside Beechflower and whispered, "What's going on?"

Beechflower shrugged. "Leopardstar said we'll make the journey together until the bridge. It's the truce night, after all."

Silverstream gave Graystripe a fond glance. "I'm not complaining."

Graystripe's ears seemed to redden and he chuckled quietly. "I'd never complain about good company."

_StarClan's sake, they're barely hiding it,_ Fireheart thought. _I can't believe I'm the only cat that ever caught them._

Leopardstar raised her voice over the conversations. "RiverClan, let's go home!"

Tigerstar lifted his head and let out a yowl. "ThunderClan, to me!"

Together, the two Clans rose and began to head out of Fourtrees, walking up the slope and to the west. ThunderClan and RiverClan cats walked together as one. Fireheart looked around curiously. He saw Weaselfoot and Blackclaw talking to Darkstripe and Addertail. Shellpaw and Maplepaw were exchanging mock blows with a pair of tabby ThunderClan apprentices, ducking behind and around warriors as they played. Brambleflower padded along with a plump ThunderClan queen. And to his side, Beechflower and Silverstream were walking with Graystripe between them. Every so often, one would casually brush their tail with another, and they seemed to take no notice of any other cats around them.

Though it seemed such a sight should have put Fireheart at ease, he couldn't help but feel nervous. For one matter, he was still worried he would bump into Sandstorm—though it seemed now that she may not have come at all. But for another… it was simply _strange_ to see the two Clans together as they were.

Fireheart frowned to himself. _We've been enemies since before I showed up, _he thought. _We lost a lot of cats to ThunderClan, and they've always wanted Sunningrocks from us… now we're just friends?_ It felt wrong to be skeptical of something he once had thought would be a grand thing for the Clans—but he couldn't feel at ease.

_When did Tigerstar even start caring about peace?_ He swallowed. _I mean, I barely know him, but when he was a deputy he always seemed… aggressive and arrogant. He was leading a lot of those battles against us, for StarClan's sake!_ He shook his head. _I don't know… I guess I shouldn't be worrying about this._ He looked up ahead towards the front of the group, where Tigerstar and Leopardstar led the way. _Leopardstar's always hated ThunderClan. She wouldn't be working with Tigerstar if she didn't think it was good for us… right?_


	30. Chapter 28

Dust swirled in the air as Snowpaw and Brightpaw tumbled over and over, wrestling for dominance. They were in the Sandy Hollow, ThunderClan's training site. Sandstorm sat to the side of the clearing, her eyes wide as she watched her apprentice's mock battle. It was the first time he had practiced battle with another apprentice. Crowfur sat beside her, watching with interest. Other mentors and apprentices were crouched around the clearing, waiting for their turn.

"Come on, Brightpaw!" Mosstail yowled. "Pin him down!"

Sandstorm frowned. This was the tricky bit of battle practice—she couldn't exactly shout out encouragement or advice to Snowpaw. She kneaded her paws as she watched him flail out with a paw and try to knock Brightpaw across the face.

"Heh. He's not doing so bad, you know," Crowfur chuckled. He glanced sidelong at her. "Don't worry so much."

Sandstorm eased the tension in her shoulders. "I know, I know." She returned her gaze to the fight just in time to see Snowpaw wrench himself free of the tussle and regain his footing. The fluffy tom pounced before Brightpaw could recover her balance and knocked her to the ground. Sandstorm sat up and grinned. "That's the way!" she purred.

Snowpaw pinned Brightpaw firmly with both forepaws to her shoulder. Brightpaw groaned loudly. "Aw, fox-dung!" she meowed.

Snowpaw laughed quietly and stepped off of her. He stamped his paws proudly and looked over his shoulder to Sandstorm. Sandstorm beamed at him and nodded her approval.

"Better luck next time," Mosstail told Brightpaw, as the young apprentice approached her mentor. Mosstail glanced towards Sandstorm and Crowfur. "Er—how do I sign 'good'?"

Crowfur quickly showed Mosstail. They glanced towards Snowpaw and tapped the ground to get his attention. Snowpaw glanced towards them and they repeated the sign to him. Snowpaw beamed and let out a loud purr.

Sandstorm couldn't help but smile. _It's good to see some other cats are starting to learn signs,_ she thought. Snowpaw was already a pleasant young cat, but he was always excited when other cats began to sign with him.

"That was good work," a deep voice said. Sandstorm started as Tigerstar emerged from the woods across the clearing. A heartbeat later, Thornpaw padded along to join his side. She blinked quickly. _How long has he been sitting there?!_

Tigerstar chuckled quietly. "Apologies. I didn't want to disturb the session while they were fighting." He nudged Thornpaw. "Thornpaw and I came to join the sparring practice."

"I want a rematch!" Cinderpaw loudly meowed. She had lost in her last sparring match with Thornpaw. She glanced at Mistyfoot. "Can we, Mistyfoot?"

Mistyfoot snorted softly. "Alright, Cinderpaw." She looked over to her leader. "Alright with you if Cinderpaw and Thornpaw practice together?"

Tigerstar dipped his head. "Of course." He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Go on, Thornpaw."

Thornpaw nodded silently and stepped forward. Sandstorm regarded him curiously. The young tom had become more and more reserved as his apprenticeship progressed. Ravenpaw, Tigerstar's last apprentice, had been afraid of his mentor's very shadow—she wondered how well Tigerstar and Thornpaw got along. As Cinderpaw hurried out to the center of the clearing, Snowpaw padded over to Sandstorm to join his mentor.

_Thornpaw doesn't seem afraid or nervous,_ Sandstorm thought. _Just… focused. Tigerstar must work him hard._

"Begin!" Tigerstar ordered.

Cinderpaw darted towards her littermate with a wild grin. She charged him and leaped, but Thornpaw sidestepped her easily. Cinderpaw landed clumsily, but recovered quickly. She spun on her paws, scattering up dust once again, and charged a second time. Thornpaw danced to the side and struck a blow across her flank, putting her off balance again.

_He's quick,_ Sandstorm thought. _Even though he doesn't look it._ Thornpaw was a stocky tom, but he was avoiding his sister's attacks with ease. _Then again… Cinderpaw is pretty predictable. She just rushes cats with no strategy._

Cinderpaw let out a growl of frustration and tried to pounce once more. This time, Thornpaw held his ground, looking like he was about to take the full force of her attack. Before she could land on top of him, he reared up with a snarl, wrapping his forelegs around Cinderpaw's shoulders as she flew towards him. She yelped loudly as he fell back, using the force of her attack to throw her clear over his head. Thornpaw landed on his back with a grunt, and Cinderpaw crashed to the ground in a heap.

_StarClan's sake, he's strong!_ Sandstorm winced as she watched Cinderpaw's landing. _That's a pretty advanced move._

Cinderpaw groaned as Thornpaw rolled to his paws. He took the opportunity to pounce on her and pinned her down. Though she was pinned, Cinderpaw hissed furiously and tried to keep fighting on. She lifted her foreleg to strike him across the face. Thornpaw reared up on his rear legs as Cinderpaw rolled onto her back to strike him. As soon as her underside was exposed, he brought his paws down, slamming them into her belly.

Cinderpaw wheezed with pain and went limp. Sandstorm's eyes widened. _Was that necessary?_

Thornpaw pinned her again, this time pressing a paw to her throat. He looked up at Tigerstar.

Tigerstar smiled and nodded. "Very good, Thornpaw!" He flicked his tail, and Thornpaw released his sister.

Mistyfoot darted forward to check on her apprentice. "Cinderpaw!" she meowed. "Are you alright?"

"Just… winded…" Cinderpaw gasped. She gritted her teeth. "Fox-dung."

Tigerstar watched as Cinderpaw rose and padded off to the edge of the clearing. "Anyone else up for battling my apprentice?"

Snowpaw cast a nervous look at Sandstorm. '_Do I have to?'_ he signed.

Sandstorm hurriedly shook her head. _No way am I making him fight Thornpaw yet._ She felt somewhat unsettled by how easily Thornpaw had crushed his sister. He sat down beside his mentor, expression unreadable, as he waited for the next match.

'_Let's watch,' _Sandstorm signed back. She lowered herself into a crouch. _He can still learn a lot by observing._

* * *

The sky was starting to darken when Tigerstar called the training session to an end. "Good work, all of you," he told the apprentices. His amber eyes glowed with pride. "I'm very impressed with everyone's progress."

All of the apprentices perked up at his words. Every apprentice had continued to spar and practice moves for the rest of the afternoon, and they were all dusty and exhausted. Swiftpaw's tongue swiped across his lips. "Can we go home and eat, sir?"

Tigerstar nodded. "Of course. You've worked hard today."

Sandstorm rose and stretched. Although she didn't have Snowpaw battle Thornpaw, he did face off with a few of the other apprentices. He didn't win another match since his first fight with Brightpaw, but it was to be expected. _He's still new,_ she told herself. _But he has some skill. I'll get him into better fighting shape._

"Sandstorm," Tigerstar called. "A word?"

Sandstorm blinked. "Of course." She glanced at Crowfur. "Do you mind going back with Snowpaw without me?"

Crowfur nodded and signalled for Snowpaw to follow him. Tigerstar and Sandstorm watched as the other mentors and apprentices slowly left the clearing. When all had gone, Tigerstar turned to Sandstorm. "Snowpaw is doing well," he meowed. "I hadn't gotten the chance to observe his training yet." He smiled slightly. "You're doing well with him."

Sandstorm nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir." She resisted the urge to frown despite the praise. _Is that all he wanted to talk to me about?_

Tigerstar lifted a paw and inspected his claws casually. "Ravenpaw tells me you're expecting kits."

A jolt went through Sandstorm. She felt her throat tighten. _Fox-dung._ She looked up slowly to meet Tigerstar's gaze. He lowered his paw and regarded her. His expression was neutral—he seemed neither angry nor pleased. _Exactly how much does he know?_

"Well?" Tigerstar prompted. "When are they due?" His expression continued to betray nothing.

Sandstorm swallowed back the lump in her throat. "T—two moons, I think." Saying it out loud made her stomach swirl. _I was trying not to think about it._ "Maybe a moon and a half, by now."

"I see," Tigerstar replied. He looked thoughtful. "So you've got another half-moon of training before you'll need to move into the nursery."

Sandstorm's heart pounded in her chest. She prayed he couldn't hear it. _StarClan, _please _let him not know!_ It was impossible as ever to tell what he was thinking. "Yes," she meowed. Quickly, she added, "I'm sorry."

Tigerstar's eyes glinted with interest. "Why would you be sorry?"

_Fox-dung!_ Sandstorm gritted her teeth. She desperately wanted the ground beneath her paws to open and swallow her up. "Because of Snowpaw," she hurriedly answered. "I don't want to interrupt his training—"

"There's no need to worry over that," Tigerstar interrupted. "If you wish, you can continue training him after your kits are born." He paused, before adding, "Unless you'd rather focus on the kits, of course."

Sandstorm shook her head. "No! I mean—I don't want to give up his training. I would just need a short break, that's all."

Tigerstar nodded. "Very good. I'm glad to hear that." He was quiet for a few unnerving moments. He studied her carefully. "I must admit, I am curious," Tigerstar meowed. "Who is your mate? The most obvious would be Dustpelt or Graystripe, certainly, but I've hardly seen you around either lately."

Sandstorm's stomach flipped, and her mouth went dry all over again. "I—no, not either of them. He—" She felt her chest clenching with anxiety.

The light was fading rapidly around them. Tigerstar's amber eyes stared back at her through the gray twilight. "You can tell me anything, Sandstorm," he meowed. "I am no fool. I will be far kinder to you if you are honest than if you try to deceive me." His long claws glinted in the last rays of sunlight.

Sandstorm began to tremble. _He knows. _She crouched low to the ground, bowing her head with shame. Her legs shook terribly. "I—I'm sorry!" she blurted. She couldn't hold it back any longer. The weight of her terrible secret had been tearing at her for so long. "He—the father—he's not—"

"He's not ThunderClan, is he?" Tigerstar finished. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I figured as much." He strode closer to her until her breath could stir the fur on his paws. "I know you've been paying visits to the river."

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Sandstorm shut her eyes tight, waiting for the blow that never came.

"Thank you for telling me this, Sandstorm." Tigerstar sat down. He reached out with a paw, touching a single curved claw to the underside of her jaw. He lifted her chin up, and she opened her eyes. "Rise, Sandstorm. This trembling act is unbecoming of you."

_What?_ Sandstorm looked up at him fearfully. His great head was bowed towards her. She had expected him to slice her throat open for her transgression. She sat up slowly, still shaking. "I—but—I broke the code," she blurted.

"Yes," Tigerstar nodded. "That much is true." His tail twitched. "But I have no interest in punishing you." He sheathed his claws. "Quite the contrary. A great change is coming to our Clan, Sandstorm. One that will likely benefit you, as well as all of ThunderClan." His amber eyes glowed. "So it would be in your best interest to support it when it comes."

Sandstorm blinked rapidly. "I don't understand."

Tigerstar smiled. "You will when the time comes." He stood up. "Just remember that everything I do, I do for my Clan." He started to turn in the direction of camp. "Great change is coming, Sandstorm," he repeated. "I just hope you remember the right side to be on when it comes."

Sandstorm watched as he padded away, his thick tail swaying from side to side. When the dry brambles had finally rustled behind him, she sucked in a deep breath. _StarClan's sake_—_Silverpelt_—_I thought I was about to_—_I thought he was going to_— She gritted her teeth. _What on earth did he mean by change?_ She started to shake all over again. _He didn't kill me,_ she thought. _But if I don't support this… whatever it is… he just might._

* * *

"Get up!" Minktuft hissed.

Fireheart woke with a start. Sunlight was streaming in through the mouth of the den. Minktuft jabbed him urgently. "_Get up!_"

"What's going on?" Fireheart grunted. He yawned and looked up at her. Her eyes were wide. He sat up quickly and frowned. "Minktuft, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Minktuft exclaimed. "All of ThunderClan just showed up here! _Tigerstar_ called a Clan meeting!"

Fireheart squinted. "He did _what_?"

"Just come out here!" Minktuft demanded. She turned and began to prod at the few other cats who were still asleep.

Fireheart still felt half-dazed from sleep, but the urgency in Minktuft's voice was forcing him to try and shake it off. He shook his pelt out quickly and hurried out of the den.

Fireheart stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he stepped outside of the den. _What in Silverpelt's name is going on?_

The camp was practically bursting with cats. Countless strangers—ThunderClanners, clearly—were seated throughout the camp. RiverClan warriors were out as well, all sitting closer to the dens. Many ThunderClan cats seemed nervous or confused, but some were sitting tall, heads held high.

Fireheart looked to the top of a pile of stones. Leopardstar and Tigerstar both stood atop it. The leader's log had been washed away in the flood, but the rocks and stones that the floodwater had carried had created a new mound for leaders' announcements. Fireheart's eyes narrowed. _Why is _he _up there?_

Fireheart hurried over to join the RiverClan cats. He sat down beside Silverstream. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Silverstream looked just as confused as he felt. "I don't know," she whispered. "They just showed up here hardly a few moments ago." She leaned in close to him. "Tigerstar and Leopardstar talked and then they both went up there."

Leopardstar threw her head back. "All cats of RiverClan, gather beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!"

_All cats?_ The wording was different from usual. Fireheart's pelt began to lift with worry as he looked over the ThunderClanners. _What are they _doing _here?_

His heart caught in his throat. Sandstorm was among them.

_Oh, StarClan._

Sandstorm was sitting close to the front, looking up at Tigerstar. She had that same serious expression that she often had. Her soft tail was curled tight around her paws, her eyes narrowed in the slightest. The apprentice Tigerstar had announced at the Gathering, Snowpaw, sat to her left.

He wondered if she had looked for him. He wondered if she was trying not to.

Fireheart could have watched her forever, but a jab in the side pulled him out of his trance.

"What is this?" Silverthorn hissed. "Why is ThunderClan here?"

"I just got up," Fireheart replied. "I—I don't know."

Silverthorn turned to look over the intruding Clan. His eyes widened. "Frog-dung, look! That's Blackfoot!"

Fireheart sharply glanced back towards ThunderClan. A massive black-and-white tom was seated close to the Rockpile. Fireheart's eyes widened in recognition. "Blackfoot!" he gasped. _So Rainfoot wasn't imagining things! _He curled his lip. "Wasn't he Brokenstar's deputy? What's _he_ doing with ThunderClan?"

Silverthorn met his gaze. "Fireheart, what's _happening_?"

Fireheart didn't reply. He looked back up to the Rockpile. Tigerstar's gaze was sweeping the gathered cats. "Is that everyone?" he asked.

Leopardstar nodded. "I believe so."

"Good." Tigerstar cleared his throat before he raised his voice for all to hear. "Cats of ThunderClan! Cats of RiverClan! Listen to what your leaders have to say!"

Beetleclaw curled his lip and spat out, "You have no place here!"

Dawnwhisker looked up at Leopardstar, her one eye dark with confusion. "What's going on?"

More cats began to cry out with dissent and confusion. Tigerstar let out a wordless yowl to silence them.

"Enough!" Leopardstar shouted. "You all _will_ hear what we have to say!"

Tigerstar stood tall. "Leopardstar and I are sick and tired of the fighting between our Clans. Between _all_ Clans. The time for disagreements and rivalry is over."

"We _know_ that," Mousefur of ThunderClan growled. "But why are we _all_ here?"

"Yes!" Birchfoot agreed. "You brought us all here without a word! What's going on?"

Suddenly, Blackfoot rose from the group and whirled on Birchfoot. Without a single word, he raised a massive paw and struck him across the face. Birchfoot crumpled to the ground. Cats shrieked and gasped with surprise. "Shut up!" Blackfoot snarled. "You _will_ hear your leader speak!"

Fireheart's breath caught in his throat. _Did he just _kill _him?_ He let out his breath as Birchfoot slowly rose. The blow had been without claws, at least.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. "There is no need for such violence, Blackfoot." His tail lashed once. "But what I have to say concerns the future of both our Clans. I come with a proposal—an unprecedented one, I know—but it will ensure the prosperity of all of us." He glanced at Leopardstar, and she nodded in the slightest, as if encouraging him to go on.

"Our two Clans shall become one," Tigerstar declared. "There will be no more RiverClan, and no more ThunderClan."

A shock went through Fireheart. _What?!_

Silverthorn let out a hiss. "He can't do that!"

Silverstream's eyes were wide. "Leopardstar would never agree to that," she breathed.

"Leopardstar!" Petalstream gasped. "Send him away! This is madness!"

Leopardstar was as collected as ever. She looked down at her Clan, her expression mild. "I have been discussing this proposal with Tigerstar for some time now," she meowed. "Believe me, I too found it ridiculous when he first approached me." Leopardstar lifted her chin. "But think of how much we have lost in war with ThunderClan. Their territory could have provided us shelter and prey after the flood. Together, our Clan will be the strongest that the forest has ever seen." She paused and narrowed her eyes, as though challenging any to speak against her. "I have already agreed to Tigerstar's plan. With time, you will all see that it is for the best."

Fireheart's jaw parted in horror. _This can't be happening!_ Never in a thousand lifetimes would he have believed that Leopardstar would agree to _merge_ with ThunderClan, of all Clans. He tore his gaze away from the leaders to look at the ThunderClan cats. Many were bristling in shock. Sandstorm's eyes were wide, but after a moment, her jaw seemed to set.

_Did she know about this?!_ Fireheart's mind was reeling. He looked back up at the leaders, his jaw still hanging open.

Tigerstar sat down and curled his thick tail around his paws. "A leader's word is law," he declared. "And your leaders have spoken. From this moment on, ThunderClan and RiverClan are no more. Together, we shall be known as _TigerClan._"

Fireheart felt himself go cold. _TigerClan?!_ All around him, cats fell into stunned silence. Silverstream's ears were flat. Silverthorn curled his lip in disgust. But no one spoke. Blackfoot and another tom were standing tall, their eyes scanning the gathered cats, as though ready for any sign of contention.

_This… this can't be happening,_ Fireheart thought. _TigerClan?_

Tigerstar allowed a few moments to pass. He twitched his whiskers and meowed, "I know this may be hard to accept," he meowed. "But we want only to make our Clans stronger."

"This is madness," Mistyfoot hissed. "What are you doing? We are ThunderClan!"

Fireheart's eyes widened as Sandstorm stood and turned to face her Clanmate. "Mistyfoot, think," she meowed. Her eyes were dull. "ThunderClan and RiverClan are the two strongest Clans in the territories. With our resources together, we'll all be better off."

Tigerstar smiled with pleasure.

_How can she say that?_ Fireheart stared at his former love in shock. _She was always so proud of being ThunderClan! She hardly even looks like she means it!_

"I don't want to lose my apprentice in any more mouse-brained battles," Sandstorm meowed. "Do you?"

Cats were quiet again. A white ThunderClan queen stood. She was trembling. "I've watched so many apprentices lost in battle over Sunningrocks," she quietly meowed. "If my kits can be spared that fate… I will accept this."

Fireheart looked back up at the Rockpile. Though some cats were hissing and muttering among themselves, no one else was bold enough to speak against Tigerstar. _He wants to call us TigerClan!_ He thought. _Does no one find that wrong? He doesn't want peace, he wants power!_ He gritted his teeth. _I won't let him just take over our Clan!_

Fireheart stood up. He narrowed his eyes to slits.

Silverthorn glanced at him. "What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice a whisper.

"This is wrong!" Fireheart yowled.

Leopardstar's eyes widened. She jolted her head in his direction, clearly surprised to hear any of her warriors speak against her. "Fireheart? What is the meaning of this?"

"This is _wrong_!" Fireheart snarled. He let his pelt bush up to its full size. "Are you all out of your mind?" He looked around desperately. "When has Tigerstar ever been a friend to RiverClan? How can you all _possibly _believe he has RiverClan's best interests in mind?" Fireheart lifted his chin. "He doesn't care about us! He just wants—"

Leopardstar's eyes suddenly seemed to bulge. She drew herself up like a snake. "_SILENCE!_" she shrieked.

Fireheart recoiled from the force of her ferocity. The dappled molly's claws slid out as she gripped the stone she stood atop with fury. The fur on Leopardstar's nape spiked up, and her yellow eyes burned with rage. "You _dare_ speak against the will of your leader?!" she demanded. "The will of _StarClan?!_" She bared her teeth. "You are _nothing_!"

Fireheart crouched down. All the fight in him died. His ears pressed back. The venom in her voice burned him. "I—"

"You are a pathetic_,_ conniving, _worthless_ excuse of a warrior!" Leopardstar roared. "If you cannot have any respect for your leader—any respect for the warrior code—you have _no_ place here!"

Fireheart blinked once. "Leopardstar—"

Leopardstar leaned down over the Rockpile, her eyes blazing with the most malice Fireheart had ever seen. "I _banish_ you from TigerClan!" she shrieked. "_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!_"

For a very brief moment, all time seemed to stand still. Fireheart's eyes widened to their fullest. His heart stopped beating. His paws were stuck to the ground. All eyes were on him.

Leopardstar's hate-filled yowl broke through his stupor. "Begone or I _will_ have you killed!"

Fireheart stood and stumbled a few paces back. He looked around wildly, desperately. His gaze searched his Clanmates, pleading for their help. Silverstream stared back at him, her eyes wide with terror. Silverthorn was bristling with surprise. Dawnwhisker tore her gaze from him to look up at her mate. She darted to the base of the Rockpile. "_Leopardstar!_" she cried out. "Please, reconsider!"

"I have made my decision!" Leopardstar snapped. "If the exile does not leave _now_, TigerClan is _ordered_ to deal with him as an intruder!"

Already cats were turning on him. Blackfoot's eyes glinted dangerously. The massive tom took a single step towards Fireheart.

That was all it took. Fireheart had no choice.

So he ran.

Fireheart leaped away from where he had stood, running with all he had. He raced past the gathered ThunderClanners—TigerClanners, now—barrelled through the broken remains of the reed barrier, and fled from the camp with all his speed.

Fireheart ran on and on, racing upriver. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his muscles were screaming for him to stop. He'd hardly been awake, and now, because of his foolish mistake, he had to _run_.

His paws slipped in a melting snowpile and he stumbled, crashing to the ground. Fireheart lay there a moment in the mud, panting. He gritted his teeth, clenching as hard as he could. Grief and anger and confusion all tore at him together. _How could she?_ Fear gripped at him as memories flooded him. He had to flee an entire Clan bent on blood before, when Thistlestar had wanted him dead. He had managed to outrun them—but could he do the same with his own Clanmates?

Fireheart knew what he had done was minnow-brained. The outcome was predictable, really. Leopardstar had never made it a secret she wanted him gone. All she needed was an excuse.

Tears fell. Fireheart rubbed them away with a paw. _I have to get away. They_—_they're going to_— His heart clenched with pain at the thought of his Clan _murdering_ him. _RiverClan… what's going to happen to them?_

Fireheart's ears swiveled back as he caught the sound of paws drumming on the earth behind him. Fear made his heart race again, and he scrambled to his paws and whirled around.

It was Silverthorn.

"What are you doing?" Fireheart demanded. He arched his back nervously. "Did Leopardstar send you after me?"

Silverthorn skidded to a halt and briefly caught his breath. He shook his head. "Don't be minnow-brained," he scoffed. "I'm coming with you."

Fireheart's stance fell. "What?!" He blinked rapidly. "Silverthorn—didn't… didn't you _hear_ what just happened? She—I—She _exiled_ me. Under threat of death."

"I know." Silverthorn's eyes narrowed. "I'm coming with you." He curled his lip. "I'm a RiverClan cat, not a _TigerClan_ cat!" He bared his teeth. "She's out of her mind if she thinks she can just hand RiverClan over to him." Silverthorn sliced his claws over the ground. "You were right to tell her as much. You're not just going to give up, are you?"

"I—what?" Fireheart was still staring at him in disbelief.

Silverthorn's eyes narrowed. "You're not giving up on RiverClan, are you?"

"I…" Fireheart looked down at his paws. "I don't want to." He furrowed his brow. "But I don't know what to do. She'll kill me if I come back. This is exactly what she's always wanted."

Silverthorn nodded. "We'll figure it out. Leopardstar's got another thing coming if she thinks we're gone forever." He glanced over his shoulder. "But we should really get going. I, uh—called her a few unsavory things, and I honestly think she might want to kill me _more_ than you right now."

Despite it all, Fireheart couldn't help but snort. _Of course he did._ He tried to think. _We need to get out of here, fast. That Blackfoot… I don't want to run into him._

"What now?" Silverthorn meowed.

Fireheart took a breath. "You're right," he meowed. "We can't give up on RiverClan." He remembered Silverstream's fearful look. _None of the others can stand up to her,_ he realized. _They all have more to lose. We have to come back and stop this._ "But we can't stay here."

"So where do we go?" Silverthorn asked.

"Let me think." Fireheart shut his eyes. What options did he have? Neither RiverClan nor ThunderClan territory was safe anymore. They needed somewhere close to the territory but safe from Leopardstar's vengeance. An idea struck him. He glanced at Silverthorn, hope flaring in his chest. "Follow me."

He knew what they needed to do.

**END OF BOOK TWO**


End file.
